Susanoo
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Gotham, Metropolis, Central City and Starling City brought great new heroes. Fighting for Truth, Justice and the American way of life. But that might chance with the upcoming of a new player in the field. A player that have endured and survived the sand of time. Will he be friend or foe? Powerful, smart Naruto. AU, OOC. Possible Harem.
1. Prologue!

"Batgirl, we caught Freeze." The voice of the Dark Knight came through the speaker that was built inside her cowl. The mentioned crime-fighter ran over the roof in Gotham as she brought her hand to her head and replied to her partner.

"Any casualties?" she placed her left hand on a vent and swept her legs over the obstacle of her course and slid down the roof. With a dull thud, she landed on the edge of the building and hid in the shadows. "And I still can't believe that you only invited Robin to your new team."

A soft almost quiet sigh was heard before Batgirl heard her partner and teacher again. "Batgirl, we had already talked about this. I can't leave Gotham without a guardian; if I placed both Robin and you on the new team, I would leave Gotham unprotected. And there were no casualties..."

The Night Angel of Gotham gritted her teeth when her partner, Batman, abruptly killed the connection between them. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as this was the umpteenth time that he cut her off or did something without her like that mysterious new group of his. It was now almost a year since her mentor formed a group of gathered heroes that called themselves the Justice League. Next time she sees him again she will tell him what she thinks of him cutting her off and doing things without her, but all her thoughts halted abruptly when a gunshot thundered through the street of Gotham. The young crime-fighter leaned slightly over the edge of the roof while still hidden in the shadows as she looked down the street. Down at the street in a particular building with large letters that says the name Gotham Bank the doors were thrown open and several civilians ran out. A second shot went off and a young woman fell face first dead on the street and quickly a pool of dark, red blood pooled around her. Batgirl turned her head from the now lifeless woman and pulled out her grapple-hook and aimed it at the edge of Gotham Bank. She pulled the trigger and then heard a dull thud that only could mean that it hit the other side, pulling a few times to check if it was safe she let herself fall from the roof and sailed through the air.

' _Shit! That did just not happen, hang on everyone._ ' Batgirl cursed as she pulled herself up the building and then snuck towards the large windows and placed a bat-device that would shatter the glass silently. She could not believe that a civilian had died under her watch. But, like any hero, crime-fighter or sworn police officer, she knew that there would be civilians falling victim to criminals and villains, especially in a city like Gotham. The question is what she would find here in the building, normal thugs, criminals, or one of Gotham's infamous villains that are keeping the remaining civilians as hostages. She would find out soon enough as she now moved through the shadows and looked time from time down the edge to see several thugs wearing clown masks. Batgirl mentally groaned when she caught the sight of the henchmen of Gotham's clown prince of crime that spelled for serious trouble for her. _'If my day wasn't worse already, now I must stop these clowns and search for their deranged boss, Joker._ '

Below the young Batgirl, several clown thugs patrolled the hostages. Each one of them sweated a bit when they heard the sounds of sirens and screeching sounds of tires of police cars on the pavement. Heavy footsteps echoed through the quiet hall at where the civilians were being held, hostage. Soon at the entrance of the bank several heavily armed policemen in bullet-protected jackets and large shields in front of them appeared. They glared from behind their shields at the clown thugs. Not a second later a fairly tall man with light brown hair, glasses firmly on his nose and wearing a long light-brown raincoat held a microphone in his hand before he brought it to his lips before his voice resounded through the hall. "This is Commissioner James Gordon of the GCPD! Lower your weapons and surrender yourselves. If you let your hostages go then we will handle you peacefully, if not then I let my guys rough you up."

Laughter came from the clowns that all loaded their rifles and aimed their tools of death at the civilians all of who whimpered and several released their bowels if the stench was any indication. Others begged for mercy and those that didn't freeze in place while praying for any deity to send help. Batgirl stared in horror when one of the clown thugs placed his barrel against the temple of a young girl that cried for her mother that lay several feet in

front of her with another clown holding his rifle against her head. "Kukuku, hey guys, these fools of the GCPD thinks they can rough us up. Should we surrender?"

"No way, no fun, why don't we show them a nice play? A happy, lovely reunion between daughter, mother, and father in Hell!" said the clown that held his rifle against the girl's temple. A wicked smirk behind his clown mask as his eyes made contact with James Gordon who sweated and he spoke once more arrogantly and slightly mockingly. "Or will you let us go Commissioner Gordon of the GCPD? I will count down from five and if I hit zero then it is toodle-oo for this pretty girl. Five, four..."

Time seemed of the essence when everyone heard the countdown. Cold, long slender fingers loomed out of the darkness and grasped the hearts of the hostages that gazed at the young child, Commissioner James Gordon, and his police force were frozen except the first mentioned that moved with quick reflection as his hand moved into his coat and his fingers closed around the grip panel of his handgun that he aimed at the mentally sick clown thug. Inside the building and above the clown thugs and safely at the edge of the windows, Batgirl whipped out her Batarang and in one fluent motion of her arm, she threw her Batarang that cleaved through the air and towards its target. While the Batarang did just leave Batgirl, James Gordon stepped past his men with his handgun ready while he spoke in cold, calm manner through the microphone. "Stop! Alright, alright, we will do what you want, just let her go."

"Three, two... Ah~, don't you want to see how I splash her brain over the floor..." The clown cut himself off when he heard the police Commissioner clear voice. A slightly deranged smile grew behind his mask as he looked with small, crazy beaded eyes at the police Commissioner while he held his rifle against the child's head. The child shivered when she felt the end of the rifle buried itself deeper in her face and the tightening of the clown's hand on her shoulder. Rivers of tears flowed down her cheek as her eyes looked hopeful at the man in the raincoat that stared at her with eyes that said that everything will go well. The clown's cruel smile only grew more when he saw the hopeful expression on the girl's face and the muscles in his finger that laid against the trigger tightened as he slowly leaned in, and with a quiet, insane whisper he said, "Say, why so serious? Smile!"

"Don't do it!" Commissioner Gordon cried out in horror when he noticed the change of stance, the constriction of muscles and the terrified expression of the young girl. Everything together told the man of justice that the clown thug had lost his mind ...long ago. Time seemed frozen when the sound of a single bullet resounded through the building and the sound carried on to the outside where the police forces were waiting. "No! Dammit, it happened again."

James Gordon believed that he had failed when he heard the sound of a gunshot and shut his eyes tight for a moment. Someone else, a certain vigilante's Batgirl could only gawk in clear disbelief when the clown thug's hand that held the rifle lay motionless on the ground. From her position she had seen everything as the kusarigama flew out of the shadows and cut through the thug's limb before the strange ninja tool suddenly lose a shot and the tool of death cleaved through the space and claimed another appendage of a clown while the small projectile that left the kusarigama, pistol combination dig itself into the soft flesh of one of the clowns. Seeing that the stranger is still lurking in the shadows, Batgirl's Batarang now finally appeared and knocked out several thugs while the owner herself dropped from the edge with her bat-wings behind her as she sailed through the air and delivered a flying kick to a clown's head that crashed with a groan on the floor. Immediately all eyes shot towards the bat resembled heroine who opened her hand to reveal several batarangs while the clowns glared at her.

"Damnit, it is Batgirl! Kill that bitch!" A clown roared while lifting his iron pipe in his hand as he stormed towards the Night Angel. The protégé of Batman, Night Angel and protector of Gotham and to thugs and villains she is known as Batgirl, a protector of the innocents against the darkness of Gotham. She wears a dark purple Kevlar armor that hugs her curves nicely, and on her remarkable chest, she has a large yellow bat-symbol. Down her toned, flat stomach and past her bubbly rear and birth-wide hips and down her long, smooth legs that too were protected by Kevlar armored leggings and her legs ends in yellow combat boots. Around her waist, she wears a yellow utility belt and her identity was hidden behind her bat-cowl that reaches her neck and end up in her cloak that resembles bat wings. She lifted her arms up and warded off the attacks and she smiled slightly when her improved gloves caught the damage. Her gauntlets were like those of her mentor made out of Kevlar with edge

knives, claws that she could use to lock down a blade or iron pipes. She calculated the speed of her opponent before her arm shot out and caught the pipe on her bracers before twirling her arm slightly and locked the offending weapon and then delivered a low kick to the solar plexus that caused the clown to stumble back. Not waiting, Batgirl twirled around and delivered a high drop-kick towards another thug who crumbled towards the floor.

"Stay down, clown, if you know what is good for you." Batgirl ducked under a fist and thrust her fists rapidly in the clown's chest and finished him with an uppercut. She leaned to the left to avoid a leg and she dropped to her knees and swept her legs under those of her opponent and kicked his legs from under him. "Don't bother to stand up or it would get worse for you."

"Stop!" A clown shouted and Batgirl stopped her momentum when she caught sight of a clown thug holding a civilian in his arms. Against the civilian's head was a handgun and the clown glared over the woman's shoulder to her. "Surrender Batgirl or else this woman will never see her family again. And call your partner, Robin, out of the shadows, now!"

' _Damnit, I can't call Robin out because whoever that person is, it is not Robin. Hopefully, it is a new hero that can see what kind of trouble I am in. But I think that he is a hero type, maybe not like Batman due all the missing limbs, but hero nonetheless._ ' She was brought out of her thinking when a pistol goes off. In front of her eyes the clown that threatened her to surrender laid on the ground, unconscious. Her eyes noticed the several small pellets that lay around the unconscious form of the clown, and much to her relief she saw that his chest rose and fell that showed her that he was still alive. That solidified my thought that he is at least a good guy and not some deranged criminal. If only he just stepped out of the shadows...

"I am afraid that you have a common misunderstanding, clown." A cold, stoic voice came from the shadows and it was accompanied with a dark silhouette of the owner who was still covered in shadows. Out of nowhere, two sounds of gunshots resounded through the building and two clowns fell down unconscious. "Batgirl and I are no partners, and while I enjoy a beautiful woman at my side, I work alone."

"And yet, you hide in the shadows like Batgirl and all the other heroes." shouted the clown when he saw his last remaining men fall unconscious. Nervously he glanced around for a possible escape route with the only protection was his the hostage in his arms. "But like them, you are afraid for the safety of the hostages."

Smiling smugly behind his mask, the thug inched away from Batgirl and the unknown person who stepped back in the shadows and his silhouette disappeared. Looking around the clown made his way towards the exit while keeping an eye on Batgirl and vanished through the door and then pushed the woman back to Batgirl who ran after him. His voice echoed and reached Batgirl's ears. "Follow me, little Bat."

"I intended to already, prepare yourself for long nights in Arkham, clown." Said Batgirl as she moved past the woman that she was now sure is safe. Running up the stairs she followed the clown to the roof. Crashing through the door she rolled out her momentum and then rose up to her feet. Immediately she looked around her, searching for the last clown. "Show yourself, I know you are here!"

" _Oh, hello little Bat, miss me?_ " The Night Angel of Gotham whirled around to the source of the voice. Her blue-green eyes grew in fear when she caught the sight of one of Gotham's most feared villain, Scarecrow! Scarecrow, a name many people don't dare to say aloud, as many feared him. Fear is the driving force of Scarecrow, his lust, and obsession. Fear is what he creates, what he let fester in his enemies, allies and in Gotham. Fear is what caused her to almost stop being Batgirl. And now, Scarecrow has returned with a terrifying fear toxin that he released in close proximately to Batgirl's face. In shock, she deeply inhaled the fearsome toxin that filled her lungs and the world around her started to spin, " _Welcome to my world, Batgirl!_ "

* * *

No! Stop this!" Batgirl cried out as colors whirled around her and her hallucination took form. It began with the sounds of sirens that grew in volume with the voice of Commissioner Gordon echoing from the street in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Above her, several helicopters aimed their spotlights on her and bathed her in blinding light. She ran to the edge of the roof to look down and only to see countless of police cars waiting below her. Out of one of these police car, a tall man with light brown hair, mustache and glasses tilted his head to look up straight in her eyes. He lifted his microphone and sounded his command.

"GCPD, capture the criminal, Batgirl!" Stumbling away from the edge, Batgirl whirled around when the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed through the staircase. Without a second thought, the young vigilante began to flee the building and ran over the roof. Her black bat-cloak billowed behind her as the sound of several voices reached her, including that of Commissioner James Gordon. "She is fleeing on the roof, fire!"

"This is not reality. No, it's just a hallucination created by Scarecrow!" the Night Angel muttered as she avoided several deadly projectiles as she jumped off the building and sailed through the air. Her arms outstretched as she used her cloak as gliders and landed with a dull thud in a dark alley. Immediately she started to run, jumping over containers as the sounds of shrill brakes entered her location. Sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of her lips she drew some blood in the hope to get out of this nightmare. "I... I will not lose against you, Crane!"

"Why Barbara? Why did you do all those terrible things? I did not take you in from my sister only for you to become a criminal that actively bribes, robs and murders innocent, hard working citizens! Tell me Barb, why you did such things?!" The disappointed tone of Commissioner Gordon echoed through the alley and reached her ears. She stopped for a second to look back over her shoulder to see her uncle, James Gordon look at her with disappointment. Shaking his head he pulled out his handgun and aimed his weapon at his own bat-costumed niece who wears the uniform of the Vigilantes of Gotham. Behind Gordon, several heavily armed policemen of the GCPD took their position and aimed their rifles at her and red lasers covered her form. The world seemed to freeze when her eyes fell on all the weapons are aimed at her and in the distance she could hear whispers, whispers of her most feared villain, Scarecrow.

" _Are you scared, little Bat? Do you need your mommy?_ " Scarecrow's whispered voice echoed all around her. Batgirl's hand clasped together in a fist as she turned around and started to run, again. She turned her back to her uncle that send her a warm, encouraging smile as his eyes flashed crimson with strange tomoe symbols gazing at her back before they turned to the natural color of James Gordon. And when she ran she could swear that she heard the voice of her uncle, encouraging her to fight this illusion.

' _Keep fighting, Batgirl! Everyone needs to conquer his or her fear once in her life, so don't give up hope!_ '

" _What are you trying to do?_ " Scarecrow said when he saw her clutch her fingers into a fist. But it doesn't matter as he gazed with uncontained glee as the infamous Batgirl laid there on the ground, shivering in fear. The sounds of chattering teeth, the fear in her eyes, and the trembles in her body all excited him. " _You can't escape me, little Bat. You're in my realm now._ "

" _And you are in mine,_ " Scarecrow turned around when an unfamiliar voice reached his ears. Unclear, blue eyes met crimson with whirling tomoe symbols around the iris that had a hypnotic effect. "…Tsukuyomi!"

Scarecrow's world suddenly whirled around him and he found himself cuffed against across like a certain Messiah. The outlines of different objects and himself were white. He tilted his head in mock amusement, this is nothing that he can't handle and he looked up straight into a massive crimson eye with nine rings with an equal number of tomoe whirling around a vertical, animalistic iris. With certain insanity, he cried to the heavens. " _Is this all you can do, gah!_ "

The bonds that held his limbs against the cross were suddenly replaced with nine inches long and three inch thick spikes that dig into flesh and bones. He howled when his blood sprayed out of his wounds and the pain increased. His head swayed wildly from left to right as he spat out blood. A cruel, cold voice resounded through space: " _Welcome Scarecrow to the Tsukuyomi! The world where I am God! Let us see what your greatest fear is..._ "

" _I... I have... no... fear!_ " Scarecrow coughed up as he looked wildly around him. It did hurt, no it did more; the pain was something not from this world. It burned, it tears him apart and then it came to him, this is torture! " _N...No more... please... I beg you, no more!_ "

Crane's eyes grew when a familiar figure appeared in front of him. A man that he had once met in his clinic, a patient of his that he nurtured with fear. Now in this man's hand, a large, spiky object inched a few millimeters from his upper-leg before it sunk in with a sickening sound. Horrifying screams burst from Scarecrow's lips as he felt the object dig into his skin, through muscles and then split his bones. His scream filled the empty space and the sky turned to blood, crimson red as his blood flowed out his wounds. Tears gathered and streamed down his face before he felt another spike dig into his flesh, through muscles and split his bones as the process repeated, time and time again.

" _Do you feel it? The suffering that you caused your victims. Can you imagine what they felt when they were under your mercy, Scarecrow?_ " A blood-curdling voice thundered through space while another former victim of his speared him with a spike. Scarecrow threw his head back as another unnatural scream burst from his throat while his mysterious torturer laughed menacingly. After a while, the laughter died out and the only sounds were the screams of Jonathan Crane. Soft, pathetic whimpers and pleas escaped his throat when the voice returned. " _Can you imagine the nightmare that Batgirl must go through all thanks to you? But don't you worry; I will help her, heal her while you stay here for all of the eternity with your victims... Scarecrow, welcome to my realm now._ "

" _No! Noooooo... Noooooooooo_!" Scarecrow wailed when the giant eye vanished and out of the shadows struggled out his former patients, his former victims and all of them carried a large, wooden spike. Shaking his head, pulling his limbs in the hope of escaping his bindings as the pain increased tenfold and then he screamed as he had never done before. Outside the Tsukuyomi, Scarecrow twitched on the ground; his eyes rolled up in his head and only showed the whites. Drool flowed out of his mouth as he screamed towards the heavens while his tormentor glided towards Batgirl and placed his arms under her back and legs before lifting her up. Carrying her bridal style he calmly walked away from the scene. Just when he placed his feet on the edge a demanding voice full of authority stopped him.

"Freeze! Put your hands up in the air, now!" Slowly the figure with Batgirl in his arms turned around, facing Commissioner James Gordon who stood not less than five feet away from him. In his hand, he held a gun that was trained on the savior of Batgirl. With great satisfaction, the vigilante noticed the widening of the Commissioner's eyes, and he could see the wheels turn in his head. "Batman?"

" _I am afraid that I can't comply with your wishes, Commissioner. I think you can see my dilemma. And for your record, do I look like a Bat?_ " replied the mysterious vigilante while a helicopter moved and hovered above his location. The spotlight under the helicopter moved until it was locked on the rescuer of Batgirl that showed someone that resembled Batman a little, if only in shades and armor. " _But don't you think there are other more important matters, say a certain Scarecrow?_ "

Commissioner Gordon glanced down his gun to the downed form of Scarecrow and saw the pitiful state he was in. Cautious moving towards the downed villain, Gordon hit him with the nose of his shoes to check if he was a danger. All he got was a pitiful wail from Scarecrow and decided he was not a danger and immediately refocused on the vigilante that much to his annoyance pulled a Batman escape trick. Pulling out his police communicator he growled out his orders. "This is Commissioner Gordon, I want a heavy, secured prison car send to my location, ASAP!"

' _Roger sir, who did we catch this time?_ ' Gordon kneeled next to Scarecrow and roughly placed his arms on his back before pulling out his handcuffs before he slapped the handcuffs on. Checking if it was placed right and a little bit tight he moved his hand to the Scarecrow's mask and pulled it off, revealing the pale face of one Jonathan Crane. Looking for a second at the man he brought the communicator to his lips and replied. "Jonathan Crane, also known as the Scarecrow who terrorized Gotham's Bank today. He was helped by a group of clowns, but eventually, he was stopped by Batgirl and an unknown vigilante."

' _An unknown vigilante? What did he look like? Just wait I'll make a sketch._ ' Gordon sighed, knowing that the night has just only started. Wrapping his fingers around the chains of the cuffs he pulled Crane back to his feet and led him roughly down the stairs while waiting for his partner at the other end of the line. Arriving at the ground floor and out of the building he was met with several heavily armed policemen that took his villain from his hand, and just in time as the voice of his colleague returned. ' _Alright Commissioner, I am ready!_ '

"Give me a moment, I need to recall what I saw." The Commissioner heard humming at the other end of the line while he recalled his memory of what he saw. He was almost right at the first time when he called this unknown vigilante, Batman. "Ready Ellen? This unknown vigilante has a small semblance of Gotham's Dark Knight due to their matching scheme of shade and choice of armor."

' _Sounds almost like a_ copybat _._ ' Laughed Ellen mirthful at which Gordon groaned at the tasteless joke. ' _Sorry, sorry bad joke. Alright, I have drawn a complete Batman, now I need you to tell the difference between them._ '

"The few differences are that his bracers or glove claws are slightly more advanced if you go off only by a look. Following by that, he has the same utility belt like Batman, but they have strange symbols on them that are a circle with three commas circling around the center." Gordon paused for a moment to let Ellen adding them on her sketch, hearing that she is done he continued his rough image of the vigilante. "He doesn't wear a bat cloak or cowl. What he does have is a black hood with his face covered by a black mask with ripple patterns with the same three commas circling around the center, and two of these commas are being used for eye-holes."

' _Humm... hum, got it. Anything else?_ '

"Yes got a few more things; instead of the Bat symbol, he has those same commas like symbols around his collar like a necklace. They give off a neon red glow and I think saw a strange blade handle peeking over his shoulder. That was all, Ellen Yang." Gordon finished his report on the new vigilante. Turning the key of his vehicle he started the engine that came roaring to life before he rode down the street. "And Ellen, don't you dare to give him any of those pet names of yours"

' _Aww... but Commissioner._ ' Whined Ellen before Gordon cut her off as he took a sip of his coffee and increased the volume of his radio. The Commissioner knows that sooner or later he would have a roof appointment with the Dark Knight himself about this new vigilante, and pray to god that he is on our side.

* * *

"What are you trying to do?" Batgirl released her grapple-hook that sailed through the air and hooked itself behind the edge of the roof. Landing on the roof she scanned her surrounding for the source of the voice. She knew that voice, a voice she dreaded to hear from the bottom of her heart. Hearing it make her shiver in fear and she began to run again as her ears now caught the sounds of sirens as she made her escape. The voice kept haunting her while she glided down the roofs and then jumped off the edge to another roof. " _You can't escape me, little Bat. You're in my realm now._ "

' _Don't think that this mad hallucination of yours will hold me, Scarecrow. I will escape and when I am out of here, I will drag your sorry ass back to Arkham._ ' Batgirl mentally promised herself as she hid in the shadows when the sounds of heavy footsteps entered the roof. Watching from out of the shadows, Batgirl noticed them wearing night vision goggles and cursed inwardly when all rifles were aimed at her position. Without a second thought, the Night Angel of Gotham threw herself out of the shadows and off the roof as bullets sailed past her head and she landed with a soft thud at the staircase. Running down the stairs and arriving at the dark, dusty, wet alley of Gotham she ran through the shadows as she heard multiple shots that drilled themselves in the ground behind her. She rounded the corner of the valley and leaned against the wall to catch her breath, her hand moved to her shoulder to feel warm blood seeping past her fingers and she groaned in pain. Metal sounds of footsteps descending down the stairs made her push off the wall and back into the darkness to escape her persuaders.

' _Go left and go through the alleys, you will find there a vehicle. Once you escape them, search for the symbol of your mentor, for that is your way out of here.'_ Batgirl whirled her head when she heard a voice that ordered her to search for a certain Bat-symbol. Her eyes scanning her surrounding while she moved with a destination in her mind that she had visited a lot in the past, but now it was dangerous the lion's den. Moving through the small alleys and avoiding the S.W.A.T. police forces she arrived at a small, dark and dusty alley where she found a motorcycle and whipped out her tools. She broke open the hatch and cut through several wires and connected them as the motor roared to life. Placing herself on the vehicle she raced out of the alley and on the street while the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. Hearing the sirens she cursed out as the vigilante used her skills to maneuver past the countless vehicles while avoiding the police cars that tried to knock her off the road, and possibly trying to kill her. Seeing in the distance a barricade made out of police cars she took a sharp turn that led her to a park at where she pulled her engine open to the maximum as she sped towards the stairs. Pulling the nose up, she made a wheelie and climbed the stairs as behind her the sound of screeching sounds of brakes could be heard and angered curses of her persuaders. Reaching the top of the stairs she flew over the waiting police cars that tried to block her and only in succeeding in claiming her motorcycle as the priority target sailed through the air and shot her grapple hook that pulled her up to the high building and brought her to safety.

The police force below the building could only curse as the dangerous, sexy vigilante once again escaped their grasps. Dent pulled out his police communicator to inform his Commissioner of the proceeding of capturing the Batgirl. He brought the communicator to his mouth as his colleague drove the car towards the next meeting point for a new trap. "Dent here, Batgirl once more escaped our fingers. I suspect she is moving towards the GCPD Headquarters in the hope of warning the Batman."

' _Are you sure Dent?_ ' came the reply of Commissioner Gordon through the device. Dent could hear the frustration in the Commissioner's voice and could not blame him as the Bat criminals were very, very dangerous. A small pause fell before Gordon spoke again, ' _Dent, good work. We can use this to our advantage of capturing the head of the snake or better said that of the Bat.'_

"What are your ideas, sir?"

' _Let her go with minimum patrols cars tailing her to lure her in false safety. Once she arrives at her destination where she will activate the Bat-call, we will show up when the Batman shows up to get her out of here._ ' Commissioner Gordon laid out his plan while Dent enjoyed a donut while cursing as his colleague didn't drive careful enough that he could enjoy his snack. "You will order an amount of sharpshooters at the roofs to shoot them down once they arrive and then... we of the Joker's clan will rise in Gotham!"

A bolt of lightning cleaved the dark knight of Gotham that momentarily lifted the illusion of the Gotham City Police Corps as they all suddenly had white painted faces, green wild hair and large, red smiles that stretch from ear to ear as a maniacal laughter rang through the city.

' _Commissioner Gordon is planning to lay a trap for you at the place of your destination._ ' Batgirl heard the unknown voice echoing through her head. The young vigilantes moved through the shadows towards her destination as she listened to the voice. Spreading her wings she glided through the night towards an empty roof where she landed with a roll and landed quietly on her feet before she moved towards the edge. Keeping herself hidden in the shadows she glanced at the building of the GCPD that she held for a moment with her gaze before she scanned her surroundings in search for possible marksmen. She found several on the roofs, hidden from her eyes but not for her night scanner while she decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"I don't think you are part of my hallucination, so who are you and how do you know so much of what happens around here?" The Night Angel spoke in a soft, quiet voice while she moved along the shadows to get a different view of her surroundings. Spotting a few other marksmen and a few policemen, she recognized this as some kind of trap. Not only thanks to the warning of her mysterious helper but also their tactical position and the slight view of Police's van that were hidden in the dark alleys that were specially made for the villains of Gotham.

' _In some way, I am a part of your illusion. Not from the fear toxin but in a way like Martian Manhunter of the Justice League. I infiltrated your mind, guiding you through this hellish nightmare in the hope of getting you out._ '

' _That is interesting to know. An unknown with the same ability as the Martian Manhunter, but at the moment that is irrelevant. I will hold onto this thought for later as at the moment I need to concentrate at the hand at the task._ ' she thought when she filed her new knowledge away. Counting several marksmen on one roof and six more on the roof at where her target is, she wondered why she must be here. As if he listened to her, his voice echoed through her mind once more.

A twinkling laughter echoed through her mind. When it stopped the voice returned as it spoke in a calm but light voice full of mirth. ' _Indeed, you are just like your mentor, Batman. Finding my ability interesting while at the same time keeping your priority in sight. I think we can have some sort of conversation._ '

' _We can?_ ' Batgirl exclaimed, perplexed at the offer while a few building away from her position a quarter of an army was waiting for her, waiting to fill her with bullets.

' _Yes. At the moment they expect you and are on full alert. Now, if you wait several minutes. The men stationed will fall into a slight slumber and will react slower when you move, and it gives me a really good moment to explain some things to you._ '

' _I am listening..._ '

' _Listen carefully. No interruptions as your very own life are at stake, but you might know that already._ ' Batgirl gave a firm nod to the mysterious voice. It is no secret that Scarecrow's toxins are very lethal to anyone that came in contact with. She hoped that this person had some new information about this toxin as it feels extremely real, terrifying to say. ' _This fear toxin drags out your most hidden fear from your mind. Making you relive the whole experience in a loop. Repeating the whole vision from beginning to end until the mind is so overloaded that it damages itself. Brain cells dying, Autonomic body functions cease to work as it slowly invades the muscles, but that is not the worst._ '

' _O-oh... are y-you f-freaking k-kidding me!_ ' Cold chills crawled up her spine and her eyes shrunk. The all familiar fear of what Scarecrow's toxin did to her returned. Her whole body was rigged at the thought of what this sick toxin could do. Not only to her but to any innocent civilian when they come in contact with this cursed toxin. Far in the distance, she could hear the voice calling out to her but she did not react to it. She slowly spiraled down in a maelstrom of her fear. Fear's cold fingers clutched her heart and tugged on the organ. Scarecrow had her once more in his clutches.

* * *

"Boss! Her heartbeat is climbing at a dangerous rate!" A voice cut through the air of the hideout of the mysterious person. The one that kept a watchful eye over the unconscious vigilante and from time to time he dived in her mind to help her out while his boss studied the vial of the toxin. "Heart rate is still climbing! Finished yet!"

"Not finished yet! Breaking down the toxic is a nightmare itself. Scarecrow really did a number this time." The mysterious figure replied as he studied the toxin on the screen. Fingers raced over the keys as the vial connected to the computer slowly filled with a serum that would fight the effect of Scarecrow's new toxin. "Anti-toxin serum is forming and will be ready in a few minutes. How is she?"

"Heartbeat still rising, how long until serum is finished?" shouted the second mysterious figure that kept an eye on Batgirl that stirred on the medical bed. The person on the medical bed suddenly stirred and a scream left her throat. Immediately a pair of strong hands held her down, fighting her struggling body tightly back to the bed. "She is losing it, boss! We need that serum, now!"

"It is not yet ready! I need a few more minutes or else it could put her in more danger, like increasing the effect of Scarecrow's toxin!" Two pairs of eyes locked each other at which the latest widened in disbelief at the first told him with only eye contact before it turned cool. "Do it!"

"You mean you want to use the Yamanaka Clan technique: _Saiko_ Denshin _!_ " shouted the one that watched over the immobilized Batgirl. He kept his eye locked on his boss before cursing. "Are you sure, as in really sure?"

"Yes, just do it! This is her only chance at being saved, or else if we wait for the serum ...it will be too late for her. Now, do it!"

The one that watches the Night Angel of Gotham brought his hands together in a tiger seal before he placed a hand on her forehead. His face was a mask of concentration when he used the Yamanaka clan to infiltrate the mind of Batgirl in order to save her.

" _Saiko_ Denshin _!_ "

* * *

Streaks of red lasers cut through the darkness in search of their target. Gliding amongst the walls as the S.W.A.T. police force marched over the roof in search for the infamous Batgirl. One of them shot his hand in the air to halt his team and his men behind him paused while keeping a watchful eye around their surroundings.

"Team Alpha found a suspicious person on the roof. I repeat. Team Alpha found a suspicious figure on the roof, over."

"Team Alpha, charge in and arrest this figure. If god has mercy on us, pray that it is the stray vigilante Batgirl."

"Roger, we're moving in on the individual." Making the charge gesture, he and his men moved in a quick movement towards a figure lying on the roof. Their eyes fell on the black themed Bat clothed vigilante as she quivered in fear. She laid there curled up, eyes tightly shut and a trail of tears stained her cheeks. The men caught her weak voice that rambled about forgiveness, fear, and Scarecrow. Martin Lake brought his communicator to his lips to inform his superior about his find and awaiting the possible execution of the infamous Batgirl. "Commissioner Gordon, we caught Batgirl, over."

"You did...?" There was a slight pause. Martin could hear his boss sigh deeply and prepared for the order that would go into history as Batgirl's execution. Several fingers tightened around their triggers before the order fell as a bomb. "I, Commissioner James Gordon hereby order you to execute the former vigilante now villain Batgirl!"

"You heard our boss, fire!" Martin shouted in a primal tone. Not a second later he and his men pulled the trigger and they released a swarm of bullets that pierced through the air towards the unprotected Batgirl who laid there on the roof. She lifted her head up to see who spoke when her eyes fell on the swarm of bullets and she parted her lips to say something when suddenly a figure loomed up in front of her. Flashes of light cut through the night and the S.W.A.T. team witnessed an unnatural feat as the mysterious figure in front of them deflected each and every projectile with his blade in one hand and in the other his ballistic chain scythe that released bullets of their own that claimed the life of several men. Martin's eyes fell on this mysterious figure and studied him. Just like the Batman and Batgirl he wears a Kevlar armor protector, same gloves with the claws bracers and for a second he thought that Batman adopted a new costume or some wannabe hero that tried to follow in his footsteps. His eyes glided towards this person's chest as he expected the all too familiar Bat symbol, only to find a different symbol, namely nine commas that faintly glowing red. His eyes continued climbing up until he saw his face, and just as he expected a mask concealed this person's face. His mask was black with red rings in a ripple pattern, three commas at which there were two used as eye holes and a pair of crimson looked at him from its shadows. And a black hood that certainly concealed his hair before Martin met his end due a blade separated his head from his body. His view changed as his head sailed through the air before it fell on the roof and rolled, and what he last saw was the crimson, full moon that glowed eerily before death claimed him.

" _Stand up, Batgirl!_ " A commanding tone entered her ears. With huge resistance, she lifted her head from the flat surface of the roof and her eyes fell immediately on the mysterious figure that knelt next to her with a hand extended towards her. Blearily she blinked her eyes as they focused on this figure that was certainly male if his form and voice were any indications and she began to study him. " _Stand up Batgirl; we don't have much time left._ "

Slowly and with shaking arms she pushed herself to a sitting position as the man next to her helped himself back to his feet and then extended his hand out to her once more. She stared at the hand for a second before accepting the hand as he helped her back to her feet. Batgirl looked at him with questioning eyes that he caught and shook his head.

" _Not now, Batgirl. Like I said, we don't have much time left._ " He moved away from her, leading her to the roof towards the place of destination. " _You must leave here at once or else..._ "

Batgirl shivered at the thought what might happen to her. She knew that she was on the brink of no return and a warm feeling spread through her chest when someone showed up to help her, just like that mysterious voice that encouraged her through this nightmare. Thinking back, that mysterious voice had the same tone as the mysterious

person's voice. Deciding to ask him this question about her idea of being the same person, she did. "Thank you for saving my life back there, can I assume that you are the same and the only person that that voice belongs to?"

" _Your assumptions are correct, Batgirl. I am the voice that guided you here, but we must make haste._ " The person pulled out his weapon and swings his kusarigama through the air and pulled Batgirl close to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they sailed through the air. Landing with a soft thud the pair landed on the roof. Locking eyes with Batgirl he gave her some orders. " _You must activate the Bat Symbol while I will change the course of the light towards a wall. This symbol is your ticket out of here and we will not fail._ "

"There are marksmen on the roofs." Batgirl shared her findings as the mysterious man swiped his blades through the air, cutting a hail of deadly projectiles. She moved with haste towards the on, off switch to activate the symbol before she met him again on the roof as they avoided each bullet at which he mostly blocked with his blades. Batgirl watches him cut through the stands of the spotlight that caused it to fall to the roof and the light was now aimed at a wall. "Will I ever see you again?"

" _Go! We will see each other on the other side, now go!_ " Batgirl heard when she ran over the roof and then jumped off the roof and sailed through the air towards the light as the familiar Bat symbol grew as she closed the distance. A bright light suddenly blinded her when she made through the symbol and her eyes shot open and bolted upwards into a sitting position. Immediately she looked around, scanning the unfamiliar place until her eyes met with the mysterious figure that sat next to her bed. Blue-green eyes met a pair of crimson slit eyes and her rescuer spoke in a warm, pleasant tone. " _Welcome back to the real world, Batgirl._ "

"Who are you?"

" _Ah, I see. Immediately serious._ " He didn't sound offended, more amused. " _You can call me, Susanoo. It is me a pleasure to finally meet you, Batgirl, now sleep._ "

Batgirl's eyes feel heavy as they slid shut. Her head met the soft cushion of her bed as the last thing on her mind were his crimson eyes that shone with warmth and mirth as a small smile lingered on her lips before sleep claimed her.


	2. The Dark Shinobi!

The moonlight seeped through the window as it cast a faint light into the room. A nicely furnished room basks slightly in the light and showed to anyone that the room belonged to a young girl. There was a small wooden desk with several open books about computer technology with few items that she had marked with red. Along the walls were several pictures and posters of her favorite band, photos of her friends and family at which a lot could be seen with her and a tall, athletic young man. Further, in the room, you could see a wardrobe that was slightly open with several pieces of lingerie peeking out of the drawers that would make a lot of men blush. Against the far wall are a one person bed where a silhouette could be seen and long, auburn flowing hair. Suddenly the wind picked up in the room and made the curtains dance as a shadow crept along the floor towards the person's bed. If you focused a bit more, you could make out of the shadow a clawed hand that now crawled up her bed and tore off the blanket. The girl's eyes snapped open and fell at the deformed figure of her worst nightmare...

" _I told you... Batgirl. You will never leave my world!_ " The rough, deranged voice of Scarecrow echoed through her room. Blue-green eyes shrunk, her body trembled in fear before she parted her lips and screamed. Her voice traveled through the whole building as she crawled away from Scarecrow and pressed herself against her room's wall and a second later her room door slammed open and a familiar figure barreled into her room with a handgun in his hand and surveyed her room before they focused on her. Immediately the person glided towards her and wrapped his arms around her quivering body and pressed her against his toned chest while caressed her cheek.

"Ssh... ssh... Barbara, everything is alright. Ssh... it was only a nightmare, ssh." The voice that now filled the air was warm, caring and she felt protected when she was pressed deeper into his well-toned chest. This person rocked her back and fro, calming her down with a gentle voice as he whispered into her ear at which she slowly calmed down and enjoyed the attention and caring nature of her best friend. She tilted her head slightly so she could see into the beautiful, sparkling sapphire eyes that belonged to her hidden crush of four years since she had met him. "It was that monster again?"

Barbara nodded in acknowledgment at the question as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She felt his arms tightening around her some more before he continued. "Commissioner Gordon is out at work again and asked me to watch over you, Barb."

"I am sorry that he woke you up in the middle of the night, Naruto." Her best friend only shook his shoulder while keeping rocking her as slowly the thought about Scarecrow was pushed to the back of her mind. She lifted an arm up and caressed his sharp chin. "But I am glad you are here, with me."

Naruto chuckled as he leaned in some more as she caressed his face. "We are friends, Barbara, and nothing is too much for our friendship. You know that, right?"

"I know, Naruto."

"Come, you must go back to sleep as tomorrow we must again listen to those droids that dare to call themselves teachers." A cheeky smile of her blonde Adonis made her smile too and he prepared to leave the room, only for her to stop him and pulled him into her bed. "What is it...?"

"Please, Naruto, only for tonight." Sapphire eyes fell on that of his first friend that he made in this world, and he almost wished he didn't. The reason was that her eyes adopted that look that every normal male would avoid at all costs. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the cover over them and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, sleep tight."

"You too, Barbara-chan." He lifted his head slightly up and pressed his lips softly against her forehead before they drifted towards Morpheus' realm. Naruto only hoped that Commissioner Gordon will not put him in jail again, only to be bailed out by Barbara for how many times he couldn't count, as it happened every time to him.

Outside Barbara's room and across from Gordon's residence stands a dark figure on the roof with narrowed eyes watching the scene. This person is none other than the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman, who had hoped to gather some intel of what had happened to his protégé and give her an antidote, but with her having someone watching over her it is impossible to sneak in. Turning around with his cloak billowing around him, Batman left his observation spot and moved through the shadows in search of the person that could give him intel of what had happened when he was away. And there was only one person that came up in his mind and one destination where he would find him. He pulled out his grapple hook and shot it towards a high building and catapulted himself high into the air as he sailed through the night sky with his cloak spread out. From his position in the sky, he could see the spotlight with the Bat symbol on and skydived down towards the person that awaited him that goes by the name of Commissioner James Gordon. Spotting the mentioned man he landed with a quiet thud behind him that caused the Commissioner to jump in the air.

"Commissioner, what's the call?" Batman spoke in his usual way of greeting the Commissioner. The head of Gotham City Police Corps turned around and extended his hand with a file document towards the Dark Knight that accepted the file and opened it. Opening the file and his eye fell on a sketch that made him feel troubled. He scanned the sketch, from the claw bracers to the Kevlar armor and this strange rippled patterned mask. He closed his eyes for a moment before he focused on Gordon and stated his question. "Who is he?"

"We don't know who he is, and I know that you will find out who he is, Batman. After all, you are the greatest detective the world has ever known." Commissioner Gordon turned around and left the roof, for once leaving Batman behind. Not a second after Gordon out of sight several batarangs sailed through the air towards the shadow

across from his spot. There was a slight twitch of the lips when he caught the dull sound of his tools crashing against the wall. 'I missed him? He is quite skilled to have avoided my tools.'

"Ara, ara Batman, a surprise to meet you on this starless evening." Batman turned his eyes towards the person that slowly stalked out of the shadows much like himself. Out of the shadows came a plated, armored feet that had claws on the outside, then came to the rest of the person out of the shadows and his eyes widened slightly as the armor looks like a replica of his, only much more dangerous. But he didn't stop scanning of his possible opponent or enemy as his eyes traveled up to his chest where he didn't found the Bat symbol but nine commas that softly glowed red. Finally, his eyes fell on the rippled patterned mask of this mysterious person with no name. "And I have come here to see you."

"Who are you?" demanded the Dark Knight as he sailed towards this person that awaited him calmly, much to his annoyance. Landing with a dull thud he whirled around his axis and delivered a roundhouse kick that his opponent avoided by ducking under the swipe and retaliated with an uppercut that sent Batman into the air where he straightened himself, somersaulted and landed in a crouch on the roof before he threw out a set of batarangs that his opponent easily deflected with a swipe of his arms. "Why did you save Batgirl?"

Susanoo charged in and stepped into Batman's guard and quicker than the Dark Knight could see, this man hit the nerve system in his limbs and made them numb. His arms fell motionless and limp beside his body. Seeing that he is out of fighting the state, Susanoo took his chance. "Now that you can't fight me with your arms, maybe you will listen to me, Batman."

"Then start talking and you can start with telling me who you are," demanded Batman in his usual gruff way. He narrowed his eyes while his cowl scanned Susanoo and transmitted some data about this stranger to a dark cave somewhere.

'Is it natural for you to demand things, Batman?' Susanoo mentally thought when he heard the infamous crime fighter demand some answers. Studying the bat-themed hero like he definitely studied him, Susanoo decided to answer at least some questions, only for the fun of it. "You really think I will reveal my identity to you, don't you. But you might call me, Susanoo, and for me rescuing Batgirl, she was lucky that day."

'Alfred, I need you to find everything that you can about someone that is called Susanoo.' The Dark Knight said quietly that bordered on whisper when he contacted his Butler. And not for a moment he lost sight of the now named Susanoo that made his alarms rings at how skilled he was in battle. "What is your business in my city?"

"I wanted to meet you, Batman. First I met Batgirl and let me ask you a question, did you train her at all, like you trained Robin?" He deflected the vigilante's question with a question of his own. Crimson eyes glared from out of the shadows of his mask towards the Dark Knight who felt a malicious aura came off Susanoo. "Did you know that Batgirl still has nightmares about that night when she was first caught by Scarecrow? She was almost broken under Scarecrow's toxin, almost lost her mental state! All of that could have been avoided if you had taught her how to make antidotes or at least equip her with them. Justify that for me, Batman."

"I can't justify that, Susanoo." Batman snarled, angry at himself that he came short in protecting his protégé and above all, the daughter of a good friend of his. One of the reasons why he hadn't started with antidote classes is because he was still training Robin, world protections including his own city and a newly organized team with every hero's sidekick. Taking several deep breaths that would have been unnoticed if it was someone else he calmed down. "But I can take down the lab if you haven't already done that."

"I didn't, one of the reasons I revealed my presence to you is because I don't know the location, besides one of my thoughts is that there is more than one villain at work here, and I know that you have the most knowledge of Gotham's villains. And that means I need your help." Susanoo revealed his true reason at why he revealed himself to the Dark Knight. The shinobi did search for several clues of Scarecrow's hidden bases, and while he did find many of them... it wasn't the one he was searching for. Not to say that the old bases were left untouched as all the old data about his precious toxic formulas were left behind and was now saved on a hard drive of his. And Scarecrow's old bases were now entirely destroyed beyond recognizing if he had anything to say about it. Susanoo suspects that there is more; if there is more than one villain at work here than he would need more than one mind to find this base and bring a halt to it. And that is his reason to make some contact with the Dark Knight of Gotham to bring a halt to this disgusting plan.

The Dark Knight stayed soundless and repeated his possible ally's words in his head. Trying to determinate if he spoke truth or lies, and he isn't the most feared individual in Gotham if he didn't connect the links within seconds. All his guilt that he felt towards Batgirl, towards Commissioner Gordon evaporated when he weighed Susanoo's words and glared at him with his infamous Bat-glare. "You speak half-truths... while you speak the truth you keep some things behind. Something you want to tell me now?"

"Commissioner Gordon has left out some intel about Scarecrow, the intel that he is not alone in this scheme. The Fear Master worked together with thugs of Gotham's most infamous clown, Joker." Susanoo informed the Dark Knight who gritted his teeth together at this unsuspected news. "And I did break into several of Scarecrow's old bases to find the exact formulas about his recent toxic, but so far I wasn't successful."

"Alfred, did you get the information about our new friend or what he claims about possible villains teaming up?" Batman said quietly before he spoke in his usual gruff way, all his attention back on Susanoo who seems to wait for some reaction to him. Deciding to give Alfred some more time to find any information about Susanoo or his claims, Batman decided to interrogate him some more. "You said you broke in his old bases, did you find any formulas of his toxins?"

A small smirk curled up behind his mask when one of the first lessons of his sensei resurfaced in his mind. A ninja must look underneath the underneath.

"I did find some data, and much of it was not for the faint hearted." Batman now listened intently at what his one-time ally could tell him. He knew now for sure that there is something definitely wrong, here in his city. "I downloaded the data to one of my own hard drives and destroyed the originals."

"What are your plans with them?" Susanoo sighed quietly at Batman's interrogation tactics that weren't anything near that of Ibiki.

"I am recreating some..." that was the wrong things to say when the Dark Knight rushed in and wrapped his fingers around his neck. Batman's fingers tightened around his throat when he suddenly stopped as a beeping sound came slightly from bellow his waist. "...in order to learn how to make successful antidotes that guaranteed work and to learn how to break the toxin or any in that kind the quickest and successful way. Now, if you want to be so kind as to not cut off my air pipe then I don't have to blow you up, Batman."

Batman widened his eyes slightly before he released Susanoo from his grip. He hadn't noticed the small object before it beeped and that unsettled him greatly. Also, he had judged him too quickly and he might have possibly driven such an asset to his enemies. Instead of apologizing Batman continued with his interrogation of Susanoo. "And how do you have any knowledge about toxins as well as poisons?"

"Batman, I know what you try with this small gathering of information. Searching for any information about my name, skills, and knowledge. But you know what, I help you a little, after all... fellow ninjas." Susanoo smirked when he informed the bat-themed hero that again stiffened and took a fighting stance. His legs slightly spread, upper body shrunk together with his arms in front of his chest was Batman's boxing stance. "And again something that I said made you take a stand while on the same time your paranoia grew."

"I have fought enough nutcases, so I don't trust you. Now, let us go to one of Scarecrow's hideouts that you haven't yet blown up." Batman whirled around, cloak billowing behind him as he moved towards the shadows for different reasons, one to see his skills, second to keep an eye on him. He brought his hand to the side of his head to speak to Alfred once more. "Alfred, found anything yet?"

"I did, sir. A Japanese deity named Susanoo is the God of storm, sea and ...pranks. We can guess that the hidden identity behind the mask is of Japanese ancestry. We can also assume that he is highly trained in martial arts if

the sketch and recordings of yours are any indications." spoke Alfred towards his master who jumped off the roof. The pair of ninjas moved through Gotham City with Batman in the lead towards a base of Scarecrow that Alfred pointed out to him. Once again he jumped off the building and sailed like a bat down towards his destination while Susanoo used Gambol Shroud to move from roof to roof while running that impressed Batman for his stamina. Landing with a dull thud, both Batman and Susanoo stepped into the shadows to take refuge for any possible enemies. "And sir, I did scan his unusual weapon that is a folded weapon in different forms that rank from blades to pistol and kusarigama. Simply put, it is advanced technology. I can assume that he has a rich benefactor or he has deep pockets."

"Do you believe that he have any relations with the League of Shadows or Ra's Al Ghul?" Batman asked his faithful butler while he crouched in front of the door of Scarecrow's base and lock picked the entrance. A moment later the door made a positive beeping sound before a low hiss could be heard and the door cracked open. Switching his attention from Alfred to Naruto he said. "Let's go."

Entering the base, the two ninjas scanned their surroundings carefully. Gliding like shadows through the corridor they arrived at a large room where several screens were on. Seeing them the duo made immediately work off by hacking into the database and uncovered some shocking discoveries. Susanoo fingers raced across the keys while keeping his attention on the screen where all information flashed onto the screen. "You know something about Project: Blockbuster?"

"Yes, my team encountered in Cadmus, Project: Blockbuster. You found something?"

"Indeed, I encountered Project: Blockbuster including your arch enemy Bane's Venom. And it seems that they continue on what they had started at Santa Prisca." Susanoo read in a cool tone while plugging his hard drive on the computer. The sound of his fingers hitting the keys echoed as he tried to hack into a highly secured file. Several seconds later he growled in anger and downloaded the entire file before deleting the entire computer. "I got what I want, Toxin Strain 451-B! A toxin that brings your deepest fear with some little surprises... Oh shit!"

"What now!" retorted Batman when he heard his temporary ally curse.

"This file activated a trap that goes off within one minute. We need to go now!" Susanoo unplugged the hard drive that had only fifteen percent left before it was finished. But if he doesn't leave now, Batgirl will never get the cure. Turning on his axis he ran out of the base with Batman on his heels and they made it just in time to get out of the base before it exploded. A black, fireball shot into the air when the base exploded and the two ninjas could be found on a roof. They were watching the base burn before Batman turned to Susanoo with an extended hand.

"Hand over the data, Susanoo."

"No, I will not hand over the data. Not before I get a better understanding of it, and after that, then you can have it." Susanoo turned his back to the Dark Knight and moved away. A small smirk played on his lips when he caught the small hand gesture and a slight beep that died immediately before he jumped off the building and vanished in the shadows below, leaving a tall, dark vigilante alone on the roof. He pulled out a tracking device before he too moved and vanished in the shadows.

"Alfred, I am going after him. The data that he now has in his possession is valuable and if it falls into the wrong hands or gets destroyed... who knows what we will face next." Batman kept an eye on his device as he moved through Gotham City. The clock ticked and time didn't stop as he arrived at the clock tower and he could guess that somewhere in this building, Susanoo's base is hidden. "I have arrived at the clock tower, I am going in."

"Stay safe, Master Wayne," Alfred said before cutting off the connection.

"I will." replied the Dark Knight as his shadow glided along the floor as he moved through the hall. Several posters along the walls looked down at him menacingly when suddenly out of nowhere spears shot out of the wall, trying to drill holes into him. Batman launched himself into the air and used the wall to twirl while he shot his grapple hook that made contact with the end of the hall and brought him to safety. Landing back on his feet he glanced back at where he came from and much to his surprise, no evidence of a trap could be found. "He's dangerous if he can make such traps... but it also means I am on the right track."

"Welcome, Dark Knight, to my Clock Tower." came a familiar voice from over the loudspeakers. The sound spread through the hall and towards Batman who stiffened for any unexpected traps. "You really didn't think I would not have noticed your little device, shame on you. But nice try."

"Why did you activate the traps if you know that I came?" questioned the Dark Knight. The last time and that wasn't that long ago, they were allies. But it seems this new person doesn't think the same about them being allies.

"We might have been allies a few moments before, but this is not an opportunity for me to let slip between my fingers. I mean, this is a perfect chance to test out my own security for my own safety. You can understand that, can't you?"

"So, this is a test for you to see how secure your base is..." Batman started but he couldn't finish his line when the floor under him gave away and he used the grapple hook to get away and from there on he didn't have time to catch his breath as he landed on an infrared sensitive floor that activated shuriken launchers that shot out shurikens towards him. Swirling his cloak in front of him, Batman blocked most of the incoming trajectories as he sped through the hall before he was hit by high voltage electricity that made his vision blurry before he fell towards his knees and slowly his view darkened and he fell unconscious. Lying unconscious on the ground a shadow appeared above him who knelt and then lifted the crime fighter and brought him to the main room of the base. Walking with Batman over his shoulder, Susanoo placed the Dark Knight on the floor before retreating back to his computer and continuing his study of the data.

"Mmm... it seems that this toxin was made by Dr. Crane's father and he only improved this stuff. Also the same toxin that used on Batgirl and my own antidote worked, so why does she still have some negative effects from Toxin Strain 451-B?" mused Susanoo while he now studied the two different data of the antidote for the toxin, one of the Scarecrow and another of himself and he noticed that of his has a higher percentage of curing, exactly hundred percent. Now that begs the question, why didn't it work? Typing in some new data in his computer and without turning he addressed the Dark Knight. "What do you think, Batman? And between us, you failed to get past my security."

"No, I did not. I am here now, aren't I?" Batman rubbed right back in Susanoo's face who laughed at what he implied. Pushing himself off the floor he moved to stand next to the ninja to look at the data. He was really impressed at the knowledge and how quick he works with several data and while he had heard his murmuring he could see that he was right. "You are right. The toxin's antidote is perfect, but you did not calculate the brains function. While Batgirl is cured, there is still the possible that the effect lingers around her."

"And what would we do for her? Making her stop crime is not an ideal idea for her as in her dreams she felt alone, scared and worthless. What she needs is a team that supports her, make her feeling worthwhile." Susanoo advised while keeping his attention on the screens. Then a second, smaller screen popped up on the screen with a young girl with a green mask and long blonde hair appeared. "Yes Artemis, what is it?"

"Susanoo I need your help. That freak that built that android is escaping and at the moment I am tracking him." Batman was surprised to see Arrow's new sidekick on his possible ally's screen. An idea formed in his mind at how he could help Batgirl while at the same time to keep an eye on Susanoo and hopeful gather more intel about him. "And before you ask where Arrow is, he is having a hot date with Canary."

"Jealous? But I will be on my way, see ya soon." Susanoo replied before cutting her off, knowing that she would retort. Turning his attention back to Batman he handed him the stick with the data that the Dark Knight took. "I hope you have a solution for Batgirl, and as you might have seen, I am needed somewhere else."

"I have a solution..." Batman said and the two ninjas left the base as they vanished in the shadows. Susanoo moved through the night in order to get as quick to Artemis and help her to get that mad scientist back in Belle Reve while Batman moved back to his bat cave to check the data himself and get rid of the tracker that is certainly

on him. Both ninjas arrived at their destination and were done before daylight broke out and they took off their mask to mingle themselves with the normal people.

"Ahem! Naruto why does it not surprise me to see you in my little girl's bed?" Naruto shot straight up when he heard the stern tone of his best friend's uncle and whipped his head towards the door frame where he could see Commissioner James Gordon glaring sternly at him. The blonde's skin tone paled drastically, especially when a slim, soft hand crawled up his face and pulled him back in bed. "You two will miss breakfast and be late for school if you," Gordon glared at Naruto. "...don't come out of bed, right now!"

"Yes, sir!" The blonde jumped out of bed and noticed that Gordon sigh in relieve when he noticed he at least wears boxers. Naruto picked up his clothes before moving towards the showers while Gordon kept glaring at him before he moved towards Barbara to shake her awake. Under the shower, Naruto soaped his body as he thought about the soft, fleshy orbs pressed into his chest when Barbara laid half on him. Slowly he hummed a melody from a Japanese band that was the closest to his ancestry and his humming was suddenly joined by a second one. Peeking out from the shower he caught sight of Barbara brushing her teeth and she winked at him when she caught sight of his head. "Barb! Your uncle will murder me when he catches us like this."

Barbara lowered her head and rinsed her mouth and then smiled in the mirror to show her white teeth. She laughed melodically at the terrified face of her best friend and moved to pick up a towel and brought that to him as he killed the shower and quickly took the towel and wrapped it around his waist and then stepped out. The beautiful auburn haired girl smiled at him as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "He likes you, Naruto. Don't let his Commissioner act scare you off."

"Hey! You aren't the one that found himself a few times in a special C.E.L.L with a name board, Naruto Namikaze. His only crime is sleeping in your bed with one of the most beautiful girls of Gotham." Barbara heard Naruto exclaim that made her laugh and blush at the same time before she shoved him out of the bathroom while he still was naked as the day he was born with only a towel around his waist. "And my cloth-" A second later the door was thrown open and his clothes flew through the air and landed on his face.

"Naruto, will you come to the kitchen. I need to ask you something." James Gordon voice came from down the hall and Naruto sped up in drying himself and pulled on his uniform...? Since when did he have a uniform here at Barbara's place? Once clothed Naruto moved towards the kitchen to see James Gordon sitting at the table with three mugs of coffee and gestured him to sit down. "I can assume that nothing happened between you and my little girl?"

"Nothing happened between Barbara and me when you were on duty, sir. I promise, scout honor." Naruto assured the Head of Gotham City Police Corps who stared at him with hard eyes that softened when Naruto gave his words. Seeing that Gordon did wait for some more news at what might have happened the evening he was away, Naruto told him about Barbara's nightmare and how he ended up in her bed. "When she fell asleep, I got a feeling that someone was watching us..."

Gordon's eyes sharpened for a moment before it softened at Naruto's mention about someone watching his little girl. He was, of course, worried about his little girl, and that someone is watching her make him uncomfortable, but he can guess who did watch the two young teens and smiled a little before he brought his hand through Naruto's blonde hair, making it messier. "Good job, Naruto. I won't throw you in a C.E.L.L this time because you helped Barbara. But don't think that will happen again, understood?"

"Understood sir!" squeaked Naruto just in time when Barbara joined them and took a seat next to Naruto, she extended her hand to steal a piece of toast from Naruto who looked at her as if she killed his dog. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Not anymore, and I must say it tastes delicious~" Smirked Barbara and took a bite from Naruto's toast. The blonde grumbled and picked a new one before plastering some jam on it before taking a bite while Gordon laughed at the two's behavior. The auburn haired beauty smiled when she picked Naruto's coffee and winked flirtingly at

him. "Oh Naruto, don't look at me like that, you know that I know that you love me. How are your projects in C.E.L.L?"

"Exceptionally well, many of my projects can help the GCPD in fighting against villains. But I still think I should call my lab, Chemistry Examination Lab Location something else other than that," complained Naruto when he rescued his toast from Barbara's loose fingers much to Gordon's amusement. The blonde took a quick bite and then picked up Barbara's cup and took a sip. "And I would love you, Barb, if you stop stealing my food and coffee."

"Just confess, you loves me sooo much, Naruto-kun." Barbara drawled out with a giggle as she picked up her plate and that of her uncle and brought it to the sink with Naruto following her suit. She turned around and planted a small kiss on her uncle's cheek before retreating back to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his right and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Uncle I'm going to spend the night at Naruto's place, I'll see you later."

"Have a nice day at school Barb, and Naruto doesn't you dare to do anything funny to my little girl!" Gordon shouted before the pair exited his apartment and he prepared himself to go to GCPD. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in his head and he ran to his window and threw it open to see his target. Seeing the pair he grinned wickedly and brought doom to Naruto's wallet. "Barbara, dear, I heard that Naruto promised me to take you out shopping!"

"Gordon!" thundered Naruto's voice through the air as the man himself snickered evilly. Naruto and Barbara moved towards Gotham Academy where they would spend the rest of their day while at the same time, somewhere in space several heroes were gathered around an oval table and discussing the newest possible hero to join the newest team. A bat-themed hero towered over them as he addressed his fellow heroes and a holographic picture of Batgirl appeared at the center.

"This is Batgirl, a protégé of mine and I am appointing her to join the team. Like Robin, she exceeds in stealth, martial arts, hacking and computer tech." Batman started the meeting while many members studied her. He could see that his protégé get a lot of attention, mostly from Diana that looked at her with pride. And it was she who spoke next.

"I have heard many good things about her and her deeds; she will be a good addition to the team, but why now? You told us you needed someone in Gotham in case you are not there to protect your city." She questioned the Dark Knight who sighs before elaborating his reason why he wanted to place her on the team.

"Batgirl was exposed to a fearsome toxin of Scarecrow's in a confrontation that we expect is a team play between villains." Batman started, locking eyes with each member who all looked quite shocked at that statement. "Scarecrow had created a terrifying toxin that would have made her mentally unstable or worse, dead..."

"What! How is she?!" several members shouted out in worry at the state of one of their fellow hero's sidekick. One of them the most vocal is Green Arrow who had a good relationship with several younger heroes.

Batman raised his hand to calm them down as slowly the voices of his allies died out and calm returned to the group. "Batgirl is fine, she was rescued by a new hero in town," a new holographic picture appeared next to that of Batgirl, this picture is of Susanoo. "A hero that goes by the name of Susanoo, and like you can see... he looks a bit like us, and I mean with that me and Batgirl."

"Susanoo..." whispered Arrow when he caught sight of the hero. His eyes slightly widened but a small smile at seeing someone familiar and the possibility of working with him again. "So that's where you ran off to, old three eyes."

"You know him?" Batman jumped at Arrow's musing, hoping at some more intel about this mysterious hero. All the other attention turned towards Arrow, and all were eager to hear more about him.

"I only know him under his alias as Susanoo, and I know that at least a few of us have met him at least one time. Susanoo here helped me with a League of Shadows problem by spying for me and keeping my team in Starling City safe." Arrow said with a fond smile. "The League of Shadow's business was before I joined the league

and had helped to keep criminals at bay, even now he is helping me with training my new protégé, Artemis, with hand to hand combat."

"How did he help you with your Shadow problem?" Batman fished for more intel.

Arrow laughed loudly when he imagined Ra's Al Ghul's humiliated face when he found all his men being cured by Susanoo's cures against the terrifying plague that had wiped out a Chinese city. His laughter was halted when Black Canary planted her elbow in his ribs and he gathered himself together before he answered. "He saved Starling City by making a cure against the infected members of the Shadows. He is terrifyingly good in recreating any toxin, poison or whatever, but what is more astounding is his quick way of identifying and creating an antidote for any toxin or poison."

The other heroes listened in astonishment at what he accomplished, except Black Canary and Batman as they have seen the proof of Arrow's claim. Batman spoke once again when Arrow was done. "Arrow is right; Susanoo saved Batgirl by making an antidote against Scarecrow's fear toxin. After that I met Susanoo and we raided his base and we found some disturbing news, but that is for later. Let us continue about our next candidate, Artemis and she is like Arrow said his new protégé."

"I think I can say that Susanoo and Batgirl both have exceptional skills, and about Artemis, can we conclude that she has mastered the use of the bow?" Superman said, bringing all the attention towards him. Arrow nodded and from there on the League discussed if the following young heroes would join the new team that Batman had started, a team they called:

Young Justice!

Gotham, Arkham Asylum...

"Please... please let me gooo..." Crane cried out in misery. The Scarecrow laid curled up in his cell, hands on both his sides as he tried to block out the sounds of screams. Images of past victims tore him apart, drilling holes with the spikes as that moon cast her crimson light on them. "Curse h-him!"

"Curse who, Crane?" a menacing voice came from the shadows. Crane looked up and he tried to crawl away when he saw the bloody, crimson eyes that brought him to this nightmare. An evil sound thundered through the space that made Crane's blood cold, and the pair of eyes became three and a shadow grew with ten shadows sweeping behind the figure. The creature chuckled before the fear became too much and his heart clashed against his ribs, as the last words that he heard were. "I told you... Scarecrow. You will never leave my world!"


	3. Infiltration!

Gotham, Namikaze Mansion...

"This is Vicky Vale with Gotham's News. Today the infamous prison, Arkham Asylum, brought out the news that one of their inmates, Jonathan Crane also known as the Fear Master Scarecrow died of a heart attack in his cell. Other inmates that were locked around J. Crane heard for days screams from his cell like his former victims gave him as they pleaded for mercy when it suddenly stopped and guards came to check on him..." Naruto heard when the radio switched to the news channel and he made his way towards the kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast for himself and Barbara. He couldn't keep off the smirk that was clearly on his face at the good news. And like always Naruto wonders who helped to save the day in Gotham City. The blonde was certainly sure that it wasn't some bat-themed hero that only locks them up in Arkham. Thinking about all the innocents that Scarecrow sent towards the mental clinic made Naruto good mood drop and his eyes took a hard glance.

'Time for some well-deserved workout motivation... some mentally disturbed villains.' smirked Naruto mentally as he made his way towards the gym while he loosened the muscles in his neck, shoulders, and arms. Stripping off his shirt that showed underneath a fit, an athletic well-muscled body he started with a sprint around his training tools while jumping over boards and obstacles. Doing several rounds and building up a well-deserved sweat he ran his way towards several punching bags that were lined up. Starting lightly with some jabs that increased with each hit while he imagined several villains' faces, like Scarecrow who now lay several feet under the ground. The joker who he still is searching for and hopes to kill him soon as in Naruto's mind he doesn't deserve to wander the surface of the earth. Soon he was in his element and paced through his several stands that ranks from Karate to Judo and from Rock Lee's and Maito Gai famous fighting style the Strong Fist to that of his friend, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi the Gentle Fist and many others that he learned through the years after the Fourth Shinobi War. The poor punching bag didn't survive the first onslaught as Naruto was already punching his tenth punching bag and who knows which villain's face now was the victim of his onslaught. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours and before the blonde knew it, several hours had past and Barbara came into the gym with a plate of sliced bread, cheese, and honey with some fruit and lastly coffee.

"Your stomach already protesting for some delicious breakfast made by moi~" Barbara laughed when she placed the plate down on a bench and took a seat as she watched her best friend train. She could see the muscles constrict before exploding in powerful punches that made the punching bag sway and finally when Naruto was done, he grasped the bag firmly to stop the swaying. Once it hung still the blonde made his way over to his best friend and planted himself next to her and Barbara offered him his plate that he took with a small smile. "Trained hard I see,"

"I did, hmm... taste great." Naruto complimented her at which she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, not only for the great compliment but also for buying me new clothes yesterday and for letting me stay at your home." She leaned closer to Naruto and stole a bite from his cheese at which he tiredly shrugged off and laughed when Barbara looked at him with a questioning look. Returning the look at her she stated her question. "Naruto where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You know my parents," She nodded at which he smiled. "Well, my father came from a clan that was hidden in Japan. I know the location, but if I ever share it with someone that is not from the clan or my family, I can be punished with death."

"Oh, oh don't tell me, I don't want to miss you." Naruto laughed at her before stealing a grape from her plate and threw it in the air before catching it with his lips. Quickly that escalated in a game who could steal the most fruits from someone's plate and the gym was covered in food. After the food battle and the only reason that they agreed on peace was because there was nothing left to throw and they made their way out of the gym. The young blonde man closed the door and smirked when he saw several clones henge to butlers or maidens cleaning the gym and dispelled the genjutsu that he had cast on the nine other punch bags that lay on the ground in shreds. The pair moved up the stairs towards the bathroom, where they took separate showers before they walked to the onsen with only a towel around their waist and for Barbara including her chest. Both sinking deeper in the onsen, Naruto glided closer to Barbara and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you feeling, Barb?" Naruto asked when Barbara laid her head on his shoulder.

Barbara smiled beautifully at him, her fingers tracing his jawline as she snuggled what deeper into his shoulder. "I slept great, and all thanks to you. My big, cuddly teddy bear."

Naruto laughed and closed his eyes, enjoying the tender embrace that he shared with her. It was these moments that it was worth the fight against crime, a smile like hers made his day. "Glad to hear. Any plans after this nice onsen?"

Barbara pursed her lips together in a cute pout; a slight frown adorned her face as she stared into the water. Her hands clenched his as she was deep in thought. It has been four years that she had been Batgirl, and many times it ruined her chances on dating, having fun with the few friends she has. But it especially made her feel bad to lie to her best friend; she knew of course that her uncle would never allow her to be a crime fighter, so she keeps that a secret from him. It always left a bad taste in her mouth when she lied each time to Naruto, and each time he smiles innocently at her that only make her feel worse. The thought of telling him echoed many times through her head, but she heeded the warning of her mentor about the danger she loved ones can get into if they know about her secret night activities. Letting a sigh escape her lips she answered his question, "Yeah, I have a meeting with a few, crazy friends of mine. A kind of secluded group."

"Can't I join you? I bet they are my kind of people." laughed Naruto as he started to play with her beautiful, soft auburn hair that felt like silk between his fingers. He glanced at her face when she purred slightly and the swelling of her remarkable chest got his attention as it rose and fell as she breathes. He felt his blood flowing down towards little Naruto that started to stand to attention, and it didn't help when he felt her soft fingers trailing up and down his right thigh, as her fingertips threatened not to stroke only his thigh. "Or we can get a message from one of my servants..."

Naruto's voice hitched in his throat when he felt her nails brush slightly against it, and now the blood rushed towards his face and Barbara looked up innocently at him with her beautiful blue-green eyes that stared into his. Her lips curled up in a naughty, sultry smile as she brushed once more against it before she stepped out of the water and walked with a sway in her hips away from him. When she arrived at the door she looked back over her shoulders and said with a sultry smile. "Let's go Naruto-kun, you promised me a massage... or is something the matter?"

"Oh you little minx," Muttered Naruto under his breath, he cast a quick genjutsu and stepped out of the water. Once he stands on the ground and he felt the water cascading down his bare, muscular skin he noticed the slight red on Barbara's face but also the slight disappointment in her eyes. The blonde mirrored the sultry smile that his best friend first wore as he mentally laughed. 'Two can play that game, dear. But only those that are shinobi will get the victory.'

Barbara walked out of the changing room with a fresh towel around her waist and moved towards a massage table and laid down on it. She laid her head down and looked to her right to see a curtain between her and Naruto. Inwardly she was glad that there was a curtain between him and her; she didn't want to show herself to him yet. Then she heard the sound of a door sliding open and a young woman with long platinum blonde hair and green eyes stepped towards her. The maiden addressed herself to Barbara, "Hello milady, my name is Ino, and I am your masseuse today."

"Hello, Ino, nice to meet you. Can I have the full house course, including the hot and bothered one?" Barbara requested and she smirked when she heard Naruto coughing on the other side of the curtains. The auburn haired girl relaxed when Ino's magical fingers started to knead her muscles loose. She felt the fingers start with her legs, kneading them and slowly worked up to her magnificent rear and felt Ino knead her bum. A slight, soft but sultry moan escaped her throat when she felt her bum being spread and a finger vanished between her lower lips that were slightly wet. Ino quickened her pace when she worked on her patient and worked her towards the top that made her master quite bothered when he heard Barbara let loose a moan. "T-that w-was great!"

"Thank you, milady. Now I will do your back, and don't worry. I will not tell the master." A hidden glint could be seen in Ino's eyes. One that Barbara missed due to the tingling feelings between her legs. She felt the skilled hands trailing up her back and made the muscles in her back loose with those in her shoulders and neck following. Once Ino was done, she ordered her to turn around so she could do once more do her box, and then her flat, toned belly and finally she arrived at her medium sized, firm round breasts with cute, little pink nipples. The whole time, Barbara enjoyed the massage while Naruto cried; trying to block out her sounds as he can't do a thing or else Commissioner Gordon will have his head. Finally, at what felt hours Barbara left the mansion with Ino bringing her back with the car. Once Ino returned, she dispelled with a smirk while having the last word to her friend and master. "Master, are you already regretting giving your clones the original souls of your friends?"

"Yes, I am! Don't you da-" Before Naruto could order Ino, she dispelled herself and sent all the information that consisted of her deeds with Barbara towards her master. Images and the sensitive touch of her fingers that

trailed along her soft, smooth skin. The firm, round flesh of her globes that flowed between her fingers and the sensual nub that hardened under Ino's palm implanted themselves in his mind. Then the lower muscles that kneaded around his fingers made the young shinobi's mind overload and he sailed backward through the air and crashed roughly against the wall. Blood pouring out of his nose and his sapphire eyes rolled back in his head. Standing next to him was Hyuuga Hanabi who shook her head slowly at the strange behavior of her master and lifted him up in order to bring him back to his master bedroom. Walking with him on her back she laughed the whole way and after many turns, she arrived at his room and entered where she laid him down on the bed before she dispelled. But not without having the last word.

"Serves you right, master."

Happy Harbor, Mount Justice...

"Recognized... Batgirl, B08. Recognized...Susanoo, B09." The computer listed off the newly arrived people that stepped for the first time into Mount Justice. The two mentioned heroes stepped towards the group that awaited them. Susanoo recognized the bat-themed vigilante immediately that stared at him coolly; on his left side a tall, red person with blue cloak secured around his shoulders and a T emblem on his chest. This hero is an android built by T.O. Morrow, Red Tornado. On the Dark Knight's right side stand a familiar face that he had helped out in the past, Green Arrow with his protégé, Artemis. He sends Artemis a friendly hand gesture before his eyes roamed the room and settled on the other ...younger heroes. The first he noticed was a young boy that might not be older than thirteen, black wild hair, a face mask that only cover his eyes and the surrounding skin. He wears a black, t-shirt with over it a red vest with a black circle within a yellow R. Continuing his observation he noticed the yellow utility belt, short black cloak, and the red, black pants. This kid was none other than Robin the Boy Wonder. Susanoo's eyes then glided towards a remarkably tall young man with very short blonde hair, tanned skin with gills at the sides of his neck. This person wears a simple Kevlar shirt and pants with the same color scheme of Robin; he then noticed the tattoos on his arms and the ends of weapon handles sticking up behind his shoulders. He doesn't know the name but he could guess who's sidekick he is. Next to Robin stands a cute, green alien girl. Light brownish orange shoulder length hair, slightly green skin and wearing a white t-shirt with a large red X mark, blue skirt and a blue cloak that is secured around her neck. Standing a few feet away from the group was someone in ...civilians? He was wearing a black t-shirt with only the S emblem of Superman.

"Batgirl, Susanoo; welcome to the cave." Batman welcomed the two arrived in his monotone voice. He smiled slightly at Batgirl who returned the smile before he sent Susanoo a well-meaning look to which he nodded. The Dark Knight returned his attention back to Green Arrow to speak with him about some League business, and Red Tornado watched the team stoically.

"Hey, Susanoo," Artemis called out with a smile as which the mentioned one closed the distance between them and Batgirl walking up to Robin. The blonde archer smiled at him and darted towards him and engulfed him in an embrace. "Long time no see, right?"

"It was two days ago, Arty. Two days ago since we caught that crazy doctor." reprimanded Susanoo with mirth in his voice. At which he earned a slight jab to his shoulders from Artemis who scowled at him and her dark eyes sparkled mischievously. He sighed when he caught that look and he elaborated. "And I did miss you too, Goddess of the Hunt."

"Good," Artemis said. She wanted to say more when the computer cut her off, signaling the arrival of a new hero. The Zeta-tube emitted a bright light and sent out a young boy who Susanoo could guess was around the age of fifteen. He had bright red hair, freckles on his face and wearing ...swimming shorts?! Hanging from his arms were several beach items that consist of paper bags, a cooler, beach ball, a radio and lastly a parasol.

"Recognize... Kid Flash, B03."

"The Wall-man is here... now let get this party start..." The self-introduced Wall-man started to run towards the group of gathered heroes that all watched him make a meeting with the floor when a parasol hooked his legs

together. With a groan, he landed on his face and painfully he looked up as the beach ball bounced through the base. "...ted."

"Wall-man, huh?" Artemis voiced out sarcastically when she saw the hero Wall-man. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

Batgirl giggled at the comedic entrance of this strange hero and at the comment of Artemis, a girl she can now already see they will become great friends with. The first mentioned moved over towards Artemis and Susanoo to stand together as the new members of the team. At the time Batgirl walked over to the two, Wall-man had helped himself back to his feet and had joined his teammates. "Uh, who are they?"

The Angel of Gotham took it upon herself to introduce them as the new members of the team. She stepped slightly forward and introduced them. "My name is Batgirl, this is Susanoo and Artemis."

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." Introduced the now known Kid Flash with an annoying and slightly arrogant pose at which Artemis glared and already decided to deck Kid Flash to the floor. She was stopped when Susanoo placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder and spoke to Kid Flash.

"Good. If no one heard of us, then I can assume we did a good job. It doesn't help us if civilians shout our name on the street when we are undercover." Artemis smirked when she heard her friend and now again teammate place Kid Flash on his rear. And her smirk only widened when her friend wasn't done yet. "Also she is the new protégé of Arrow."

Kid Flash glared at Artemis and Susanoo. He couldn't believe that Green Arrow had replaced his friend Speedy with a rookie. "What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized... Speedy, B06." Once more the Zeta-tube flashed a brilliant light and out of the light stepped a tall, young man with almost the same costume as the Arrow, only with the color scheme turned to red. This archer closed the distance towards the group and spoke harshly. "Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

"Very original, don't ya think," Artemis whispered under her breath towards Susanoo who then only eye-smiled at her or so far she could see. Green Arrow walked past them and looked at his once protégé and spoke to him in surprise, once for his new uniform and second for his new name.

"Roy. You look..."

"Replaceable." Red Arrow finished his former mentor's line. He moved past the young Justice team to stand in front of Arrow. Arrow looked at Red Arrow and justified his reason for a new protégé.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

Red Arrow scoffed at his former mentor's words. An annoyed expression marred his face as his eyes glided from Arrow towards Artemis. "So why waste time finding a sub? Can she use even that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis retorted with rising anger and she moved forward to glare straight at Red Arrow. Wally seeing the whole scene couldn't hold it in anymore and in an exasperated way he exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"She is someone that is entitled to keep her civilian identity a secret," Susanoo said coolly, cutting off Artemis and Arrow before they even could reply to Kid Flash's question. The shinobi looked straight at Kid Flash with cold, crimson eyes. "Like all of us are entitled to such a secret."

"Susanoo is right," Aqualad agreed with Susanoo before he addressed Red Arrow. "But Roy, she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"But even if we did, you know who we will choose." Kid Flash chimed in while Susanoo narrowed his eyes and pulled Artemis back to him and Batgirl. Batgirl too placed a hand on her shoulders as Artemis looked a bit down,

but seeing the support of her friend and her newest friend, she smiled. Growing back some spine, Artemis called out to annoy her new team.

"Whatever, Baywatch, I am here to stay." Kid Flash returned to his former facial expression and glared at Artemis, who returned it equally. Aqualad seeing the slight dispute between them decided to address the reason at why Red Arrow came to the base.

"You came to us for a reason?" Red Arrow nodded at the question. Not being surprised at who will start the question at his reason for being here. The red archer walked up to the center of the room to address them all.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Robin laughed when he heard the name of one of the most rising stars of Star Labs. He quickly typed in the name of the doctor on his gloves were holographic images and data appeared of said doctor.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Starling City. Vanished two weeks ago." An image now appeared on the large holograms at the center of the room with necessary data about her project.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow corrected Robin. To say that the Young Justice team was awed at such a mission was an understatement, and Robin like a child couldn't hide his childish behavior.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" an arrogant smirk played on Robin's face as he and Kid Flash bumped fists, and at which Kid Flash gloated, "Hard-core."

"Already done, it leaves only one problem. The League of Shadows coerced her into creating a weapon." Images of small flying mosquitos appeared on the screen with a large tube shaped container. "Doc calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, capable of disintegrating anything in their path... concrete, steel, flesh, and bones. But the true purpose is not the mere destruction, it is theft." Red Arrow delivered the intel of what he knows about the Fog. The others listened rapidly to his explanation of what it could do. "The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking." Artemis summed up what the Shadows love to do. Listing that off she concluded that it was indeed the Shadows in a mocking way. "Yeah. That sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Kid Flash let his mouth speak again. At which Artemis only could smirk, but no one noticed the slight narrowing of Susanoo's eyes when this was the umpteenth the time that Kid Flash tried to discredit Artemis. Or the lack of support of neither his new team members nor the Justice League that were here. If he remembers correctly, this job was quite dangerous with your own life on the line. A moment later, again Kid Flash stated the obvious question. "Who are you?!"

"Same answer, what Susanoo said." laughed Artemis as Batgirl snickered at the stupid behavior of Flash's protégé. When that was done, Red Arrow gained all the attention again as he continued his briefing of what Roquette is doing right now.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Robin's eyes widened and when he just opened his mouth, Batgirl defeated him by giving the thought some voice.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that, then they will target her." Batgirl and Red Arrow finished the last sentence together at which the latter one glared at her. It seems that the team and Red Arrow didn't look forward to any new members.

"Right now she is off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

Susanoo now openly glared at the red archer. His eyes glowed eerily behind the mask's shadow and you could clearly see he wasn't happy. With cold, hard voice he voiced his thought. "You left her alone?"

"She is quite safe, for now." Red Arrow justified his reason. Alas, that didn't help against the shinobi who only intensified his glare at the red archer and in the same way he gained the same glare from the male members of the team.

"You call a high school building safe?! How can she be safe with such large windows where a veteran, heck an amateur sharpshooter can kill her? Don't even get me started about the air shafts that are large enough to let a member of the Shadows crouch through it and infiltrate the building in order to kill or did you forget that they were trained for such kind of assassinations?" Susanoo shot down Red Arrow's justification and revealed in how much danger she was left behind. Green Arrow saw his chance of doing some old time mission with his once protégé.

"Roy, then lets you and I go right away to keep her that way." Once again, Red Arrow scoffed at his mentor's offer. He narrowed his eyes at Green Arrow as he looked with a glare at Artemis before returning to his mentor's face and replied, quite arrogantly. "You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé with you?"

Green Arrow stepped forward to guide Red Arrow out of the base to do the mission when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to the Dark Knight and with one look he sent over his message. Arrow slumped his shoulders and sighed with slight disappointment at missing a chance to do missions with his old protégé. Batman said. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission now, and it means is hers now too."

"Tsk. My job is done." Without a second word, Red Arrow left the group and moved his way towards the Zeta-tube. Once there the computer voice signaled his leaving, but before she could continue, Red Arrow interrupted. "That's Red Arrow, B06, update!"

Kid Flash glared at Artemis when Red Arrow left the base and Susanoo turned to Batman to ask a question about Red Arrow. "Is Red Arrow part of the Justice League or part of this new team?"

"Red Arrow has not affiliated with either of our groups Susanoo, why?" Batman returned Susanoo's question with one of his own. But he could guess at why he stated that question if he, like him, wasn't really trustworthy with the lack of security within his own base. And this time this is a base with several members, which means double the danger if someone ever would infiltrate the base due the leaking of information. Awaiting Susanoo's reply that surely would not fall pretty with his new team members, Susanoo dropped the bomb.

"If he isn't a member of either organization, it would be better to restrict his access to the bases and computers that are in our possession."

"What!" several voices that mostly belonged the male members of the team and one Green Arrow made the mountain shake under their force. Kid Flash sprinted with his speed that earned him the title Kid Flash to Susanoo in order to cave in his face, to which the shinobi lazily avoided by twirling on his axis and tripped him with his feet and what the others saw next was Kid Flash flying through the air before he crashed face first to the floor. Robin stalked dangerously with Aqualad behind him.

"Why did you say that? And who are you?!" Robin demanded icily at which Susanoo calmly looked at him. It infuriated the boy wonder more when Susanoo's eyes smirked at him, a smirk mostly he used against his opponent when he had a smart comment. The only thing that missed was his laughter.

"I did it to secure my new team members' safety, of which one of them is a friend of mine and Batgirl an upcoming one if she accepts my hand of friendship of course," replied Susanoo seriously, no sign of joke nor jesting. "But something like that you can never understand. You don't have a secret base like Batman, Green Arrow or I who know the value of keeping your base safe and certainly your identity. But here at a base like Mount Justice or the main headquarters of the Justice League, it can bring tremendous damage or it can even claim a life if some unknown have access to the base network."

Robin snarled but stopped when Batman stepped in. "Robin, Susanoo is right in all ways of how he views the security of the team. I gathered information from different colleagues about him after I first met him in Gotham

where we did a case together. He showed promising skills in different aspects and it helps that he saved Batgirl and that he have good relations with Artemis."

"That is still no reason to thro..." Robin started again but was cut off by Susanoo who looked at him with those crimson eyes. Those eyes gave him the shivers, and it made him wonder if he is actually a good guy.

"You say that is not the way to treat him, but this treatment is what he brought upon himself. I and many others throughout America have seen how a protégé threw a tantrum at the Hall of Justice, and many citizens, hero, villains and the government have seen him throw away all the trust that he had built throughout his career. So tell me, Robin, would you trust him, knowing that certain parties are trying to rope him in for their own plans?" Everyone was quiet when Susanoo summed up his reasons for why this all happened. "What would be the consequences be? But one thing I know for sure, I will keep my new team members safe, and this is my way to do that."

Green Arrow inched a bit closer to Batman who looked at the masked hero who he still doesn't know the identity of. On many occasions today, Susanoo had saved them a lot of hassle by claiming the right to heroes identity that helped Arrow and Artemis in not using that stupid lie and then about the so-called safety of Dr. Roquette. Thinking about her, Batman ordered the team to suit up and be on their way towards the location to start their mission.

Happy Harbor...

Miss Martian, Superboy and Batgirl stand on the roof, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings for any possible Shadows. Batgirl crouched close to the chimney, holding binoculars with infrared and thermal capabilities as she scanned her surroundings. "Perimeter secure. No one in sight."

'Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our com.' Miss Martian heard the telepathic order of their leader, Aqualad, and brought her hand to her scalp and concentrated. Within seconds the whole team was linked up and Miss Martian took count of everyone being linked.

'Everyone online?' Artemis brought her hand to her head when she heard the mental voice while Batgirl almost whipped out a Batarang to throw towards the source. And for Susanoo, he immediately ordered Miss Martian.

'Keep Dr. Roquette out of our mental conversation, but keep it so we can hear her if she is ever in danger.' Three pairs of eyes rolled in exasperation when Kid Flash jumped in in the order given. His loud, rude and arrogant voice was something they didn't look forward to.

'And why would we listen to you, rookie.'

Susanoo eyes glowed once more as he looked sternly at Kid Flash. He wasn't in the best of mood since he met this arrogant child, and if he was honest, this team was more like a suicide squad than an actual team if they behave like this. 'Maybe you have forgotten that Dr. Roquette needs her full focus on creating a virus for her baby, and maybe in some way, all the lists that Red Arrow told us isn't a few billions worth nor the innocent life?!'

Dr. Roquette sighed when she heard at least one of them being serious and before she knew it the voices of the team were out of her head and she would, like Susanoo told them to focus on the whole virus task. 'Thank you, Susanoo. At least someone that is serious in this hero business.'

'Tsk... lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' Kid Flash retorted, forgetting that Dr. Roquette was placed out of the link. Artemis smirked and couldn't help to jab.

'Pot, kettle, have you met?' Once more the protégé of Flash glared at Artemis and retorted with much venom while at the sidelines, Robin enjoyed the small show and Aqualad ignoring the whole thing like an amateur leader.

'Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team with her friends.' Artemis snarled at that comment and stormed off to join the others on the roof. Susanoo glided through the room towards the exit and paused at the doorframe where he glanced back over his shoulders towards the team.

'You should cut her some slack, Kid, she saved your life with her arrow against Amazo. But don't think I will forget to mention this in my report to Batman.' Susanoo threatened and vanished into the shadows and joined the others on the roof. 'Superboy, join the others in the computer lab and use your heat vision from time to time.'

'Again, who told you to order us around? And hey, now he has all the girls around him!' You can guess who said that as Susanoo kept a watchful eye on his surrounding while Batgirl and Artemis stared at his nice rear. And amusingly they said the same thing in unison.

'Mmm... Nice butt.'

'We can hear you, we can all hear you.' Miss Martian voiced her thought annoyingly while she was peeved that Superboy was ordered to the computer lab. Meanwhile, in the computer lab, Aqualad walked up towards the scientist and spoke to her.

"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" Roquette turned her attention to Aqualad who stands behind her and she narrowed her eyes at the blatant insult to her work. She scowled and retorted with feminist fury.

"The Fog is not a weapon! It is science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and sign with assassinating me in neon." Aqualad stepped a few steps back when he noticed the feminist fury but then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We will protect you." Roquette sighs sadly before pressing the only button and from there on the ball is rolling. The computer screen showed the earth with radar that started to scan the earth's surface and airspace in order to find the Fog. Within moments the Shadows would have her location and assassins would show up.

"Tracking the Fog now."

Aqualad seeing the location he contacted Miss Martian to split his team. 'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog, reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy and Susanoo can pursue...'

'Wrong decision, Aqualad.' Batgirl interrupted the leader of the group. 'We need Superboy and Susanoo here to deflect the attack of the Shadows. The best decision would be Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis.'

'I will not have more insubordination of my leadership!' Aqualad retorted angrily back as this time it wasn't Susanoo that talked back but Batgirl, a newbie in the team. He could not understand why his King, his mentor together with Green Arrow and Batman added them to the team. Did they not trust him or his team, were they not good enough?! In his anger, he made the wrong decision as he mentally shouted. 'Enough! Batgirl and everyone else will listen to my command. I am the chosen leader and as such, I deserve the respect. Now, Robin and Superboy will go with the bioship, and that's it!'

During his rant, all of their attention was focused on each other and so no one noticed the shadow that now moved on the school ground towards its designed target. Susanoo who was still on the roof with now only Batgirl and Artemis left spoke. "What Aqualad did was a foolish decision. He now has a large group stationed here that could have been used better. For instance, your idea Batgirl was great. One member with the knowledge of software and electronics, one with the speed to knock out his opponent and the last member is someone that could use her archery skills for distance."

"Thanks, Susanoo. But what now?" Batgirl asked for guidance.

"Now we head in, make some booby-traps inside the building to slow whoever just entered the building." Quickly the new members of team young Justice entered the building and Susanoo spread out some makibishi on the floor. The trio was working on some booby-traps and the shinobi informed his team. 'We caught sight of someone infiltrate the building, stay on your guard, and...'

'Whatever...' Kid Flash retorted. 'I bet you just hallucinated, and if it was true... I'd just use my speed.' What they saw next was beyond stupid as Kid Flash came down the hall and straight into their booby-traps. Sounds of breaking glass, screams of the young hero when he stepped into several makibishi and tears flowed like a river down his face. "Which son of a bitch booby-trapped the whole hall?!"

'That was us, fool. You didn't let me finish...' Batgirl hadn't the chance to retort when Aqualad riposted full force towards her through the link. Batgirl shrank under the angered tone of the Atlantean and Artemis comforted her while Susanoo guided them towards the computer lab and with flaring eyes glared at Aquaman's protégé. The sounds of his footsteps were like those of a giant as he stormed towards Aqualad and slammed him into the wall. The only thing the Atlantean could see where the eerily crimson eyes with the small commas that whirled around his iris.

'I have had enough of you and this so called team! From now on, everyone listened to me without a second thought, understood. Kid Flash is immature and does what he wants with disregard of the safety of his team. But you, Aqualad, you are equally as bad if you let him bully Artemis out of the team and disregard our advice. Now, I will lay out the plan...' Susanoo suddenly backhanded Kid Flash when he appeared in high speed when he tried to attack him and the Flash's protégé slammed into the wall next to Robin who wisely kept his mouth shut. Artemis and Batgirl felt a bit hot and bothered when they saw Susanoo take command like that. In a certain way, he protected them by going up against the team that had not accepted them and behaved like a group of kids instead of respected sidekicks slash heroes. Now without anyone interrupting him, he laid out his plan to capture the intruder. His team nodded at the plan, some reluctantly but still they will go along, for now.

A shadow glided silently over the floor, searching for the target. This Shadow is a member of the League of Shadows and has thick, black hair and through her mask, you could slightly see her gray eyes that kept her surrounding sharply in view. This person wears a dark green kimono and it appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. Whether these cuts are intentional of design or wear and tear off her time as an assassin is unknown, known only to her and her master. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. She also wears black knee-high boots and her trademark white Cheshire mask with red linings and a very, mischievous smirk. This Shadow is called Cheshire and one of the best they have trained by the best Assassins in the world that even the League of Shadows has a difficult time trying to find. With a quick reflex that is almost not human possible she turned on her axis and threw down several round metal balls that interrupted Kid Flash speed and he crashed against the wall. "Mmm... that must have hurt."

Cheshire smirked under her mask when a water whip came out from a door entrance that tried to pull her towards she would guess a swimming pool. Quickly she pulled out a small bomb and threw it towards the room where it exploded and a second later she heard a manly scream. "Oh my, that must have definitely hurt with all those needles coated in poison."

Those words had barely left her lips when several arrows and batarangs cut through the air towards he and she backflipped away. While she back flipped she pulled out her collapsible blade from her pouch while with her other hand she pulled out several kunai and threw them into the shadows and heard some footsteps move to avoid the dangerous projectiles while she, herself, cut through the arrows and batarangs with her blade. "This has become interesting... Maybe a little bit too interesting." She threw a smoke bomb hard on the floor and within seconds the whole hall was covered in smog and Cheshire vanished.

Kid Flash chose this moment to wake up and his eyes fell immediately on Artemis. Batgirl and Artemis could already guess what would happen, and they were right as Kid Flash zoomed into them and blew up from the high tower. "She's gone! How could you let her escape you, rookies, tsk? Don't know why they let you join us on the team."

'Kid Flash, shut it right now! You will check, right now, on Aqualad and then will go to these coordinates to protect Dr. Roquette while Batgirl and Artemis will go to my position for a new trap. Now go!' The mental voice of Susanoo echoed through their head that made Batgirl and Artemis smirk at Kid Flash before moving towards their assigned destination while Kid moved to Aqualad and almost screamed when he saw the many needles that pierced his skin. Without a second thought, he sprinted and used his gift to pull out all the needles before pushing him in the pool to heal and then waited for his friend to drift towards the surface.

Bioship, Philadelphia...

"Robin to Aqualad, we are over Philadelphia. We have located the shadows next target... Star Labs and we were too late. It was totally destroyed." Robin's voice came through the com. Aqualad still hasn't surfaced and Susanoo took the communicator in his hand and replied, "Robin, Susanoo here. I have taken command and we are almost finished with the virus."

Robin sat stunned in the control chair. What happened at the school? Why did Susanoo take command? All kinds of questions appeared and disappeared from his mind except the question, why? On impulse, Robin shouted through the radio his question. "Why did you take command?"

"Because it was the most logical choice. This choice of mine will be later be read by Batman in my report of this mission. Now, I need you to focus on the scientist's baby, the Fog, and I want to kindly report that they are making their way to Wayne facility."

"What! You are kidding, right." Robin shouted back to the radio and all the answer he gets were static sounds. He pulled out the com to stare at it in disbelief, again. Again the com is out of use. This is a mystery that they need to solve another time, for now, he has other priorities, namely Wayne Tech.

High school, Happy Harbor...

Aqualad together with Kid Flash moved through the room in which Roquette was working. They were on the second floor of the building with only one entrance, a small window to the left. To say that Aqualad and Kid were not happy was a huge understatement, they were enraged at the sudden shift of command and now they must listen to him or else they had a meeting with the wall.

"Keep working. The sooner you are done the faster we are free of him." Kid ordered like a petulant child that didn't get his toys. The two boys glanced at each other and Wally continued. "And how could he take your rank as our leader, Kaldur?"

"He just took it. And that was it," growled Aqualad. Never in his mind did he think that someone like him would take his rank away from him. Stewing in his anger, Kaldur didn't notice the slight crack in the door nor in the window where several small pipes peeked out of it before a dull air hiss was heard and two needles pressed themselves into their neck. Within seconds, Aqualad and Kid Flash laid on the ground unconscious while a third needle cut through the air and before it could make contact with Dr. Roquette skin, a chair blocked its path.

"Miss Martian is here. It is now or never!" Cheshire shouted towards her colleague and Ravager appeared in the room. With quick succession she closed the distance between her and Dr. Roquette and lashed out with her blade, only to widen her eye in surprise when said doctor raised her arm and lifted her up in the air before her skin turned green. Another motion with her arm and Ravager sailed towards the window and together, Ravager and Cheshire flew out of the building with only one mind in thought.

'We've been duped!'

The two assassins landed on their feet before infiltrating back into the building by a different window. Once inside the two activated the heat sensors and glared at the three pairs of footsteps and a bit further down the hall a fourth joined them. "I so don't like being played. Let's go, we don't have much time before she has finished the virus."

"Right, let's teach them a lesson." Ravager glowered at being outsmarted by kids. Silently they moved through the halls until they arrived at the door. Ravager used the air vents to infiltrate the room while Cheshire used the door by throwing several smoke bombs into the room. Cheshire smiled when she heard the sounds of coughing and sprinted into the room and confronted Batgirl who blocked her high kick with her arm before she did a low leg sweep at which Cheshire jumped over it and answered with a roundhouse kick towards her head. Batgirl let herself fall backward and brought her legs in a crouched position before launching her legs forwards and Cheshire flew through the room and broke the door and landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

For Ravager, she met someone from a long time ago, her master. Now she could show him how much she had improved since her father had left her and like her master she waited. Standing in the strong fist stand she waited and waited and it continued until she could wait no longer and charged in. Susanoo avoided effortlessly all her attack by minimum movements of the shoulders or a slight twitch of the feet before she like Cheshire was kicked out of the room and landed beside her, clutching unnoticed something in her hand. Turning her eyes towards Cheshire, she gave one command. "Go!"

Ravager sprinted towards the window and dashed through it, shattering it in the process and vanished into the shadows below. Cheshire was close after her when suddenly she rolled aside and several arrows planted on the floor and exploded that threw her through the hall. In the process, she lost her Cheshire mask and black hair was the only thing that hid her identity. Out of the shadows, Artemis appeared with an arrow nocked and drawn on her bow. In a commanding tone, she warned the assassin, "Don't move a muscle."

"Wow, I am completely at your mercy." said the assassin as she moved up in a straight standing position. Turning around, Cheshire showed her face towards Artemis whose eyes widened in recognition. She gasped as she recognized her and one word left her lips.

"You..."

"I suppose now you will bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me." Cheshire calmly listed off her reasons why she would be taken in. "I wonder of your position is secure enough to survive everything I know." The two young women stared at each other with a firm expression before Artemis lowered her bow. "Didn't think so. And just like a Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear." On clue, Cheshire threw down a smoke bomb and vanished just in time when Susanoo stepped into the hall.

"Did she escape?" Artemis nodded at the question of her leader. She thought he would be angered but he only eye smiled at her before patting her head gently. Susanoo closed the distance between him and the mask before picking it up and secured it safely in a seal before he motioned for Artemis to follow him. They entered the second door to step into a room where Dr. Roquette just finished her uploading. "The assassins have fled, Doc. You are safe now; it is time to bring your home."

"Thank you," Roquette smiled at him and couldn't help to embrace him tightly. She was really astonished at the highly skilled hero that had brought a group of sidekicks do his bidding. The thoughts if he wasn't here weren't very warm and many of them ended up her being dead. But he changed that and gave her enough time to save Wayne Tech. "And if I ever need help, I will call you Susanoo."

Susanoo smiled at her with his eyes. He felt elated at her praise and embraced her back before thanking her for such praise. "I am flattered, but it is all thanks to the team."

"...And your excellent leadership." Artemis chimed in, stating the truth. She didn't believe that they would have succeeded without his leadership and thorough plans that fooled the assassins until the end. The door swept open and Batgirl joined them in the room with a warm smile on her face, she threw her arms around Artemis and Susanoo before guiding them back to the room with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian. Each one of them picked on of the unconscious heroes, and Susanoo took it on himself to carry Kid Flash, he couldn't trust him at all with the girls.

Mount Justice…

"You're telling me that Susanoo took leadership and threatened you all?" Batman said in his collected voice as he locked eyes with each member with none of them stepping back. Noticing that none of them backed away he threw the next question. "Is that true?"

"It is sir," Kid Flash grinned when he thought that he would be punished. Susanoo didn't make himself at all loved in the books of three members. Robin and Aqualad joined Kid in nodding their head while the girls with the exception of Miss Martian glared at them.

"If that is the truth, I want a report about the mission. For now, good job." Batman turned around but not before he gained a detailed report from Susanoo who then walked away to his room. Once he was gone the group dispatched and Artemis and Batgirl joined each other in Batgirl's room to gossip about Susanoo. Talking about Susanoo, he placed his hand on the wall and several seals crawled over the surface of the room before he pulled out Cheshire's mask and replaced it with his own. Now wearing Cheshire's he said three simple words in a dead language.

"I am in."


	4. The Tower of Fate!

Space, Watchtower…

A pair of sharp eyes watched frame by frame what happened that night at the high school building. Several facial expressions that did not belong on the young heroes' faces could be seen when they did a mission as a team. Many of those expressions consisted of distrust, jealousy and too many to name were clear to all that would have watched this recording. Only with the exception of Susanoo's facial expressions which were hidden behind his mask, and only the flaring of his eyes was any indication of his mood with the exception of his rough body language. He replayed the scene where he noticed a shadow slip over the schoolyard, and if it wasn't for Susanoo noticing, the team would have had a lot of problems as this person was a master assassin, infamous and praised at the same time through the underworld. Cheshire.

Female assassins are one of the most dangerous killers in the world. And rumors said that she was trained by one of the best in the world, an assassin that even Ra's al Ghul was nothing more than a toddler in his shadow. Of course, Ra's al Ghul had tried to recruit this Assassin to work for him, but failed only partly in his mission. Why partially you ask? Dark finger gloves raced over the holograms and an image of a young woman of Chinese origin came into view. Under the picture, letters appeared and a name shimmered into existence: Lady Shiva.

Once trained by him, you will lay down an oath. An oath you will never get free off nor betray your master. You can see the martial arts technique that is taught by this master, but you will never master it without his guidance and training. And if you thought to play smart, think again as the one that tried to pass his or her knowledge to a third party. Only death awaits you if you don't have the concession of this master. But Lady Shiva was not the only one trained by this master, no. The team encountered not one, but two at the same night and in the same facility. These so-called students of this Master are Cheshire and Ravager, two master assassins. His young team were extremely lucky in many ways... one of his team's member is a very skilled martial art fighter with tremendous tactical insight and a cool mind that is not afraid of beating his own men into order when the need arises. Second is that he is very skilled in poisoning and already administered the antidotes to those that were hit by the darts, and lastly. Cheshire and Ravager were not seriously fighting for the kill, and that begs the question, why?

Sinking so deep into thought that he blocked everything out of his surrounding, he didn't notice the door of the computer lab slide open and a tall, broad man in a dark, blue suit with a large S shield on his chest with his crimson cloak attached over his shoulders entered the lab and made his way over to him. A big, firm hand landed on his shoulders that shook him out of his mind and back to the present as he turned his head to see who interrupted his thoughts.

"Bruce..." Said one of his oldest friends since he took the identity of Batman, standing slightly behind him stands the world's greatest hero, Superman. A human-like alien from the planet Krypton who was sent by his parents to earth in order to survive. "It is time..."

"Clark, then let us go to the meeting." The Dark Knight pushed his chair back and stood up. Bruce brought his hand up towards his cowl and slid it over his face, taking the identity of Batman. Together the men left the room and the door slid closed behind them and sealed the room again, while the two men walked through the hall, one in deep thought. The other, not so much. Moving through the hall they arrived at the Main Wing where the Monitor and Hall of Justice are located. The pair stopped at a wall where a hidden door slid open and they entered the secret elevator that brought them to the Hall of Justice, a place where every meeting is held. Superman and Batman entered the Hall of Justice when the elevator slid open and they joined the other heroes that started Justice League. An U formed table stand in the center and Batman's eyes fell on a tall, fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair with sharp, blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front.

This is Wonder Woman, a princess of the Amazons. She wears silver bracers around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. Seating next to her is a tall athletic muscular man who wears a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small lightning bolts across the waist and the wrists. And a lightning bolt logo on his chest with a round, white background. This is Flash, fastest man in the world and he smiled when he caught sight of two most famous earth's heroes.

"Yo Bats, decided to get out of the cave?" jested Flash in a humorous way when Batman walked past him. The Dark Knight moved past a tall, muscular, bearded Caucasian male, with short blonde hair, a beard, and aqua blue eyes and a strong build. He wears an orange scale mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt clasped with a stylized letter A, and he also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists and dark green greaves. "How are Kid Flash and Aqualad doing on the team?"

Aquaman turned his eyes towards Flash and locked eyes with him that said, be serious, Flash. The Atlantean had heard some news from his protégé about the new additions to the team. His protégé, Aqualad, was not really friendly towards them, but after some guidance, he learned to accept them into the team. After all, he used a well-known hero as an example. "Welcome Batman, I can assume that this meeting was called for a discussion about the team?"

"Indeed, Aquaman." Batman with the King of Atlantis as he took his seat amongst them and stared at them one by one. Each one of the Justice League members looked back at him when he pressed several buttons and a hologram appeared of Susanoo and his stats. "Welcome esteemed League members. Before we start this meeting, I want to wait for J'onn J'onzz and Green Arrow."

Batman had barely spoken when a door slid open and a tall, green-skinned humanoid with a bald head entered. His face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips, and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that fastened by golden clips. The Martian looked around at the gathered heroes with his stoic expression and expressed his apologies by waving his hand before taking his seat at the table. "I must share the news that Green Arrow was called back to Starling City. The mission that the young team of heroes emerged victoriously from, did not go over well with the League of Shadows and they retaliated with force."

"Unfortunate news, J'onn. Does Arrow need our help?" Superman said towards the Martian who shook his head negatively. The large man smiled at the Martian who believes that Arrow can handle the Shadows on his own. Many Leaguers would have a hard time against them, but a few of them actually had trained under the Shadows and fought back. One of them was Green Arrow that freed himself from their grip and from Ra's al Ghul's self-appointed mission of finding an heir. "If that is all, Batman you may start our meeting."

"Thank you, Superman. Two days ago, Young Justice gained a mission from the former protégé of Green Arrow, Speedy, now named Red Arrow..." Flash's laughter interrupted Batman's speech when the detective shared the news of Speedy changing his name to something unoriginal. Batman's eyes narrowed in on the speedster who cut himself off and decided to be serious in this case if only to escape from his glare. "...Now that Flash has had his laugh, I can continue. The mission that he delivered to us was safeguarding a brilliant young scientist, Serling Roquette. She invented a terrible weapon that she called, the Fog. A weapon that is made from millions of microscopic robots with their main objective is stealing Intel. The shadows had abducted her two weeks before Red Arrow could rescue her and delivered us the mission that my team took with several new members, including the young man you see here. His name is Susanoo."

"He looks like someone ready to go to war with his costume." shared Wonder Woman when her eyes fell for the first time on this young man. Her instinct told her immediately this man is a warrior, someone that fights to the bitter end. She studied each nook and cranny of his costume: the arm bracers with claws, the Kevlar armor that looks so similar to that of her friend, and finally his rippled mask that kept his civilian identity a secret. "Any idea on how he acquired this armor or his tools, including his unique weapon?"

"No clue. But I can assume that he has a rich benefactor that supports him behind the scene, but even that is illogical." Many Leaguers looked expectantly at him, knowing that the most famous hero would come with a deduction at why he believes that. Martian Manhunter gestured with his hand to Batman for him to reveal his deduction. "My reason first is that many rich people in Gotham are criminals with the exception of the Wayne family. There might be others that could be his supporters, but certainly neither criminals nor villains as he did rescue my protégé from Scarecrow."

"Wait! You are suspecting one of them of being this Susanoo of yours?!" Superman exclaimed in disbelief when he made a connection with the second richest family in Gotham or the world... the Namikaze. A billionaire that had helped several cities with his upstanding hospitals and other facilities, and unlike Wayne Industries and Lex Corps, they don't deal with weapons. The Man of Steel had a great deal of respect for the Namikaze family that works and supports the world with their hospitals. So it was a great shock for him to hear his best friend claim one of them being this Susanoo. "There is no way Bruce that one of them is this ninja that you had encountered."

"Calm down Clark, I know it sounds unreasonable but looks at this. Observe." was the only thing Batman said to his allies while he pressed some buttons and the hologram of Susanoo slid towards the side and a large holographic screen appeared in the center in a triangle formation that showed everyone exactly what happened on the mission. Several brows raised in surprise when Aquaman's apprentice behaved so... cold, indifferent from them. Especially when Kid Flash blamed Green Arrow's ward for driving Red Arrow from the team. The heroes shook their heads at Kid's behavior and Aqualad made his mentor sigh deeply. Staying quiet the heroes kept watching and observing the young heroes until the report of the mission ended. Observing his fellow heroes he demanded attention from them. "What you saw was the end result of several mission reports from all the members of Young Justice and from their reports I made this video. All of you have observed, now I ask. What are your views on the team, but especially ...about the members."

Each member of the League pulled up an image of their own apprentice or someone they felt or think they could have a connection with. Wonder Woman decided to pull up the Goddess of the Hunt as she was well impressed by her skills with the bow. A smile tugged at her lips when she could see different from a different angle how she use her skills, and all the Leaguers were just like her observing and writing a report on the one they watched.

Mount Justice...

Batgirl moved with flexibility over the training field, using small, short movements to avoid the bursts of attacks from Susanoo. Her opponent uses a strange fighting stance that she had never encountered or heard about. She moved under an arm that was a ruse as she fell straight for the trap when his other limb planted his finger in a quick session in several different nerves points that made her arm numb. Rolling backward and propelling herself into the air with one arm and she landed with a dull thud on her feet, Batgirl looked up at her opponent.

"What was that?" She could barely squeeze her question out before she was forced to block it with her only working arm and Batgirl left herself wide open for Susanoo's following move, he dropped to his knee and swept her legs from under her with his own. With a loud thud, she fell on her back and the computer echoed through the training room.

"Fail ...Batgirl."

"Are you alright?" asked Susanoo as he extended his hand to help her back to her feet. Batgirl smiled at him, nodding her head that she was alright and grasped his hand with her own. Susanoo flexed his muscles slightly and pulled her up like he was picking up a spoon. The ninja led her out of the training facility and towards the common room while he answered her question. "The fighting stance that I used in our training is what is called Juken or in common language, it is called the Gentle Fist. A fighting style that is adapted to hit the nerve system of the human body, it can numb, slow down someone's speed or take the whole body out of commission."

Batgirl listened to his explanation of what his style could do and she was impressed at how it took her out or would do to future opponents, that might be allies in training or villains who are just unlucky to cross his path. The pair walked out of the hall together and arrived at the common training hall where they encountered Superboy and Aqualad training together. Watching them where Kid Flash in his civilian clothes and Artemis who is in a conversation with Megan.

"...don't you think. Handsome. Commanding." Artemis said with a hand gesture towards the two boys in training at which Megan giggled slightly. The two girls were watching the boys train in their fighting style that so far seemed equal. "You should totally ask him out."

"Kaldur is like a brother to me. But you know who would the cutest couple?" Megan countered with a witty comment of her own. Here Artemis rose a brow in question at whom the Martian would imply. "You and Wally."

A crunching sound caught the girl's attentions and they turned to see Wally eat a sandwich passionately. The food oil and small crumbs of bread that she could spot on his face and the terribly loud sounds of him chewing made Artemis stomach turn inwardly. Megan, who hadn't noticed or just plainly avoided the disturbing face that her fellow girl had continued at why they would be together, "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh... of..."

"It." Batgirl finished helpfully when she joined the group of girls. At Batgirl's helpful comment the girls broke out in a fit of giggles that made Kid Flash stop devouring his food and with the speed that made him famous throughout America he sped to Batgirl's side.

"Hey girl, how about you and I go out tonight... and I will show you my moves." Kid smoothly tried to ask her out with his brows dancing on his face. Said girl he was hitting on backed away from him when she noticed the crumbles and the oil dripping off his face now that she could see up close. But it seems Kid was ignorant of his messy face as he stepped closer. "You already know I am Kid Flash, fastest kid on earth, but you can call me Wally or honey."

"J...just clean your face... um, Wally." Batgirl brought out while sending a pleading look towards Susanoo's back who watched the other members of the team train. The archer now turned around as her stomach worsened when she could see up close and screech.

"Wally. Clean. Your. Fucking. Face!" She punctuated each word with a stamp of her foot against the floor. Artemis wouldn't want to touch him with a two-meter stick, let alone with her own finger. Another thing is that Kid Flash pushed his own face into hers with all his crumbly glory as he glared at her with his brows scrunched together, lips pursed in a small line and hands on his ...hips?

"And why do you butt in, second-rated archer." Wally insulted her at which she sent him a death glare. Said second-rated bow-mistress and archer prepared herself to blow her top when the girl that Wally tried to hit on replied smugly.

"Sorry Wally, you are not my type and I have already someone that I like, someone that I spend most of my day with besides fighting crime and rescue the world." Wally's mouth dropped to the floor before he reined it in and laughed boastfully.

"Ha! I bet it is a normal boy, no skills, no superpowers and certainly not as quick as me." Artemis and Batgirl rolled their eyes at him, not understanding how someone like him could become the apprentice of Flash or how he can be related to him. But there was someone else that had listened beside the girls to Kid's boasting comment.

Crimson eyes narrowed coldly while the three tomoe circled around his black iris rapidly. And his hands clenched into fists, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and with one eye glanced at Kid Flash.

"Not everything is about being a hero or about having superpowers or skills to like someone. This person who Batgirl has feelings for might be an ordinary civilian, but I bet that he cares greatly about her and she for him." Susanoo supported Batgirl's interest. Then suddenly he laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the whole team, including those in training. When he had finally calmed down and looked mockingly at Kid Flash he spoke with a hint of humor in his voice. "Kid Flash, you might be the quickest child on the earth, but I bet he can outlast you in the stamina department."

Several faces gained a dark, red tint when the blood rushed towards their faces. The girls stared in disbelieve at the most stoic member of the team, a fellow hero who most of the team had a very intimidating stare when he looks at you with those cold, crimson eyes. And this intimidating teammate just made a joke, a freaking mockery about Kid Flash's greatest ability...

"Dude! That is so not cool." Wally shouted indignantly which brought Batgirl out of her fantasy world where she was skinny dipping with her best friend. Her best friend with wild, spiky blonde hair, mesmerizing sapphire eyes that looked at her lovingly and his athletic, muscular frame. She brought her hand to her face and to her surprise she noticed her face was warm, and it was red in color. 'Oh, so embarrassing.'

Next, to Batgirl, Artemis watched how Kid Flash stormed towards Susanoo who kept staring at him with his one eye. Storming was maybe the wrong choice of words as in reality Kid Flash vanished from her sight and appeared next to the ninja with a fist a few inches from Susanoo's chin, who had stopped him by grasping his arm. At the same time, a panel opened at the ceiling and Red Tornado descended down to the floor and with a stoic expression and level voice he addressed the problem in sight. "Any problems here or was there not enough space on the training field?"

"No problems here..." Laughed Kid while Susanoo released his arm and the team gathered around them. The ninja stepped a few feet back and crossed his arms at the sorry attempt of Kid's lie. While Red Tornado is an android, he is a highly advanced one that could easily see through it, but it seems that he ignored it for now as something bigger and more important was taking place. "Only friendly training. Ehm... Red, do you have a mission for us?"

"The mission assignment is Batman's responsibility, but I think assigning one will make the team closer and understand each other on a better level." Red Tornado moves to the center of the field and a hologram shimmered in existence and he pressed a few buttons and an image of an elderly man appeared in the air. The man in the hologram looked no older than 90 years of age, he wears an Armani suit and in his hand, he held a black walking stick with a golden eagle head handle. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 116 years old."

"I assume he is someone important, Red?" Susanoo assumed while he studied the profile and stats that showed next to the image. At first sight, he seemed to be totally normal, human. But years of training and combat taught him to look underneath the underneath that showed that this old man holds quite some power inside him if you go by the intel the stats gives.

Red Tornado was impressed by this young hero, no, a real hero that just like Batman has a sharp eye for details. "You're assumed correct, Susanoo. Kent Nelson has been missing for 29 days and counting. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to some of your mentors' Justice League."

"Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, he was Doctor Fate," Aqualad said with admiration for the greatest sorcerer of the world. Years studying the path of magic in Poseidonis, his city that lay hidden in the ocean where he was born, he had heard of course of this well-talented sorcerer. Alas not everyone shared his admiration for the sorcerer as Wally stuck out his tongue at Kaldur's back for such a foolish thing for believing in the existence of magic.

"More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little of advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up, and tried to impress the babes." murmured the speedster making air quotes for Dumbledores at which Artemis sent him a scathing glare and Batgirl rolled her eyes at his disbelief. Batgirl had plenty of confrontation with Magic users in her career as a crime fighter. Red Tornado continued his briefing,

"Kent Nelson may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado finished his briefing at which the Martian compared Earth's sorcerer with those of her own planet.

"He's like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars. I'll be honored to help in finding him." A light bulb goes off in Wally's mind when he heard his crush joyfully support helping in the search of this charlatan. He raised his hand and smirked at Batgirl before his eyes focused on Miss Martian. This was much to the ire of a certain ninja who wanted to ask a few more questions so he will not encounter any surprises.

"Me too, so honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." A smirk adorned his face as he made the rock sign with his hands while Red Tornado pulled a golden key out from somewhere that made Susanoo wonder if he had planned this beforehand. The young ninja stepped forward and took the key in his hands before pocketing it away in one of his seals that were hidden in his pockets.

"This is a key, I suspect not a normal one as is it quite expensive to make one out of gold." Tornado nodded and explained what purpose the key served. The team nodded in acceptance of the mission and five minutes later the team found themselves in the bio-ship.

Space, Watchtower...

"Red Tornado to the League, I have sent the team to investigate the disappearance of Kent Nelson." The gathered heroes looked up at the screen to see the android in Mount Justice with still the images and intel about Kent Nelson. "I want to share that the following members of the team are on the investigation: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Artemis, and Susanoo. The last mentioned was very sharp during the briefing, picking up what the danger might be if someone with less than a good intention gets ahold of the helmet."

"Elaborate." Demanded Batman, at which the fellow Leaguers nodded at his fast grip of understanding of the situation. The others understand the seriousness of this situation but also they were slightly curious at how the team would do on this mission.

Red Tornado debriefed the entire League. "Susanoo had a deliberate presence the whole time I was in his presence; I also heard he is like that within the team. This manner of his made several team members feeling inferior and make them made uncharacteristic decisions."

"Who are these members?" Aquaman questioned the android while trying to solve this problem. It is very dangerous during missions to do uncharacteristic things that could bring danger to the whole team. Hopefully, the team would solve this on their own and show the League that they are ready to go solo.

"The following members that show these signs are Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. Especially after Susanoo mentioned restricting Red Arrow access to anything related to the League and the new team." Again the League could understand, and others understood that Batman tried in his own way to find the bridge to repair the bond with Arrow and his former protégé Red Arrow, but after Susanoo's little test at the ninja's base and the reasoning of the same ninja at Mt. Justice, Batman had no choice but to follow what everyone knew was the safest way, a point that he will address later in the meeting. "...appointed Aqualad the team leader for this mission with Susanoo secondary when it is necessary. I believe that Aqualad's inexperience caused this small resentment and on this mission, he will learn from Susanoo how to lead. Also, he is not someone to hold long grudges. Then I come to the following member, Kid Flash. Flash's apprentice might learn something today..."

Salem...

The team consisting of Batgirl, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian at the controls all looked up when Susanoo hung up his phone and then called up a screen. Images of a medieval tower appeared with little to no information. But the small intel that they do have is what might help them in successfully completing this mission without any trouble.

"Red Tornado appointed Aqualad as team leader; I have no qualms with that." Susanoo started his briefing. "The majority of the team knows him from earlier missions or before the forming of this team, but I will step in if it becomes too dangerous. I don't care if he is the leader or not when it goes downhill, but I care about my friends and team members surviving in one piece. Now, this image is what the magical practitioners call the Tower of Fate. A place that is magical and holds many secrets of the world and its universe and the intel that I gathered from a friend told me that it have security installed that activates booby-traps." He now locked eyes with each member and his eyes stayed a fraction longer on Kid Flash. "Now, a warning: Do. Not. Lie. To. The. Tower!"

"We won't," Artemis and Batgirl said in unison while glaring at Kid Flash, telling him to keep his mouth shut when they entered the tower. Aqualad smiled slightly, while he was at first resentful of Susanoo during their first mission, he could now see that, just like him, Susanoo wanted the team to stay alive. The Atlantean knows that he needs time to get over his feelings of resentfulness towards his newest member that is in many ways a much better leader than him. Maybe he needs to ask him for some tips; yeah, that might help him along the way.

"Thank you, Susanoo for giving me a chance to prove myself as a leader." Susanoo sends Kaldur a nod that told him he didn't hold any resentment towards him. Aqualad turned his attention back to the window as the screen disappeared and in front of his eyes a tower appeared at the center of a neat green grass field. The bio-ship landed silently in front of the tower and the team departed and walked under the guidance of the Atlantean towards the tower where Susanoo handed over the key to his leader who unlocked the tower. The key sank into the keyhole and a sound resounded through the clearing. In front of the team's eyes, a tower shimmered in existence and Kaldur placed his hand on the door. Looking back at his teammates he repeated. "Beware Susanoo's warning, no lying today."

"Tsk, this is just the use of adaptive micro-optic-electronics combined with phase shifting. Ouch!" murmured Kid Flash under his breath, making sure that Miss Martian would not hear him when they entered the tower. He grunted under the rough treatment when Artemis elbowed him in his side and a moment later they stepped into an empty room with no doors. Turning back to the door they came through was gone too.

Superboy glanced around, his eyes using his ability to see through everything and he blushed slightly when he caught sight of Megan's soft, green skin. The Boy of Steel could now slightly understand his father or so he hoped did not use this ability so much. With a strong voice that would mask his uncertainty of what he had seen he called out what everyone thought. "Where did the door go?"

"This might be one of the Tower's powers to keep intruders out. Susanoo any ideas?" Aqualad looked around to find a way deeper into the tower. But all he could see were solid walls that reach high up until you could not even see the ceiling. The Atlantean could feel the presence of his teammate joining his side and it was scary at how he could move so silently.

"Try to show him the key; if this item belongs to Kent the Tower would recognize it."

Following Susanoo's requesting, Aqualad opened his hand and on his palm laid the small trinket that glowed a faint golden light. At first, nothing happened in the space they find themselves into but then a see through version of Kent Nelson appeared in the room that addressed them. "Greetings, you have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. State your purpose and intent."

A scoffing sound erupted behind the team and Kid Flash stepped past the others. Susanoo was moving in to intercept him but Aqualad stepped in his way. The leader sent a pleading look to him, and if that was not enough he explained his intent at why he stopped him. "Susanoo, I know that we did not have a great start on the team but you gave me a chance in leading this team and I as the leader have faith in Kid like you have faith in me."

Susanoo nodded reluctantly, hoping that his trust didn't come back to bite him in the ass. Like any experienced leader he needs to build that trust, and right now this is a start, a new start for almost the whole team. Stepping back he earned a smile from Aqualad who now turned his attention to the Speedster, catching his words and grimacing. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate!'

Aqualad cursed under his breath as the muscles in his body coiled together in preparation for anything. Eyes alert for anything that might make its way towards them and he could see some members of his team followed suit. So it came as a surprise to Susanoo, Batgirl, Artemis and himself when nothing happened. "I expected..." and that's when it happened. The tiles under their feet fell down into a hole that eerily radiated an orange light below them. It was not only the glow that awaited them below, along the walls were several spikes that would drill holes into them if they used their grapple hooks to swing their way to safety.

"Batgirl! Artemis!" exclaimed Susanoo as he pulled a tool out of his suit that he threw to the mentioned heroines that caught it neatly. The three heroes pulled their arms together and moved faster through the air towards their doom. Moving past Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash the three heroes were now in front of them. They sweated as they could feel the heat radiating onto their skin, "Now!"

Batgirl, Artemis, and Susanoo pulled the trigger as if they had repeated the process countless times. The first thing that appeared was Susanoo's net that shot its hooks into the wall with Batgirl and Artemis' line launcher shooting through the net to provide more anchoring. The team sighed in relief when they fell into the net, but that thought didn't linger long when the wall gave out in the telling sign of crumbling. Aqualad eyed widened in shock when he felt himself and the others fall again, and with pure will power, he gathered his intellect back together to form a plan.

"Artemis with me! Batgirl with Superboy! Susanoo with Kid! Megan fly and think of a way out, now!" The leader inside him muscled its way towards the surface; each pairing would survive the confrontation with the spikes. And like the Atlantean ordered, so it was as Artemis sailed towards him, grasping her grapple hook and stuck it into the wall while he pulled out his water bearers, knowing that he only had one shot of using his water. The pair flew towards the deadly wall and concentrated with all his will before he called out a wall of water that crashed against the spike, cushion their meeting with them. A few feet below them, Batgirl and Superboy were in a heated conversation were Batgirl reasoned of using him as a cushion with his indestructible skin.

"Don't order me around!" Superboy angrily retorted back to Batgirl who sailed closer to the now recognized lava below. The Boy of Steel did not take kindly that the apprentice of Batman wanted to use him to soften the blow of the spikes. The same could be said to another pair of heroes that had no love between them, Kid Flash and Susanoo. The aforementioned one avoided every attempt of rescuing by him, he wanted to be rescued by the beautiful Megan.

"Don't touch me!" Kid Flash exclaimed wildly, rejecting the thought that below them was real lava. In all his studies and projects, there can't be lava several feet under them in an area where there has never been any seismic activity. This lava is the sorry attempt at a realistic hologram like that gold, glowing Kent Nelson that appeared in front of them. "I want to be rescued by Megan if we have to play along with this so-called death fall into fake lava. This is certainly a realistic hologram like the dude that glowed back up there."

"Be real, Kid! This is no stupid attempt to get all lovey dove with you. This is a real life or death situation..." Susanoo bellowed in a fit of rage. Eyes flashing angrily as he knew that this was not the time to keep his powers a secret. Never thought that this was the way he would come out of the shadows, his hands already going through the hand seals when Megan's voice suddenly cut through.

"Hello Megan, we never truly answered the question." Megan tapped her own head in a funny way and tilted her head slightly up to look through the opening above. "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet are safe!"

The words had barely left her lips when all the spikes retreated back in the wall. The lava below them vanished when a platform appeared that seemed solid and the heroes that were still falling fell into something soft and

marshmallow like that surrounded them and slowly melted and left them cool. Aqualad stepped up to Megan and held her shoulders tightly.

"Good work Megan, quick thinking." he praised her at which she smiled. The others joined in on the praise that made her only smile more until everyone turned to see Artemis storm towards Kid and pressed him roughly against the wall. An angry, terrifying expression on her face that told everyone exactly what she thinks.

"Enough! Your little 'impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got us all barbecued!" snarled the blonde archer towards the speedster. Flash's apprentice didn't respond well under the angry glare that he got from some members and from his leader a disappointed look. Those looks made him turn angry and he lashed out verbally.

"When did this become my fault?!"

Artemis raised a mocking brow at his question. She crossed her arms under her bust to make her stance known. The archer could not believe how ignorant he is towards his team's safety or his rejection of magic. She took a deep breath to calm herself a bit down; it wouldn't help if she suddenly lashed out like a certain member would do if he was quicker here than her. Locking eyes with the speedster she elaborated. "When you lied to that whatever it was and called you a true believer."

The Martian looked surprised when Artemis said what the others already thought to be true about the speedster. She turned her head with disbelief towards her friend and asked the question that she had difficulty bringing out. "W..Wally ...you don't b..believe?"

Wally turned to Megan with a very serious expression that he had never shown before. Not the goofy face that he pulled with Robin and Aqualad nor the annoyed, resentful one when he was in the presence of Susanoo or the playful, horny look when he sees a pretty girl. No, this is Wally's scientist face, meaning serious. "Fine! Fine! Fine, I lied about my belief in magic. But magic is the true lie, a major load." At the end of his rant, Wally crossed his arms to show that he means what he said; that every word that left his lips would not make him change his view of magic as a lie.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur explained seriously while he studied the platform that felt cool to the touch. Under his fingertips, he could feel small pulses of magic that convinced him that magic was used to create this. After a moment he looked up to Wally to show him that he was dead serious.

Wally groaned in exasperation when everyone around him showed they believe in the fairy tales of magic existing in the world. Seeing the truth in their eyes he sighed, deciding to not lose without a fight he tried to win some of them to his side with words of science. "Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primal times fire was once considered magical, too. Today it is just all a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis said with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face that fueled Wally's ire.

"That's science, I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am." Wally drove his passion for science through the wall. He raised his arms gesturing to everything around them. "What happened to us, all around us can be explained by science."

Susanoo moved towards Aqualad and crouched next to him. He had noticed something shimmer into existence and he slightly smirked under the mask. "Let us test that, Mr. Science."

Everyone turned their attention towards Susanoo who has his fingers on a handle and pulled. Ignoring the cries from the speedster, the small cracks of the opening widened until a hole was seen and snow descended upon them. The ninja turned his eyes towards Batgirl who playfully tried to catch a few snowflakes on her tongue that made him truly smile before he jumped through the opening. His fellow heroes followed his example and they all landed next to him in the snow. Standing in a circle, Batgirl turned to Wally with a smirk plastered on her face, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Many fellow members groaned at his response except for Susanoo who had moved deeper into the snow covered area, especially when he noticed a floating object in the middle of it all. Closing the distance between him and this mysterious item, he could make out some familiar signs of what it was.

"Guys!" called the ninja back to his fellow members. "I think I found Nelson's floating stick?"

"That is...ouch!" Aqualad gave the speedster a firm slap on the head to keep him quiet and planted his hand on his shoulder so he would not suddenly dash off, creating more problems for them. Batgirl quickly moved past Superboy and Artemis with a curious look in her eyes and her hand inched closer to the stick when suddenly she felt her fingers being pulled towards it with the same happening to Susanoo.

"Ahh, I can't let go!" the two members of the team exclaimed when the stick refused to let them go. What followed next was purely magical as they were lifted into the air and surrounded by a golden glow. Without a sound the pair vanished from the cold, snowy area, leaving the rest of the team behind.

Space, Watchtower...

"Do we all agreed on letting Roy Harper or as we know him, Red Arrow, to stay in the League's system until he shows the first sign of being rogue?" asked the Dark Knight to his fellow Leaguers who all had studied the reports on what the young man was doing like a solo hero. Everyone agreed on the terms for Roy Harper before they all pushed back their chairs and stood up. "Leaguers then we are done for today."

Murmurs filled the room and one by one the League's members left the room. Leaving Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman behind. The three of them have much more work to do than only this small meeting. Now, the real meeting begins.

Salem, Tower of Fate...

Golden light radiated through the maze of stairs and space that blinded two individuals while the third smirked at what that light could entail. Kent Nelson tilted his head to look to his cane and company that traveled with his faithful friend. The two beings helped each other up and he could see that one of them is very young from his view of perspective and the other, a cloak of mystery. The one with the rippled patterned mask glanced down at the three and Kent would swear that he saw the eyes radiate immense power.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pedophile and his toy..." Kent could guess that it was the tall and mysterious figure who insulted a mighty being. A smile worked towards his face that only threatened to grow more when he caught the sign of an angry Lord of Chaos and this charlatan being insulted by this person. "...Please, release the honorable grandfather of mine or suffer immense pain." At the end, his kind voice disappeared and was replaced by a voice that even shook a Lord of Chaos in his boots. A small chill went down Kent's spine but that was soon replaced by a warm, caring feeling that filled him when golden light radiated through him. His feet came off the floor and he floated towards the pair at which one showed amazement and the other about of amusement. His bound hands grasped his cane and without any words of power he released his bounds and aimed his cane at the wall.

"In here..." A golden light shot out of Kent's cane that hit the wall behind them and transmuted the wall into an elevator in which Susanoo, Batgirl, and Kent took refuge. The trio caught the childish rant of the Lord of Chaos when he whined about wanting the Helmet of Fate. The elevator door slid shut and calm 70s music started to play. Kent tilted his head slightly to see the number of...levels going up and with a smirk, he turned to the pair of heroes. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"Batgirl and my friend who insulted those that held you in their custody are Susanoo." Batgirl returned by way of greeting. Kent adopted a serious look when he started. "Well, Batgirl, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power."

"You are speaking about that little guy?" Batgirl responded at the warning that Kent gave them. Kent Nelson nodded his head, knowing full well that the little guy was dangerous.

"Yes, but Klarion the Witch-boy, the kid with the cat, is actually a Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate." The seriousness in his voice made Batgirl analyze how dangerous it actually is right now. Kent's serious expression suddenly melted away from his face and turned into a bright smile. "But your friend here has tremendous mystic power. If he would become one with Fate..." The elderly man muttered the last part quietly. Not actually wanting someone to leave his own life behind for a full-fledged commitment to Fate. And because of the cold glare that Susanoo sent his way to keep him quiet about his power. "Any who, Klarion is after the helmet and if he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

Ding...! The sound of the elevator arriving at its destination resounded through the small space and the doors slid open. The trio stepped out of the elevator and started to climb the stairs that lead them towards a large, ancient golden bell that is adorned with old, long forgotten languages that oozed power with each inscription. Closing the distance between themselves and the bell, a sound resounded through the air and a burning line formed in the ceiling that turned into a door and their fellow heroes fell out of it and landed in a heap on the floor. Kent Nelson peeked over his shoulders to the moaning heroes and smirked mischievously to them. "Friends of yours?"

Zaaaap! A blue lightning bolt surged towards them and Susanoo threw several kunai towards his enemies that needed to dodge the deadly tools. The ninja saw his chance on returning the question, "Friends of yours?"

Kent Nelson moved towards the bell and knocked three times with his stick as a beautiful sound resounded through the air. The large bell started to radiate a faint, golden light that sucked in Kent Nelson and Susanoo, including a certain Witch boy.

Aqualad seeing Susanoo, Kent Nelson and a small, demonic boy vanish inside a large bell, knew that he had to do something until one of them would return. But the question was; who will step out of the bell? The only thing he could make a decision over right now is taking out the enemies ally. "Miss Martian, link us up."

'Artemis I want you to stay at distance, fire off arrows that will confuse or take him out. Kid Flash I want you to take out his wand, it will make him powerless. Batgirl... get in his guard and stay out of Artemis' way. Miss Martian, you will assault his mind and I will join Batgirl in close range. Go!'' The Atlantean ordered through the mental link and they all took their position to take out the enemy. Meanwhile, at the tower, Kent Nelson and Susanoo arrived at the Helmet of Fate. The old wizarding man extended his hand towards the helmet, claiming it again to once more become Doctor Fate.

"Kent, I can take the burden of becoming Doctor Fate." Susanoo reasoned with Kent who shook his head tiredly. The elderly man smiled at the younger one who watched him claim the helmet, a bright flash of golden light engulfed them both and in the former place of Kent Nelson stood Doctor Fate!


	5. Kent Nelson Last Stand!

Bright golden light flared up from the Tower of Fate, a pillar of mystic energy shot upwards into the sky, basking the dark sky in an eternal holy light that drove away from the darkness. The golden light started to shrink, shimmering back to the tower before it exploded causing a strong wind that billowed the clothes on those that stood in close proximity. Dust settled down and a tall figure with a golden Spartan-like helmet stepped into view. The helmet covered Kent Nelson's entire face, high collared golden cloak billowed in the wind that covered his shoulders, and what Susanoo could see is fastened by two golden buttons. Underneath the cloak, he wears a dark blue colored shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. Around his waist, he dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center with runes that glowed with power, and he wore deep blue pants that end in golden boots.

Doctor Fate appears once more on Earth's surface. Susanoo grinned inwardly when he saw the famous sorcerer. Crimson eyes studied the hero that only has eyes for the personified form of Chaos. He definitely liked the color gold and blue. Now let's see what he can do.

Small wisps of golden mythical energy twirled around the Doctor's left hand and Fate's eyes glowed faintly when a curved golden barrier erupted in front of him with an ankh symbol that radiated power in the center. The barrier blocked a black mystical energy beam that was definitely the end if he didn't protect himself with his barrier.

"Witch boy..." Doctor Fate drawled out in a dull voice.

The Witch boy's hands, just like what Doctor Fate's did earlier, crackled with mystical energy, faints wisps of crimson flames whirled around his hands before he pushed them forwards and thrust several hellfire orbs towards his nemesis. A deranged scowl marred the Witch boy's face as he growled lowly, "Nabu!"

Susanoo's attention switched from Doctor Fate towards the one that opposes him, this so-called Witch boy. A lone brow rose when he caught the small, diminutive form of this so-called Lord of Chaos. He is nothing more than a scraggly boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face that appears out of a black oval tear. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head.

"Why does it not surprise me..." muttered Susanoo when he caught sight of the horns. "Little, freaky copycat. Since my ancestor and I started this trend, now everyone thinks they are bad ass with one. But his clothes..." Crimson eyes surveyed and studied Fate's opponent. The Imp wears formal clothes, and predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar. On top of this, he wears a skinny black tie, skinny black trousers, and pointed shoes, as well a distinctive jacket. "Are not really made for battle."

"…This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it reunited with its host. But you are too late." Arcane power swirled around his arms and small, arcane orbs shimmered into existence and lunged towards Klarion who glared at the Lord of Order. The Lord of Chaos leaped backward, avoiding the dangerous magic while hellfire whirled before it took the form of a massive, deranged fire dragon that lunged towards the possessed Kent Nelson who erected a barrier that sparkled with different colors when the arcane dragon smashed against the barrier. "I've returned and so has Order. Now, be gone you little Imp!"

"You will pay for that remark, Nabu! You can't hide forever behind your rainbow powers." shrieked Klarion. Small beaded red eyes glared at the Lord of Order while the Witch boy charged the second attack in his other hand that shot out several dark arrows that slammed into the barrier, causing spider web cracks to form before it imploded. Doctor Fate was launched into the air when the barrier failed to hold the attack and with a loud thud, he landed several feet away on the tower's surface. Klarion laughed loudly at the state his nemesis found himself in and couldn't help but scream. "Give it up, Nabu! You are out of practice and when you are gone, Chaos will reign!"

"I will not let that happen, chaos will never reign here on Earth!" Doctor Fate retorted weakly from the floor and glared venomously at Chaos who snarled in anger. Fate could feel his host's strength being leached away from him when he was hit by the attack. Nabu knew that Kent was too old for this, his body strained and stretched too much to handle the arcane might of his powers but Kent wanted to leave this world with a bang. Conjuring a new barrier, Nabu protected himself and his host from Klarion's attacks. A pair of energized, dark black limbs crashed down on the barrier, fingers dug into the Doctor's mystic might as it tried to tear it apart to get to him. Tears started to form in the barrier and Doctor Fate was kneeling on the floor, trying to keep his barrier intact.

The Lord of Chaos snarled, pushing more arcane power in his magical limbs to tear that annoying, glowing golden barrier down. Wisps of crimson hell flames that first danced around his arm were now spreading over the Witch boy's whole body, covering and strengthening him in his crusade to crush the Lord of Order. "Shut it, you old fart! Order went out of style in the 20th century."

Cracks appeared on the golden barrier. Quickly the spider webs spread over the surface of the barrier and Doctor Fate sunk closer to the tower's surface. A bead of sweat slid down from under his mask and splattered on the floor in thousand smaller pieces. Quicker and quicker the spider webs spread across the barrier until it suddenly glowed before the sky lit up in golden light before the barrier suddenly exploded. Throwing Doctor Fate several feet from his original position on his back, head resting weakly on the floor and his eyes fluttered close tiredly. The last images what his tired eyes took in were the images of Susanoo battling the pet of Klarion that isn't small anymore.

Teekl, a once small domestic cat with ginger fur and tiger stripes, had been transformed into a grotesque, man-high mountain lion with large, piercing crimson eyes that flared dangerously. The demon leaped at Susanoo who spun on his axis and deflected the paw that shot towards his heart. Deflecting the right paw with his left arm, Susanoo's lips curled up in a cold smirk when his calculations came out like predicted and Teekl's right side was now wide open and the ninja had prepared his next step. Using the momentum of his previous step, Susanoo accelerated his right arm that he thrust forward with a flat palm that connected with Teekl's unprotected rib cage and the sound of several ribs cracking resounded through the air. The sound of ribs breaking was immediately accompanied with the feral howling of the demon cat that turned his head to glare at the one that caused him so much agonizing pain.

"What? Don't look at me with those eyes... you can't blame me. After all you yourself asked for such a thrashing." Susanoo's eye flared when he spoke towards the demonic being. Said demonic being did not take those words kindly as he swept with his left paw towards his enemy's face who bent his knees and avoided the deadly claws and Teekl's eyes narrowed when he failed again. A wail left the demon's throat when several jabs hit his wounded side that only increased the pain he was in, and Teekl's eyes widened in fear when his conscious mind caught the strange human counting. "...thirty-two ...forty-six ...fifty-nine ...sixty-four strikes!"

Teekl's eyes were first widened in fear and pain. But when he heard the last count leave the stranger's lips and the demonic flaring of his crimson eyes and the eerie three tomoe whirling hypnotically around his iris made it even scarier for the demonic being. The black, rippled patterned mask didn't help in the least, especially when for a fraction of a second a third, crimson eye with nine of those tomoe glared down at him before an agonizing pain surged through his whole being and his crimson eyes caught the sight of the flat palm that is deeply buried in his abdomen before the demonic being was launched into the air and shot towards Klarion. Master and servant or however you would likely call, slammed into each other and crashed with a sickening crunch against the crenellation of the tower.

For Klarion, Teekl was the only living being he cares about besides himself. Seeing his pet in such a state; so weak, wounded and terrified of this unknown human that caused all these things to his pet, caused an ancient emotion to come back to life and roar like a fire. The Witch boy's face narrowed, stretched and flattened while his eyes took a deeper red shade and the horns atop his head now grew slightly and became more demonically prominent. The small wisps that whirled around his body now gathered together and formed on hellfire that engulfed his whole form. A dark shadow grew in the crimson flame that grew to several feet and ended at eight feet and out of the flames... a pair of gleaming crimson eyes flared up and glared at Susanoo. The flames dispatched when the shadowy figure let out a terrifying roar, revealing a massive, demon-like monster with ginger fur and black stripes, a tail resembling a cobra, and horns of a mountain goat.

"I will tear you to shreds for what you did to Teekl!" Klarion roared towards the dark sky above him and his cobra-headed tail moved behind him, hissing angrily towards Susanoo while it glared with its own crimson eyes. The demonic being lifted a foot and brought it forward where it planted itself firmly on the ground, causing the dust to flare up and he blew out some hot air out of his muzzle. He moved his hoof, scraping it against the surface of the tower before the demonic being took off towards Susanoo at a quick pace. Klarion was a bit hunched over and his head low to the ground with his horns aimed at his target as he built up speed with each step and a roar escaped his throat. "ROAAAAR!"

Susanoo leaped out of claws reach before he let himself fall to the ground flat, landing on his hands when the cobra-like tail lunged out to him. Then the ninja pushed off with his feet to stand vertically on his hands to avoid a second claw that drilled itself on his precious spot before he was hit by the cobra that smashed itself against his back he sailed through the air and landed on his hand before twirling to his feet, facing his enemies. Cracking his neck loose, his Sharingan tomoe started to spin and focused on the demonic being, Klarion. A frightening aspect of what his eyes can do is that they can find weaknesses in his opponents by foreseeing the movements. And just like now, Susanoo's Sharingan sent information for the right action to counter his attacks.

'The demonic being, Klarion charged towards him, left arm pulled back in preparation for a one strike knife hand killing blow that will shoot forward towards his chest, more precisely ...his heart. Plans for counter... meet Klarion mid-run, then slide the last part towards him to avoid the strike. Now within his guard, I can propel myself into the air with an underhanded shotei to the throat. Effect? Blocks the air pipes and causing discomfort. Klarion will reach with both his hands to his throat to lessen the pain that will give me a large opening to his abdomen that I will exploit by damaging his organs with one of Hakke Hasangeki. That attack will deal tremendous damage and hopefully it will reveal his weakness or will cause him to retreat, hopefully, it will be the last mentioned.' planned Susanoo when his tomoe stopped spinning and he had formed a plan to take out this large, dumb demon. Moving his limbs as he started to accelerate, Susanoo met Klarion at the center of the field and twisted his body to avoid the knife hand strike and stepped into his guard. Sharingan met the crimson eyes of the demon as they stared at one another and Susanoo stepped on the beast's limb to propel himself closer to his target and trusted his flat palm hard against the throat of the Lord of Chaos...

'...Shotei!'

Susanoo's flat palm is in the form of the well-known signature attack of the Hyuuga clan back in the Elemental Countries. Now he mastered the feared fighting style of the Hyuuga clan and while he knows that there are some martial arts that are similar to his, but none of them come close to the Hyuuga clan's prized fighting style. Speaking of his fighting style, Klarion's hands shot up towards his throat, which left his abdomen wide open, unprotected for the finishing move...

'Hakke Hasangeki!' Susanoo propelled his limb towards Klarion's abdomen while he gathered chakra in his attack and released all the built up pressure that exploded at contact and all the air escaped out of the Lord of Chaos as he shot through the air and landed several times on the ground, rolling until he came to a stop. A satisfying smirk appeared under the mask that stayed for a few seconds before it was replaced by a snarl. The reason at why he frowned is that the gleaming-eyed demonic being was slowly pushing himself up and turned his head to glare at the ninja for what he did to him. Susanoo glided into his stance to deflect anything that might come at him. 'Are the demons of this world so durable that he can shrug off the Hakke Hasangeki, a devastating technique that blows up your inner organs?'

The beast tilted his head, parting his maw letting and a devastating roar escapes his throat. "Roaaaaar! That hurt you mortal meat bag!" Spiderweb cracks crawled over the ground when Klarion planted his fingers on the floor and glared at the ninja with his crimson eyes. Suddenly the beast's cheeks bulged and grew only larger until he suddenly blew hard. Crimson flames shoot out of his maw like a flamethrower and Susanoo already understood that this is one of his abilities, and what danger it now possesses. Quickly moving to the unconscious form of Doctor Fate, Susanoo lifted him up in his arms and jumped away from the danger. Laughter ran from the demon when he saw that the supreme sorcerer of Earth and the meat bag jump for their lives. "Dance! Dance little meat bag, you will not escape me..."

Susanoo threw the possessed Kent Nelson over his right shoulder to make his own movement and navigation easier in order to get them both out of this situation alive. Jumping a few feet back to avoid lava that quickly formed a pool, Susanoo went through a few ideas of what to do in this situation. 'Actually, I can do a lot to avoid this or beat this overgrown goat slash tiger back to the underworld. But if I use one of my shinobi techniques then I reveal to the world that I am not a human; correction, not a human of this Earth. My revelation would probably give me a lot of problems but I am much safer than the Man of Steel himself that showcase his face to the world.'

"...And you will pay with your life for what you did to my Teekl!" roared Klarion who glared at Susanoo who danced out of danger's path. The areas of safety where he could retreat to shrunk when the demon covered them with fire or lava, both dangerous to him and his comrade. The demonic Lord of Chaos's eyes flared in uncontained glee when the safe surfaces for his pet's tormentor shrunk and spat out a taunt. "Nowhere to run now, meat bag. Stay still and I promise to end you quickly after I have conquered Nabu's helmet."

'It seems I have no choice but to use one of my shinobi skills. Jutsu is out of the question...' Susanoo was forced to move to the only spot that was not covered in lava or flames. The situation looked bleak. 'Then I will use my second best skill that made me famous throughout the Elemental Nation. Fuinjutsu!' He drew a scroll out of one of his many seals that covered his armor and held it in one hand. Pushing a small amount of his energy that he calls chakra into the scroll, it started to unroll itself and a pattern could be seen. Many black scribbles that others would think belongs to Nihon, Japan. But for Susanoo, it is his old, now the almost dead language of the Elemental Nation that says: Fuka Hoin.

"That pitiful scroll will only help you to bring you quicker to your demise. Roaaaaar!" gloating at the pitiful scroll, Klarion's maw curled up into a smirk. This human is nothing more than a small ant under his paw and will be roasted now by his flames. Roaring, the Lord of Chaos shot out a ball of fire towards the pair that stood on the only lava free spot. "Die, meat bag!"

The fireball that was easily equal to Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu flew towards them. Everywhere the fireball sailed by, lava was pushed aside and created small waves that crashed against the crenellation of the tower. And the lava that hit against the crenellation hissed like snakes and steam erupted into the air. The lava waves increased in strength when the demonic fireball closed the distance to the Shinobi and Doctor Fate. Klarion's crimson eyes grew with each inch the fireball closed the distance as did his unfriendly, feral smirk that revealed a row of sharp teeth. Giddy about the prospect of seeing them burn in hellish fire, Klarion could not help but to snigger in anticipation of the most beautiful sound to him, namely screams of despair. Watching, his feelings of sickening pleasure grew as the fire was only a few inches from those pitiful ants, only for his eyes to widen when in front of him his fireball vanished or more exactly it was sucked in by the scroll until all the flames were gone, leaving Doctor Fate and Susanoo safe.

"How?!" was all that left the Lord of Chaos's maw. Eyes spread wide in disbelief at what he just witnessed. This is not possible! Nothing in this world could absorb his attack, only sorcerers could ever hope of stopping him, sorcerers at the level of Doctor Fate who have the powers to stop him. "What did you do?!"

"I protected Doctor Fate and myself, and that is all you need to know," Susanoo replied at the desperate question from the demonic being. The corner of his lips curled up when he felt the signs of Doctor Fate waking up on his shoulder and in a low, quiet voice that bordered on whispering, he welcomed him back. "Finally waking up, Fate. I need a little help here."

"You have found yourself in a difficult circumstance, I see." Doctor Fate surveyed his surroundings and slid off the shinobi shoulder and back to his feet. Susanoo could detect a faint hint of amusement in his voice that irked him slightly. "But what you did with that scroll of yours was highly bordering on magic."

"Tell me Fate, how long were you awake while I was carrying you?" The Shinobi curiously replied while studying his surrounding and seeing that he didn't have much space to avoid any upcoming attacks. Turning his attention to Doctor Fate who now was standing beside him he sent a meaningful look and said. "And can you get rid off..." making a hand gesture to their surrounding.

Golden light erupted around them and Doctor Fate's symbol an ankh appeared in the air that sent out its light and the lava floated up into the air towards the symbol, vaporizing in the process. "I was conscious when you pulled your 'magic' and does this meet your expectations?"

"It will for now..." Susanoo replied. "Now, how will we stop him?"

'His pet Teekl was his weakness but the pet itself was not weak if he could take such a demonic form. And now how they are, a form they haven't taken for centuries is a troubling thought. But this form of his has his strengths and weaknesses, so I suggest using that magic of yours.' A mental voice echoed through his head that suspiciously sounds like Fate. But the ninja had a feeling that he wasn't done yet with his mental speech. 'My host is old. His body is too old to carry this burden of being Doctor Fate. And probably after this confrontation, Kent Nelson will join his Inza.'

'If he was too old then why did you let him put on the helmet?! I offered myself to take on that burden!' retorted Susanoo back angrily.

'It was my master's choice to go down with the last flash. And I can feel that you yourself are not entirely human anymore.'

Susanoo's eyes hardened at the accusations of Nabu. 'You and I will speak at a much later date about this. Now explain how we can deal with him.'

'Teekl is his Sentinel and power. I guess it will be somewhere he can protect his source of powers. Like his tail that resembles a cobra and is difficult to harm without him knowing about it.' suggested Doctor Fate who gained a raised brow that he could not see due the mask. The only thing is that he could guess is that Susanoo felt very annoyed at the prospect of having missed an opportunity to take the pet out. But Nabu could understand that the young hero did not know that the pet was its source and made the wrong choice.

Susanoo eyes flared, a low growl came from his throat when he had made a grave error and now paid with master and pet being fused together. Something he must rectify as he raised his hand to his back. His fingers wrapped around the handle of his blade, Gambol Shroud and pulled her out of her scabbard. The shinobi slid into his stance, sword posed vertically in front of him.

"Gambol Shroud, it is time to join the party, my dear." saying that to his beloved weapon, Susanoo took off towards his opponent who prepared itself for the confrontation and sucked in a huge volume of air before he released a fireball towards the incoming danger. Doctor Fate himself took off into the air, left hand outstretched with an ankh symbol shining brightly as he chanted and prepared for his magic to join the fight.

"...Kid Flash, duck!" Kaldur called out a warning when Abra Kadabra aimed his wand at Flash's apprentice and the tip glowed a deep purple light. The mentioned kid hero turned his head towards Kaldur who looked at him in desperation when a purple light erupted from the wand and hit an arrow that caught the spell for Kid. Immediately Kaldur turned to the only archer on the team and smiled in relief. He raised his arm and gave her a thumb up. "Thanks, Artemis, you just saved Kid's life."

Artemis just nodded, placing a new arrow on her bow and pulled back the string, aiming and releasing the deadly projectile. The arrow cut through the air towards her intended target, namely his wand arm, only to see Abra trans-morphing her arrow into ropes that bounds Batgirl's legs together as she snuck up behind him. "I just did my job, Kaldur...Damnit!" The apprentice of Arrow replied before she cursed at the end.

Batgirl landed with a roll on the floor and threw a Batarang to intercept a spell towards her. She didn't lay there idly as she pulled out a second Batarang that Batgirl use to cut through her bonds. Her binds slid off her legs and with a twirl she was back on her feet. Back into action, Batgirl threw a smoke bomb to the floor to cover her attack on this charlatan. Looming up like a shadow-like bat, Batgirl grasped his wand arm and twisted the arm painfully to his back. Blue-green eyes glared from under her mask to the charlatan sorcerer who smirked smugly back to her. "Depart from your wand or else it will end pretty badly for you, Abra."

"You know everything about wands, don't you, bat slut!" Abra retorted back before he cried out in pain when Batgirl twitched his arm. The bat vigilante wasn't all too happy to hear that from a villain, especially one that dressed very distasteful in her opinion. Unknown to her, Abra maneuvered his wand to her crotch and blasted a spell against it that caused her to moan loudly and that gave Abra a chance to wriggle out of her grip. Abra twisted around her and then stands behind her, one hand cupped one of her covered breasts. "That was such a lewd moan, bat slut... I just knew that you're no different from all those other sluts in costumes."

"...Bastard!" Batgirl spat out, her voice full of disgust against the villain that now held her. Her eyes contained hate and shame about what had happened to her a second ago while Artemis stands in front of them with an arrow in her bow. The archer too wasn't happy at what had happened, and she for one want to drill him full of her arrows. Batgirl snarled, "Get your filthy hands off me, now!"

"No I won't, you're mine now..." Abra smirked and then locked eyes with Artemis before he addressed her too with a lecherous voice. "And you will become mine too, Archer. I will teach you how to play with a very nice arrow."

"Drop dead, scum! I don't belong to anyone, and especially not to someone like you, scum!" Artemis retorted back, her eyes flashing with uncontained rage. Batgirl suddenly thrust her elbows in the chest of Abra, elbow after elbow that rapidly planted into his chest before she is released from his grip and she rolled aside to let her teammate fill him with arrows. Artemis released her arrows and three of them sailed through the air towards him at which Kadabra lazily redirecting them to an incoming speedster who was nailed to the floor.

Abra glanced at the incompetent speedster, snorted arrogantly. "How can you fight me, someone like you with such ordinary powers..." a deranged smirk appeared on his face and he pointed his wand at Kid Flash. "...powers that even your mentor, Flash, had difficulty with."

Kid Flash sent Abra a nasty glare as he quickly pulled out the arrows and threw them aside. He pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his costume and then pointed a lone finger at him. "Flash has proven that magic and your powers are nothing more than highly advanced technology. You, Abra, use futuristic technology and nothing more, now prepare for an ass whooping of your life."

"Flash had no chance without help, and you... a mere imitation of him thinks that he can defeat the great sorcerer Abra Kadabra with the help of kids and sluts." Abra insulted them with a wry grin and pointed his wand once more at the speedster and the tip of the wand glowed with a blue light.

The apprentice of Flash scowled in anger. Kid did not take kindly to be called a mere imitation of the original Flash. The young hero had re-created the experiment of Flash to gain access to these powers and succeeded. After a successful experiment Kid had worked himself up to the point of becoming his partner in fighting crime, Kid would never call himself sidekick again. As Kid Flash, he became part of a team of super teen heroes and as part of the team, he had infiltrated C.A.D.M.U.S. where he rescued Superboy, following with a mission to stop Bane and his super drugs. And everything was fine until the Amazo mission where everything goes downhill. Why? It is because of the three new members of the team that suddenly joined them on the road to fame. Batgirl, Kid has no real problem with her, heck maybe he can get a date with her if she just stops thinking about that non-hero of hers. Artemis is someone that he loathes; she replaced Red Arrow despite what everyone else said to him, he knows better. And then we come to the one he just doesn't like, loathes and so many things more, Susanoo. That attitude of that wannabe hero does not sit well with Kid, what he does on missions, ordering them as if he is the boss. Arrogant, that is what he is, and he has much more things to say about him. But, in short, he loathes them and when Abra told him that he is a mere copy of Flash, let's just say that Kid was done with it. Sparks of lightning crackled around him, his body vibrating at a high frequency and then suddenly Kid Flash blurred out of view. A moment later Abra flew through the air and landed with a loud thud on the floor, groaning as the sorcerer spat a glob of blood out of his mouth, and a few feet away from Abra, Kid Flash shimmered in existence.

"Take that Abra, calling me a mere imitation of Flash!"

Abra pushed himself off the floor; wand aimed at Kid and smirked. "You might be fast but still stupid, Avada ka...aargh!" The wand tip glowed a different light now, this one is an eerie green light and he chanted his curse when he was interrupted by a green arrow that knocked his wand out of his hand and two others drilled themselves into his hand and palm. Artemis had pierced him with her arrows, saving Kid Flash from harm or possible death. Not that it matters, Kid is a teammate right now and she will keep an eye out for them. Smirking, Artemis said in a sugary tone of voice.

"Not on my watch, Abra. And that was for laying claim on Batgirl and me; only Susanoo may lay claim on us." The sorcerer turned his head towards Artemis, his eyes filled with hate as he stumbled towards her. Lips stretched to a thin line that curled down in a snarl, he growled.

"I will kill him, this Susanoo and after that... you and Batgirl can work in one of the underground strip bars where you stay for the rest of your lives." Hearing the disgusting threat, Batgirl appeared in front of him; her leg shot out horizontally and clashed against his abdomen, folding him in half which exposed his neck. With a swift, strong ax-kick her foot came down and knocked him out. She spat on his face and with one last look of disgust, Batgirl turned around to join her team while Aqualad cuffed him with special cuffs.

Artemis and Batgirl turned to look at the large, golden bell and wondered what is going on wherever the bell sent their friend and teammate. Batgirl saw the worrying look on Artemis, as understanding dawned on her. Susanoo was the first of her friends in this crazy world of villains and heroes. She was partly trained by him in close combat, and she probably formed a crush on him despite his secret identity that only made it hotter in her own opinion. Batgirl herself only needed to worry that no one finds out that she has a crush on a handsome, blond young man with startling blue eyes that bears the name, Namikaze Naruto. A faint blush crept up her face when she thought about her handsome Adonis. Shaking her head to banish the thought of him, knowing that she will join him later in the day in his mansion, she placed a calming and comforting hand on her fellow girl teammate's shoulder.

"Your crush will be fine, Artemis." Batgirl teased the archer who suddenly gained a full body blush and stuttered incoherently back. The apprentice of Batman let out a clear, tinkling laugh at her fellow heroine and shoved Artemis a bit.

Artemis on her part poked her index together, her left leg drawing a circle on the floor as she turned off her head, trying to hide her blush. This only brought a wide smile to Batgirl who on her part enjoyed the slight teasing. The archer found her voice back or at least coherently enough to stammer out. "I-It isn't a crush...maybe a little. I mean, he is a great friend. Yes, a great friend, mysterious but great."

"And it always begins like that. First, they are great friends, and that slowly blossoms into something more." continued Batgirl her teasing that brought Artemis a new level of embarrassment. Stamping her foot on the floor, the archer calmed down and decided to make it even.

"And what about you and this mysterious boy that you have the hots for?" retorted Artemis playfully, a sly smile on her face. Now it was Batgirl's turn to turn off her head, hiding her blush when the image of Naruto came to her mind when they were together in the onsen and what she touched underwater. Her blush turned a deeper shade of red, her eyes stared into nothing with a dreamy, glazed look. Artemis leaned her head a bit closer to him and in a soft, husky voice she whispered. "Is your equipment long, thick and tasty?"

Drool escaped Batgirl's lips as she absentmindedly nodded. "It definitely felt something like that..."

"Hohoho... you naughty girl. How did you find out? Did you two play the adult doctor game..?" Artemis couldn't let this golden opportunity pass. Batgirl almost replied back at the question of her fellow woman in the team when her mind registered the question. With a sharp turn of her head, she glared playfully with a bit of embarrassment at Artemis.

"Artemis!"

At the background of the girls, the team was hustled together. Stealing glances at the large, golden bell. Wondering when the last member and Kent Nelson will return. Only Aqualad was a bit worried about Susanoo, only because he had accepted him as a possible teammate, and he stated that clearly. "I hope Susanoo and Kent Nelson are fine. Especially when one of those villains followed them through the bell."

"I don't care what happens to that rookie," said Kid Flash uncaringly while he crossed his arms.

Megan lifted a single brow at that cold gesture of the apprentice of Flash. The Martian could not understand why he held a grudge at the mysterious member of the team. Placing her hand to her chin, index finger tapping as she

delved into herself for her search for the reason for Kid's attitude towards Susanoo. 'At the meeting, Susanoo was a bit harsh at denying Red Arrow access. And he made very good arguments for his demands but was that really necessary? Red Arrow and the others are friends; will Roy really betray us or put us in danger?'

"What are you thinking, Megan?" Superboy's voice brought her back from her thoughts. The Martian lifted her head from her hand and her eyes locked with that of her fellow alien. She sent him a small, reassuring smile, telling him that it is fine.

"Susanoo," Megan replied with a curious look. The niece of the Martian Manhunter got a few strange looks from her surrounding teammates. Kid Flash's eyes hardened at the mention of that name while Aqualad has a curious one, one that spoke he want to learn about this mysterious teammate. After all, only Robin was the only one that kept his identity a secret before the others joined. But it was Superboy's expression that is the most intrigued for her as it seems he is looking with a bit of jealousy towards her. "Why are most of our members so distrusting or right out rude towards him?"

"I will tell you why. He is an arrogant little shit, that is what he is." Kid Flash started furiously. "I thought the team was something outside the league without their influence. But suddenly a team of rookies comes and joins us. We already have an excellent hacker slash martial artist and his name is Robin, why must we get another member of the Bat-family. Not that she looks bad, but that besides, why?"

Aqualad suddenly felt a pair of eyes landing on his group; cold shivers crawled up his spine as Kid Flash continued his list at what is wrong with the newest members. "Then we come with the new apprentice of Arrow, I bet she begged to join the team. Ha! And then I haven't started about that wannabe hero, Susanoo..."

"So you think that we are not good enough for the team?" came a cold feminine voice from behind the group. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and the others turned around to face Batgirl and Artemis whose glare at Kid Flash that told him to run. But before the girls could do him harm, the golden bell suddenly lit up and Susanoo stepped out with Kent Nelson in his arms who looks to be sleeping peacefully with a content smile. The girls' mood did a one-eighty turn and they dashed towards Susanoo with a smile of relief. "Susanoo! Are you ok? We're so worried about you when that bell took you away from us."

"I'm fine girls, I think," Susanoo said calmly, trying to convince himself and the girls that he is fine. Adjusting Kent in his arms, he looked for a second at him sadly before he abruptly turned his head to the elevator. "I-I need speak to s-several people a-about what w-we will do now."

Artemis looks worriedly at her friend. This is not the confident hero that had helped her so much, trained her and fought crime with her. What happened there that brought him in such a state. "Susanoo, please, what happened there?"

"Chaos happened..." came the cold reply. "Something terrifying happened and something the League needs to know."

A cold feeling grasped his heart when Susanoo heard Kid Flash exclaimed, "Hell no! Why must the League hear about what happened in there! We can solve it on our own, we deserve that!"

"No Kid, this is what they must know. And I need to go, I have a lot to do for Kent... the last honor for such a brave man." Without saying anything more Susanoo descended down the stairs as a magical door appeared on the wall. The door slid open for him and Kent Nelson the Tower's late master. He moved to get through the magical portal when someone blurred in front of him, stopping him. The one that stopped him was no one else than Kid Flash, his resident hater. Sighing in annoyance and with not so much patience, Susanoo growled. "Not now Kid! I don't have the patience or the mood to listen to you."

But Kid Flash did not step out of the way, he bullheaded stayed, blocking Susanoo's path. Crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face and hardened eyes, Kid Flash spoke in a demanding voice. "What are you hiding? Don't you trust us, huh?!"

Susanoo gritted his teeth tightly and locked eyes with Kid who flinched under the cold but bitter look. His arms tightened slightly around Kent which didn't go unnoticed under the watchful eyes of Batgirl, Artemis, and Aqualad. Superboy's dark colored eyes widened for a fraction before adopting a sad look, he turned his head to the side to process this somber news. A heavy atmosphere fell on the group and Superboy cleared his throat to gain the attention. "I understand Susanoo what you tried to do but don't you think we have the right to know... you know what I mean, right."

"I understand Superboy. But this is not something that is easily said than done, I hope you understand that I will keep this to myself for a moment until I have consulted several members of the League and a friend of mine."

"You just don't trust us..." Before Susanoo could riposte coldly back, his patience long gone after all happened to him at the pocket dimension of Kent Nelson. Superboy grasped Kid's shoulder and pulled him back to the group. Flash's apprentice turned in bewilderment and fury towards Superboy and snarled. "What?! Why do you suddenly choose his side of this? All of you!"

"It is not that I trust him more than you, Kid. I trust Superboy's judgments as it is clearly that he caught something important that we didn't. And it is clear that he too did not want to share this with us." Aqualad tried to reason with Kid who just scowled that everyone is against him. The Atlantean was curious too but kept wisely his opinion and made for everyone the decision. "I think to clear this mystery we need to go back to the base before anything else happens."

Susanoo sighed relieved at that decision and send Aqualad a thankful nod and one of apology to the others. Quickly the shinobi and the other heroes stepped through the doorway and arrived much to their amazement in the welcome hall of Mount Justice. Aqualad immediately called for Red Tornado and Batman while much to everyone's surprise, Superboy led Susanoo through the hall and towards an empty room with a lone bed. Superboy turned to his teammate with a mournful expression as he opened the bed at which that last mentioned placed Kent Nelson carefully in the bed before covering him.

"Come, Susanoo. Let us rejoin the others." Susanoo nodded at the friendly order as the two of them made their way out of the room. Once returning to the room the two noticed the League members in the hall that consists of Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow and several other Leaguers.

"Report Susanoo," Batman said softly when he noticed the somber look in Susanoo's eyes. Batgirl hearing the soft, caring tone of her mentor gasped slightly before she moved towards Susanoo and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Black Canary moved towards Artemis to keep an eye and possible support for what the report possible could entail. Susanoo brought his arm up and his hand moved towards his hood and pulled it down, revealing snow white-silver hair that reaches down to his shoulders and then pulled up his mask to take it off. Snow white pale skin was revealed to everyone that made his crimson eye stand out more. He wears a low face mask that covers the lower part of his face that reaches towards his nose. Many of them were surprised at the gesture but several thought that it was pretty important or it influenced him drastically to show that he is serious.

"Of course, Batman," Susanoo replied with a much stronger voice. And Batman could hear the bitterness in his voice. When the shinobi started, his voice was almost emotionless and he clenched his hand together. "It started when Kent Nelson refused my offer of using the Helmet of Fate..."

Zatanna's eyes grew in size when he heard the words that left the young man's lips. He could not help but shout out. "What! Why would you do that?"

"I did what I must for the world. Kent Nelson is far past his prime, his body too depleted to be of use as a host for the Helmet of Fate. But he declined my offer, stating that it was his duty as Doctor Fate to stop Chaos and put on the helmet. After that, we fought the personified form of Chaos, and he was almost banished from our reality but Kent already in his weakened state could only defend himself and I fought his pet, Teekl. Unknown to me that pet was his source of power and anchor to our reality. We fought and when I made the finishing move I caught the grim state of Doctor Fate and unconsciously launched the pet towards his master to save Kent's life."

The Leaguers and the Young Justice members listened to the report. It sounded like everything went well until Doctor Fate was placed in a grim situation. The Dark Knight stepped forward to address his thought.

"You made a good decision in saving Doctor Fate. I can't blame you for trying to reason with the sorcerer as he is hard headed about Nabu. Please continue." Batman gestured for Susanoo to continue who now took a grave tone.

"The personified form of Chaos did more as he somehow fused together with his pet, taking a demonic form that was unbelievable in power. One of his powers was the summoning of the dead..." gasps and denials were heard through the hall. Many Leaguers showed disgust and the younger generation were beyond shock and many understood now why Susanoo kept the information to himself. "...and it was not some random undead that the Lord of Chaos summoned, no. It was someone very dear to Kent Nelson, his late wife Inza Nelson was summoned by that disgusting Imp."

"That is disgusting!" spat out the Dark Knight in disgust. Many of the Leaguers mirrored his thought and the younger generation was very quiet. Not knowing what to say, let alone how to react to that or worse, experience that. "Abomination! How can someone do something like that?! How did Kent react?"

"Kent. Kent Nelson was no more as he fell in shock." Many gathered heroes could only listen to the shinobi. Said shinobi took a deep breath, filling his lungs and at the same time trying to control his emotion. When he got control of his emotions he continued with his report. "When Kent fell in shock, Nabu took full control of Kent's body but that was exactly what Klarion wanted. Doctor Fate lost control and fought Klarion in a titanic fight or that would have been if she didn't protect that miserable Imp. In the end, the Lord of Chaos disappeared, leaving us alone with the ghoul who killed Kent Nelson. I did what no one else could do and Kent Nelson died on duty, a hero no one ever had seen."

"Susanoo..." Batgirl whispered in a soft, somber voice as she tightened her embrace around his shoulder. A tear slid down her cheek as she buried her face into his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around her. It was not only her, Artemis was embraced by Black Canary and Green Arrow as were all the others with their own mentor, comrade or friend. Some of them held their head cool and the Dark Knight felt for the first time like a dick as he cleared his throat to ask the most important question.

"Susanoo... I don't really like to ask this, but what about the Helmet of Fate?" Several people, mostly the female members of the teams glared at the Dark Knight who gulped inwardly.

"Safe. I put it in a place no one else can get in, and I mean literally no one." replied the shinobi with an emotionless tone. He lifted his head up to look at the Dark Knight, his downcast look replaced by a look as full of determination as his voice. "I will speak with several members of the League about the helmet, only after the funeral of Kent Nelson."


	6. Rescue Team Assemble!

Klarion scoffed at the mere thought of being harmed by mortal's swords that the strange human held in his hands. So it came as a surprise when the sharp edges of the blades made contact with his indestructible fur and cut through it, making him bleed. "Aaargh! H-how can y-you cut ME!"

"My blades can cut through anything, call it supernatural." Retorted Susanoo cheekily, his eyes flared in amusement at the damage he had done to the oh so great demon Lord. Did his enemy really think that he would give out free Intel about himself, fool? Next, to the shinobi, Doctor Fate was chanting words and a large golden Ankh symbol appeared above the Lord of Chaos that was tortured in Holy Light.

"May the light of Ra shine upon you and banish the Lord of Chaos to the deepest part of the Duat!"

Dark blobs appeared on the skin of the Lord of Chaos when the golden light descended upon him. Swelling in proportion the black blobs suddenly exploded that sprayed the ground around him and upon contact, the floor hissed as it eats through the surface. Shrieking in pain, Klarion spat out with difficult. "Duat! Foolish Nabu, you really think that you can send me to the Egyptisch underworld? Well... if you want to, I can ask someone out there, just for you."

"Don't you dare to disturb the balance between the living world and those that are resting, Klarion!" Warned Doctor Fate in a dangerous tone, magic swirling around him in preservation for what the Lord of Chaos would do. Kent Nelson from the helmet dimension when Susanoo took a ready stance for anything the Lord of Chaos might throw towards them and Doctor Fate turned to the shinobi. "Susanoo gets ready, Klarion is up for a trick."

"I am ready, let's kick this imp back to the Duat!" Susanoo replied, switching his gambol shroud to handgun model and aimed at the dreadful demon and pulled the trigger. A spray of bullets that were each marked with a fuin seal sailed towards Klarion who lowered his head to stare in disbelief at the holes in his chest. His legs gave out from under him, sinking towards his knees while still holding that disbelief on his face that transformed to one of pain, agonizing pain. Doctor's Fate Holy Light still dawned upon Klarion that caused his skin to burn and now the light entered his chest through the holes, torturing with vengeance.

"You will pay, Nabu! Holy light or not, what I will do now will haunt you for eternity...!" The Lord of Chaos planted his hands on the surface, spider cracks appeared around his sharp claws as he tilted his head high into the air and opened his maul. Black, thick smog erupted out of his maul, climbing higher and higher into the air, covering his surroundings and blocking the light of reaching him. Susanoo and Doctor Fate could see the wounds that were inflicted upon the demon healed within seconds, growing and closing the holes until it was gone. But what actually pulled their attention was the ground next to Klarion where the ground started to pile up, growing in height until a white coffin suddenly was pushed out of the ground and stand up straight. The lid facing the pair and a nameplate could be seen with the name of the one that laid in the coffin engraved in gold.

"My wife...Inza Nelson!" Gasped Doctor Fate in the voice of Kent Nelson. His form flickered between Kent Nelson and Doctor Fate's, a mortifying expression on the first mentioned when the lid fell open and revealed the lifeless form of Inza Nelson. Kent Nelson took an unsteady step forward to his beloved wife, Inza Nelson while Doctor Fate's ghostly image overlaid the first mentioned. Susanoo hand shot out, trying to grasp Kent Nelson's shoulder but missed. Kent's step grew weaker when Inza lifted her head up and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing empty holes at where her eyes would be. A thud resounded through the air when Kent fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks when he looked at his wife's face. Labor breathing could be heard as Kent grasped for his chest that rose and fell rapidly. "...Inza, my beloved wife... h-how dare... d-dare..."

The gleams eyes flared up, lips stretched and revealed a row of sharp teeth as Klarion let out a mean, deep throating laugh. Pushing himself back to standing position, Klarion glanced for a second at the once beloved wife of his most hated enemy before gloating at Nabu's host. "Yes! Yes! Yes, despair host of Nabu! How do you feel? Are you not happy to be reunited with your beloved wife?!" Snapping his fingers, Inza Nelson stepped out of her coffin, hands spread in a welcoming gesture to her husband. Her tattered clothes ripped skin and disarrayed hair gave her a horrifying look. "Enjoy!"

"Kent! Gather yourself together!" Susanoo shouted out, trying to bring his partner out of his stupor. Finally reaching Kent, Susanoo placed his hand on his shoulder to shake him out of his state of shock, only to dodge a knife hand from Inza who suddenly had closed the large distance and now appeared not a foot away from him. Jumping away to not get hit by the ghoul while suddenly a flash of memory shot through his head.

Naruto found himself and his partner, Hyuuga Hanabi in a cave to kill a certain someone. Cautiously the two shinobi stalked through the cave in search of the traitor, shadows hiding their forms as they arrived in a wide space of the cave. At the center of the open space, a lone white coffin could be seen and the lid fell off when they stepped a foot in the room. A girl that is almost a twin of his partner Hanabi, only this girl have blue hair and was certainly a few years older. She is Hyuuga Hinata and she sped out of her coffin and her hand cut through the air towards his chest...

Stepping back, Susanoo avoided another killing blow out of reflection when he came out of his flash of memory. Behind the mask was a pained expression, knowing from his own experience what Kent is now going through. His left arm shot up to meet that of Inza, deflecting another killing blow as he whirled around her and lashed out with his feet to trip her. Moving quickly towards Kent Nelson who was still on his knees, stiff and in shock. Grasping his shoulder he pulled him out of a deadly spell of Klarion when a black arrow sailed pass by Kent's head. "Kent, we need you. Nabu and I need you! She is no longer amongst us, she passed a long time ago!"

"..." Kent stayed quiet, eyes lost his usual spark of life when Klarion brought his wife back to the world of the living in such a grueling state. He did not even notice his partner pulling him out of the bony grasp of the Grim Reaper nor the attempt of pulling him out of the dazed, shocking state. Susanoo moved around Kent to keep him safe when suddenly Kent's form radiated but not in his usual warm holy light...no, this light was cold, distance and full of hate for what his beloved host's wife had overcome. When the light receded, sucking back into the source it revealed Doctor Fate but not the one he turned familiar with as this Doctor Fate did not have his usual scheme. This Doctor Fate scheme is darker in color, dark blue bordering black, the holy golden scheme changed to a dark, angry orange that seemed alive like flames. And his voice has no hint of being merged with Kent Nelson, it is pure Nabu's voice.

"Klarion! You've done something unforgivable this time... disturbing my host's late wife! Never would I have thought you would have sunk so deep, now be prepared for my WRATH!" To show how serious he is, Nabu summoned a large gathering of magic that resembles the sun, wisps of fire danced around the sphere that only grew in size and heat. The heat distorted the air, boiling, and wisps of steam came from the tiles as spider cracks appeared on the tower trembled, shaking on his foundation as the powers of the magical sphere only grew further out of control. Some of the tiles came loose and started to come off the surface, floating up to the magical sun that devoured them. Everything the magical sun touched with its scorching light burned to nothing, devouring until none is left. "May my light scorch you into nothingness, Lord of Chaos!"

Susanoo floated into the air, his hood billowing in the heat as he moved closer towards his possible doom. The magical sphere was now the size of a small air balloon and it only grew more in proportion, with quick thinking he folded gambol shroud into his kusarigama stance and released his weapon that sailed through the air and wrapped around a concrete. Pulling a trigger gambol shroud brought him back to the tower and exchanged the danger above to one on the tower. The Ghoul, Inza Nelson awaited him with a sickening, rotting smile that had seen better days. She lunged at him, mouth wide open and rotting teeth came down on him, only for his armor to protect him.

'Fighting the host's late wife while Nabu or Kent is in such a state is not really high on my list right now after I've seen what he can do.' Susanoo brought his hand up, fingers clamped around her face and pushed her aside while keeping an eye on the Lord of Chaos and Order. Chaos is because he doesn't trust him, reason enough. Order... is not in the right state of mind, his kind is more dangerous than Chaos ever will be. Twirling the shinobi avoided a ray of light and sweated a bit when the concrete vaporized right in front of him. 'Nabu's powers will grow more out of control if I don't stop this here right now. That magical sphere will destroy this pocket dimension with us with it and I bet that the Imp planned that.'

"Nabu, you need to take control of Kent or whatever it is that cause you to do this! You will only destroy this dimension and us with it." Susanoo reached out with his voice towards the possessed sorcerer, trying to call him back to reason before this whole dimension will collapse on them. Avoiding the rays of light while moving forward to reach him, Susanoo suddenly rolled to his left and avoided a black, magical arrow that sailed past his head. Turning his attention to the Imp, the shinobi mocked in reply of the arrow. "Better aim next time, Imp."

"Shut it you bastard! You hurt Teekl, now die!" Klarion cried out, summoning a new arrow that he aimed at the shinobi who much to his surprise aimed his strange weapon at him and fired. Shooting arrows, the Lord of Chaos noticed that most of his bullets ended in the concrete and actually none came close to him. The gleams eyes' face appeared a smirk when he came out unharmed and opened his mouth to retort when Nabu's voice thundered through the clearing.

"I've always been in control, Susanoo. Watch and see the Heaven's Judgment!" Nabu exclaimed, lifting his hand up to the magical sphere that stretched and formed rings that descended down around the Lord of Chaos, trapping him. Once the rings were in place, large pointy spears grew at the inside that slowly grow their size towards the trapped Demon Lord who desperately conjured a barrier to protect himself. "Now feel my wrath and I banish you to the duat for a thousand years!"

Klarion in his barrier gritted his teeth together in anger and a twinge of fear. This was not how it would have played out! This is no laughing game for him, no this is a ruined game. No fun, no laughter for him, only... stupid Order! Expanding his barrier with a twitch of his fingers while he sends out a mental image to his undeath servant with a sickening grin. He would escape from this place no matter what, but he would leave this place and give the one that had harmed Teekl a little present.

'Kill the sorcerer, Inza Nelson!' Inza Nelson received the mental order, tears leaking down her cheeks as she moved towards her husband who was still concentrated on sending judgment on the one that had called her from the great beyond. She moved with a speed that was beyond a human's understanding and appeared behind her husband, whispering in tears.

"I am sorry, my love..." Her hand shot towards the unprotected back of the sorcerer ...only to stop by the shinobi who held her wrist and foiled her assassination. The shinobi had appeared out of nowhere but she struggled to fulfill her command, only to be surprised to hear her husband.

Nabu could see the Lord of Chaos escape through a portal, out of his realm and to whatever place he is hiding now. He could hear his host's wife lung at him and expected to die any moment only for her to be stopped by his comrade. Inside the helmet, Kent Nelson requested something that he had expected for a long time, dying while fulfilling his duty. Doctor's Fate hand climbed up into the air, reaching out to his helmet before lifting up and the form of the mystic Doctor Fate turned back to the old, wise man Kent Nelson who held a sad smile on his face. "Susanoo, my wife, Inza. How much I loathe to say this to my beloved and how much I do the same of what I have to ask you, all I can say ...I am sorry."

"No! No Kent, you can't ask me that nor can you ask this brave young man." Inza spoke, tears now freely flowed down. Voice hoarse at the thought at what she must do or what he would request of the young man. Her first words were because of the disgusting Imp's order but now he is gone, she had control of her own free will. And that brought her only more pain. "Don't do it, please, Kent."

"What do you mean, Kent? I don't understand, is Inza now not free?" Susanoo questioned confusingly. He had thought with Klarion gone or out of this realm that Inza would return to her own self but it seems there was more to this. Differently from his own realm about controlling those from the Great beyond.

"Yes. Free from his control, except for his last order... namely killing me. If she will not, her soul will never reach the Heavens, Samsara or Paradise once she is released from this form. Inza, my beloved wife, I am so sorry to let you do this but I believe that my time has come and I am glad it is you that will guide me to the great next adventure." Kent Nelson said tiredly. Breathing deeply, filling his lungs with what he knows will be his last time, Kent turned around to see his wife Inza. She had changed from the terrible undead state to the one he remembered. The sorcerer didn't know how this was possible nor had the hunger to know it as this is how he wanted to remember her. For Inza it was the same, her husband had turned younger. Gone were the wrinkles, his hair darker and healthier in color as he stared into her eyes before he focused on the partner next to him. "This is your doing?"

Susanoo had let down his mask, his white hair flowed in a nonexistent breeze as he nodded. His facemask was down and a sad, watery smile was seen before he managed a smile. "Yes. I wanted this for you to forget the horrible things and placed a powerful illusion on both of you. Think about your beautiful moments before you will sleep and drift off to a wonderful dream."

"Thank you, Susanoo. For everything, and know that I am sorry to place this upon you." Kent teasingly said, apologizing for what he placed this young man in. He could see Susanoo nod once more before he focused on his wife, once more captured by her beauty as he thought back on all the beautiful moments in their lives.

Inza on her part placed a hand on the young man cheek, sending him a thankful look before she turned to her beloved, and locked eyes. Their faces closed the distance before they were locked in a kiss. In the background was a cliff, above them a white arch with white flowers. Inza was wearing her wedding dress while Kent stands next to her in his suite, lips locked as the water below them crashed against the shores. The pair closed their eyes with one thought, Now and Forever Together...

Bolting straight up in bed, a young blonde boy sat in his bed. Chest rising and falling, sign that he was breathing deep as images of his dreams flashes through his head. Tiredly the blonde brought his hand through his messy hair, sighing deeply before throwing off the blankets of his body and rolled out of bed. Landing on his bare feet and moving through his room and pulled down the handle and opened the door. Entering the hallway that is dark and cold, because the light wasn't on yet nor was the heating. Not that he need the light to see his way to the kitchen, nor was bothered about the chill as he could hear the heater already starting. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Naruto moved through the hallway to the kitchen, mind already at work as he recognized his dream.

"Ugh... that dream..." Pushing the kitchen door open and entering the space, Naruto immediately moved towards the fridge and pulled it open, picking out a bottle of orange and opened it before taking a sip. Sighing in refreshing as the orange woke him up and banished the fog from his mind, the blonde moved out of the kitchen towards his next destination, his private study room. Moving through the hallway again, this time it was not dark nor cold, no. This time is was clear as the light is on, the heater on that gives a nice warmth that was not too cold nor too warm. Sapphire eyes glanced towards the wall of paintings that held several paintings. Paintings of the panorama of what he remembers from his past that his friend Sai made for him once, it was actually funny at how he started to what it is now. Sai's artwork is famous through the world of art and many of these painting of his is in Namikaze's possession. Others were painting of him and his family, Naruto with his parents or with his friends. Those paintings that were not with him or panorama were that of his friends or his parents or from some other famous artist. But in all of them were some kind of clues about his special interest and last mission, he had added a new addition to his collection. Arriving at his private study, Naruto smiled at the view of his study.

His study has green-forest walls, large paintings hanging on the wall. Many of his once village that he brought his youth in, others of memorial places that are dear in his heart. Others were of his parents that hung above the fireplace, both figures smiling warmly at him. Across the fireplace is a couch in an 'L' form, white color scheme and behind the couch is a large desk with a lot of documents on it. Against the left wall is a row bookshelf that reaches from floor to the ceiling and filled with books. Golden letters etched at the covers back about the mythical history of Greece, Roman, and much other ancient civilization. Taking another sip of his orange, Naruto thought deeply about his dream that troubled him a bit. "Are there other ways to summon the dead? It resemblance the technique of the second Hokage of my village a lot with first the coffin come out of the ground and the self-conscious of her previous life. It resemblances too much." Murmured the blonde in thought, placing his glass down before moving to one of the shelves and pulled out a book, entitled: Magical Creatures & Dimensions.

"Maybe this book can light up some mysteries about that Imp." Naruto murmured as he walked back to the desk, placing it down and then pulled the book open and looked through it in search for answers to battle that creature more successful, some kind of way to avoid more loss. "...Must be more prepared as he is terrifying strong. If that freaking Imp ever becomes serious in a fight, I don't want to image of what he really can do."

"Can do what son?" A baritone voice floated into the room and Naruto turned his attention from the book to his father who leaned against the doorpost with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto looks like a spitting image of his father, only younger and what more muscular than him. Minato stepped into the study, moving closer to his desk to take a look at what his son is doing. "And what is this about a Witch boy?"

"On one of my mission with the team, I came across a Witch boy that tried to get his fingers around a mystical object that would multiply his powers or some way to destroy it to make his own twisting dream comes true." Naruto started, adopting a grim expression. "The powers that both Lords of Chaos and Order push out was strong enough to distort the dimension we were in. And if I would release my powers to match them, we would have possibly imprisoned in the dimension or removed ourselves from the planes of existence."

"Sound troublesome," Minato started, only for his son to interrupt him with his laughter. Much to his confusing and the father waited for his son to calm down. It took a while for Naruto to have calm himself down and Minato took a seat on the couch while staring at the painting of his and his wife. Hearing his son normal breathing, Minato turned around to watch his son who picked away a stray tear. "Done laughing, Naruto?"

"Yeah, done. You just sounded like a Nara, like Shikamaru." A dawning of understanding fell on Minato and he too started to see the humor of it. Now laughing, father and son were sniggering like idiots, Witch boy at the moment forgotten. Slowly the laughter dwindled in the room and the father, son duo pulled themselves together and their attention turned back to the book with the information about the Witch boy.

"So, again, what about this Witch boy." Repeated Minato his question to his son who adopted a serious look. His son stayed for a long moment quiet, deep in thought and a smile appeared on Minato's face. Minato could see from Naruto's posture that he was a great Hokage, someone born to lead and making hard decisions. Like a father, he knows what his son is doing, including his mysterious group but nevertheless he is proud of his son.

"This Witch boy is on the danger scale from the same place as me, Kaguya or the one that claims the Helmet of Fate. Like I said before, their combination full force distorted the dimension we were in. What would happen here on earth when somehow they can go past their limits here on Earth, and would I be forced to do the same to stop them. Or the other way around, who will stop me?"

"They are? Is that the reason at why you tried to find a weakness to them to stop them." Naruto's father continued, now seriously curious about the whole event. Leaning forward and planting his elbows on his son's desk, he listened some more to his son. "What happened there. What is the real reason that you looked deeper into this Witch boy?"

"That Imp used a fabrication of the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Summoning the late wife of Earth's Supreme Sorcerer with an order: kill the sorcerer. But there was a curse attached to that order, if she would fail in killing the sorcerer herself, her soul would never reach Paradise. I did what I must lift off the curse and reunited them in the afterlife but what happens when that Imp does that again. What choice do I have between those that are alive being killed or those that are cursed to dwell for eternity, killing innocents against their will? No, I am searching for an answer to stop this before it will happen again." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth, slamming his fist on his desk in anger at the thought of what the future might hold if that Imp used it again. 'Would it be a repeat of what happened to his world?'

Minato's eyes widened when he heard the briefing of his son of what had happened on that mission. Sapphire eyes hardened at the thought of using a loved one against others. He could understand now at why his son is digging himself in books about the Witch-boy, and he could the wheels turn in Naruto's head. And so, Minato could stop himself to exclaim in righteous fury. "There is someone that can use that accursed second Hokage's technique?!"

"Yes. There is someone but for now, I must talk to several allies to gather more information about this Witch boy and more about the Helmet of Fate. The last mentioned have of course a vast amount of knowledge but I am not really jumping to let an unknown being control my body." Naruto said to his father before slamming the book shut and pushed his chair back and stood up. Walking around his father to the fireplace, Naruto glanced to his father and send him a smile, "Say 'Hi,' to mom and the others when you return, dad."

"I will, now off you, good luck."

Naruto pushed his energy in the seal, activating the mechanism behind the fireplace. The fireplace floor sunk into the floor and a glass floor slid over the hole. The wall at the back slid open, revealing a hidden passage at which Naruto moved through and vanished from the room to who knows where.

A young, beautiful woman with white shoulder-length hair stands in the kitchen. Her slender, athletic muscles clearly in view as she wears nothing to hide her beauty from any prying eyes. She stands at 5'6, pale-white skin, firm, round full chest with two erect pink nipples, flat stomach, slim waist with round, full hips. Long, lean legs as she danced around in the kitchen, her chest bouncing slightly with each step. This young woman is Rose Wilson and she is cooking for her lover, pancakes. Moving with speed and precision she threw the pancake in the air where it turned the slight golden side up before catching and continue cooking. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to call out of the kitchen. "Jade! Pancakes almost are almost ready, how's your side?"

"Hacking almost done, Rose. Master made it a bit difficult to crack his code this time. That bastard is surely somewhere laughing his ass off in one of his so secret bases." Rose laughed pleasantly when she heard her lover whine about her jobs of cracking the code. Like always, their master made it difficult for them and for anyone that is not in the league with him. The white haired beauty smiled when the sound of a cheer rose up in the other room where her comrade is working and not a minute later, Jade walked through the entrance of the kitchen and took her seat on the table."Got it, now let eat those delicious pancakes of yours, dear."

Rose smiled, placing the plate with bacon, pancakes and some fresh fruit on the table before she took her seat across of her lover. Picking up a pancake that she placed on her plate before she picked up some bacon and cheese. "What's the mission, Jade?"

"Gaea..." Jade said the name of the mission. Folding her pancakes that are filled with bacon and brought it to her mouth before she took a bite. Enjoying the crispy and light salty taste as her mind is working on making a plan for completing this mission. "...Or Mother Earth. We need to get some stuff from different bases before we can propose an invite to her."

"What do we need for our mission, and do we have other missions besides that of Gaea. Beside we need to make a well throughout strategy as we will step into the Dark Knight's territorial." Rose mused, she was already on her third pancake and the young assassin decided to eat as much as she can because they will not return to this base for some time.

"We need a sample of master's miracles." Jade smiled like a Cheshire when she thought about what her master all could do and her partner smiled wickedly, definitely thinking the same as she took a bite of her pancake. "So, let's finished our breakfast and travel to our next base."

"I agree," Rose laughed and finished her pancake. The girls made some small talk, laughing and between their jokes they already started plans to complete the mission. But high secured mobile did ring, both girls looked up and adopted their serious mask and Jade picked up the phone. Jade greeted whoever was on the phone with a cold demanding tone.

"Cheshire here, what do you want?"

Chuckles could be heard on the other end of the line, a tone she doesn't hear that much. Inwardly she groaned what this crazy maniac is planning this time. "Kekeke, Cheshire I've called for your assistance in helping me with a certain Kryptonite order. And maybe you can rope someone else to help you in this mission, I promise, I pay well for your service."

Jade made eye contact with her partner who listened intently to the conversation. Rose quickly pulled out her notepad, typing some notes that she need for later and let her master know what is happening. Giving Jade the Go sign, Cheshire started the small interrogation about what the mission would contain. "Doctor Psycho, I am all ears, speak."

"Very well, Cheshire. Let me explain what you can expect and what I want you to do on my assignment." Doctor Psycho laughed maniacally through the phone as he elaborated in details of what he want her to do for him.

Naruto sits calmly in his chair, cleaning his weaponry. With care and profession, he oiled the shurikens, cleaning them from any dust when he sharpened his tools before he pockets them away in his seal that is on his arm brace. Once in awhile he started to check a shuriken for his seals, engraved on both sides were small seals, so small that you can't see it with the naked eye but from a distance, all those seals together are forming the same eye pattern of the Rinne-Sharingan that he also use on his armor. Deeming them well, he sealed them all before checking the state of the seal on his embrace, wiping his hand up and down in a throwing movement before activating the seal and three shurikens slid into his hand before it cleaved through the air and bore into the targets lethal spots.

"No wrongs with my seals it seems." Murmured the blonde that slowly let fall his henge and his once blonde, golden hair turned a white snow that his ancestor was born with. Moving towards his vaults and placed his hand on the door of the vault once he came in reaching distance, Naruto sends a pulse of chakra through the main seal. The seal started to glow, pulsing out a red, golden light that is in a familiar seal pattern, and the door cracked open that revealed the containment. There on a standard, his Susanoo costume was on display, standing proudly as Naruto's robes fell off and pulled on his basic suit that is plain black and made out of kevlar. Pulsing chakra through his basic suit, he activated some seals and the armor that stands proudly on display flew out of the vaults and attached on him, clicking on a place and secured themselves tightly on him. Reaching out with his hands to his rippled black mask and lifting it up from his standard, a wry smile on his face when he placed the mask on his face, his eyes flashed crimson when he activated the Sharingan. The wind picked up around him when suddenly he was gone and Susanoo was moving towards his destination ...Mount Justice.

"Recognized...Susanoo, B09." Started the computer the zeta-tube emulated a bright light and Susanoo appeared in all his mysterious glory. Stepping out of the light, Susanoo moved to the center of the room where he noticed the three heroes that he have a meeting with. Closing the distance between him and the gathered heroes that consist of Gotham's Dark Knight who gave him a small but firm nod, almost not noticeable. Next to him stands a long time friend that his father met a few times in New York, Giovanni Zatara and not the least but definitely the most beautiful for any straight male, Diana the Amazon Princess. Coming to a halt in front of them, Susanoo bowed in front of the only female and took her hand, brought it to his head and surprised them when he kissed the back of her hand through his mask. "Lovely to meet you, Diana. Your beauty is like a radiated star in the clear sky of the Ancient World."

"Ahem..." Batman cleared his throat, his eyes narrowed at the young shinobi.

Susanoo straightened himself, a smirk playing on his lips when he locked eyes with the Dark Crusader. That smirk only widened when one of his abilities that he gained from his long time friend and through the years refined to feel the emotions of others around him. It is not only dark emotions as his long time companion was a revered being and the nine beasts were actually a pantheon of godly beings that were parts of a Primordial being. And now by using his ability he caught a small amount of jealousy of the Dark Knight and decided to play it cool. "My excuses Batman. Let us move towards our meeting room to discuss Nabu."

"That sounds like a fine plan, Susanoo. I am curious what you did to the artifact." Giovanni said as he led them towards the destination. Diana moved closer to Susanoo and started a conversation about small things. The Amazon Princess and the Shinobi shared some thoughts about their own respective training. Diana was surprised at how he would train in certain skills by making it look like a game or when he calmly stroll on the beach and use the sand surface to keep his balance. All in all, she was impressed with his training, something she will try for herself to improve and so the question left her soft, full lips.

"It's really incredible at how you train yourself to the best of your abilities. I wonder if I could adapt yours to mine, care to train sometimes together?" Her question brought a smile to Susanoo's face. Not that they can see it but his eyes told them volumes. This too brought a smile to the Amazon's alluring face and the two of them fell into a deeper conversation about how they could combine each training or technique. A door slid open and the heroes entered the room and each one of them takes a seat around the oval desk. Once everyone is seated the meeting begins. Diana opened the meeting, a serious expression on her beautiful face. "Welcome Susanoo, Batman, Giovanni on this meeting where we will decide what we will do with the mystical artifact: Helmet of Fate. Susanoo is representing his team and the one that now possesses the Helmet of Fate. Batman represents the Justice League and is the one that knows the facts of the mission. Giovanni and I represent the Magical realm and will deem if the Helmet is safe or not. I will not hand over the word to Batman."

"I have read and studied the report that Susanoo have given me about his mission. What the report said about the dynamic of the team make me worried, especially Kid Flash. But that will me discuss another time, for now, I want to know what you did with the artifact, Susanoo." Batman sends the shinobi a pointed look, eyes narrowed in concentration. Susanoo equally returned the pointed look back to the Dark Knight, not feeling very intimidated after all what had happened to him. After all, he is only human.

Giovanni Zatara nodded at the words of the Dark Knight. While he has not placed his daughter in the team, he still worries about the children. "I agree with Batman about the dynamic of the team. And maybe we must discuss that after this meeting with our young friend here after this."

"Everyone knows that the new members, including me, are not easily accepted by the others, and it feels fine to hear that there comes a possible solution. Now about the artifact, I am longer in this hero business than you ever thought and without any guidance of some renowned hero. For a long time and just as long as my hero career, I gather rare mythical artifacts of the past or mythical like the Helmet of Fate. Many of my collections are very dangerous if they ever comes in the hands of someone that want to cause evil and chaos in the world and those artifacts are safely locked away in a place that I deemed safe." Shared Susanoo one of his many secrets about what he do in his hero-business. Zatara and Diana listened to him, both wondering what kind of artifacts he has in his possession while the Caped Crusader thought about the danger it might possess. It did not sit well with the Dark Knight now that he know what he might have in his possession and so he brought up his thought.

"This... collection of yours, is it safe?"

Susanoo sends a deadpanned look to Batman, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a superior manner. But in his mind, the shinobi understood the skeptical as many of his collections are a threat to mankind. Some are artifacts from long forgotten sorcerers and others are from his own era, the era of the Elemental Nations. And both are dangerous for anyone to use. With these thoughts in his head, Susanoo answered the Dark Knight's question. "They are safe. I secured them in a high-tech security in an unknown area that is somewhere on this plane. The entrance to this area is protected and guarded by something out of this world and I can promise that anyone that is dumb enough to try to reach it will die a painful death if they first can find it."

"That sounds quite safe." Muttered Giovanni. "But is there a way for us to get to the Helmet of Fate for desperate times?"

"It is for you three to get to the location of said artifact but the road is hard and full of danger with the cost of failing is your life. I have prepared some clues..." Chuckling when he caught the exasperated look of Diana and the annoyed one of the Dark Knight, Susanoo pulled out four leather straps that each one of them held a symbol. Sliding the items across the desk towards his fellow heroes that each picked up said item and studied them. "Each one of these symbols is a clue."

"What do these symbols mean, gourd, whirlpool, and one is with four stripes." Giovanni thought aloud as it said nothing to him. All these symbols are the clues and he got an answer to his question, one that made him smile slightly.

"These symbols are for me to know and for you to find out," Susanoo answered the question, finishing the meeting so fat to his knowledge. Preparing to stand up and leave the meeting room, suddenly an alarm filled the room and a hologram of Superman shimmered into existence. The voice of the Man of Steel filled the air as he spoke.

"Superman to the cave. Batman, I need your assistance as not fourteen hours ago, Supergirl has been declared missing." Superman worriedly called through the hologram, his eyes were dull in and a frown marred his face. "I don't know who have kidnapped her. It can be Lex Luthor, Parasite, Toyman or Doctor Psycho as each one of them is my sworn enemy and now possible use Supergirl to get me."

"What was her location when you last took contact with her?" Batman called out, his fingers furious pressing down the buttons of the computer to find any possible clue. Superman gave him the answer to his question.

"Smallville, she did visit someone there before returning back to Metropolis." The Dark Knight nodded, using his satellites to find some evidence of what had happened while Susanoo listened to a mysterious ally that delivered him some grim news. Both heroes used their connections or tools to find out what happened and Superman was stressing out.

"Damn... I can't find anything at the moment, Superman. It is possible that they used a technology to disrupt the satellites signals..." Batman delivered the grim news while Susanoo's eyes turned cold as the information that he gained turned worst. The Man of Steel hung his head, feeling depressed when his friends could not find a clue and search in the open field is nothing as he has many enemies. The others mood dropped and Diana and Giovanni prepared to leave to search for the missing heroine when the voice of Susanoo stopped them.

"...You're sure this information is reliable, Alice?" Superman and the others turned to the shinobi. "Oke... any location? How many... that would not be a problem. Yes, we will and stay safe."

"Any news..?" Diana stated the question, she is very concerned for her fellow female heroine and of course for her friend. Susanoo tilted his head up and locked eyes with the Man of Steel, showing a few his own emotions.

"Supergirl is captured by Doctor Psycho who have several assassins hired to protect himself and a certain clone, Doomsday." Superman's eyes and that of all the others widened at the news. The first mentioned tensed his muscles to fly away only to be stopped by the young hero with his next words. "And they use red and green Kryptonite to keep her seduced. They possible already knew that you would come, Superman."

"I... I need to get my cousin, she is in danger."

This time it is the Dark Knight that spoke reasoning to the alien. Stopping him before he did anything foolish. "And so will you, Superman. Now is not the time to rush in or else endanger yourself and the world by letting yourself captured by them. What we need now is a plan."

"I propose to let me, Batgirl and Artemis go to the base. We infiltrate the base, causing chaos and damage in our wake while rescuing Supergirl." Proposed Susanoo at which Diana and Batman nodded at the idea. Both knows that Susanoo is smart and skillful enough to do the mission and the other two mentioned are in tune with him.

"I agree," Wonder Woman supported the plan. "The plan sounds foolproof and it will help to bring some peace into the team. What do you think, Batman and Giovanni?"

"I agree too, Susanoo calls the others," Batman commanded the shinobi who pushed his chair back, jumped to his feet.

"I will not let anyone else lose or suffer while I can prevent that." Susanoo hissed out like an angry snake as the door slid open and the shinobi left the meeting, leaving a worried Superman and fellow heroes behind. In the meeting, Diana turned to the Dark Knight with a questioning look.

"How did he know about Supergirl's situation?"

"Possible he has criminal contacts in the underworld." Replied the Dark Knight, saving hose thoughts in his mind for later.

"Will that cause danger to the team?" Diana questioned.

"No, sometimes we need dark contacts to stay two feet ahead of them." Reassured the Dark Knight as he wondered who this mysterious Alice is. It is certainly a codename like everyone that are in this world, but the question is who.


	7. Rescuing the Maiden of Steel!

"You said that you captured the big blue boy's cousin." Someone's voice floated into the room, reaching Supergirl's ears as she opened her eyes warily. She coiled her muscles, sending messages to her sore limbs that they needed to move. But only to discover that they were restricted, bound in iron that much to her surprise could hold her. Tilting her head, Supergirl turned her head to the left, seeing several monitors with a lot of data that filled the screen. Turning her head to the right her azure eyes fell on the entrance of her prison where the voices came from that were growing in volume. The voice is accompanied with several footsteps, an indication that there was more than one person moving towards her. Straining her ears, Supergirl fished for more knowledge of who captured her and what she found wasn't warm hearted. "What are your plans with her?"

"My plans... my plans involve her seeing what I can do with her. This is revenge, they all laughed at me because I am small or about my intellect. But who laughs now, me! Yes, me!" the owner of the voice let out a deranged, crazy laugh that grew in volume before the sounds of footsteps halted for a second in front of the door. "Oh, and don't be afraid. She is completely harmless, Ku Ku Ku."

"Who said we were afraid of her, little dwarf." the second voice retorted with sarcasm and haughtiness. The Kryptonian super-hearing could hear that the second person wasn't impressed. She expected something to follow that statement which was confirmed. "You might have robbed her of her strength and all the other powers that would make her dangerous but there will always be other unsuspected things that come up in our line of operations, dwarf."

'They don't see eye to eye if the insult at the end and how she phrased her line is any indication. Maybe I can use this to cause a distraction to free myself.' Supergirl planned her own escape but first, she had to see how to get out of her bonds and whatever that hold her Kryptonian powers at bay. At the moment she is powerless and the small amount red radiation felt suspiciously like...red kryptonite. 'I must first find out how many of them will be here in the room. Then find out who ordered this stupid kidnapping so I can bash his or her head against the wall roughly as punishment before I make my escape.'

The sound of a door sliding open was what halted her thought process and three figures entered her prison. Supergirl tilted her head with difficulty to study the figures, two of them are wearing masks and the last is a well-known villain, Doctor Psycho. The aforementioned villain is a very small dwarf not taller than six foot and wears expensive clothes. The dwarf has a Balbo beard style and messy black hair adorned his head with a pair of sharp, blue eyes that are filled with insane pleasure underneath. "Welcome Superman's cousin to my secret base," her kidnapper welcomed her with a lot of theatricalities. Doctor Psycho moved his left arm in a sweeping gesture with a small bow of his head. "You will be my test project, not that you are my first choice but beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Hurry up, Psycho! I don't have time for your grand speech, unlike other hired blades." one of the masked acquaintances hissed out to her boss. Doctor Psycho and Supergirl turned their attention away from each other to the one that just spoke. Her eyes grew slightly when she recognized the mask of the owner of the voice, a Cheshire mask smirked back at her and the woman who wears the mask is clothed in black with a green kimono. "Get over it and be done."

"Be quiet Cheshire! It was I that hired you and if you don't hold your tongue behind your teeth then I can do much worse." Psycho's mask slipped off for a second and was then replaced by one with a smug look that told everyone that he is the one that deals out the threats. But in all his smugness, Doctor Psycho didn't notice the dark looks that he got from the assassins and he continued his insults. "All I hear is insults from you about my height, my intellect and I hear all that mocking laughter echoing in the halls. Do you think that I didn't know what you laugh about, bitch? Be glad that I only keep on insulting you, if I would use my superior powers than all I can promise that is I that will have the last laugh."

'This shitty dwarf really is far over the edge. If it wasn't for the object for our mission than I would have killed him within a second of our first meeting.' Cheshire hissed mentally, her eyes were like molten fire as it imagined throwing this little villain in the Forest of Death. Her muscles coiled unnoticed while she breathed in and out, calming herself and used the practices of her master that she had learned from him. Confident that she is calm she spoke in a threatening tone that bordered on deadly. "Your powers are nothing more than children's toys in comparison with that of our master. You're threatening us is equal to a death wish, little man. Remember that well."

Doctor Psycho is growling lowly from his throat as his eyes shrunk to small beads in rage. A vein grew and a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he gnashed his teeth harshly together that you could almost hear the sound. The two assassins and the prisoner's eyes grew in amusement when a faint ghostly image of an overgrown child with a beard and a mother that cuddles him appeared behind the villain. But that image immediately faded away when invisible sound waves moved to the two assassins whose eyes turned dull and submissive. Hands rubbing in excitement, Doctor Psycho smiled greedily like a small child as if he gained new toys to play with. "Who laughs now foolish assassins? Yes, I, the great Doctor Psycho is the one that laughs last!"

Eyeing them with contained madness, Doctor Psycho barked out his orders to his now brainwashed minions. "Cheshire leaves my laboratory and checks the grounds for any intruders, I hope you get killed and for you, my dear," the dwarf turned to the remaining assassin, Ravager, "Prepare the barrel with liquid kryptonite for our guest."

All she could do behind the barrier was widen her eyes, struggling her body to release herself from her binds that held her when she heard about the liquid kryptonite. That's when she discovered the tubes that are attached to her arm and invaded her bloodstream. Supergirl looks with disbelief at the tubes connected with her, knowing that if he succeeds her life will be one of continuous pain. Tilting her head to look at the madman, she pleaded for him to reconsider his plan, stopping him before he could pump in the kryptonite into her veins but Doctor Psycho only laughed at her. Enjoying her desperate attempt on escaping her unfortunate torture as he watched Ravager and Cheshire stepping out of the lab to do their appointed orders. "You monster!" she spat, "You're inhuman to do those things to me. I... I will pulverize you when I am out of here..."

"You won't do a thing you just threatened me with, bitch. You're safely secured behind a red kryptonite barrier that makes you weak like a regular human. And once you leave the comfort of the barrier, untold torture is all that you will know... haha haha!" Doctor Psycho finished with a deranged laugh as he left Supergirl behind in the room. She isn't the only one that he has big plans with, oh no, they're so many more heroes to ruin. The door slid shut behind him as Doctor Psycho moved through the corridors while being unknown to the intruders that have infiltrated his base of operations. Two shadows moved through the shafts of the building, occasionally pausing in their movement to listen to sounds that might betray the occupants of the building of knowing of their break in or to gather some information about Supergirl, such as where she might be locked up. Two pairs of eyes looked through the air vents, studying the guards that are standing under them, guarding a door.

"Two guards under us, Batgirl," Artemis whispered quietly to her partner who nodded in acknowledgment and pulled out a Batarang. Her finger ghosted over a hidden button and pressed the button and a faint hologram of their third teammate shimmered into existence. "...Susanoo, we are in position."

'Great, what is the situation?' the two heroines heard Susanoo ask them.

Artemis replied to the shinobi who was somewhere here in the base, also searching for the missing cousin of Superman. "Two guards at the door, possibly the cell of Supergirl."

'You must be sure, one wrong move can mean the end of us all. Try to get information from the guards without showing yourself.' Artemis groaned at what she and Batgirl must do. The archer knew that she wasn't that great in the department of gathering information and it seems that she today is lucky as two of her teammates are specialists in this department, and it seems that the only male on the team knows this too. 'Batgirl I will give you this task. And if this is Supergirl's cell, rescue her within five minutes or if it is that of Superman's clone, avoid it at all costs. Take care of yourself and Artemis, understood?'

"Take care of yourself, Susanoo." Artemis scolded playfully back to the only male before Batgirl cut off the line. Seeing the image of Susanoo fade out, so did Artemis' playful side as she adopted a serious face and turned to her partner. "Batman is worldwide known for his talent of extracting information out of thugs and villains, did he hand over any skills towards you?"

"Some things Batman taught me and his way are above my physical strength. But I am fairly gifted with electronics and I can use this..." Batgirl put away her Batarang and then started to type away on her glove that showed a highly advanced computer keyboard and a hologram of the blueprints of the building. Several dots blinked onto the map, each dot has a different color. There are a few dots that are marked yellow with a small text under the dot, saying what it is. "A hologram of the base that will show us where we are and each dots also is an object that we can use. Like the yellow dot that is a speaker that we can use to gain some information about what that room might contain."

"That is genius!" exclaimed Artemis in astonishment. The young archer could see a certain pattern in those of heroes that have no gifted superpowers like Wonder Woman, Black Canary or Supergirl. She like Batgirl need all their wits, cunning and smarts to outmaneuver their opponents to come out on top. "You're planning to use Supergirl's kidnapper's voice to gain intel about what that room might contain."

Batgirl's lips curled up in a smile and her eyes sparkled with delight at the praise of her comrade. Batman's apprentice could see that Artemis is quick with understanding and bounced her shoulder against that of the archer, smiling down at her while she worked at hacking the system to use the speakers. "In a word you are right, Artemis. I will use the system to gain us intel about what is in the room and the voice frequency of Doctor Psycho that Batman has saved on the League's system will help us."

'Section 66, guards remind me again what is contained in this room?' Batgirl spoke through her microphone that sends signals to the computer and changed it to Doctor Psycho's voice that came out of the speakers. The guards stirred, moving their heads towards the source of the voice and a hand already moved to the holster of his gun. Pulling it out quickly the guard shot a bullet into the speaker, destroying it in the process.

"They think we are stupid or something." barked the guard that shot at the speaker. A sly smirk formed on the guard's face when he noticed the slight smoke coming from the device and turned back to his partner who stared at him in slight disbelief. "And what are you looking at, huh?"

The guard that still stands like a statue in front of the door shrugged his shoulders and with a smirk he said. "I am looking at you, so restless all like that, it is not like we get Superman or any other of those costumed freaks suddenly here."

"And the fact that suddenly our boss's voice sounds through the speakers doesn't send you any alarm bells, rookie?" shot the other guard back. His eyes roaming the hallway that they are standing in, hands clamping tightly around his gun and ready for any unsuspecting movement. "He demanded what was behind that door as if he doesn't know that this is the control room?"

'Bingo!' Both Artemis and Batgirl thought with a sly smirk. Quickly the two heroines moved through the air shafts and entered the control room and to their shock, they came eye to eye with Cheshire who studied a comatose Doomsday. Crawling out of the air shafts and landing quietly on the floor Batgirl and Artemis pulled out their long distance weapons and aimed them at Cheshire. "Step away from the computers with your hands in the air."

Cheshire chuckled at the synchronized speech of the two apprentices of both the archer and the Dark Knight. Still using the computers that showed a immobilize Supergirl that is lying powerless under a red barrier and there are some tubes connected to her arm. "You two are a bit late with infiltration Batgirl, Artemis."

In front of the girl's eyes, Cheshire turned around and changed her outlook that changed to the familiar sight of Susanoo. The shinobi turned his attention back to the computer's, his fingers moved rapidly over the keys as screens popped up on the many windows. "Supergirl is locked at room 99 but the locks for that room have a catch. If someone else besides the Dwarf or his two guards enters the room, Doomsday will wake up and cause havoc. Another thing is that we have less than 2 minutes, skip that no minutes left. They just attached the barrel with liquid kryptonite to Supergirl and the only thing that is keeping her alive at the moment is the red barrier."

"What!" both girls let out in a yell. Seeing the panic and the need of rescuing the young Kryptonian, Susanoo made a quick decision. Moving up to the pair, Susanoo landed two hard blows on their rears. One on Artemis and the other at Batgirl. Both girls whirled to him, anger shimmering in their eyes and they both opened their mouth to retort when Susanoo held up his hand to stop them.

"Heads up and listen! We have now a very limited time to rescue Supergirl and bring her back to base to handle her now tainted bloodstream. I want you two to enter her prison and take out Doctor Psycho and the two guards. I, on the other hand, will keep Doomsday busy as he will become out of his slumber when you enter the room." Raising his hand again to silence them when he saw that they want to argue with him, "There are no other way girls. I have placed a timer on the red barrier that will fall within 5 minutes. The goal is to stall them and come close to her."

"And how will we get out of there with us being surrounded by three villains?" Batgirl questioned, to which she received an answer in the form of a shuriken that had some strange markings on the edges. She extended her hand and took the shuriken from her comrade. "And what is this?"

"Your ticket out, Batgirl. If you're not at Supergirl's side within 5 minutes then I am afraid that we must count her as a lost cause." Susanoo said and Artemis opened her mouth to speak icily to him.

"How could you say that!"

"I can because we are surrounded by dangerous enemies. Doctor Psycho can if he is given time control about anyone while the two guards are renowned assassins that are far above your league. Then we have Doomsday, a clone of Superman so you can understand why it is important to do as I say, or I can tell your family that you won't come home anymore because you are clearly dead if we fuck this up." the shinobi roared angrily back at the archer who looked at him with wide eyes. Taking a full gulp of air, Susanoo calmed himself down and looked at his two comrades. "Go! We speak later about this but right now Supergirl needs your help and it seems that one of these assassins are waiting outside this chamber, so go!"

Batgirl and Artemis left the control room through the shafts and let Susanoo deal with the second Assassin. This would make their task a bit easier and fairer but they didn't know how skilled their teammate is for going up against an assassin that is hailed by Batman as very dangerous. They are worried but right now Supergirl is in grave danger and they trust their comrade, quickly moving through the shafts Artemis and Batgirl were on their way to save Supergirl. Meanwhile, Susanoo turned back to the many screens, studying the Kryptonite that Doctor Psycho now is pumping into Supergirl's veins. Behind him, the door slid open and three people entered the room.

"Hello handsome..." a sultry feminine voice floated into the room. Cheshire relaxed against the doorpost, her arms crossed above her remarkable chest as she grinned behind her mask. "You don't mind to turn around with your hands up in the air?"

"Cheshire, what a pleasure to see you again, how are you?" Susanoo returned the pleasantry as he turned around slowly with his hands above his head. His eyes shone with mirth as he showed his hand or better of what he held in his hand and on what his thumb rest on. "I didn't know you liked dwarfs as they haven't got much that dangle between their legs."

"I am not into dwarfs, they can't satisfy me unlike you, dear." Cheshire sultrily whispered as she swayed her hips and closed the distance between them. At each of her side, Cheshire guards followed her until she stands at the distance of three feet from him. "So, I expect a nice reward from you, my love."

"Do you know him, trait-urgh!" The guards on her left shouted before he was cut off by a knife that slashed open his throat and blood sprouted out of this man's eyes widened when he watched Cheshire withdrew her weapon and plugged it into his partner that fell lifeless to the floor. And the last that he hears from her are,

"Difficult complications to leave these two alive, after all, I need to hold up my image." Cheshire giggled softly, removing her mask she stared at her lover. She sauntered closer to him, her hands reaching out and removed his mask and revealed his handsome face. "And you my dear, Rose and I missed you dearly. When are you returning to us?"

Susanoo lips curled up and his hand snaked around her, grasping her tight rear and kneaded her ass for a moment that brought out a moan from Cheshire. "I am sorry, Jade. There are still some things that needed to be done. But I can promise you when you have completed the mission that I gave you, then I will visit you and Rose and then I am all yours."

"I look forward to, feeling you stirring up my insides with that monster of yours." she breathed as she trailed his neck with her tongue. "Feeling you breaching the walls, making me moan out your name."

Susanoo smile only widened, his hands not sitting idle as they roamed her firm rear. Lowering his head to kiss her, he whispered. "Jade, I am sorry. But now is not the time, tell me. What did you do to help Supergirl?"

"We couldn't do much against him. He tried to set us under his control with his powers that failed thankfully due to your training. Rose is now guarding the process, making it slow enough under the guise of torture." Cheshire explained softly, her eyes fluttered open which were hard like steel and full of promise to hurt anyone who tortured someone like Supergirl. It is offensive for any assassin to torture first before going for the kill, and that dwarf just did that. "Why can't we just kill him?"

"We can't for our mission. There are more pieces in this game and we need to know who or what they are planning." Susanoo replaced his mask back on his face and returned to the many screens. Fingers racing over the keys and entered the system to gain as much intel as he can. Next, to him, Cheshire followed his example and caused mass destruction in the system or more clearly wiped it clean. "But I can promise you, my dear, Doctor Psycho will pay for what he has done. Maybe not today or tomorrow or any other day. But I can promise that when we take our revenge..."

"Ours?" Cheshire interjected in disbelief. She turned her head to follow Susanoo with her eyes who moved towards the exit of the room and with a twitch of his hand a pair of shurikens flew through the air and buried themselves in some guards throat who died on the spot.

"Yes, ours. You for Doctor Psycho using those sick tortures that go against the assassin's way. I and Supergirl just want revenge so they will know not to mess with us again." Susanoo's hand flashed out again and two shurikens cut through the air and brought down two more guards. "And I think my companions just got in the room that holds Supergirl. I need to go to them and you, my love, I will see you and Rose next time and maybe with a new member of our team."

"You got it, whiskers," Cheshire smirked smugly when he moved away, knowing that behind his mask was a smile that mirrored her own. Twirling around, Cheshire brought down her blade and slashed some throats that brought several guards down and finished her move as she twirled her upper body and placed her hand on the floor and her leg lashed out and got another guard down and came than up and pierced his heart with her blade. She smirked when Susanoo vanished out of view. "You have your fun and I have mine, nyan."

Batgirl jumped through the air and came to a stop as she rolled to a halt and her hand lashed out and two batarangs cleaved through the air to several computers that caused them to malfunction. Screens flashed blue until they suddenly turned black and the barrier around Supergirl fell down. Something they immediately regretted as Supergirl writhed on the platform, Supergirl writhed so violently that foam came out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up and Artemis quickly ran to the weakened Kryptonian and caught her in the nick of time. "I got you, Supergirl," Artemis said, wrapping her arms around her shaking form. "Everything will become alright, okay."

"Will it?" Came a voice from the entrance and Artemis and Batgirl turned their eyes towards the source of that question. There in the door entrance stands a small figure, Doctor Psycho who smirked mockingly at them. "You thought I didn't know that your brand broke into my base, killed my guards. Not that I care about that but still you came this far."

Artemis snarled at the villain's, eyes aflame as she held tightly on Supergirl. "Yes it will, you can't stop us. Your bodyguards can't stop us and I promise you will pay dearly for this!"

Doctor Psycho let out a laugh, full of malice and madness. Wringing his hands together with an eerie smile on his face he turned his attention to his partner. "Ravager kill them!"

"And why would I do that? You broke your contract, dwarf. Using your fucking abilities on us, trying to control us but here is a little secret, that won't work on us. Master trained us to be in control of ourselves and out of anyone's control." Ravager stalked into the room, katana in her hand and ready to strike the traitorous dwarf down. A feral smile played behind her mask but her eyes told them all what she thought and suddenly she vanished out of sight and appeared in a crouched position under Psycho's guard. The latest mentioned eyes widened in shock and fear when the blade came up and sailed past close by, cutting off hair that slowly floated down. Seeing the fear in the Doctor's eyes, Ravager couldn't pass the thought of mocking him. "Feeling fear right now, huh. How does it feel to have lost control of your dolls?"

"Dolls, huh? Funny that you mention that, Ravager. There are two dolls here, specifically, they are apprentices of the Batman and Green Arrow." at the voice of Doctor Psycho, Artemis and Batgirl felt something invade their mind and their body moved not on their command. "I wonder how you will handle yourself against these two?"

Ravager's eyes locked on her two new opponents, Batgirl moved towards or better said stalked towards her with two batarangs that she held in a pickaxe grip while Artemis let Supergirl fall to the floor in horror if the expression in her eyes were any indication. The assassin positioned her blades in a defensive pose and lowered her form to make it more difficult for her opponent to take her down. 'This will cause some trouble in our plans if I don't handle this carefully. Failing is not an option, especially if that agonizes the Master.'

"Minions, kill her!" Doctor Psycho roared in a high pitched tone that turned into falsetto laughter as Batgirl rushed towards Ravager and Artemis pulled out her bow and aimed her arrows at her before releasing her string. Seeing the incoming arrow, Ravager stepped aside to let the arrow sail past her face that was mere inches away from her head before lifting her blade to block the batarangs and pushed the deadly weapons aside, twirled on her balls of her feet and kicked Batgirl into the chest and send her flying through the room. Tilting her head slightly to the left to avoid the arrows that cut through the air she dashed towards Artemis and used the blunt side of her blade to try to knock her out. Trying is the keyword, Artemis fell to her knees, avoiding the pummel and used her bow to slam the air out of Ravager's chest. Ravager folded double and Artemis saw her opportunity to kill her with an arrow point to her neck. Seeing the danger, Ravager let herself fall and landed on her hands while at the same time her legs swept the legs from Artemis from under her and the young archer fell on her rear.

"Get ahold of yourselves Artemis, Batgirl!" Ravager bellowed as she raised her arms to block a high kick from Batgirl who had snuck up at her back when she fought Artemis. She then ducked under an arm swept from Batman's apprentice and retaliated with a knee to her side that this time made Batgirl folded double and she slammed her pummel to her neck and knocked her out. Silently Ravager growled at how easy she took Batman's apprentice out and would inform her Master to train her more intensive. 'Now only the Archer and the Dwarf left. After that, I am going to escape this place and play at home with Jade.'

The Archer's eyes grew slightly more when she watched her companion Batgirl fall unconscious to the floor as the assassin, Ravager, looked down at Batman's apprentice. Something unexplainable is happening to them, their control over their own bodies is suddenly stolen from them by a villain. And the strangest is, she and Batgirl were fighting the villain's former comrade that now is fighting them without trying to kill them. From her point of view, Ravager looks genuinely concerned about Supergirl but for now, she is fighting the assassin that tried to knock her out or bring her back in control of her own body. Her limbs blurred, pulling the bowstring before releasing her deadly arrows at the assassin who swatted them aside. The only part of her body that she still has control over is her mouth, "Ravager, why are you helping us?"

"Is that really the question that you wanted to shoot at me?" retorted Ravager back to the archer as she nimbly twirled and avoided several arrows before facing Artemis again and swatted the arrows aside while closing the distance. She twirled her hand so she pummels is aimed at her chest and with a quick jab she pushed the air out of the archer's chest. "But I will answer your question nevertheless, it is easy, this dwarf broke the contract and you and your little friend is the easiest way to gain some revenge in helping you."

"I...I understand..." wheezed out Artemis as her body fell unconscious to the floor and Ravager turned around with the intention to show the dwarf what she would do to those that betrayed her. But not to her surprise, Doctor Psycho had already escaped the room with only his own health on his mind. The assassin immediately moved towards the many screens to check the few cameras that keep an eye out in the building to see Susanoo moving towards her direction. A smile played below her mask when he was almost at the door when suddenly the wall left to him exploded into dust and a tall, gray muscular figure stormed towards him and smashed him through the opposite wall.

"Master!" exclaimed Ravager when she saw the crater where her master laid in. While she has heard and seen the feats of her master and what he can do, she doesn't know how well he will do against Doomsday. Doomsday a creature that can best Superman and has none of the Greatest hero's weaknesses that are well known throughout the world and now that monster is fighting against her Master. A pair of fingers grasped the edge of the crater in the wall and Susanoo pulled himself out of it, moving his hands to sweep off the specks of dust and then cracked his neck. Ravager studied the state of her master who now wears a cracked mask due to the monstrous strength of Doomsday and lifted his hand and grasped his mask and threw it away. Crimson eyes with black slits glared at the monster and a visible purple energy coursed around him blue lightning. The sounds of crackling electricity reach Doomsday when Susanoo vanished from the crater and appeared in front of the monster in a crouched stance before delivering a nasty uppercut that made the alien move through the corridor and smashes in the opposite wall. Examining the alien, Susanoo deducted that he doesn't have much time and made contact with one of his agents.

"Report, Ravager. What is the status of Supergirl?" demanded the shinobi who kept a sharp eye on Doomsday whose muscle twitched and he came back to consciousness. Seeing the alien push himself back to his feet, Susanoo didn't wait or spend time with the threat getting back up to his feet and once more he vanished in a bolt of lightning and slammed his knee against the side of Doomsday's head that flew to the side that was immediately followed by a foot to the chin that lifted him slightly off the floor. Floating, Susanoo placed his feet against the wall and propelled himself into the air and deliver a harsh elbow to the top of Doomsday's head that brought him back down to earth. During the fight, Susanoo studied the alien and found him incredibly weak that contradicts what he has heard of this super villain. Deciding to made contact with his other agent, Cheshire, he shot his question and order. "Cheshire are you sure that this is Doomsday? If not, I want you to break into the computers and download the files of what it might be."

'As you have ordered, love.' Cheshire's voice came through the speakers' plug that was in his ear. 'But what brought this into your mind that this is not the real Doomsday, love?'

Susanoo ducked under a devastating sweep of Doomsday's arm that was armed and protected by bones that ended sharply in spikes. A cut appeared on his handsome face and a trail of blood came out of the wound that his tongue swept up. "Something in the back of my mind says that this is not the real one, possibly a clone and the Dwarf only said that this Doomsday is the true one to inflict fear and order. I think someone else is pulling the strings here than our dwarf, dear."

In the control room stands Cheshire behind all the panels, seething with rage when she heard her Master's deduction and that this was a possible trap for Superman. Actually, it was well thought out plan that has little to no fail ratio but like all plans, they can always fail if you don't think about what all could go wrong with said plan. She gathered her calm while her fingers raced over the keys, breaking into the computer to search for certain information. "Who do you think that is pulling the strings here?"

'Difficult to say who it is, but one thing I do know. The people behind this is someone that goes against all the Justice League stands for. Cheshire, I want you to finish this intel gathering within 2 minutes and then you will pick up Ravager and leave. And while you're leaving don't forget to leave behind a nice present.' The assassin smirked at her Master's order. Quickly she finished her assignment and left a nice present that counted down as she moved with swaying hips through the exit and the door closed behind her.

Susanoo flipped backward when Doomsday lunged at him and dented the wall left of him. The two of them were fighting for some time and at the moment he had no time to play with this alien. The only thing that kept him here is the report that hasn't come in from Ravager. He needed to know the state of Supergirl, and while he knows that her situation is dire, he could not get others in danger with a villain that is of equal strength to Superman. It will not bode well if Supergirl is in such a state and with his two teammates still unconscious and his secret followers in one room it is a recipe for disaster. Also, he will not fail in rescuing a comrade like he failed Kent Nelson. While Nelson was already past his prime and left the world with a smile, Susanoo could not let Supergirl go who is still young and has a future. "Status, Ravager!" barked Susanoo as he stepped to the left to avoid a fist but he a second too late as he winced in pain. Looking down, the shinobi noticed a deep gash into his armor where blood poured out and he staggered a few steps back. "And quickly! Doomsday just trashed my gear!"

'Ravager here, Supergirl status is dropping down drastically. I have placed her back under the barrier. Also, I have placed Artemis and Batgirl near her so that you can take them in one swoop. Cheshire is nowhere with me, take care of the alien and we will make contact when we find out what is held on the disc.' Susanoo sighs in no small relief that for now, that Supergirl is safe. Now he could go all out and kill this bastard and then get her as quick as possible to the headquarters of Young turning his full attention to Doomsday, Susanoo released his full lightning armor chakra release that he had copied from the Raikage but with his own addition, namely purple lightning. While the Raikage's lightning armor strengthened his skin and increased his strength and speed, the purple increased those threefold with the addition of stunning and numbing the muscles of those that he hit for a long amount of time. "Thank you, Susanoo out."

"Raiton: Rairatto!" the shinobi whispered under his breath as the energy around him increased before he pushed off the floor and with his left arm extended in a lariat position as he flew towards Doomsday and caught him in the throat. Once he caught him, Susanoo whirled around and planted his right hand on the alien's back and black seals appeared that restricted the monster's movement. Not wasting any time the shinobi vanished in a whirl of leaves and appeared in the same room as his partners and Supergirl. Picking the three up, Supergirl on his shoulder with Artemis on his other and Artemis under his arm. Don't ask him how he held them, possible with chakra use that attaches himself to any object and the four vanished from the room. Arriving at the headquarter of the Young Justice, Susanoo immediately hit the alarm button in the control slash gathering room while he moved towards the hospital section. Seeing Megan the shinobi immediately ordered her to make mental connection with her uncle to request the following members, J'onn himself, Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman to gather immediately in the hospital room. Arriving himself in the hospital department he gently placed Batgirl and Artemis on a bed and then lastly placed Supergirl in a special room. This room is isolated for difficult situations like the one they are in as Supergirl squirmed on the bed, strapped down to minimize the damage to her. Susanoo looks worriedly at her face that shone with sweat as she cried out in pain. "Hang on, Supergirl. You need to hang on as helps is on the way."

Susanoo had barely finished the encouragement when the door slammed open and Superman stormed into the room, worry evident in his eyes and his hair stood ragged. "Kara! Thank God you are safe," he exclaimed, relieved and a small smile on his face as Superman kept staring at his cousin and then looked up at the man who brought her back to safety. "I am so relieved she is back, here with us. Thank you, Susanoo."

"She is not yet out of the woods, Superman. I am afraid that there is little we can do to save her right now." softly informed Susanoo the man of Steel who looked at him with worry and slight fear. The Man of Steel opened and closed his mouth, no sound leaving his lips but it seems that somehow Susanoo knew what he asked. "Your cousin, Kara was injected with liquid kryptonite in her bloodstream. While she wasn't in immediate danger due that she was held under a red kryptonite like barrier and some people advised to slow down her bloodstream to make her feel worse, all I can say is that it hasn't reached her brain nor heart yet."

Superman sits there frozen at the news that Susanoo brought him. Here next to him, his last blood relative lay dying in her bed or if she survives this torture, the results would be unknown but with a possible result that she would be mentally unstable and in constant pain. Defeated, Superman watches his cousin squirm in her bed as tears came out of the corner of his eyes when suddenly a thought came up in his mind. Dangerous, yes. Crazy, absolutely. A chance of rescuing his cousin, less than one percent but a chance no less. Hardening his will, Superman spoke with a strong voice. "Let me exchange blood with her, that way we can save her."

"No," Was the immediate answer of the hero that brought his cousin back. "I am sorry, Superman. But that is not possible. If we will do it your way, both you and Supergirl will die or worse..."

Superman shot to his feet, his hands shot out and grasped Susanoo's neck and lifted him up from the floor. Snarling and growling right in his face, Superman spoke with venom to the one that rescued his cousin. "You can't stop me in saving my cousin! Kara needs me, I need her and you will not stop me!"

"Susanoo is right, Superman. What you are doing right now is making the wrong choice," J'onn voice floated into the room and a moment later J'onn entered the room. The Martian seeing the Kryptonian whirl his head to him and growling like an animal, J'onn stood his ground. "Kara will not want this and nor will I or any of your friends. But I believe that Susanoo has already some kind of plan to rescue your niece."

Susanoo nodded something that was a bit difficult due to his position in the air. His feet were a few inches from the floor but his face is relaxed, almost as if it did nothing to him. "You're right, J'onn. I have a plan and while Superman was on the same wave as I, it is safer to say that it is I that will do the transplant of blood."

"Susanoo!" A woman in the doorway exclaimed loud and in shock. Wonder Woman has just arrived and in time to hear Susanoo's declaration. The alluring and beautiful Amazon entered the room, eyes wide at the offer of one of her fellow heroes that he is prepared to do something like this. She and like many others knew that Kryptonite has a negative effect on humans that stays in contact too long with the mineral, and Susanoo just offered an exchange his blood with that of Kara that is now mixed with liquid Kryptonite. "That is madness. Clark stop him! You know what happens to those that stay in contact too long with your planet's mineral let alone what could happen to him if it stays his blood."

Clark stayed quiet guiltily. He didn't lift up his head to look at his friend, all he did was staring at his cousin that lay there uncomfortably as low shouts of pain escaped her lips. "Clark! Clark, you agree with this madness?!"

"Diana, we don't have much time and if we do not quickly do the transfer, her mind might already be affected by the kryptonite. Do you wish something like that on her, eternal torture?" Susanoo quipped in, moving towards a bed next to Supergirl and laid down. His eyes locked with the Amazon who couldn't believe that he will do this, something against his own health! "Look at me, Diana. Look at me and search for something that is not possible in my eyes." Diana and all the others locked eyes with the shinobi who only poured out his belief of surviving this ordeal. Reluctantly Diana backed herself down at his demands, his wishes, and his belief. "Thank you, Diana and everyone. Now, J'onn strap me to the bed and plug the needle in my arm."

J'onn stepped forward, quickly he strapped Susanoo to the bed and grasped his arm. With an understanding look, J'onn plugged the needle into his arm. A serious expression was on the Martian's face and stated a few questions. "Susanoo, I can understand why you are doing this but Kent lived long..."

"And Supergirl not. She is still young and the memories of Kent Nelson drives me to do this. I had failed Kent, I could not prevent his ultimate ending but I can do it for her, for Kara. While I don't know her but what I know is that she is good with a big heart that could connect people. Besides it is not that I am totally human myself." Susanoo confessed at the end, a small smile lingering on his lips. His eyes trailed towards the tube that connected him to Supergirl and could see her blood and the liquid kryptonite crawl towards him. Looking up he noticed that all eyes were now focused on him. "What, you thought that humans are natural this white in skin and hair color?"

"Ehm... no." Superman weakly said at the unexpected confession. "But if you are not human..."

Susanoo tilted his head slightly, a feral grin on his face. His form morphed, not much change but two horns sprouted out of his head that suspicious looks like bunny ears and at the center of his forehead a slit appeared that slid open and a third eye glanced at them. "You might have heard of my kind that started in Japanese Lore and they called us Oni."

"Oni?" Another voice made itself presence and Shayera stepped into the room. "You mean... you're a god?"

The smile on his face seemed only to grow when Shayera connected the dots. "Oh no, I am no god. Being a god is boring and full of that cursed paperwork. But I was one in the past, some few thousand years ago, how did you think that I came up with the name Susanoo?" The shinobi let out a laugh before his laughter receded and he became serious. "Funny business aside, the reason I called you gentlemen and ladies are that you all have physical strength that could hold us down. While we transfer blood, I suspect that there will be a strain on our body and with our strength, we could trash the whole place in our moment. Superman could not do it for obvious reason, the kryptonite would weaken him."

"That is good thinking, Susanoo." J'onn agreed with the young hero as Kara's blood entered Susanoo's veins and the latest mentioned tensed for a second when he felt the kryptonite's effect. The shinobi's body stiffened, veins thickened and gave off a faint kryptonite glow as he started to sweat. The Martian eyes widened when he caught sight of the shinobi's veins and both Kara and Susanoo started to squirm uncontrollably and the straps started to strain. J'onn, Diana and Captain Marvel who just arrived with a pizza slice and a lame excuse. And Batman who followed Marvel stare with narrowing white eyes at both Supergirl and Susanoo.

"Whoa, some kids are afraid of the Doc?" Captain Marvel said with his mouth full of pizza that earned him some withering look from the others around the two heroes. Gulping down his food and looking sheepish, Marvel's hand reached out for the second piece of pizza but only be interrupted by Diana who moved next to Susanoo and together they held him down. "For your information, Captain, Susanoo is trying to save Supergirl. Now move over and help us restrain him!"

Captain Marvel shivered in fear at the cold but controlled Amazon's look that told him not fight her in this decision. Quickly moving over to the pair that held down the shinobi and discovered that the now alien looking man was actually quite strong, maybe in the league of Superman and himself. As for Supergirl, Miss Martian and Shayera held her firmly as she thrashed around while the two young women tried to ignore her pleas for help. On both woman's face was a mask of concentration as Supergirl bounds now broke and she now wildly moved her limbs and head. Her scream filled the room while Susanoo only lets out a low groan out, body stiffened wholly and it seems that he tried to say something. Leaning in, J'onn tried to capture his words.

"A..ask Sup..erman to us..e his ..X-ray...vision on S..supergirl..." Nodding in understanding after he caught the words, J'onn told telepathic the request to Superman with the idea why the young hero requested this. Seeing Superman nod the Martian turned back to Susanoo whose heart beats rapidly inside his chest until he fell down on bed, unconscious while at the other bed with Supergirl that followed his example. For now, it was waiting for the results and hoping only for the best that they pull themselves through this. Wonder Woman nodded in agreement with J'onn while Batman took in the strange puzzle that is Susanoo. In the Dark Knight's mind, several wheels turned and connected as it already gave birth to new thoughts of suspicion on the mysterious member of the Young Justice team. Walking up to the Man of Steel, Batman planted a firm hand on his shoulders and spoke some encouraging words before he left the group and patients for some time to form a new plan to discover the identity of the Oni.

Mysterious, hidden base...

The sound of a sliding door filled the base under Namikaze Mansion and a young man entered the base. Namikaze Minato, father of Naruto Namikaze entered his son's base while shaking his head in disbelief. Murmuring under his breath while laughing. "Naruto, my son. It seems that our world made you a bit too paranoid, being a shinobi is a hard life but you made your own life much harder for yourself."

Looking around, the man smiled at all the shinobi tools that hung neatly against the walls. On several workbenches laid several scrolls with his son's work of sealing, theories and new fighting styles or combinations of them. But what he was looking at was the several large containers with familiar names and he could be made out some familiar faces behind the ice. Smiling at them, Minato pressed down the button that would start the process of unfreezing the people in the container. Of course the man knew that this is nothing more than a safe plan but in reality, his son was lonely and while he and many others visited from the afterlife in clone form, Minato knew it was never the same as when they lived but now, things will change and maybe it will do his son well now that they will wake up. Dispelling himself, Namikaze Minato disappeared from his son's base to tell his wife and friends about the good news.


	8. The Namikaze Mansion!

In a dark cave under a mansion that looks out over the city of Gotham, the Dark Knight is feverishly studying the new combination of blood that he nicked off the unconscious form of Supergirl. He dropped several drops of liquid kryptonite on her blood, watching the reactions that were all positive without any negative that she first showed. No weaknesses, no signal of pain or mutation in the blood on the reaction of kryptonite. The second batch of red liquid that he stole is that of Susanoo that showed the same with something he has never seen before. Something that disturbed the menace of every villain and criminal and he quickly filled the two batches of blood in a secured locker. Moving his hands, Batman sped through the keys as information filled the screen about Susanoo and now also Supergirl. On Susanoo, he attached several search keys to find out his identity and the first what showed up was his connection with Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow in Starling City. Reading the reports of SCPD about the few time they met him, and how he fought the enemy and the several murders where Susanoo was spotted in town. Something he found suspicious when he recalled the murder of Jonathan Crane after Batgirl was rescued by Susanoo. Digging deeper into the mysterious Susanoo and hoping to find some more connections that he might have with uncovered murders he found out that he had worked for a man, Al Sah-him that is translated to the Heir of the Demon. Something all too familiar as the Dark Knight was once called that and it made his eyes narrow some more when he came to know that Susanoo had connections with the League of Shadows.

'Susanoo, a dangerous person who might have connections with the League of Shadows, has now infiltrated my team? He, who rescued one of my disciples to gain trust from me is now within our organizations and knows the layout of the cave. I should have to know that Ra's Al Ghul would do something to gather Intel about the young heroes and I am too late to counter his plans.' though the Dark Knight deeply, mind working at any plan to counter his former Master. Hand under his chin before he pressed some keys and an image of Artemis showed up. 'And then we have Artemis, daughter of Huntress and Sportsmaster, two well-known villains and now she was a temporary apprentice of Susanoo and full apprentice under Arrow. Are Artemis and Susanoo working together?'

"Master Bruce, I have dinner prepared for you." Alfred's voice sounded through the speakers and brought Bruce Wayne out of his thoughts as he planted his feet firmly on the floor and stood up out of his chair. Pressing a black button that looks like a bat, the screen turned gray with the Batman's symbol floating at the center. Moving out of the cave, he climbed the stairs and entered the elevator, where he turned on the cables to bring him up, Bruce thought back at the two younglings.

"J'onn what happened here, explain." the Dark Knight entered the meeting hall in the cave, his eyes narrowed at the alien who held the young man Susanoo down with the help of Wonder Woman as well as Captain Marvel. The black bat-themed cloak billowed behind him as he moved towards his designed seat. Taking a seat and the others following his example, and the meeting started.

J'onn cleared his throat, staring sternly at the human who blatantly demanded an explanation while he knew that one would come up in this meeting. Straightening his back, raising his head and gazed with his crimson eyes at all the gathered heroes, including Superman who took a break to hear what happened to his niece. "Three days ago several heroes were in a meeting when Superman suddenly informed us that his niece, Supergirl, was missing. Batman and Susanoo both used their networks to gather Intel and a possible location and identity of who held Supergirl in their evil hands. Susanoo is the one who discovered through Alice who held her and on order of Batman he formed a team with Artemis and Batgirl. According to the report from Arrow's apprentice and Batman's apprentice, Supergirl was held under a red kryptonite barrier that trickled her off her powers while Doctor Psycho was exchanging her blood with liquid kryptonite in the name of revenge."

A loud sound of a fist slamming on the table surface rang out courtesy of Superman as the table now had a large dent in the surface. Tilting his head up to see his fellow heroes staring at him, his dark eyes a storm of rage at what happened to Kara. Before he entered this meeting, Clark was sitting next to his now comatose niece who for all he know out of danger but that is it. His niece now has a quarter of someone else's blood inside her veins, someone that claimed to be a god. And that someone now has a quarter of Kryptonite tainted Argonian blood inside him and the Man of Steel is afraid of what happened in Smallville or what happened to his once best friend, Lex Luthor will repeat with Susanoo. With these thoughts, Clark spoke. "Friends and fellow Leaguers, I am very grateful for what you have done in order to help my niece..." he gave a small pause to let his fellow heroes gather their thoughts, seeing that everyone was listening to him, Clark continued. "But that is not the reason I rose my voice. The reason is that once a friend of mine came in contact with green kryptonite, he did not gain any meta-abilities but he turned very sick, both in body and mind. And I think the same will happen to Susanoo."

"Elaborate, Superman." Batman urged the Man of Steel on. The famous superhero inclined his head, eyes filled with shame about what his friend has become but nevertheless, he continued about what happened to his former friend, Lex Luthor.

"Before I became Superman, I grew up in a small village outside of Metropolis. My parents cared for me and sent me to school where I met someone, someone that would later become one of the biggest villains and enemies of Superman, Lex Luthor. He became obsessed with the unexplained events around me and later when I became known as Superman it only grew. My once former friend discovered my weakness due to an accident when his good luck crystal fell out of his metal box, it weakened me and since then he always carried a large chunk of kryptonite with him. That kryptonite made his body ill, unknown cancer grew inside him and his obsession became out of control. And I believe that this kryptonite is the cause of his unstable state." finished the Man of Steel that brought the other to thinking. Many still didn't have an understanding of the newest member of the Young Justice and he might be a flight risk. Those that have the thought of him being a flight risk are a few, Batman is one of them. While he justifies himself to keep his own identity a secret, the Dark Knight himself does not give the same courtesy to others and researched both villains and heroes until he had dug up their real identity. Once found, the Dark Knight made a report of their abilities, skills, and traits before he locks the reports behind encrypted firewalls on his Batcomputer. For Batman, Susanoo is an unknown without a mentor to vouch for him and it might be his first mistake to allow this person to be around such young heroes. He will keep a close eye on him as a last thought spoke through his mind. 'I will find out who you really are, Susanoo.'

The elevator came to a halt with a thud and the secret door slid open and Bruce entered the study. The bookshelf behind him slid back into place, hiding the secret entrance to the cave from any sight. His study consists out of rows of bookshelves, full of books with knowledge. A few pieces of furniture to sit and a grand piano at the center of the room that opens the secret entrance to the Batman's cave if you play the right tune. Walking past the grand piano, the well-made furniture and out of the study, Bruce walked through a large corridor and then rounded a corner as he moved towards the dining hall for Alfred's cooking. Lifting his head and coming out of his thought when his butler and oldest friend spoke to him. "Master Bruce, dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce returned the courtesy as he took a seat at the end of the table while Alfred served him. The food placed in front of him was what most people would call simple, beneath his class even, but for Bruce the food serves only one purpose, giving him the necessary energy for his nightly outings. "The food smells nice."

"Thank you, sir," Alfred said. "Any night walking today?"

"I don't think that tonight will happen in Gotham," Bruce assured his friend. "Cobblepot, Two-face and the Joker all went underground when they caught news of the Scarecrow's unsuspected passing in prison. And for Poison Ivy, she is hidden somewhere in Gotham and will not raise her head for the same reason."

Alfred poured some fresh crystal water into Bruce's goblet and started a question on the strange behaviors of the villains. "And do you know the reason for why they are all in hiding, sir?"

"I suspect that there is a vigilante that is hunting them. Not someone like me, someone that will hunt them down to place them in prison, no. This one is searching for them to put them down for good." Bruce shared his thought while his mind was already back on the case, somehow he knew that he has the right suspect but no proof. "And another case about the newest member of my newest team, Young Justice. This person kept some things a secret from us, one of them is that he is not human. Possible alien but he claimed to be a god."

"Sir, his claim might be unbelievable but it can't be discounted that he might be one. You've told me that you encountered Ares a few time on one of your missions. And the possibility that there are more of them roaming the earth is mindblowing. Might I ask which god he claims to be?" Alfred questioned at the end of his speech, being slightly curious of who he might be.

"This new hero claims to be the god of storms, Susanoo," Bruce answered and pushed his chair back and stands up. Turning his head to his friend, he said. "I am going back to the cave and will possibly not be coming home tonight."

Alfred nodded in understanding and smiled. "Please be careful, Master Bruce."

Bruce Wayne stepped out of the dining hall and moved back to his study, entering said room and played the piano in a specific song as the secret entrance to the cave opened and he vanished from Wayne Manor. "Let's see how far Robin's infiltration skills have come."

Mount Justice...

Sounds of bullets filled the air of the warehouse as thugs aimed their rifles at the intruders. Laughter reverberated through the airspace and a shadow descended upon them and knocked them out with the butt of his knife before he vanished and the remaining soldiers eyed their surroundings suspiciously. The door swept open and a tall, broad man with red hair and sunglasses on while his clothes were a blinding yellow. "Scatter boys and find this intruder!"

"Yes, sir!" The remaining thugs saluted at their boss before they scattered through the warehouse in search for the intruder. Watching them go, the Godfather Wally smirked as he suddenly whirled around and aimed a gun at the man behind him who stared at him with wide eyes. His finger pulled the trigger and a bullet buried itself in the man's chest and the screen went black with two words. Wallman's Victory!

"The Wallman wins once again!" exclaimed the apprentice of Flash when the game ended and his friend next to him groaned at him. Wally who had jumped to his feet with fist extended into the air grinned at his best friend in the team. "Who's the best, Robin? Yes, me!"

Robin who sits there on the bench only shook his head at the strange behavior of his friend. The second apprentice of Batman sits there in his civilian clothes, and his identity hidden behind dark sunglasses and lifted his arm up as a hologram appeared into the air. "You cheated, Wally."

"I didn't," retorted Wally with a scowl and moved towards the kitchen that was behind them. Moving quickly, Wally opened the refrigerator and picked out a bottle of milk before flashing back to plant himself next to Robin. "Only using my gifts to speed it a bit up."

Robin glared at the speedster when he confessed that he used his quick reflexes during the game. Holding the glare for a minute that, much to his satisfaction, caused the speedster to shiver, he returned his focus back on his handheld holographic computer and muttered. "And that Wally is what I call cheating."

Silence fell between the two young heroes each of them focused on their own thing. Wally, who out of nowhere suddenly held a healthy red apple, took a bite from it while Robin is studying something on the screen. Seeing this, Wally focused now on his friend. "What are you looking at, Robin?"

Eyes firmly focused on the screen, Robin answered the speedster's question. "Susanoo's and Supergirl's state. The both of them are in a coma when Susanoo used a blood transfer to save her life that resulted in a coma."

Wally's friendly eyes vanished as it turned colder and his jawline tightened. It seems that he still had not laid to rest his hostile behavior towards the latest male member of Young Justice, instead it has only grown in proportion when he discovered that he put a hot girl into coma with his own blood and to see that both Batgirl and Artemis frequently visiting them in the hope to see them wake up from their state. Gritting his teeth at the thoughts, Wally now turned to Robin to empty his thoughts. "Robin! How could the Justice League let him transfer blood with Supergirl? I mean, there are several billion other options to transfer blood without him coming in the field. Superman could transfer if he donated some to a blood bag and then transfer to that of Supergirl or we could attract it with science..."

"And taking the risk of placing Supergirl in more danger than she already is, Kid Flash." The matter of fact voice of the Dark Knight entered the living room slash kitchen as he entered the space. Batman gazed for some mere seconds at them before whirling around and already started his return to the mission room while looking over his right shoulder. "Susanoo did the job quite well. But for now, I have a mission for you two, follow me."

Wally and Robin locked eyes with each other, a smile formed on their faces before they jumped to their feet and rushed after Robin's mentor. Quickly moving towards the mission room that is also the entrance hall, Wally skidded to a halt and excitingly looked at the large screen that contained several images of a large mansion. Several humans with blonde hair and red hair and a young boy. Showing everyone that Wally speaks first before he thinks, he blurred out. "Whoa... that's a very hot milf!"

The Dark Knight cleared his throat at the comment of Kid Flash, hoping somewhere that he had it wrong as it was always something he felt wrong when someone would call someone else's mother or wife a 'hot milf'. Especially if that person was someone with a lot of money, influence and possible hero with metahuman powers. Deciding to start before more awkward comments sprout out of Flash's apprentice, Batman explained the mission. "Robin, Kid Flash this is an infiltration and information gathering mission. By studying some sources and puzzling I think that I have found the identity of Susanoo. My objective from you two is to find out if my speculations are correct. The both of you will infiltrate the mansion and gather some information and the whereabouts of Susanoo."

"What do you mean, whereabouts of that womanizer?" Kid Flash exclaimed in displeasure at the thought of him. His friend next to him gazed at the Dark Knight, searching for something that might give him the answer without questioning his mentor. The late nodded at his apprentice, pride filling his chest as his apprentice already learned the body language to drag out some answers without questioning the person.

"You want us to see and to clarify if the person in the med bay is truly the heir of the Namikaze house." Clarified Robin for his friend that now gazed between the two, oblivious lost. Batman's apprentice smirked, just like his mentor he enjoyed to keep his own identity a secret while unmasking others. "Not that it is possible to be on two fronts at the same time or else I am whelmed." Spoke Robin as he left his mentor and moved towards the boom tube. A flash illuminated the room as the computer announced that Robin left and a second later she announced Kid Flash. Batman turned around, leaving the hall.

'Let's see if my assumptions are correct, Susanoo. After all, it is rare to have a hero with a Japanese God's name and having someone live here in Gotham with a Japanese surname with enough money to obtain such gear, atop of all of this, a friend of my other protégé.'

Gotham, Namikaze Manor...

A tall man with untamed blonde hair moved through the halls of Namikaze mansion, he wears light brown jeans, a white, tight shirt with over a light brown jacket with his family emblem on his back. For the first time in a span of a century, Namikaze Minato has once again a real, organic body that is not entirely made out of chakra. Coming to a halt, Minato turned his head to gaze at a very large painting of his once village. Several shinobi and kunoichi are standing there with their arms wrapped around the other shoulders and smiled brightly at the artist. Some of his friends at the background while the younger generations were young adults. This image brought tears and Minato could only feel proud of what his son have achieved. Behind him, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and his wife, Kushina leaned his head on his shoulder and whispered in a soft voice, "What is on your mind, Minato-kun?"

"Us, Kushina-chan, we are on my mind," Minato replied while leaning a bit back against his wife. Kushina caressed her husband's blondes hair while she too looked at the painting that one of Naruto's friends had made. She noticed a few of her friends like Mikoto, Kurenai her student and many others. She wonders if he had used a previous painting with them on as Mikoto was already in her eternal sleep. Minato spoke again, bringing her back from long past memories. "While our son was working on cloning our original bodies, time changed. And yes, I know that we sometimes we're here for him in his shadow clones..."

"Hush dear, we can now finally be the family that we wanted to be, caring for our little Naru-kun." Kushina interrupted by planting a finger on his lips. She pressed her round, soft globes against his back, nibbling on his neck. "Maybe we can have a second child, a sister for him. Will that not be wonderful?"

"A...a daughter, dear?" Stammered Minato as he glanced at his wife in surprise. Behind him, Kushina nodded with a bright smile while she pulled him to their chamber and if they would have looked back at the painting, they would have seen all their friends with flags waving with the text: Go Minato! Love Kushina!

Outside Namikaze Manor...

Kid Flash raced through the street of Gotham, leaving a yellow streak behind while next to him is Robin on his motor. The two young heroes raced towards Namikaze Manor and arrived just outside the sight of the building, stepping off his motorcycle, Robin activated his holographic computer. "Kid Flash, this is a stealth operation. We have exactly twenty minutes to go in and out with information and the location of Susanoo."

"Yeah, understood Robin. Now let break in and show that wannabe ninja that you don't mess with us." Kid Flash said smugly as he placed his red goggles over his eyes. Tapping the side of his goggles and sending his teammate a bright smile before he flashed towards the mansion. Kid Flash was only a blur as he climbed the wall and then appeared in the Japanese garden of the Namikaze Mansion. White soft sand that is raked in waves with large stones at the center, several cherry trees waving in the wind with around healthy green grass. Flash's apprentice gazed around his surrounding, several objects lighted up orange-yellow in his goggles with the necessary texts. "Holy shit, this place is more secure than a National Museum. Robin, Kid Flash here, watch out for the alarm triggers."

Robin's eyes were wide, very wide as he watched the scene in front of him through his mask. Dark silhouettes slammed against each other behind the curtains of the master room of the mansion as a man and a woman played the game. A trail of blood trailed down his face while his eyes stayed locked at the curtains, unaware of his surroundings. Not far from his position a pair of blue-green eyes glared at him, her auburn hair framed her beautiful petite face while her lips stretched into a thin line. Barbara Gordon watched the form of her partner, Robin from her place in Naruto's room who laid ill in bed. Her friend has a high fever, sweat rolling down his face as he stammered out her name. The girl turned around and moved, no more like gliding towards Naruto's bedside and pulled a cold, wet handkerchief that she used to wipe off his head. In a quiet, gentle voice she hissed out, "Sst Naruto, I will nurse your back to health, now close your eyes and sleep." She looked down at the handsome face, his eyes that were open for a few moments that gazed at her with tiredness slowly fluttered shut as sleep took over. Watching her hidden crush fall into slumber, Barbara caressed his cheeks and smiled, lowering herself she planted a kiss softly on his lips. 'Be well, Naruto. And now I'm going to find out what that idiot is doing here at my friend's house!'

Robin suddenly felt a cold chilling going down his spine, warily he glanced around him in search of the source. Eyes roamed the mansion's walls and the windows for any sign of the source that caused him to shiver but for naught as he found nothing. After a few seconds watching the shadows move in the main sleeping quarter, Robin shrugged his shoulders and let himself fall out of the tree and land quietly on his feet before crouching low and sped towards the wall to search for any entrances to sneak into the building. Moving close to the wall and into its shadows, the young crime-fighter noticed a window slightly open and slid the window open and entered the mansion. Once inside he brought his hand to the side of his head, pressing down the communication and spoke to his partner. "Robin to Kid Flash, I've entered the mansion."

For a moment he heard static until the apprentice of Flash answered his call. From the tone of his voice, Robin noticed that the young speedster was impressed by all the expensive wares, paintings and anything else that the rich buy with their fortunes. "About time mate, I almost thought you were discovered. Anything found on your side?"

Robin scoffed at the jab of his friend. If someone could successful enter someone's else dwellings then it would be him, Batman's apprentice as that is what it takes under the tutelage of the infamous crime-fighter of Gotham. The only person who possibly could outdo him is Batgirl or that new member of the team that they were now investigating. Which was to say, easy for him to break in. Shrugging his shoulder he moved through the halls while responding to his teammate. "The reason why it took some time to enter this building was to check for any securities that might protect this building, Kid!" Robin bites out his name, lying through his teeth about the actual reason that he hadn't entered the building yet. The shadowy images drifted up towards the surface of his mind when he thought back at what he saw before quickly shaking his head and focused on what he must do. Moving through the halls, Robin quietly scanned his surroundings and he would whistle at all the arts that were on display in the hall. He was sure that this could quietly rival Wayne's art hall in more than in one way. "Unbelievable," He muttered at the end while still being connected to Kid.

On Kid's side, he heard his friend comment and last word in utter awe. His lips curled up in a small smile at his friends un-batman like emotions as Kid himself was in awe. Kid Flash found himself in an art gallery with paintings about what you would name a fantasy world. One specific painting had a village that is surrounded by forests. At the center of the village was a small mountain with seven faces, each wearing a headband with a spiral leaf symbol. "Indeed, that looks suspiciously like Mount Rushmore."

"Did you say something, Kid?" Wally heard Robin ask through the communicator and understood that he had that whispered out loud. Turning his head to take in several other paintings, one with a blonde young man with several young women and young men around him, each wearing the same headband with the spiral leaf symbol on their head, shoulder or waist. He moved closer towards the painting and wondered if this dude was someone that liked to play cosplay or live action role playing as it did look suspiciously like that from his point of view. Studying the painting, Kid Flash replied to the question of his teammate. "Yeah, I have here a painting that looks like Mount Rushmore and another him with some young weirdos in strange costumes."

Unknown to Kid Flash, just outside the room a pair of crystal clear blue eyes watched his every move. She was warned by the alarm of the seals that an intruder had sneaked in on the mansion's grounds and had made their way into the building. Yamanaka Ino studied this young hero that just a second ago insulted her people about their fashion while this weird person looks extremely horrible in his clothes. It sickens her that someone like him walks the halls of her friend's residence. She moved away from the doors when Kid Flash suddenly disappeared from her sights and Ino quietly moved up the wall until she hung upside down from the ceiling, and it was a good thing that she did when a yellow stripe suddenly surged down the hall. Ino brought her hand up to the equipment that keeps her in contact with her fellow shinobi. "Target is on the move from the gallery and finds himself in the hallway that leads towards his office."

"This is such a drag," Was the reply that she got from her partner that certainly was already thinking up a plan to counter these intruders without revealing too much from themselves. Rolling her eyes in an exasperation way, Ino let herself fall off the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor in a crouched position. In that position she shot forward through the halls, keeping her body low to the floor. She grinned when her partner kept going about how this was such a drag and that he could do his favorite past time in the afterlife, namely watching clouds. "They cut down my time of laying down and watching clouds, damn Naruto."

"Stop your whining and use that massive brain of yours, Shika to find out how they could track him so quick down." Ino chastised him through the communicator while she moved quietly through the halls of Namikaze Manor. Spreading out her chakra through her surrounding, she tried to locate the speedster that in her opinion might cause trouble due his aggravating behavior. Like Naruto, she, Ino is a sensor type shinobi and can easily feel around her surrounding for any presence, and she could feel the speedster arriving at the study while the wannabe shinobi moved towards Naruto's room. And most importantly she could locate the location of Barbara Gordon who was visiting the clone of Naruto that lay down with a high fever while the real Naruto lay down in a secure location, namely Mount Justice. Quietly Ino made her way towards Naruto's room and she wonders what the two would do when she suddenly shows up with a plate of tea for her friend and guests, the blonde laughed quietly at how they would react. With Ino taking a detour towards the kitchen before meeting them, Robin was moving through the halls towards the location that he suspected that the person watching him when he was peeking at that peculiar scene.

'If you think you are discovered, then you will be, Robin.' Echoed the words of his mentor through his mind, knowing whoever this person is, he was discovered. With that in mind, Robin threw away his cover and moved towards appointed location to encounter this person and interrogate him or her on the spot. Another reason why he moved is that he is sure that his partner will find something that will make this mission a success. Running quietly through the halls, his eyes darted from left to right, taking in all the artworks and the people in the painting seemed alive, smiling mockingly down at him, especially a tall, skin youthful man with slitted eyes and snake-like smile seemed the worst. Rounding a few corners, he thought about that man, it gave him an eerie feeling that someone could smile like that. Throwing out the thought about that man when he found out that he lingered too long about it, he came to a sudden stop when he noticed a shadow gliding along the floor. Pressing himself against the wall, Robin let the person move past him, long blonde hair danced in the non-existence wind and the young vigilante's face gained a faint, rosy tint when the most beautiful women move past him with a skip in her step. She hummed an unfamiliar song that slowly receded when she moved further away from him and finally rounded a corner, waiting a few seconds, Robin deemed it safe and quickly moved forward to the room that he thinks that occupied the person is in. Silent like a ghost, Robin arrived in front of the door, pressing his ear on the surface of the door and heard a soft, but quiet breathing inside the room, indicating that this person is sleeping. Silently the young vigilante pressed down the handle and made a small opening and slipped inside the room. In the room was no light, only darkness that deterred his view. Activating his night vision, Robin's world lightened up in green, seeing now everything clear, Robin began his investigation. The first thing what he did is walking stealthily towards the sleeping form of a blonde young man, checking if he was really asleep. Smirking, Robin noticed that he was deep asleep and stealthily he moved to the desk that caught his attention with a stack of paperwork and browsed through. "About a lot of work spoken, these are all prototypes of newest medical equipment..." Batman's apprentice whispered in awe. He suddenly stiffened when the blonde suddenly loudly snored and he whirled his head towards the sleeping person, waiting for him to wake up or stay sleeping. Luckily for him, it was the latest and Robin quickly placed back the papers and moved towards a wall with several paintings of landscapes, the blonde himself with a beautiful woman with crimson hair and one male with blonde. "...possible his parents," murmured the hero, "and the perfect place to keep a hidden entrance behind this large painting."

"Hidden what, Robin?" Came an angry hiss from the shadows in one corner of the room. This voice full of fury and irritation was quite familiar to Robin, and fearfully he slowly turned his body towards the source. There, sitting in a large leather chair sits Barbara Gordon, her eyes glaring sharply, and poisoning daggers at him. Her lips were stretched in a thin line, and her jaw was tight. "Scratch that, why are you here, here in my friend's house!"

Robin cringed at the tone of his best friend slash crush and quickly he brought a finger to his lips with the motion of keeping it low. It did not help, the only thing that motion did was intensifying her already enraged, deadly glare and she played what he now noticed with a Batarang in her hand, ready to throw that at him at any moment. "Ssst! Keep your voice low, Barb. We don't want to wake him up!"

"I don't care," retorted Barbara venomously. "You sneaked here in my friend's house without any reason at all. And I hope Naruto will wake up so he can see the great Robin fail in infiltrating his house, now, explain why you are here, now!"

The Boy Wonder eyed the dangerous Batarang in Barbara's hand that she could send at him with a flick of her hand if he did give her the wrong answer. His mind was trying to find a way out of this situation or more likely, doing damage control as he is the one now that possible would be harmed, painfully harmed. There was only one option...

"Batman send me here to find proof of his theory of your friend and Susanoo being one and the same person." Robin cried out in a low tone, eyes immediately darted to the still sleeping form of Naruto who only stirred a bit in his sleep. Eyes darting back, only to grew in fear when Barbara glowed in absolute rage and his gaze lowered to her hands that were clenched tightly around the Batarang. Seeing Barbara push herself out of the leather chair and slowly but threateningly stalking towards him, caused Robin's back hair stand on end. Backpedaling while waving his hand's defense in front of him, he cried out, "It wasn't my idea, I swear!"

"And still you're here, Robin. Look there," Barbara spat out at the end, pointing her index at the sleeping form of Naruto who still laid there peaceful in his sleeping state. "Naruto is here, sleeping I would say while Susanoo lay unconscious in Mount Justice, and they can't be the same person now, right?"

Robin wends off his head at the truth shoved down his throat and evidence that Barbara's friend could not be him. Tilting his head up to look around the room for another clue that could justify his mentor's claim that the person who is Susanoo is still someone from this family. His eyes fell on several paintings of Naruto and his parents and a thought came up. "If it is not Naruto, maybe a brother of him?" Questioned the Boy Wonder to his friend who shook her head with a faint smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he is a single child," Barbara answered that caused the Boy Wonder to look at her in disbelieve. "Just admit it, Robin, Batman is once in his life wrong."

Knock! Knock! Rapid sounds of knocking off someone outside the room gained their attention and what followed by a voice that was only familiar to Barbara. "Naruto are you awake?"

"He isn't, Ino, he's still asleep." Replied Barbara and much to Robin's shock the door creaked open and the light of the hall seeped into the room and a stripe of light hit Naruto's face. The door was then open and Ino stepped into the room and her eyes immediately fell on Robin who could gaze at her in shock. She walked further into the room and placed the tray of cups on the bedside table and Barbara noticed three cups on the tray, and she couldn't help to ask. "Why are there three cups on the tray, Ino?"

Laughter left Ino's lips at the silly question of Naruto's friend. She picked up the tea kan and poured tea into the cups while she answered Barbara's question. "isn't it obvious, we have guests."

The Boy Wonder was frozen in shock at this revelation and he wonders if they knew that Kid Flash is here too, but if he must believe his words, then she or whoever else in this household knew that his partner is already discovered. Squeaking out a question, only to satisfy his own curiosity, "How did you know we were here?"

Again a laughter filled the room, this time it didn't come from the beautiful young women in front of him but from the young man in the bed that now sits straight up in his bed with a teasing smile. "How you ask? Silly boy, you really think that being rich isn't dangerous at all, especially with mad people running the city like the Joker, Batman and it seems that I must add you to the list." Naruto picked up a cup of tea, lifting it up to his lips and took a sip before continuing his speech. "My house is secured, but it surprises me that you came so far. I don't know why you are here but I think you want to answer that for me before I call the police, don't you?"


	9. Mother Earth and the Twin Green Beasts

"My house is secured, but it surprises me that you came so far. I don't know why you are here but I think you want to answer that for me before I call the police, don't you?" Robin listened to the young man who gazed at him with cold eyes that brought down shivers along his spines. His eyes switched from the blonde young man to Barbara and Ino, thinking what is the quickest and safest way to get out of this scenario without causing more trouble for his Mentor. He could use a smoke bomb, or he could take them out by knocking them down but there is the problem of Barbara being here, she surely would stop him. Does she not understand that he does this for defending Gotham! For her! Browsing through the option, the Boy Wonder choice one that surely would keep him out of the police and his left hand quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it hard towards the floor where it explodes, filling the room with white smog. Whirling on his heel, knowing that Barbara had already moved towards the window to block his escape route, Robin moved back to the halls for another escape route. The last what he heard from the room where the words, "Release the Green Beasts of Youth!"

'Does he have a guard dog that will shred me to pieces or something?' Robin mentally thought, moving through the halls while his eyes darted from left to right, searching for a way out and during his escape, he noticed again the mocking smiles of the people in the portraits. And this time it isn't the pale snake smiling young man, no this time it is twins, twins in green spandex with orange legs warmers and they both stand in a good guy pose with blinking white smiles with at the background a blinding yellow sun. Somewhere deep in his consciousness, he wishes to never meet these two in life. Knowing that they will scare him for life and quickly with that prospect in thought Robin quickened his pace. He rounded a corner and out of instinct he threw himself against the wall, avoiding a roundhouse kick that was aimed at his head. Rolling along the wall, Robin made some distance between whoever it was that attacked him and his eyes widened when his eyes fell on a tall young man with black bowl hair with under his hairline a pair of large round eyes with above them thick brows and he wears green spandex with orange leg warmers. And his fear turned reality, there in front of him stand one of the two people from the painting and he was blinded by a rising sun.

"Halt, you un-youthful burglar!" Shouted the figure in the green spandex. "I, Rock Lee the Mighty Second Green Beast of Konoha must say, you look un-youthful in that strange clothes."

Robin's brows scrunched together, eyes narrowed and his lips thinned in an angry snarl. Studying the figure in front of him, he wondered how this weirdo can speak about his costume while this person himself walks around in such hideous spandex. Preparing a defense by sliding in a defensive stance, Robin slid his legs partly wide, crossing his arms in front of just in time when Rock Lee came at him with a roundhouse kick, and not a second later he regretted it wholeheartedly. For the Boy Wonder, it felt as if a sledgehammer was slammed against his limbs that send him rocketing through the air and against the window that shattered in the result and he vanished into the darkness outside. Crashing outside in the courtyard and rolling several meters before coming to a halt, Robin came finally to a halt and slowly he lifted himself off the ground only to widen his eyes when he heard a cry cleave the night.

"Konoha Otoshi!"

The Boy Wonder could just in time roll aside before Rock Lee's feet slammed into his previous spot and to his disbelief and shock the ground cracked and a crater appeared that was several feet wide and two feet deep. Quickly and pain is forgotten for a moment, Robin jumped backward and trying to make as much distance as he can while pulling out several birdarangs and threw that at the treat. Needless to say, Rock Lee avoided them all easily by running around them and came with a Konoha shunpo at him that hit Robin quiet in the chest that slammed out all the oxygen and a bit of blood out of his mouth. Shaking on his legs, Batman's apprentice gazed suspiciously at the Green Beast of Konoha and mentally he spoke to himself. 'What an incredible strength. No normal human can do such a feat, creating a crater on the ground.' A bandaged fist cut off his thought that hurled to his face, quickly Robin jumped back and crossed his arms to protect his upper torso from a devastating kick. The Boy Wonder gritted his teeth, his face turning a mask of pain when he slid several feet back, his arms tingled in pain under the pressure off Lee's attack. 'This almost feels like I am fighting a meta-human like Kaldur and Superboy. And a terrifying thing is, this guy is better than any of us in Martial Arts!' Ducking low under a leg sweep, Robin retaliated with a with a low sweep of his own at which his opponent over and a roundhouse kick met his face and the Boy Wonder rolled over the ground until he came to a halt.

"Gah!" Spat Robin while spit flew out of his mouth. With shaking arms he pushed himself on his four limbs and with difficulty he turned his head towards his opponent who just stood there, one arm folded on his back with his other arm in an opening gesture, waving his hand mockingly towards him. "W..why are you... pant... fighting for a... criminal?"

Lee's eyes scrunched together, a hard glance crept into his eyes and he slightly bends his knees, ready to start the Front Lotus. Tilting his head slightly, Lee asked Batman's apprentice a question, "Criminal? How come you think Naruto-kun is a criminal, traffic light-san?"

On Robin's forehead, a vein grew and pulsed angrily at the mocking name for his costume that really resemblances a traffic light. Robin rushed forward, left hand clenched into a fist that flew towards Lee's face while roaring in justified anger, "My name is not Traffic light! It is Robin, and your friend or whoever that dude is, he is a criminal for using you for his own experiment!"

"Experiment?" Questioned a confused Rock Lee who blinked a few times at the younger and smaller martial art fighter and in his confusing, Robin's clenched hand hit Lee's face and the latest only blinked again, ignoring the whole attack. Robin himself blinked at the neutral face of his opponent as if the spandex abomination didn't register his hit. This only strengthened his belief that Namikaze's so called hospitals are actually a secret laboratory for creating meta-humans, like Cadmus. And with anger, Robin continued speaking his mind.

"How can you ask that with such a face, don't you see that all your strength and stamina came from experiments?" Rock Lee only blinked before a smile graced his face and he parried all Robin's incoming attacks while wearing him out. Stepping aside to let a fist flew by, Lee slammed an elbow into Robin's chest that caused traffic light-san to clap double that exposed his neck and his other elbow sailed towards the exposed flesh, only for Robin to block the attack with his hand and retaliated with a low kick. Rock Lee lost his balance and with a dull thud he fell to the ground only for him to push himself with his hands into the air and for a second he was airborne before he returned with vengeance, using Leaf Drop. Robin crossed his arms above his head, catching the ax kick while he sunk to his knees and gasped for air. Barbara watched the whole exchange from the window, she brought her hand down to her pocket and she put away her phone and she turned on her heel to face her best friend. The auburn haired beauty sauntered towards her friend's bedside with swaying hips and came to a stop next to him and brought her hand to his face, and trailed with her fingers the side of his face. Barbara lowered herself and let herself land in his lap, and with a cheeky smile she asked, "So, why did you only want me to call my uncle and not the whole GCPD?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly and leaned into her hand and purred. The blonde's eyes widened when his secret came out and turned his head sharply at Barbara who gazed at him with sly eyes, she repeated her minstrel of his cheek and drawn more purr out of him much to Naruto's horror. "Well...?" She drawled out, keeping her minstrel of him and a sly smile appeared on her face, "Or do you want me to tell our friends about this little tiny secret of yours?" The blonde paled at the thought that Artemis and Zatanna would learn of his sensitive cheeks, something that stayed with him after he absorbed all the chakra in the world. Now that the blonde thinks about them, he found the way of how he knows them in both worlds actually quite amused as he had easily found out their little secret. Zatanna is someone that doesn't give much thought about the whole keep your identity a secret while Artemis goes out of her way and even keeps her family background from others, not that he blames her with a father like hers. It only saddens him that Jade asked, no demanded from him to keep her position in both worlds a secret, and of course his best's friend, Barbara Gordon who is at day a normal girl who sport and learns martial arts while at night she is Batgirl. Sometimes he wonders if he would reveal himself to her but always denied himself of revealing himself due to her position of being an apprentice to Batman and partner of Robin. Pulling himself away from his thought and pushed all his willpower to stop himself from his animal streak, and with a sly grin of his own, Naruto leaned closer to her face and winked before his lips connected with hers.

Barbara abruptly halted her minstrel of Naruto's cheek when her friend's lips connected with hers and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Here she is, sitting on her friend's lap and they are locking lips! Naruto, her secret crush is kissing her! Her hands came back to life and sneaked around his neck, tightening her embrace on him as she deepened the kiss. Savoring the kiss for what it worth it, and wishing for any deity in the world to keep her like this in his embrace, but as if it is an ancestry rule there is always a disturbance and hers came in the form of her uncle clearing his throat at the doors entrance. "Naruto, while I know that you're a good lad, I am not comfortable yet with you two dating. Sorry, Barbara but I want you to focus on your study." James Gordon seeing the intense look of his niece quickly gathered himself and asked them why he was called, "And on the quick note, why did you call me Barbara to come here?"

Barbara intense look still firmly locked on her uncle decided to let it slide for now but she will talk with him later on the day, in private. Still, on Naruto's lap and in his warm embrace, Barbara told her uncle of what had happened and why her friend called only him to come at which James turned his attention from his niece to that of Naruto at which the latest spoke. "Yes, it is true that Robin the apprentice of Batman and that another hero's apprentice graced my mansion. They have made an unbelievable connection between me and their newest member, Susanoo. At which is strange as according to rumors he is pale skinned and has snow-white hair while I have completely the opposite."

"That might be so, Naruto but we all know that the Dark Knight is a great detective and have always good deduction and reasons." Mused James, a hand under his chin while studying the young man in front of him before coming to a realization. "But I also know that he breaks a lot of laws on his path of Justice and you called for me to deal with this, am I right, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded slowly, calmly sipping from his cup while watching out of the window. "Yes, you're right, Commissioner. Batman and his apprentices are doing great things for the population of Gotham City but I don't approve of what they did here, breaking in on my estate. Many in Gotham knows that you work together with the Dark Knight and his apprentices, and that is why I called you here, as I don't want them behind bars."

"I'll speak with them, I promise Naruto," James told the young man, and knowing Naruto, he will possibly use this to keep above the heads of the heroes of Gotham to keep them off the estate or else he would not stop before he knows who it is under the mask and drag them to court. Turning around to leave the room, James said some last words to Barbara, "Barb, I'll be late at home and if it is not much for asking, I hope you can stay with Naruto here. I'd heard that Poison Ivy has escaped prison again and it would keep my heart calm if I know that you're safe."

"James, Barbara is always welcome at my estate and good luck with Poison Ivy. And a kind advice, take these sidekicks with you, they might come in handy." Naruto called after James who groaned at the thought of the femme fatale beauty of nature. What the blonde said might help him in capturing the villain and with haste, he moved out of the room and through the mansion, following his instinct and the distance sounds of fighting. The police commissioner ran when the sounds of fighting grew in volume and his hand drew out his gun, holding it up he breathed in and out to calm his nerves. 'Just breath, count 1... 2... 3...'

"Freeze!" James barked out in a commanding tone, honed through experience in the prime of his career when he took his position as commissioner but what his eyes witnessed here was something he surely wanted to forget quickly. There are in front of him was Kid Flash, running circles around a tall man with black bowl hair style, wearing green spandex with hideous orange legwarmers. Said man jumped into the air, one leg extended and the other doubled under him as he propelled Kid Flash into a wall. And what James heard next, he wonders if he accidentally stumbled on another crazy villain.

"You're youthful fast, strange-kun!" Maito Guy roared when he appeared above Kid Flash and a devastation axe-kick came down on the unprotected back of Flash's apprentice. With a groan Kid Flash crashed into the floor, his lips parted and blood and spit left him. James could see that Kid Flash had difficult to escape this person when the red spandex rolled outside when another axe-kick surged towards the young hero. "But you made a mistake to enter my friend's grounds unauthorized, how un-youthful!"

Kid Flash rolled down the hall, planting his hands on the floor and pushed himself in the air. Quickly the young hero stepped aside and avoided a jab to the chest from his opponent. "H..How can y..you be so quick... and strong! That is not possible... unless you're a meta-human like us!"

Maito Guy slid into his boxing stance, preparing to defend himself from the boy's quick attacks. "Why are you surprised? This speed is normal for my normal spar with my youthful pupil, after all, it is full of youthful spirit!"

"Cut it off with your annoying youth comments," Spat Kid, "I'll beat you and then I hand you over to the League as no normal human can stand up against an apprentice of Flash."

What James witnessed next would be an understatement of the century, a yellow sun rose up behind the man wearing green spandex, followed by a beach and palm trees and he sends the young hero a blinding smile where the corner of his mouth sparkled. "Youthful comment can't ever be un-youthful! Now come with all the youth you have..." The commissioner watch or better said only saw Kid Flash appear in front of the green spandex man who neatly avoided the quick kid and not so much to his astounding, this man had knocked down the Kid. "...And be done with it. Now I can retreat back to my training."

James decided to make his presence known, stepping out of the corner he placed his handgun back in its holster and pulled with his other hand out his police badge. With caution the police commissioner closed the distance between him and this guard who had turned towards him, his muscles clear relaxed but the servant of the law could see that if he made one wrong move, he would just like Kid lay down unconscious. Clearing his throat, James spoke while gathering his courage, "Um... sir, that was Kid Flash that you knocked out. A celebrity here in the United States. But can I ask why you two fought here in this mansion?"

"How un-youthful of me to knock out a celebrity, my apologies sir," Maito yelled, pushing the air with his mighty voice that left almost James deaf. Quickly crouching down, Maito Guy slapped Kid Flash into the face with the flat of his hand, slap! Kid Flash's face fell to the left before another resounded slap echoed through the air and Kid's face turned to the right and so it continued until James had enough and stepped between Kid Flash and this person.

"That's enough sir, I am sure he won't wake up if you slap him each time into the unconscious," James said with a shake of his head. Mentally he already felt tired of dealing with these kind of things and knowing that he need this young man to deal with Ivy... 'Oh God, please release me from this nightmare.'

Maito Guy rolled his shoulders, and with a youthful yell replied, "Hmm... strange, it always worked with my students and Naruto. But they are of course full of youthful energy, Yosh!"

"You have trained Naruto," Commissioner said when he lightly tapped Kid's face, trying to bring him back to him. Glancing down at the downed superhero teen, wondering how someone could fight on equal ground against someone with super speed and would Naruto on the same level of his teacher. "Is he just as good as you, sir?"

"Naruto?" Maito Guy laughed out while his shoulders shook at the thought how far Naruto has grown in Guy's field of expertise and is now one of the greatest Martial Arts fighter. "That boy has come far and even I with my youthful spirit has some difficulty in fending him off in a contest."

Kid Flash let out a low, painful groan while James continued to hold a conversation with the green spandex martial art fighter. "I didn't know that about Naruto, I did, of course, track his record for the safety of my little girl. Why are his skills not so widespread knowledge?"

"Would you want people to know what you can do, especially in a city like Gotham?" Rebounded Guy seriously, and for the first time, James didn't hear any youth comments. Now that James thought about the question. The answer would be a fat, thick no. People here in Gotham don't take well if they are beaten up by a normal citizen, and especially someone that have connections with the GCPD. Gotham's underworld will hunt down his niece and do unspeakable things to her. While it is true that he has placed her on karate to learn how to defend herself, James will not want her to stick out her neck for someone else in the fear of those made villains like Two-Face, Joker, Penguin.

"No," James agreed, "It is safer if people have no knowledge of what you can do. Especially, my niece, she has been in the past been kidnapped and managed to escape them by using her skills. So, I can agree with you, Mr. Greenbeast."

Maito Guy turned around and walked off with a hand in the air, "Might your day be as youthful as your spirit, Commissioner Gordon."

James Gordon smiled slightly and then pulled up Kid Flash to his feet, keeping a steady hand on his shoulder for the time being if he wanted to run off. With a stern police voice, James spoke to the younger hero, "Son, I am in need of you and your friend. Poison Ivy has escaped prison, so get Robin," Kid Flash turned his head over his shoulder to meet the eyes of the commissioner, flashed him a brilliant smile and opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off when James rudely walked over him. "And a warning, Mr. Namikaze wasn't happy with you two breaking in, he could easily call the police force but called me instead." He didn't need to say anything more as Kid Flash gulped slightly, knowingly that if Namikaze wanted, his reputation would be ruined.

"Ehheheh... Understood sir!" Kid Flash awkwardly replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But you must know that they are definitely not normal people. Possible metahumans..."

"Kid Flash!" Growled Gordon tiredly. "It doesn't matter if they are or if they are not. What matters is that he can demand a report about you guys and ruin all your hard work. He has called me to prevent that, now catch Robin and stop Poison Ivy in Gotham."

Kid Flash shot into a straight stand, one hand resting against his head in a soldier greetings and barked out, "Yes sir!" Before he turned on his heel and ran at the speed of lightning out of the building to pick up his comrade and leave this place as quick his legs can carry him away. After all, Kid Flash have a date with a super hot villainess.

Gotham City...

Two shadows moved through the night in Gotham, both female and both are assassins of the highest rank. One of them has snow-white style hair that framed her cute, alluring face. Her cold, icy blue eyes scanned her surroundings before she dropped down towards the street and with a dull thud and the slight dust and sound that flared up she landed. "Tsk, Gotham City, most disgusting place ever. I wonder if the Bat want to play with us?"

Thud! Her partner landed next to her, one hand already holding a shuriken that left her nimble fingers and cleaved through the air and lodged into a man's throat who fell death on contact. Her eyes danced with amusement behind her Cheshire mask and her black hair danced in the wind slightly. "Or his sidekicks, I bet on them."

Slash! Her blade cut through a shadow and a second later a man fell out of hiding. His chest cut down from collarbone to his hips and his upper body slid off the lower one. Another slashing sound followed and her partner swept her blade and a platter of blood painted the alleys streets. "Hmm... will Master be with them?" Ravager purred out, a slightly glossy look in her eyes at the thought of how she would ravage him. 'Binding my beloved to the bed... cutting a few slashes while licking his blood while I ride his monster that will rearrange my insides.'

"You're fantasizing again, Ravager," Came her partner's voice who had just finished off another male and was busy with opening the sewer. The sewer opened with a loud tearing sound and the entrance was opened, lowering her eyes, Cheshire smirked. "And the sooner we're done..."

"The quicker we can have our cunny filled with his beast," Ravager finished with contained glee, she pushed off into the air, twirling and with acrobatic maneuvers she shot through the hole and vanished into the darkness below. At the entrance, Cheshire shook her head, casting the illusion of being amused but her eyes behind the glasses scanned her surroundings for any clue of the Batman and his sidekicks. Seeing none of them, the shinobi grasped the cover and threw it into the air where it flipped several times before gravity grasped the object and pulled it down and with a loud ringing it sealed the sewer. Leaving no sign that it was ever opened or anyone that might have to use it, except for the many departed who leaked preciously blood.

Plash! Plash! Sounds of footsteps resounded through the sewer and the two assassins moved towards the target. Placing a hand on a massive iron pipe, Ravager pushed herself into the air and floated above an empty space before gravity affected her. Gravity pulled her down but she gave no show of concern as she pulled out her grapple hook and aimed it at the ceiling before pulling the trigger. With a dull thud, the ropes attached to the ceiling and the assassin sailed down the world below and with a dull thud she landed on the floor. "Perfect hideout but the smell could be better."

"Stop your whining, love. What would master say if we won't complete the mission." Cheshire chastised her fellow assassin as she landed next to Ravager. Spatters of sewer water jumped up before falling back down in the stream of water. She ran forward before the assassin was swallowed by the darkness and with her partner close behind her. The pair ran through the darkness, avoiding several dangerous plants, traps and other things that could end their life drastically. "Any plans?" Cheshire asked after a while.

"Yes, reaches Poison Ivy first before the annoying pests arrive." Ravager commented while she avoided a vein that charged towards her and she was forced to dance around the plant. Quickly she twirled and threw a flash bomb that held the plants at bay without harming them. "Arggh! Can't believe that master forbids us to use our weapons to defend yourself."

Cheshire ducked under a plant that was filled with thorns and possible lethal with unknown poison that only Ivy is immune for. She did not want to risk being poisoned by a possible ally if everything would work out according to her master's plans. Gliding over the sewers grounds Cheshire deflected several veins that attempted of inflicting damage on her. Something that her master would not like if she was gone, who's else twat would he use when she is gone? Flipping backward she slammed her back against that of her ally, "We need to use it, there is no other way to get in time at her control center."

"Fine! But if the master is going to blame someone, it will be you, not me!" Ravager retorted. She dreaded the upcoming conference with her master. Their master had clearly stated to not use his gifts, only when the situation called for it may they use his gifts.

"Bitch!" Cheshire called out when Ravager suddenly surged forward and walked upside down in the sewer, defying gravity. Rolling her eyes at this sight, she followed suit and ran after her best friend while leaving a little surprise behind for their followers. 'Don't you think you can hog the master all you want after we are done here... wait! If the master is immune to her poison, will Ivy join us?'

Focussing her chakra through her feet, Cheshire launched herself through the air, twirling and spinning she dodged several veins that tried to block her path that would lead her and Ravager to the controller of Mother Nature's gifts. In the distance, Ravager laughed at her poor attempts of insulting her. "A bitch I might be but so are you for our master Cheshire!"

"I know, he is unlike any other man. Unlike the Dark Knight, he knows how to work a crowd, how to manipulate others or better said, how to being a perfect shinobi." Cheshire praised her lover and she wondered how many women would forget the Dark Knight when they met him. "Even our former master of the League of Shadows doesn't stand in his shadow. With all his experience of hundreds of years, Ra Ghul won't hit our lover without losing his life, won't he?"

"I know that you know that master is a perfect shinobi. He trained us and taught us the ancient way that only he knows and the best thing of all, I don't regret it at all." Ravager said when she came to a halt on a platform that looked over an urban jungle of dangerous plants. She grasped the railing and spun her body and landed in a crouch on the iron pipes, watching the scene below her with a hawk view. "Record, 10:29 PM, Ravager, and Cheshire are in the sewer of Gotham City to complete the mission: Gaia. We have arrived at Gaia's den and have reached the place without any problem. I, Ravager will try to convince Gaia to join our cause and I think we are on the good path of gaining goodwill since we haven't harmed her children." Her cold, sharp eyes flared up when she noticed a familiar presence and she signed her partner with a hand gesture. "We have an object that would sway her to our cause, something that would certainly interest her. Wait! There are two familiar signatures that have just entered Gaia's lair and I will send my partner to deal with them while I will find Gaia and convince her to join us."

Cheshire vanished from her place when she received the sign from her friend that they weren't here alone with Gaia. The playful personality melted like snow in the summer sun and the cold, hard assassin took her place that trained for a long time under her master who broke and then built her a new to what she is now. Throwing a smog bomb that quickly spread through the air that she used as a camouflage to hide her supernatural or metahuman ability to vanish in the air to start her hunt.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Boooom! Robin's birdarang warned before an explosion occurred that gave them entrance through the sewers of Gotham that are overgrown by Poison Ivy's plants. The wall of plants withered away in front of Robin and Kid Flash that showed that behind the wall of plants was a whole jungle full of her mutated plants that grew in size and thickness. The beautiful flower petals opened and closed, showing a row of sharp teeth that were ready to devour the young heroes.

"We must be quick Kid. The hole that I made will not stay long like that as the plants are already starting to mend the hole." Robin spoke while he threw several birdarangs that made a beeping sound before it exploded that held the hole open and the pair of heroes moved through it. "I must warn you that Poison Ivy already know that we are here and that she will use her feminine body to take us down."

"And what for a body..." Kid Flash mused dreamingly. "I have only heard rumors about her but is it true that she mostly nude under all those leaves?! I mean, is it true that she have racks that can rival Wonder Woman's amazing size!"

Robin groaned when flashes of the two attractive women appeared in his mind. Both remarkable beautiful women who would outclass any photo model with only their body and certainly outclass any women that would pose for the playboy. Reluctantly the Boy Wonder focused back on the task at hand and pulled Kid Flash with him down the sewer while pulling out an air filter and handed the item to his friend. "Use this when Poison Ivy uses her spores. It will keep you safe from her control for a short time, enough time for you to make some distance."

"Man—I will show that hot babe how a real hero plays with her, oh yeah!" Kid Flash curved his upper torso forward and sunk slightly through his knees before he ran off, leaving Robin in the dust or better said in now Ivy's trashed babies. Somewhere in the darkness of the sewer a pair of emerald cold eyes glared at the entrance of her lair and her plants wrapped gently around her limbs and up her arm. With her hand she caressed the plants head like a lovely mother as she whispered menacingly.

"Let us welcome our unwelcome guests..."


	10. Spiritual Plain!

Somewhere in a place that was void of everything, Supergirl lay there on her side unconscious on a rock formation that is surrounded by sand. The sounds of waves crashing against the rocks, sand spraying over the unconscious survivor of Argon who slowly stirred. Eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of eyes that were a bright, ocean deep shade of blue. Blinking her eyes, banishing the dizziness while she pushed herself to a sitting position, only to see a sea of sand around her as far her sight reaches. 'Where am I, or is the question what happened?'

"That's an excellent question, Brat." A rumbling voice that resemblance thunder answered her thoughts. Warily Supergirl turned slowly her head, searching for the source of the voice that had answered, only to see an endless horizon of sand. Chuckles rumbled in the air, sending currents of soft, warm wind that caressed her skin. "However, my question is; What are you doing here?"

'What do you mean, is it not you who kidnapped me, Psycho!' The Argonian's voiced loudly much to the mysterious being that created another strong wind currents with his laughter that caused Kara almost fly off the small rock formation. "And stop laughing, you almost blew me off the rocks!"

The being let out a low, deep chuckle while a shadow moved under the sand's surface before the sand shot into the air, creating a curtain of sand and a massive being made out of sand appeared. A massive tanuki with black markings all around his body, a pair of yellow eyes with a black star formation focused on her. 'Finally, you speak instead of using your though. As for me, I can laugh all I want Brat! However to answer your question, we didn't kidnap you, rather we did save your life.'

"I don't understand, how do you mean you and others saved my life?" A confused Kara questioned the massive creature who gazed down at her. Another rumbling sound of laughter thundered through the air while at the horizon a number of sand tornadoes slowly grew in strength. Both Supergirl and the giant tanuki turned to the natural disaster, and the first mentioned called out to the massive beast when she noticed a worried expression on his face. "What's going?!"

'You need to go, now!' Tanuki roared at her, a tail wrapped around her while he leaped through the air. The earth shook with each landing that left a massive crater behind. 'Don't ask questions, just listen to me. At the moment you are in the mind of him, if you want to stay alive you must find my eldest sibling. Only he has the power to eject you from the mind.'

Kara's face is a mask of confusing, not understanding her situation at all. After all, she had never delved in someone's mind before but it seems that this person had some defenses to protect his mind and her, well, Supergirl is seen as a virus or something. "How do you expect me to escape this Saharaaaaaaaaa...!" Cried out the Argonian when the giant tanuki pulled his tailback before with a quick, powerful trust launched her into the higher atmosphere where she shot through the air, cleaving through the clouds before she started her descending back to earth...! Fluttering her arms in panic when she tried to slow her descends with her own powers, only to come to a discovery that somehow her flight didn't work here. "Oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Raooooo...!" Below her, she could see a small oasis that quickly grew in size the further she fell back to earth and that was not the strangest as in the oasis reflecting from the water a figure could be seen. It was a tall male with vibrant, blood red hair, dull green eyes with dark bags under the eyes, sand whirled around him while danger oozed out of him. Kara see him point a finger at her and sand lunged out towards her, wrapping around her body before pulling her into the oasis.'Learn well Kara Zor-el, now leave this place.'

She was pulled towards the bottom of the oasis until finally, the sand released her, Kara turned around her and tilted her head up to see a small bar of light and when her feet touched the bottom she pushed off. With her limbs she kicked herself up towards the light, after some time Supergirl broke through the surface of the water and her arm swung over the edge of a fountain...?! 'Whoa, this is not the oasis.' Kara mentally shouted when all around her she could see trees and at the horizon, she could see a mountain that resemblance Mount Rushmore, however, the faces were not of the presidents but something entirely else. Quickly pushing herself up on the edge of the fountain before she stepped out before anyone could see her. 'Or Metropolis, perhaps a city in Japan?' Moving through the park where small groups of humans could be seen, some of them sitting on benches, others mostly little children were playing with small knife-like weapons or throwing stars. 'Who let their children play with toys that look like weapons?' Kara was disgusted at the idea, and she closed to distance to speak her mind to them. Moving towards the small group of children while the civilians moved around her until one moved through her. Her movements froze, eyes widened to dinner plates at what just happened to her as her mind tried to comprehend this unexpected development. "D..did they ...just walk...through me?!"

'They did, young Argonian.' Someone answered her, another stranger spoke to her. Whirling around for the second time in how many minutes, Kara's eyes fell on a tall lanky man with gravity, defying gray hair, a headband who hid one of his eyes and an orange book in his hand. 'You find yourself here in one of his early memories, a harsh, unforgivable time for him. But a tip, this can become a learning point for you. Now, watch!'

"Watch wha—" Kara started only to cut herself off when angry whispered raised in the air, curiously she turned only to stare in shock at a young boy who looked very ill, under food and so out of place with the rags he wears on his body. The little boy has sunny hair that framed his sunken face, deep sad eyes that lighted up when he noticed a group of children play. Seeing him lift an arm in a way of greeting while ran towards them, only to her shock to see the kids aim their toy weapons on him.

"S..stay ..out a..away from ...my friends, monster!" Kara's eyes grew in disbelief at what the child called the other one. Only to see what followed in anger what happened next, the kids charged the other one, weapons at the ready and sunk in his skin and told her that they were much more than just toys. Quickly she turned around, eyes resting on several adults who just watched the whole bullying, no torture when the blonde boy screamed and tried to crawl away, but what followed next caused Kara's anger boil over when she launched towards them with the intention to beat the life out of them, however, she phased through the now growing group of monsters in human skin.

"Die! Monster's like you don't deserve to breathe the same air like us!" One of the adults shouted, aiming a blade at the boy's unprotected back that already littered full with weapons that stuck out of him. "Die Monster!"

"Why are they doing this!" Kara hissed through clenched teeth, slamming her clenched fists through them, trying to help the child. "How could they, causing a little boy so much pain!" Roared the Argonian while her eyes flared crimson before she released a beam of red lasers at them, and like her fists, they did not cause any damage on them.

'They are doing this because of lies, pain, and loss. Konoha's civilians and shinobi had lost a lot of loved ones, members of their family, friends or fiancé or crushes that they now never could tell how much they loved them. However it is the child that lost much more, in one night on his birth he didn't only lose his parents who rescued the village from the disaster, but the child lost his childhood with no one that wants to support him except for a few.' The man with defying gray hair explained the reaction of the civilians and several shinobi, not that it brought justice to what they do. Meanwhile, Kara did not stop in her desperate attempt of crushing the skulls of those who attacked the child.

Kara now used her ability to ice breath, trying to freeze them in a desperate attempt while she knew whatever she did to try to help the young child did nothing more. It only fueled her anger that skyrocket to rage before she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly to see the strange man with defying gray hair. "H..how could they? It is just not fair to blame him."

'It isn't, yet it happened.' The Icha Icha reader told her with a strained voice. Slowly the civilians of Konoha departed in smaller groups back to their homes were warmth and food awaited them while leaving a child at death's door behind. 'However what they did to him shaped his future, however not only his but that for all of us. Watch!'

Through the park gates a small, young girl ran towards with haste towards the wounded boy and crashed next to him. "Naruto!" Cried out the girl with her eyes watered, tears streaming down her chin while she carefully lifted the boy slightly up. "Dad, Naruto need some help, they attacked him again!"

"That trash, how dare they attack him!" A tall man appeared on the scene, his long, blonde ponytail trailed behind him as he rushed towards the boy. Kneeling next to him while he brought his hand to boy's neck to check his bloodstream. 'He's alive, kami forgive me. Naruto need first aid and quick!' Lifting up the poor boy in his arms, Inoichi turned to his daughter. "Ino, you did well in warning me. I'll take it over from here, now go home and keep mom company." Inoichi told his daughter who turned on her heel and ran to her home while Inoichi rushed towards the medical wards with a murdering gleam in his eyes. Traveling by using the roofs, his sleeveless red haori floated in the wind behind him. Jumping through the air to another roof and traveled like this for several seconds until he arrived at the hospital. The doors slid open and stormed into the reception hall, looking around to find someone to guide him towards an operating room. "Hey! Someone here, I have a wounded child here!"

Not a second later a chubby, small woman appeared behind the counter, her small black beady eyes sparkled when she saw Inoichi. "Inoichi, glad to hear you still save innocents children, who did you rescue this time?" She spoke kindly towards one of the most revered members of the intelligence division. Seeing Inoichi lift someone up in his arms her eyes lowered until it rested on Naruto. Beady black eyes narrowed, lips stretched out as she snarled. "That's no innocent child, Inoichi, that's just a monster who deserves what it serves! Please throw that thing out of this sacred building."

Expecting to see Inoichi do what she said, however, Inoichi did opposite as he moved out of the reception hall and towards one of the operating room while placing his shinobi mask on and started to bark out orders. Placing naruto on an operating bed, doctors started to work on Naruto under the watchful eye of Inoichi. Meanwhile, Kara who had followed the pair could only see the loathing in everyone's eyes, even in that of the doctors who could do nothing under the sharp eyes of this person. She didn't understand why they were so hateful of such a small child. Tilting her head slightly to the man next to her and asked him for the reason. "Why are they so hateful of such an innocent child."

Kakashi sighed, lowering his book slightly in order to answer the younger girl. 'Naruto is disliked by the whole village by an unfortunate event, namely the Kyuubi Massacre. Kyuubi is a massive monster with infinite powers, one day he appeared in the village and caused an untold amount of damage and killed many civilians, shinobis, however on this day a child was born. This child is Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's father could not offer someone else child for what he has planned and decided to use his own, sealing the creature in his own son on the cost of his own and his wife's life and signaled the start of Naruto's life.' Kara had difficult to a belief of what was done to the young child. 'Naruto was picked up by the third Hokage who stated this was forbidden to tell him what happened and what he had become, however Naruto's secret was leaked out to the population and since then he was targeted with only a few protecting him.'

"That's disgusting, how could your kind do that to a small child!" Kara screamed at the man next to her. Around Kara, her surrounding blurred and a new scene started to play. She noticed Naruto now in a compound, training his body for his future career and Kara wondered what happened. "What happened?"

'We entered a new memory, this scene plays after Naruto was rescued by Inoichi and managed to successfully pass the exams. However he was lured into a trap by a former sensei of his into stealing the forbidden scroll, Naruto did what was asked and stole the scroll and started to learn from the scroll. However there are different ways to implement the false mission, and Naruto implemented this by stealing the content of the scroll. Copying the content in a scroll of his own that Naruto sends away to his parents compound with a newly learned Jutsu from the scroll before anyone knew what happened.' Kakashi explained what she had missed between the hospital and now. 'Naruto deepened his search in what this Jutsu could do before the traitor of the leaf arrived and the latest was caught by Anbu who were sent by our leader. Our young hero was made shinobi for his duty of protecting the scroll, and I became his teacher.' Finished the man next to Kara while slowly fading out of existence and her surrounding whirled around her, blurring until a new scene appeared, one with Naruto in an arena with civilians and shinobi on the tribunes. Loud cheering echoed through the arena, however Kara noticed that many glared with untold amount of hate at the younger, blonde boy in the arena who was fighting a black haired kid with a duck-butt style shaped hair, a pair of crimson orbs flared with the same intensity like that of the crowd at the blonde one. Her sharp eyesight noticed the strange tome's in the black haired boy's eyes while they fought, fists met fists, high and low kicks were dodged or blocked with that of their opponent. She couldn't believe that two boys at such a young age could fight like masters that would clearly leave Batman biting in the dust.

"Is this what Shinobi are, soldiers who far exceed Batman, Robin or Batgirl in their own expertise?!" Kara mused, watching the fight below that did step up a level as they used some elemental attack, lightning flashes from the boy's appendage, fingers stretched out like a knife while lightning courses around. The Argonian turned her head when her sensitive ears caught several people talk around her, rage, disbelieve clearly in their voices about what plays below.

"How dare that demon to steal a Jutsu from Sasuke-sama!" Kara heard one of them before she focused on another, a woman with pink hair who hissed through clenched teeth. "Yeh wasn't it enough to steal our loved ones, now he steals Jutsu. What's next, he turns traitor?"

"Traitor, I hope so. Finally, a reason to end his miserable life without our leader trying to interfere in keeping that monster alive." This time a male told the others in a low voice, bothering whispers. For Kara, she could only snarl quietly, enraged at was clearly injustice and she turned them her back, focusing solely on the fight between the blonde and black haired boys. When her eyes fell back at the center of the arena, Kara noticed that the blonde boy had won as the other one lay down with blood pooling around him, clearly wounds. Of course, she had expected this, Kara clearly noticed that this was more like a fight to the death. "How dare that monster harm Sasuke-sama!" The Argonian heard the first of many who started to call for the blonde's death. "Who does he think he is, stealing from Sasuke-sama!"

Kara could only stare in rage at all the people calling for his death, a fresh image of a young blonde boy littered by sharp objects in his back still fresh in her mind. 'How dare they call him a monster while they do such unspeakable horror to that child! If only I could smash them around I'll gladly rough them up.' Thought the young Argonian while watching the blonde climbing the stairs to join his peers on the tribunes. She noticed a young girl with long, blonde pale hair engulf him in a hug while another with light brown hair with her hair bound in two buns, raised her hand and high fived him.

"You taught that arrogant Uchiha a lesson Naruto!" Exclaimed the bun-haired girl, a wide grin on her cute face while she joined them in a hug. Small conversations started between them while Kara smiled at them and slowly tilted her head up to look up at the ceiling, seeing a haze of white feathers descending slowly upon them. " ...Naruto...!" Her eyes shot back towards the group of friends, only to see several of them dropping down to the floor, eyes lazy and tired while in the backgrounds sounds of explosions could be heard.

"Invasion! All Konoha's shinobi defense your village, evacuate the civilians and destroy our enemies!" The voice of the leader thundered through the arena and through the village and many shinobi raced out of the arena to take their positions.

Mount Justice...

'Robin to Mount Justice...' Robin's voice ringed through the headquarter of Young Justice. In the Central chamber, a hatch opened in the ceiling and a crimson red tornado erupted that is controlled by the android hero Red Tornado, "Red Tornado to Robin, call accepted, how can I help you?"

A holographic image of Robin appeared in the central chamber and the android could see that the young hero found himself in a sewer. 'Kid Flash and I carried out the mission for Batman, however, we were interrupted by a pair of metahumans of what I believe. I want you to find out any references to the names of the Green Beast, Rock Lee and Maito Gai. These two humans have unknown martial arts skills, unbelievable super strength, and speed, including reflexes that helped them many times in deflecting Kid Flash's attacks. Another note is that they work for Namikaze Corporation and that is led by Naruto Namikaze. I want to know if he tries to follow in Cadmus footsteps.'

"I understand Robin, anything else that you want to report?" Red Tornado started to make a file about the mentioned figures before question the boy. Several screens popped up, one screen showed a searching bar that quickly hacked into the world's electronic network to find any information about Namikaze Naruto while the android listened to the Boy Wonder.

'Yes, Naruto Namikaze knows about Batgirl's hidden identity and probably that of my own and my mentor. I suggest that we somehow wipe out his knowledge or interrogate him about what he knows. However, Namikaze called in commissioner Gordon that threatened us with prison and managed to give us a side mission that we are now carrying out. We followed Ravager and Cheshire through the sewer in order to find out what they are planning, imagine my surprise when they invited Poison Ivy for a new secret organization: The Conclave of Shadows.' Robin told his caretaker of what had happened to them on the mission, and what they are doing now. Red Tornado listened carefully to the apprentice of the Dark Knight, weighting the new information about the mission and several new players in the world of heroes and villains. New files popped up, images and information about Cheshire and Ravager were copied to a file named Conclave of Shadows while Red Tornado thought about to call them back or gather more information about this secret organization. Red Tornado was interrupted when Robin cut through his thoughts, 'Red, they are sharing scrolls ...and Poison Ivy seems to have agreed with whatever is on that scroll.'

Red Tornado came to a conclusion for Robin's mission. Whatever is written on that scroll is of high importance and it might be a massive clue about this new organization, something that they need to bring a light about this secret group. Tilting his head to look at the Boy Wonder, Red Tornado gave out his next mission. "Robin tell Kid Flash that coming in the possession of that scroll is of high importance, once obtaining you two will get the hell out of there."

Robin brought his hand to his head in a salute before he cut down the connection, leaving Red Tornado to ponder about all this new information. Typing in the new side missions in the records with the necessary information about who ordered said mission and who carried said mission out. Shutting down the mission log, Red Tornado moved out of the Central Chamber towards the med bay in order to check the situation of Supergirl and Susanoo who were still out and slowly recover. The sound of a door sliding open and the heavy footsteps of the android entered the med bay until they came to a halt next to the monitor. "Supergirl and Susanoo shows an increase in mental activity, a possibility that they are awake but are trapped inside their own mind. Perhaps a mental effect of Kryptonian red kryptonite, and if so perhaps it is highly lethal to the mind. Or Susanoo's blood and Supergirl's blood are in a tug of war, unknown information...!" A warning echoed through the room when Red Tornado tried to come to a conclusion about something that he has no information about. Summoning a screen to call in the Martian Manhunter to help him. "J'onn, Supergirl, and Susanoo show a high mental activity and I fear that this might damage their health. I hope you can help me in this endeavor."

J'onn appeared on the screen, a serious expression on his face that told the android that he fears for their mental abilities. 'John, thank you for coming to me with this unsettling thought, and of course, I will see what I can do. I'll be there in several minutes.'

"Thank you J'onn, I'll prepare the room." Red Tornado ended the conversation and moved towards the beds in which they lay down. Seeing Supergirl moving unrest under the covers with sweat rolling down her heated face, eyes rolled wildly behind closed eyelids. Carefully John placed his hand on the girl's forehead, surprisingly calming her a bit down before she lay calmly in her bed again. Shaking his head in worry, John spoke in a soft, caring voice. "I'll hope we are not too late..." Giving a last look to her still form, Red Tornado prepared to leave the room, windows turned a darker shade so that people outside could not see inside, which followed by the entrance being encrypted so that only high leveled members might enter and the monitors were soon joined. For what they are planning is just as dangerous like an operation on the sensitive organ that might be destroyed if someone interrupts. Several screens with the records about their bodies organs at how healthy they are popped in existence, a program that could warn them if they fall in a critical state during J'onn therapy.

"I've come to you, John, what are the situations?" J'onn entered the room through his use of intangibility that helps him to move through several solid objects. Landing beside the android and returned to his solid form, J'onn gaze rested on the pair of young heroes.

"Supergirl is unrest in her bed, high temperature and heart rate is climbing, I fear whatever is going on Supergirl have some trouble, and I guess they are linked somehow." Red Tornado shared his thoughts with the mind walker, knowing that only he have the most experience in this kind of things.

Martian Manhunter shared a knowing look, deciding to warn the android of what might happen to their young charge. "Supergirl is to our belief in Susanoo's mind to escape her body's changes. Susanoo's blood is the medium of their link, something she unconscious traveled to escape her body that is under construction, however, she is there seen as an intruder and something that need to be removed. But, I think that Susanoo knows that she is there and tried to guide her out of his mind."

"Can't Susanoo just erect her out like Miss Martian and you do with your gifts?" Red Tornado told the Martian who just shook his head.

"There are many different ways of intruding someone else's mind, and his sharing is different, more dangerous now that they are both knocked out. And what I told before, his blood is a medium and we can't destroy such a thing." J'onn shared what he thought, laying down on a bed to calm his body, closing his eyes to let his mind travel to the minds of Susanoo and Supergirl.

"I'll wish you luck J'onn." Wished Red Tornado to the mind walker, returning to his task and added the Martian Manhunter on the monitor to keep his health in check. Typing away on the holographic monitors to find some information about what Robin shared with him in the hope to find something to share later with his fellow heroes.

Susanoo's mindscape...

Kara launched herself into the air, avoiding what she had learned that they are Jutsu and much to her shock she discovered that they are managing to harm her. However they weren't the only one that manages to harm her, she too could harm them and in her rage that gathered inside her since she had seen the villagers of this village attacked a young child, Kara had let out all of her anger in a soaring heat vision that obliterated many of them.

"Come and get me you bastards!" Roared Kara out in anger, slamming her clenched fists like a jackhammer into a shinobi's chest, sending him back into a building that crashed down. Ducking under a blade that threatened to cut off her head, Kara's leg shot down in an axe kick movement and crashed down on a shinobi's head, sending him to back into the streets where he collapsed and turned into a heap of sand. "Huh, where are all those bravadoes that you showed the boy! How does it feel to share his pain for a moment!" She flipped back to avoid a hail of shurikens that she discovered early could harm her, like many other weapons these people carry with them. Her eyes flared up crimson, a snarl escaped her throat while she blasted them out of the air. "Take this!" She shouted out in anger, her fingers clenched around someone's collar and threw him high into the air before waiting for his return, however she didn't stay still as she slapped with a nonchalant backhand a shinobi out of her path before her arm shot into the air, fingers wrapped around the previous shinobi ankle and like a ragdoll she used him to bash several heads in that all exploded in a fountain of sand. "Roooaaaaaaar!" She let out a terrifying roar out that blasted everyone out of her path while her surrounding changed again, blurring until it took a solid form and she found herself in the air, watching the blonde and the black haired boys fighting out on a statue. Breathing heavily, her well-endowed chest swelling with each gasp of air while she glanced around warily for any surprise attack.

"Where did I land this time?" Muttered Kara while watching the two shinobi's fight out in a valley at which she doesn't know the name. Focusing on one statue that she recognized that she had seen on that look alike Mountain Rushmore in that village, she wonders what happened here. Her answer was answered soon when the blonde boy and the black haired boy both charged at each other, each with their hand extended with lightning coursing around their limbs, however only a moment before impact the blonde boy released his attack, stepped aside and fingers clenched around the other boy's extended arm and with a glowing, purple orb he severed said arm through the elbow.

Kara's face crunched when she saw the black haired boy's transform in a mask of pain, lips parted in a silent scream while his other good arm grasped now the stump that his other appendage had become. "Whoa! What was that, what did he do?!" Exclaimed a terrified Supergirl who could only glance at the blonde boy, while she had seen some fight in the arena, this, however, was on another level, one that was clearly a fight to the death. "Did they wanted to kill one another for real!"

Not expecting an answer, so it was much a surprise when the Martian Manhunter appeared next to her. "They did, Supergirl. However, the blonde tried to avoid the killing blow and took his arm instead."

"J'onn!" Exclaimed Kara in relief, seeing a familiar face. "What am I glad to see you, do you know what is happening here?"

J'onn smiled at the young Argonian before he watched his surroundings blur for the first time and they noticed that the blonde boy was now moving quickly through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch while avoiding a hail of shurikens and other sharp objects. "I do, at the moment we are in his mindscape, watching his memories. However, his mind sees us as intruders and tries to remove us from his mind by destroying us. If we don't escape this place before they send more, I am afraid we will never return to our bodies."

Kara paled at this news, she had never thought that these shinobi that she fought tried to kill her. Or better said, she knew but she did not know the effects that would have upon her. "That's not something that I wanted to know, but now that you are here... we can leave!"

J'onn grimaced at her, sending her an apologizing look. With a heavy, deep voice which told her that he had tried something before but failed obviously. "I'm afraid that something is blocking my powers in releasing us from his mind. We need to move, find the source and ask or defeat it before we can return."

"Oh," Kara sighed, obviously not happy with the thought. Without a word shared between them, Kara and J'onn moved to follow the boy who obviously is the one that could lead them out of his mind. Flying through the forest while watching the boy uses a black slash purple spiraling orb that he send after his pursuers and much to the heroes horror it exploded and could easily rival an atomic bomb in size. "Great Rao! Did you see that J'onn?!"

"That is a very destructive ability, and if someone can duplicate that..." J'onn stated in a deep, sorrowing voice when he glanced around to see what exactly happened, only to notice several blasted body parts throughout the forest. While J'onn studied the blonde boy while looking around what could help him in solving his powers, he noticed several other of his kind to moved their hands through several hand gestures and spewing out fire, wind or water to attack the boy. Wondering why they attacked him, J'onn and Kara quickly gained an answer at why the blonde fled and killed them.

"Die demon! Finally, you are kicked out and no Hokage who will defense you monster!" A male shinobi cried out while throwing several shurikens that multiplied in hundreds that shot towards the unprotected back of the blonde. However, the weapons stopped a few inches away from him before the fell towards the earth. Another shinobi send several small fireballs towards the blonde, scorching the trees while curses left his lips.

"You mutilated the great Sasuke-sama, now you'll die, monster!" A pink haired girl screeched, sending some kunai and shurikens his way that didn't even came close to him. While others tried to close the distance in order to carry out justice for the last Uchiha of Konohagakure no Sato. But for Kara and J'onn, their path was blocked by a massive blue, black flaming cat with two tails.

'You two have seen enough of his memories.' She spoke in a soft, alluring voice while stalking around the pair. 'Now that you know his childhood and what he can do, what will you do? See him as a threat? Trying to make his powers your own, however, I warn you, if this leaves to a third party that hasn't seen this. I promise you, the consequences will not be pretty.'

"I understand, we'll promise to keep this between us three. No Batman, Superman or anyone else will learn from what we had seen here, that is what we promise." J'onn promised this large being who easily could devour them, and somehow in the deepest part of his conscious, he knew that this massive creature is more than a mere guard. "That besides, can you release us from his mind?"

The large hellfire cat could only smirk at the question. 'Nyan, of course, I can. And I will, of course, my annoying little brother didn't let you and the Martian go.' The massive cat spoke to them, once again their surroundings blurred until only darkness was left. 'And don't forget your promise, not a word!'

Supergirl stirred in her bed, eyelids fluttered open and the white ceiling of the med bay greeted her. Slowly her lips curled up in a smile, bright blue eyes glanced around her to see if she really had returned and now she noticed the form of Red Tornado, next to her she sees Susanoo who slowly pulled himself in a seated position while Martian Manhunter shook his head to banish a headache. Her smile grew and her eyes brightened when she heard the mechanic voice of the android. "Welcome back you three."


	11. Garden of Eden!

Robin flipped with a twirl through the air, avoiding several sharp tendrils from Poison Ivy's plants that lunged after him, trying to make cheese of him. Wiping out his escrima sticks, and with acrobatic movements, Robin slapped the tendrils away from him. Twirling, his arms extended as he crossed his weapon of choice to block an axe-kick from Ravager who used a plant as a platform to propel herself more in the air and built up weight. "What is this...? The greatest assassin need help from Poison Ivy, I can see your reputation splinter apart." Taunted Robin, sinking slightly through his knees to caught the leg and minimal the damage that would cause him, however for him, Ravager unexciting swung her legs around his head.

"Mock us all you want, little bird." Hissed Ravager with contained anger, leaning backward as she let herself fall. "As that is the only thing that you can do because when we're done with you, nothing will be left of you!" She curved her spine, her hands touched the ground while she locked the Boy Wonder's head between her tight, a place many men dreamed off, however not Robin. Clasping his head firmly between her legs and with a powerful twirl, Ravager tried to break his neck, only for Robin to jump off the ground, pulling his legs in before he lashed out with a powerful thrust of his legs, launching Ravager away from him who lost her grip slightly, but the strength that was left in her legs was enough to make his ears burn in pain. The assassin flew through the sewer, curling up in a small ball and rolled until she came to a halt in a crouched position. "And you will pay a sum of money for dirtying my uniform!"

Lifting a single, mocking eyebrow at the strange threat from the assassin as the Boy Wonder sailed away through the sewer when his grapple-hook pierced itself in the walls and avoided a new batch of tendrils that busted out of the earth, missing him as they grasped air, however Poison Ivy appeared on a plant and with narrowing eyes while she moved her hand in a bending movement, she guided and directed her children in a higher, fluent movement towards him. "Come, my children, show your mother how you deal with these annoying pests." Mother Nature cooed lovingly to her plants, spores leaving her that stimulated the plants to obey her commands. "Show our new sisters what we do to those that harms Nature!"

'Oh shit!' Robin inwardly cried out when several branches intertwined in one massive branch that formed a giant hand, fingers curled up in a clenched fist that threateningly hung loomed over him. The white of his mask that covered his eyes widened in utterly surprising on this unexpected ability of the botanical terrorist. 'Batman never told me that she could do this! Creating a living creature, or more a moving fist!' Letting himself fall to his left, his shoulder cushion his fall as he rolled out of the fist's reach that slammed into his previous spot. Rolling towards his feet, his fingers spread that held several smoke bombs that he threw towards the ground where they exploded. "Hahahaha..." Robin let out his laugh that echoed when the smog screen filled the sewer. "Your giant fist can't hit what you don't see, Ivy!"

"That pest have a point, Ivy." Taunted Ravager with a playful tune, her limbs blurred as her blade deflected several birdarangs while she retaliated with a special kind of small spheres that exploded where she thought he was, smog raised out of the spheres. "However that little sample that my master gifted you... is now shared with those that were caught within my special smog. Have fun~!"

Ivy let out a cold, sultry laugh, her eyes taking in with love when her plants absorbed the special smog of this mysterious master and they radiated life and power. The massive fist changed form, more vines wrapped around the massive hand that took the form of a headless djinn with two massive arms. "Look at that Ravager, isn't my creation a cute, little djinn?" The botanical commented questioningly to her new partner, who just gazed at the created being, studying it and found the weakness.

"In nature's way, I would call it cute." Admitted the assassin with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Indeed, and as I created him, she's my child. And like all children, they wanted to play." Ivy spoke, trailing her hand down the strong, massive arms. Her eyes narrowed in an attractive way and she pursed her lips together in a pout and purred. "And I think that a certain little bird wants to amuse my child, isn't that right Robin?"

'Absolutely not!' The crime fighter cursed inwardly while using the smog screen to move unnoticed through the spacious sewer. Planting several objects through the room that should help him to take out this monstrous creature that she calls a child. A confident smirk stretched his lips, eyes gleamed behind his mask as the bird termed hero moved to his position. "Absolutely not Ivy, don't you think that I play for a second with your Frankenstein!"

Ivy's bright emerald eyes turned a deep, dark green pool as she narrowed her eyes at the hero who called her child an abomination from some mad scientist. "You'll pay for your insult of my child!" Ivy shrieked in motherly rage, as her arms shot into the air, and her children obeyed to her command when several deathly tendrils shot out of the earth and surged towards the place Ivy thinks Robin hide himself. "Feel Nature's wrath!"

Ivy's plants slammed with a monstrous strength into the curtain of smog and hit something when a loud cracking sound resounded through the sewer. Ravager and Ivy both tilted their heads up when dust rained upon them. "He fooled you, Ivy," Ravager commented dryly while Ivy seethed in rage, her plants, and the djinn reacted on her emotions as more plants grew out of the earth and the djinn plant creature wildly ran in every direction the laughter came from. "I would have expected this from the Dark Knight's apprentice, however soon our hero has nowhere to hide." The assassin commented and an electric buzz could be heard when Ravager's shuriken stuck out of one of Robin's birdarang.

"You just hit one ...shit!" Robin tried to taunt the assassin only to see Ivy demolished the others with her plants that all pierced his customized throwing stars. The Boy Wonder could only groan at what just happened, his lips thinned only to receive a new shock when a large, broad shadow loomed up in the smog and headed towards him. Ivy's djinn appeared, its shoulder sticking forward and rammed into the boy's chest. With a cry of pain, Robin flew out of the curtain of smoke and landed with a loud thud on the ground and rolled to a halt.

"Roaaaaar!" Djinn let out a feral roar, slamming his fists against his own massive chest. Smashing his fist against his chest before they climbed higher, and higher before they with alarming speed rushed to the ground and let the ground, surrounding walls, and the ceiling shake. A crater formed under his fist and spider webs spread out and crawled towards Robin. "Djinn smash puny human!"

'Shit!' Rang through Robin's mind when the cracks surged towards him, earth crusts shifted and large, massive rocks flew through the air. Lying there powerless, his body still trying to recover from that attack while trying to push himself up. 'Come on, move Robin!' Chastised the boy wonder himself, pushing with shaking arms his body in a seated position."Move! I will not let myself die here...!"

"It seems that this is the end of our Boy Wonder..." Ivy giggled with a wide smirk, she turned slowly around as she turned her back to him, and with swaying hips, she left her lair with Ravager following her. Her long, auburn curling hair twirled in the wind that formed from the blast of her newest creation.

Mount Justice, Med-bay...

"Welcome back you three," Red Tornado welcomed the three heroes from their slumber. "Whatever happened to you two seems now alright. Supergirl's motoric function have recovered and seems that the red kryptonite was flushed out by Susanoo's blood."

"That is fortunate good news." Martian Manhunter commented tiredly.

Red Tornado agreed with Martian's comment, however, there are things that needed to be tested. "Yes, Supergirl was very fortunate that the red kryptonite was flushed out of her body, however, we don't know what Susanoo's blood will do to her body." Here Kara who just managed to position herself in a seated position nodded. "I would suggest that Susanoo will take Supergirl under his wing to check if she is alright."

"I've no problem with Supergirl staying at my place, however, I must stretch that whatever Supergirl and J'onn have seen in my head will stay between us three," Susanoo demanded from the people that occupied the med-bay room. "That means what they saw will not be mentioned to any member of the Justice League, and before someone demands knowledge, I'll claim that what they witnessed in my mind is very personal and I'll keep that for the best private."

"I accept your conditions Susanoo, as this is personal for you. But I can't say the same for the others, there might be certain several individuals that want to learn about what happened in your mind." Red Tornado told the white-haired alien who slowly nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when that happens, for now, how are you feeling? I mean, you just took in a Kryptonian blood that was infected by red kryptonite in your bloodstream."

"There is something," admitted Susanoo with a wry smile. "Something is happening in my body, it might be nothing but if it is something more then I will tell you."

Kara together with J'onn turned their attention to Susanoo when he commented that something is happening in his body. Dreading that something horrifying might happen to his body, Kara asked the question that rests on everyone's tip of the tongue. "What do you feel, Susanoo?"

Bringing his hand to his forehead were a slit formed, however that was slightly covered by his hand. Fighting the headache that slowly pulsed in his head, Susanoo answered. "Something akin to a headache, it causes to lose my focus for a second as if something tried to enter my mind."

"Perhaps that might be the after syndromes of us entering your mind." Came the worried words of J'onn who gazed at him with soft eyes that told the white alien that he had some experience with something like that. "Perhaps I can help you with some therapy." Offered the Martian at which Susanoo shook his head slightly.

"Thank you J'onn for your offer, however, it won't do you good to treat me, as I think that you need to enter my mind and at the moment it won't be safe for you." Susanoo declined the offer with an apologizing look, however that was soon replaced with a slight grin. "Or did you want to check up on my new ward, if you do then I must disappoint you that none will know where we will go."

"Of course, we didn't think about your hidden identity. With you taking Supergirl under your wing, she will learn about your identity and vice versa. But I must stretch that her cousin, Superman is a very overprotective fellow." Martian Manhunter warned the young hero who only grinned mischievously at the others. Seeing the ten thousand watt grin, Red tornado tried to add some human insight that he had learned with his time with the League.

"Someone you don't want to confront as your worse enemy." The robotic, dry voice of Red Tornado ran through the room that only made Susanoo's grin grew wider. "I said my part, so I don't want you to see cry on my shoulder if Superman knocks on your door."

"Ha, our Man of Steel can try!" Confidently said Susanoo who stretched out by cracking his spine a bit before jumping off his bed and landed with wobbly legs on the floor. "But let's make a deal, if our greatest hero can find us within two weeks, I treat you all to a fine four-star meal. But if Superman fails, all the costs will be for the Dark Knight and one of you two will explain to him how, deal?!"

"Deal!" Cried out Supergirl who followed Susanoo's example by jumping out of her bed and joined him on the floor before looking at him with a matching grin. "So Susanoo, let's escape before these two recoveries."

Glancing around, Susanoo noticed that the two League members tried to process what he just said, and especially what Supergirl agreed with. Of course they didn't agree with them, however, they are the adults...? Yes, one of them is an adult while the other is an android, but that would not stop Batman when the bill comes to him. "Well...ciao guys, me and Supergirl wish you good luck with the Dark Knight."

Supergirl giggled, smiling brightly at her rescuer before she walked away with swaying hips. "Indeed, good luck guys." And the pair left the med-bay, leaving distraught heroes behind who just rebooted when the door slid with a hiss shut and the light died out, covering them in shadows.

"We are screwed, aren't we?" J'onn commented with a heavy voice before his form turned transparent and the alien sunk through the floor, leaving Red Tornado alone in the dark room who tried to progress this new algorithm, however so far the android didn't succeed at all.

"Calculating failing ...error! Try a new, taking a new angle, calculating failing ...error!"

Gotham, Poison Ivy's lair...

Kid Flash ran through the sewer like he had never done before, blurring for anyone that might lay his eyes down at him, however, the assassin that is following him at a much slower pace always managed to find him in a death corner of the sewer. "H..hey um... assassin, you don't perhaps have time to let me go...?"

"Letting you go..?" Rang the voice of his pursuer from the shadows, turning around Kid Flash placed his back against the spiles of the sewer. Once more the speedster had run into a death end, much to his horror. "I'll don't think so, maggot! Little, unknown heroes have the reputation of ruining us, assassins missions too many times."

Kid Flash grinned proudly, pushing his annoyance away at the unintentional phrases of his fellow heroes achievements, puffing up his chest and flexed his biceps. "I know, us unremarked heroes ar—hey! We are well-known heroes throughout the world, you bitch!"

"Heh right," Scoffed the assassin who stayed in the shadows, watching the speedster trying to escape his position only to met with kunai shooting towards him in the shadows. Taking his chance Kid Flash rushed towards the shadows with the intention to take down his assaulter, however when the hero arrived no one was there to greet him. "Turbo Kid, like most heroes you fall for the simplest traps...!"

"Traps...?" Lowering his gaze to glance between his legs and a low, frustrated groan escaped his lips when a small sphere lay there not so innocent as a purple gas escaped out of small gaps. "That's low...yet, a little gas will do nothing to the quickest boy of the world!"

"Are you sure, Flashy." Came the mocking voice from out of shadows and Kid Flash's eyes parted wide in disbelief when he felt his muscles stiffening, slowing his remarkable reflexes and speed as the speedster moved a third of his normal speed. "As from my perspective, you move at a snail pace."

"What have you done?!" Kid Flash demanded with an angered tone of voice as he threw himself aside to avoid the dangerous throwing stars that cleaved the air towards him and sink in the sewer's walls. Spiraling out of range of her roundhouse kick that was immediately followed by a knee towards the stomach that Kid avoided by rolling back, creating some distance between him and her. Through the fight, Kid Flash noticed that slowly but sure his powers returned and with a smug smirk, Kid spoke when the assassin never answered his question. "No, don't answer me that. You made a chemical cloud that would disturb my molecules for a short amount of time, pretty smart however I notice that the chemical already breaks down too quick."

"It seems that our new weapon against the Flash will have no effect on him if you recover so quick," Cheshire spoke while her unfolded katana surged towards Kid's midsection that the speedster avoided by diving forward and rolled under her guard and landed on his feet. Rotating on his heel and delivered a roundhouse kick of his own and sends her against the bars of the sewer. With a groan Cheshire crashed against the bars, however, she dropped a smoke bomb that exploded and covered the whole sewer in a curtain of thick smog. "However that is only a setback, next time we meet each other we will have succeeded in our new formula. And we achieved our goal, I hope you have recovered enough to rescue the bird boy."

Realization dawned on the speedster, abruptly turning around and speeding away as quick his recovered body could handle. Speeding through the sewer, running upside down on the ceiling and defying gravity while avoiding most of Ivy's plants that let out the same poison cloud out that only lowered his speed. Groaning as Kid Flash pushed his body to his limit when the light at the end of the tunnel turned brighter and the sounds of a fight resounded through the tunnel, pushing Kid Flash to throw in more of his willpower and a current of yellow electric statics could be seen covering his body. "Robin...!" Kid Flash's voice echoed through the sewer in panic when he noticed the sprawled out, weak form of Robin who covered his face in a protecting manner when a large, djinn figure raised his arms with the intention of smashing his friend. "Robin, hang on buddy!" Shouted Kid Flash desperately, one arm outstretched towards his friend. Increasing his speed, and becoming nothing more than a blur as his eyes radiated power, static electric. Pushing more strength in his legs while the djinn massive arms descended towards Robin...


	12. Threat From Space!

Two red beams of heat vision collided with one another above the clear blue sky of Metropolis. Basking the sky in an eerie red light at which the citizens of Metropolis looked up in amazing when one of their protectors fought their nemesis. Police car flew through the streets, coming to a stop with screaming wheels to block the roads that would lead the area of conflict. Stepping out, the policemen all guided the civilians out of the way while a news report car parked next to them and a young woman with raven black hair that swayed back from the air pressure that the blast created looked up into the sky, knowing who it is that is defending Metropolis. Her light brown reporter clothes billowed in the wind while she turned to her friend and cameraman. "Jim, is the camera running?" Lois Lane, reporter of the Daily Planet called out to Jimmy who stepped out of the car. She suddenly pointed out to two floating figures that hung in the sky blue sky. "Look! It is Superman, and he is fighting Zod!"

"Superman, wow!" Exclaimed Jimmy in amazing when he sees the famous hero fighting one of his nemesis, here, in Metropolis! Watching this is like a dream for him, and especially when his photos will be used for on the front page. Quickly, Jimmy snapped several pictures of Earth's greatest hero. "Hey Lois," Jimmy called out while capturing Superman on camera. "Who's that old man in the black suit, is he too a Kryptonian?"

"That is Zod, a survivor of Superman's planet and he is hell bend over repopulation his kind, here on earth," Lois answered the question for Jimmy who was now switching between watching from his camera or with his own eyes. "According to rumors, Zod is in search for Superman cousin to use her to pop out babies. Well, Jimmy, you know how Superman reacted on that and it seems Zod has returned to continue his mad plan."

"That's sick, isn't he too old for Supergirl?" Commented Jimmy while taking a picture when Superman gained a fist in his face that propelled him higher into the air. "Uhmm... I'll cut that one out of the roll, oh, that is a nice one!" Was the following comment of Jimmy when he took a picture when Superman recovered and send Zod several feet deep under the earth crust. "Back to Supergirl, she is hot! And I won't mind to have her as my girlfriend, but why is he searching, she isn't that hard to find..."

Lois Lane turned her head to her partner, raising an elegant brow in confusing. "Not hard to find, Jimmy I believe you're dreaming again." She scoffed while shaking her head about the obvious admiring feelings he has for the Maiden of Steel. "Taking a picture from Supergirl is harder than to get one of Superman. She only appears when Superman is away from the world with the League or any other crisis. And if I was her, I would keep away from Metropolis, especially with what you stated, the old man here in Metropolis."

A scourging red beam flared up in the eyes of Superman when he sends another heat vision towards his enemy. Catching Zod straight in the chest that pushed him deeper into the earth crust, cracking the earth and the screams of Zod filled the air. When Superman deemed him deep enough, he cut off his heat vision and spoke for the first time since this battle. "Zod, I thought that with our previous meeting that I did warn you not to return to earth, especially not for my cousin."

"Ruaaah!" The powerful roar of anger came from the other Kryptonian and a black blur left the crater. Becoming nothing more than a blur, former General Zod slammed his two mighty fists in Superman abdomen that blasted all the air out of the Man of Steel's lungs. "You've become weak, Kal-El! Those earthlings made you weak, and this foolish love for them will become your end!" Planting his fists in quick succession, causing Superman to scream out in pain. "However, you don't have to worry. I will take good care of your cousin as my personal whore!" Punctuation the word 'whore', Zod somersaulted in the air and with his right leg outstretched, with a devastating axe-kick the former General sent his rival's son in the small crater that grew in size when Superman impacted.

General Zod dashed towards the crater like a meteor, leaving a black trail behind. Black, metal boots of the Kryptonian touched the earth and Zod reached down to the collar of the Man of Steel and with an iron grip, Zod lifted the hero in the air. The General's face contorted in an angry mask, eyes flaring red. "Where is she Kal-El, where did you hide Kara Zor-El! Speak! You patheti—"

Zod angry speech was cut off when a tall man in a high-tech powered suit knocked him away with a massive sledgehammer. There, standing now in front of Superman is Steel, a former weapon engineer for AmerTek Technology. "Superman, can you stand up?"

At the voice of his friend, Superman shook his head, banishing dizziness out of his head and tilted his head up to see the blurry image of Steel. His eyes unclear, yet slowly his focus turned sharper and the Man of Steel recovered from his beating of Zod. "Ugh. Zod hit me hard, thanks to you he stopped his assault for a moment." Spoke Earth's most famous hero, and he blinked a bit more when the powered armor of Steel was steadily improved. "A new powered armor, Steel?"

"Yeah, I call it living steel." Steel said, reaching out to Superman who accepted his hand and found himself quickly back on his feet. "It is one of my newest inventions and quiets handy when those scum tries to cause trouble in our city."

Superman now back on his feet, patted Steel's shoulder for a moment before turning to the place where Zod was launched too. "I appreciate your help, my friend, I know that with your new powered armor will someone to be a reckoning, however, I don't think you will amount much to him."

"I know, I was just in the neighbor when it happened. Anything else that I could do, perhaps inform the League?" Steel offered to the powerful man, already floating in the air and ready to avoid the return of an angry Kryptonian. "Or why that madman returned."

Superman's face darkened when the reason of Zod's return was mentioned. When the Man of Steel first met someone from his planet, it was General Zod who somehow has escaped the Phantom Zone to which he was banished by the elder council of Krypton. When the General finally escaped from his hellish hole and discovered that there is no more Krypton, Zod started to search for survivors with the idea to start Krypton somewhere anew with him as Leader. Gathering followers with most of them from his former army, Zod caught a rumor about a powerful hero of Earth and decided to conquer and change it to his image of new Krypton. The two met, an offer was exchanged that Superman declined. The Man of Steel remembered the reaction of Zod, and a small titanic battle erupted between the two, a fight Superman barely won. And now, Zod has returned to Earth and now he wants to turn his niece in a baby machine, one good thing is, Superman too don't know where his cousin is. "Zod's return is to turn Earth in Krypton two and use my cousin as a baby machine. Inform the League and let pray that I win."

"Good luck Superman, I'll send you back-up once I inform the others." Steel said in a grave tone, clearly worried when someone of Superman strength come here to earth with the intention of wiping out the human race. With his words spoken, Steel flew away at high speed towards a safe location to call to be summoned to the watchtower. Meantime, Superman prepared himself to lead Zod out of Metropolis with the intention to go all out against the mad general. Narrowing his eyes, Superman caught the small dot that is Zod and with a powerful push of his legs Superman launched himself into the air and flew with a sonic boom to the general and pushed him to the bare desolation of the sea.

Mount Justice...

J'onn J'onzz kept his eyes on his niece, guiding her through the steps of her powers. 'M'gan, you need to empty your mind and like the humans say, relax.' The Martian send over the mental link his thoughts at which the younger one stiffened for a second before she tried to follow his advice. 'You are still stiff M'gan, and the reason of being stiff is that your mind is troubled. Do you want to share what is on your mind?''

'I like it here, with you on earth. Meeting new friends and fighting for a good cause, but,' Megan paused in her thoughts while trying to search for the right words to mentally voice out her thoughts. She is glad that her uncle gives her the time to gather her thoughts and Megan smiled when she noticed the almost unnoticed smile of uncle J'onn. 'They think that I don't see that the group is divided between those that are longer under the tutelage of their mentors and with that in mind have more right in the group.' She voiced what plagued her mind for a while. Yet, she didn't stop and the words fell out like tree trunks from the waterfall down in the river below. 'Yes, they are all really kind to me, but why only to me and not to Susanoo and Artemis. They too fight for Truth, Justice too and stopping crime like all of us, so why uncle J'onn?'

'There are reasons why they react like that to them. Imagine that you worked for years beside your mentor, trying to prove yourself in their eyes. Fighting crime and stopping a rogue organization with only the gathered pupils on that promising day, won't you feel upset that unknown heroes suddenly joins for something you worked hard for?' J'onn told Megan how her comrades now feel like with the decisions of Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and the rest of the Justice League. The Martian let his niece settle the thought at how Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad now feel with these unknowns. For Robin, someone who has worked for a long time with Batgirl doesn't mind that she has joined the team, however, the same feeling can't be said for Susanoo and certainly not for Artemis at which Robin and his friends feel as if she have replaced Roy Harper, the Red Arrow. 'M'gan, even we, Justice League do not work perfectly at the start, and even now we don't always take well if we show up in one another's area that we claim to our own.'

Megan let out a cute giggle, her frown replaced by a smile when she caught the imaged of the Dark Knight in her uncle's mind. 'Robin's mentor, Batman. Does he not take it well when the Justice League shows up in Gotham?' She mentally questioned her uncle, who smiled at her that rare smile.

'Yes, Batman don't take it well when someone shows up on his turf.' Answered J'onn while placing a hand on Megan's shoulder. 'However through time Batman and everyone else mellowed out, and I think you will have soon a group that will surpass the Justice League, for now, let us return to your lessons. Concentrate...' The Martian spoke, guiding Megan back to her training and for several hours they trained in peace. Sitting both cross-legged, J'onn and Megan found enough time to show the younger Martian enough time to sharpen her skills in telepathic skills until Mount Justice's alarm did go off. Disrupting Megan's private lesson, both Martian returned to the real world and floated out of the training room and towards the Mission Hall where the screen flickered on. "Flash, good to see you again." Greeted the Martian when the image of the fastest man of earth appeared on the screen. "What is the news?"

Flash, one of the founding members of the Justice League frowned when he shared the latest news. "Steel just arrived a moment ago, informing me that Superman is in a confrontation with Zod, you know that madman that want to turn earth into a second Krypton." Here J'onn inclined his head over the news that every League member knows about, turning his head for a moment to one of the entrances to the Mission Hall, he noticed that Robin, Kid Flash and the rest of the team joined them, except for Batgirl, Susanoo, and Supergirl. Turning his gaze back to Flash, J'onn asked the necessary question.

"I know indeed about the Krypton former General. The question is, will he try for a second time to turn Earth in Krypton two?" Flash was now the one who inclined his head at the answer, showing that J'onn hit the head of the spike right on. Quickly for anyone else except for those that are trained and gained the talent in speed like Flash, Kid Flash, and the Kryptonians, Flash pressed down several buttons and new holographic screens appeared in the air and pictures with it. "Ah, I see, that would be trouble if the General succeed."

Flash grimly smiled at the Martian who saw his arms blur and presume able that he pushed several buttons and two screens appeared in the air, showing a picture of Zod and one of his accomplices, a woman with raven black hair. "Zod did not arrive alone here on our planet, he brought Ursa with him. Together they are almost impossible to defeat, however, Zod ordered Ursa to find Supergirl."

"What is the plan Flash?" J'onn asked his comrade who immediately replied.

"I send you and Wonder Woman to Superman, you two back him up in this battle of his. In this fight between those two titans, earth and its populations can be heavily damaged." Robin and Kid Flash has never heard Flash speak so serious, and this Flash is almost a stranger to them. "As for Ursa, I send Captain Marvel, Susanoo, and Supergirl. Superman's cousin because of her Kryptonian heritage, but I don't know why Batman requested to send Susanoo?"

J'onn slowly shook his head in disbelief when he heard the request of sending Susanoo with them. Sometimes the Martian wonders how easily it is to read Batman's intention, and now especially with Susanoo, who is in the eyes of many Leaguers a complete stranger with no background story or any list about his abilities. "You're a smart man, Flash, you know why the Dark Knight sends Captain Marvel to join the group against Ursa. He want's to know if Susanoo is a threat to Kryptonians and to gather Intel about him." Explained the Martian to the speedster who cast down his eyes before closing the communication. Turning around, J'onn came face to face with the members of Young Justice. "Stay here, if Flash shows up again with news about the Kryptonians or some small missions or any trouble, call Red Tornado."

Kid Flash's face was a mask of disbelief at the news that two members, who just joined not three weeks ago the team. Or more exactly, one new member and one of the hottest babes in their age category are going on a mission together, including a member of the Justice League. Stalking forward, Kid Flash crossed his arms in front of his chest and takes an imposing stand. "How in Speed Force name can you let him go on a mission with her against someone so powerful?!" Started the apprentice of Flash in a loud and angry filled voice that rang out his dismay about their decision. "What made him so special that he get his own mission, this is just fucking unfair!"

"Kid Flash, my decision is not up to discussion," J'onn responded calmly at Kid's outburst. Moving past the young heroes, J'onn entered Superman's last location in the Zeta-tubes that started to flash brightly. Before the Martian would depart, he turned to the young heroes. "With my absence, I return the leadership back to Red Tornado. He will watch Mt. Justice for any incoming calls, and for Susanoo and Supergirl, they both were requested in the help of defeating a powerful opponent. As for you two, I suggest that you take your time and use it wisely by recovering your body from the confrontation with those deadly assassins and Poison Ivy."

Robin, like his comrade Kid Flash, feels betrayed that an almost complete new member got such a thrilling mission. Moving forward, closing the distance between himself and Kid Flash, Robin joined his friend and glowered at the Martian. "I see. We are nothing more than a scout boy club, waiting for missions until you give us... BUT WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SEND HIM OF ALL PEOPLE ON SUCH A THRILLING MISSION!" Batman's apprentice, Robin the Boy Wonder lost his calm and shouted out of what he thought of this decision. "KID FLASH, AQUALAD AND I WORKED HARD TO BE RECOGNIZED BY YOU GUYS, FIGHTING CRIME, CAPTURING CRIMINALS, AND WE'RE REWARDED LIKE THIS!" The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed to slits when the Martian shook his head, disappearing in the bright light of the Zeta-Tubes light. "THAT BASTARD...AAAARGH!"

Metropolis, Harbor...

The water parted when two titans of Krypton clashed in their fight over the earth. First of steel sunk in one another's flesh, tearing flesh and blood sprayed out of the open wounds. Clamping his teeth together when Zod delivered a devastating fist into his abdomen, knocking the air out of his lungs and draining him of his strength. Grunting in obvious pain, Superman could only endure the pounding, feeling with each hit weaker and weaker. "H..how can... yo—u be so strong ...Gah!" The man of Steel managed to form words through the onslaught before he screamed out in another bout of pain when Zod hit him with a powerful uppercut. With a sharp turn, Superman's face flew to the left with another hit from his arch enemy and only one thought rang through his mind. 'Where does his strength come from... How could he rival that of mine... and did Zod arrive here alone?'

Raising his fists together, Zod slammed them down like a sledgehammer upon Superman's unprotected back and send him to the depth of the sea. Upon impact the sea parted, sending waves towards the harbor that destructed several fishing buildings. And like a God, Zod watch from out of the clouds how he brought destruction to the world. "I can feel it, the yellow sun's power surging through my veins. Empowering me!" Gloated Zod in a psychosis way before the Kryptonian General bursts out with a sinister laughter. "Do you see now how hopeless your situation is?"

One of Kryptonians greatest abilities is their super hearing. A warmth spread through the Man of Steel's chest at the sound of steel cutting through the air, parting the wind. Numbing his wounds, and now it was his turn to show what earth was capable of. With a smile plastered and a strong gaze, Superman erupted from the sea, sending a geyser up into the air as he surged towards Zod, burying his fists in the Generals cheeks. "No, I don't. Earth is stronger than she looks like, and I show you how strong!"

"You fool!" Roared General Zod in rage, his face a mask of utter hatred. "Don't you see how hopeless your situation is?! Now, especially when I have this specially constructed suit to close the gap between us in strength!" Exclaimed the out of space Kryptonian General. His eyes radiated crimson before a burst of red was fired towards Superman who groaned when it connected with his chest, however much to Zod's confusion Superman started to close the distance between them. "What?! How are you resisting my heat vision?! You..." Snarled Zod when the impossible was made possible by his arch enemy.

Zod's heat vision plastered against Superman's chest, burning his suit and his underlying skin, however, this didn't fester the Man of Steel. Closing the gap, Superman lunged out with a fist with the intention to hit him, however, Zod's speed steadily higher than that of Superman avoided his attack. "You fool, my suit magnified my speed tremendous when I am here on earth. With this suit, my powers and abilities are three times better than yours, and your surviving my blast was nothing more than a fluke...!"

Sheeen...! An ancient Amazon sword cut through the air that claimed some precious blood from the Kryptonian General. At the handsome face of Superman, a small smile appeared when his lips curled at the corner up, because behind Zod a beautiful and deadly woman appeared with her raven black hair swaying in the wind while her sword descended now from top to bottom, trying to cut down the enemy in one attack. "Glad you could come, Wonder Woman. I take it that J'onn has sent you?"

Pulling her clenched hand back, forming a fist that she with roar buried deep into Zod's abdomen before kicking him into the sea where he vanished under the water surface. Turning around, Wonder Woman floated towards Earth's greatest hero. "I see that the psycho has returned Kal-El, and no, Flash sends me. He said hello."

"Glad you could back me up Wonder Woman. Zod have become incredibly strong, he was already dangerous under the yellow sun, however, the first time I was a match against him due to my upbringing here under the sun. But now," Superman spoke to her, his red cape billowing behind him in the wind. "Zod is now in the possession of a suit that amplified his Kryptonian gifts three times. Short calling, he is dangerous."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened in disbelief at the news of Superman confessing that Zod was now more dangerous than before, more powerful than him. "That's impossible. Where did he get such a technology to built such a dangerous suit? Or who did built such a suit for him?"

Her question was not met with an answer when a devastation roar below under the surface of the sea, water erupting into the air when a powerful, enraged Kryptonian launched himself out of the water and towards the duo that prepared themselves. Wonder Woman crossed her arms, using her bracers to defense herself, and Superman launched himself towards Zod, one fist keeping back and ready to meet the General in the old fashioned Kryptonian way.


	13. Threat on Earth!

The Atlantic Ocean...

Above the North Atlantic Ocean, the weather is heavy with dark, almost pitch black thunderclouds. The wind, strong and unforgiven while lightning flashed and reflects two lonely figure in its light. Lightning flashed next to a tall man, his shoulder broad and muscular. The leather red spandex costume looks like a second skin around the massive biceps, well-toned stomach and sculpted chest. A golden lightning bolt adorned the man's chest that seems to crack with power. The heroes white cloak and the hood billowed in the strong wind wildly, yet it gave his posture a strong image. "Lady, my name is Shazam, a hero of this planet, Earth. I friendly request that you surrender yourself and..." The hero, Shazam was interrupted when a twin of crimson beams surged towards him with the intention of harming him. His quick reflexes blocked the attack, catching the heat vision with his golden arm bracers. "And that was not nice...!" Commented Shazam's chosen successor, only for him to meet the elbow of the unknown female Kryptonian right on the top of his head. A sonic boom erupted and Shazam was blasted towards the Atlantic Ocean.

"Weak." Ejected the Kryptonian woman haughty. "If this is the strength of Earth's protector. I would feel pity for those that looks up to those so-called protectors." She turned around with the intention of leaving the fool to drown in the sea, a fitting end for an earthling of his statue. Shrugging her shoulders and turning her eyes to the south where her eyes could see the shockwaves of the second confrontation between her beloved General and the Protector of Earth. "Krypton will arise from the ashes of the old world, and I will lead them with my beloved General!"

"...SHAZAM!" The powerful sorcerer's name cleaved through the weather storm. Above the position of the female Kryptonian, clouds gathered together while turning more darker. Suddenly a massive lightning bolt burst out of the clouds. Slamming into Faora's back and her body spasm wildly as lightning burned every cell into her body. Faora let out a pained scream that was cut off when she dived head first into the sea and a bit further away from Faora's position Shazam burst out of the water. "Bull's eye, Lady! No one smashes my face with an elbow!" Laughed the chosen champion of the Wizard. Floating upwards with his white cloak billowing behind him, Shazam turned his head while his eyes scanned the sea surface for any clue of the female Kryptonian.

Two heat beams burst out of the water and leaving a trail of boiling steam behind. Its target is the person that had electrified their owner and with a well-placed aim, Shazam's chin was hit. Faora rose out of the sea, water cascaded down her skin while her cold dark eyes glowed red. "I think that I have underestimated you, Guardian of Earth, but you will pay for what you have done to me." She hissed out angrily, her scourged skin mended itself under the sun's radiation. "Your powers shows that you're more than a normal hero of Earth. That power, magic, an unknown source that is capable of damaging me within my dormant suit. Perhaps you want to witness the full power of Krypton, both physical and technology...!" Her suit that consists out of shades of pitch black and dark grey plates with golden linings that now started to radiate a familiar yellow light that started at her feet before it slowly crawled up her legs, past her flat belly and up her chest were a crest from one of the Houses of Krypton now radiated a yellow light. "Behold my people tool of destruction, Krypton's Solar suit!"

A sweat drop slid down the side of Shazam's face at the discovery of this new suit of the Kryptonian. The chosen champion of Shazam the Wizard could guess that in the League several members are trying to find a way for Superman or Supergirl to use their powers without being affected by Green Kryptonite for special missions with high radiation of Green Kryptonite. As for the Batman, that was a large question mark or not so much. Many members of the Justice League knew that the Dark Knight have many gadgets that could be used to stop any of them. But this! An enemy of Earth that uses a suit that can amplify her powers several times is very, very dangerous. Clenching his fingers into a fist and steel all his willpower for this new confrontation between him and the women from Krypton.

'But for now, I think the best way for this confrontation is to drag it out until backup arrives.' Shazam moved out of the path of Faora's fist that tried to cave in his face. Dark eyes now focused on the battle in front of him, seeing blurs of her attacks that he could barely avoid or deflect with a twist of his wrist. 'She really did not lie. That solar suit of her really increases her speed under Earth's sun. I can barely see her attacks coming at me...!' Suddenly Shazam hunched over a fist that is buried into his stomach, eyes almost bulged out under the heavy impact and spit flew out of his mouth. 'Ghah! Not only does that suit boost her speed stats, but also her strength!'

High above the sea, a sudden explosion filled the air that was followed by a cry of agony. Faora now with her suit boosting all her stats was in a very amused mood, however that good feeling of her was overwhelmed by her warrior side that was now using the taller and more muscular man like a boxing trainer. Her fists dug into the man's chest which made him wheeze for air before she buried it into his stomach what made him fold double and his neck who was now unprotected and she lifted her leg high and with a deadly axe kick Faora let her heel land on Shazam's neck which shot towards the water below. "That man's endurance is pretty high if he could survive my assault with my suit activated. I actually had expected of him ending up like nothing more than a pile of flesh, yet..." Her hand shot up and caught a wrist in her hand that she held firmly. "My attacks did not much against someone like you, Earth's Protector. Let us see who is the better fighter now that you decided to become serious..." She said with a small smile and her eyes took in the man's face.

Crackling white lightning burst out of Shazam's eyes. A small line that is his lips stretched into a scowl, showing his displeasure to the woman. "You want me to take you serious, fine!" Snarled the taller man in anger, his hand curled up into a fist with lightning dancing around. "Shazam!" Roared the man, a lightning bolt burst out of the clouds that hit the man's fist, empowering the attack. In a blink of an eye the fist had buried itself into her stomach, folding her double this time and her eyes wide open in horror. Time seemed to stand still until Shazam called upon the name again. She could feel the power gathering together and before she knew it, Faora was launched high into the air while blood pooled out of her mouth.

'Magic, his main power is still lethal to me. Even now my suit could not prevent his powers to damage me... however, this hero clearly shows his Achilles heel.' Faora focused her mind on correcting her flight, and the power of Earth's sun will heal her from his attack. From the corner of her eyes, Faora noticed that Shazam needed to say a chant before the use of his magic. 'Now that I know Shazam's weakness, and for that, I have the right thing to stop him.' Wiping the blood from her chin with her wrist before locking her eyes with the hero and sending him a withering glare. "You are strong, Earthling, definitely you're... however in your foolish loss of emotional control you gave me a clue about your weakness."

Shazam burst out in laughter when his opponent suddenly showed determination in defeating him. Rising a solitary brow at her. "What weakness... I don't have one. My strength is my magic … something that your kind are weak against." Boosted the Wizard's chosen while his knuckles flared up with lightning. "Huaaah!" The covered lightning fist shot forward with the intention to knock her out, only for Faora to deflect the appendage with her wrist before her hand shot forward and clamped tightly around his throat, cutting off his air and vocal box.

"Are you that arrogant, Earthling, or are you just idiotic? Your weakness is that you need use a certain trigger, a certain word or a name. And I think I found your magical word, Shazam." Faora smirked in victory at him before she sped off with him towards the coast. They were nothing but a blur to anyone who would have noticed them, and suddenly large pieces of rock flew past the pair. The right-hand woman of Kryptonian General had flown at sonic speed into the sea cliffs and buried the mighty Shazam under several layers of rock. She could hear the muffled cries of the hero which Faora still held in an iron grip. "I have heard enough of your cries, freeze!" She pulled the man out of the cliffs and breathed cold air into his face and locked the lower half of Shazam's face in a block of ice. "Now that you're finally silenced, let's go up!"

Supergirl flew at high-speed through the air with the intention of giving that Kryptonian bitch a fist into her face. The wind blowing against her face, playing with her hair while her eyes flashed white that is a sign that she uses one of her abilities. Her sight now focused on the sea where water jumped up and sound blasts reverberated through the air. "We need to hurry up, Susanoo. Faora beat him purple and blue!"

"There is something strange going on over there. That woman, Faora is too strong for Shazam while being here on earth less than a day. It would have taken more than twelve hours of charging herself up with our sun, or perhaps they were much longer around the yellow sun without our knowledge." Susanoo mused out loud. The unique flower patterned eyes of Susanoo focused on the fight several miles of them. "Or they somehow found a way to amplify or charge themselves in half less the time."

"I'll bring this up with J'onn, perhaps they have any news about why they managed to charge themselves so quick," Supergirl told her friend before she brought her hand to her earpiece communication to contact J'onn. She did not have to wait long as the Martian had listened in with them. "J'onn, do you hear me..."

The deep baritone voice of the Martian, J'onn J'onzz cut her off friendly. "We've heard Susanoo's thoughts of what he thinks about this sudden charge up of them. We all know that Shazam is one of the few that can toe to toe with Superman, and now two rogue Kryptonians found a way to place themselves in the same power category like you, Supergirl and Superman, Wonder Woman and Shazam in a span of fewer than twelve hours."

"That really surprises me, I mean … we all know about the power struggle between my cousin and Shazam vs Black Adam, and the bad guy almost swept the floor with the two of them. And now it is the opposite, a Kryptonian that swept the floor with Captain Marvel." Supergirl shakily said. Her hands sweated a little at the thought that she would fight someone of that strength. "Eh... J'onn, how are Diana and my cousin doing against that madman?"

"Supergirl, during missions we only use our Code Names or the names Earth's people gave us. There is a reason why we use them." Chastised Martian Manhunter the young woman through the communication before his tone softened. "As for Superman and Wonder Woman, their battle with General Zod is not going well. Whatever Zod uses is something that gives him a large advantage over our strongest members, also we could not weaken him with Green Kryptonite without weakening you or Superman."

"We do appreciate your concern about our health..." Supergirl started, only for her to be interrupted by her companion who had placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She turned her face to him and frowned slightly at Susanoo. "What is it, Susanoo?" She bites in irritation. The helpless situation that they found themselves in didn't help her mood, hence the reaction.

Tightening his grip on the young women's shoulder before the young man spoke. "Supergirl there is more than one ways to stop someone like them. And about our concern about Superman and your health, yes, that is important to us." Narrowing his blue-white flower pattern eyes slightly to send the message to her. "We don't want to lose you nor Superman. As for how we can weaken our opponent, for that, I have a plan."

"Even if you do have a plan to take her down. There is not much that will hurt let's say do any damage to a Kryptonian besides those crystals from my home planet. Many had tried, yet all failed." Supergirl voiced out heatedly. She could feel from the grunt that Martian Manhunter sighed through the mice that he agreed with her. Nevertheless, Supergirl motioned for her companion to explain.

"You're right that not much on Earth can hurt nor stop a Kryptonian, yet this planet is changing with people from different planets comes here to live. Like me, someone not from this Earth has come and made here a living. On my home planet, the people were much more than here on Earth, we held a power that could make us rivals with Superman himself. One of them is a power wielded by the Founder of Konohagakure, my village. He could wield the very Nature of my planet and with this, he could restrain Nine God-like beings. These very powers are now fused with Kryptonite and I will use this very powers to restrain her. My plan is to bring her to the ground where the earth herself is at it strongest. There Shazam, Supergirl and I will fight her until I find a good opportunity to trap her in my Kryptonite Mokuton."

High above the earth's atmosphere and between thousands of sparkling orbs that we humans named them stars. Amongst them, hundreds of man-made stations had joined them that have one and each their own tasks, but amongst them and hidden from any known knowledge a large high advantaged space station kept watch over Earth and its populations. This space station is where Heroes gathering, keeping a watch over Earth … and its name is the Watchtower that belongs to a worldwide organization the Justice League. Here we find one of the Founders J'onn J'onzz who kept an eye on two groups, one that held Supergirl, Susanoo and Shazam with the latest fighting Faora while the other group consists out of Superman and Wonder Woman fighting General Zod. The Martian Manhunter had just heard the plan from one of the newest members of the branch organization of the Justice League, Young Justice. Stretching out his physical ability towards Earth, J'onn took contact with the ones fighting Zod.

'Superman do you receive my thoughts?' Resounded the all too familiar mental voice of the Martian Manhunter in the world most famous Protector's mind. For Superman that mental voice came more as a surprise, especially when the heat vision of General Zod smashed into his House symbol...the all familiar S-shield that is at the center of his chest. Bringing a hand to the shriveled hole that the evil General made with his heat vision, Superman's eyes send the man a withering glare. 'I do, but at the moment not the right time for our conversation.' Replied the Man of Steel while avoiding a second heat vision and send one of his own that met another one from the General.

The two heat visions met one another at the center where it built up and a red sphere red sphere quickly grew to large proportion and was similar to the core of the earth or a small star. An explosion erupted at the place the two heat beams connected which blasted Superman and General Zod from one another. 'Superman! What was that explosion? I could see that from my position here in the Watchtower, but more importantly – are you and Wonder Woman unharmed from whatever happened on your end?'

Bringing a hand to the temples of his head, Superman banished the dizziness out of his head that was brought by that explosion. Quickly while trying not to increase his headache, Superman surveyed his surroundings in search for both the General who could choose this opportunity to attack and for Wonder Woman who could have been caught in the blast. Not to mention the Martian who speak mentally to the Man of Steel. 'I can only speak for myself, as for Wonder Woman. All I can do is hope that she is fine, and for that bastard...' The Man of Steel was cut off when a war cry reached his ears and turned around. There high into the air with the sun at her back was Wonder Woman. Her shield rising high into the sky and sunlight reflected from the surface of her Medusa shield. For a moment the Man of Steel was blinded by the reflection, and so was Zod who lifted his arm to block the sun. She threw the shield towards Zod who on instinct flew a few feet back. The shield sailed past him and General Zod could only smirk when he felt the wind pressure grace his skin.

"You missed, my future concubine. I deem you are worthy of carrying my species warriors, as will your kind embrace the same fate like you, Wonder Women." General Zod spoke haughtily, feeling overconfidence with his new armor. However what happened next made the infamous general scream in anger. Superman appeared in front of him with the all too familiar shield of Wonder Woman in his hands, the edge horizontal and ready to bury itself into the armor's plates. "No! You fool! Don't do this … how dare you intervene with my plans. How dare you fight against your own kind! Traitor!" Zod roared out desperately, trying to avoid the shield by increasing the distance, however, the General had forgotten one large problem … Wonder Woman. She appeared behind him and smashed her feet into the General's back and launched him forward, straight into the shield that smashed the main reactor of the armor in pieces. "NOOOoooooo!"

'Everything is fine, J' onn. We managed to stop today's threat, and we now know that magical artifacts can damage Zod's armor.' Superman replied telepathic toward his friend high in the Watchtower. While talking mentally with his friend, Kal-El delivered a devastating punch to the man's chin which launched General Zod out of its armor and high into the air where Wonder Woman was awaiting him.

Wonder Woman brought her hands together and waited for the right moment when Zod was at the right angle … the princess of the Amazons brought her hands together and smashed him back towards Superman who followed her example, bringing his hands together and smashed the infamous General back into the air. For a while, they played life volleyball with General Zod as the ball until the villain showed no sign of conscious. Superman caught the unconscious General in his arms and Wonder Woman bound the Kryptonian in her lasso of truth.

'It seems that even technology have some weaknesses against magical objects. I will propose to our scientists and our Dark Knight to study General Zod's armor. Perhaps we can improve and use it when someone of an omega threat enters or threats Earth.' J' onn said while writing down a document about his idea and sending once done towards several key members of the Justice League. 'As for Supergirl, Susanoo, and Shazam who are battling the follower of General Zod, they are nearly done. Susanoo showed quiet the mind in tactical battles and revealed a few of his powers.'

Superman flew through the air, flying at speeds untraceable with the normal eye and gathered pieces of the armor. Next, to him, Wonder Woman held General Zod below her while following the conversation. 'Anything worthwhile mentioning about our newest member's meta-powers?'

'There is quite a lot to mention. One of his powers is to summon a barrier that seems to hold a Kryptonian, even Faora with her armor has a difficulty of breaking out of the barrier. As for his fighting style, for that, I fear that even Batman would have a hard time against him.' Mentioned J'onn while following the fight by satellite. 'Back to Susanoo's tactical plan, our young members lured Faora to the Earth's surface where you once landed created the barrier. At this moment they are fighting together like a team, trying to lure her into a corner to ensnare her into Susanoo's trees.'

'I don't understand. Why would Susanoo try using trees? Those trees are easily uprooted with our strength or set aflame with our heat visions.' Pointed out Superman and shook his head at the absurd idea.

J'onn voiced out the plans that Susanoo informed him off to Superman and Wonder Woman. The last mentioned was impressed at forming plans in the heat of battle, and that showed that this mysterious hero was very well trained. 'An ingenious plan, I believe that Susanoo had studied several arch-enemies of Kal-El. Namely Metallo, an android who uses a Kryptonite heart as a battery that he uses to weaken our friend here. And Parasite, a Metahuman with the ability to devour energy. This villain used its powers to steal Superman powers to empower himself.'

'Indeed, we can now add Susanoo powers into that category. We must avoid of making him an enemy of our group, but above that, we must avoid that a third party will get his or her hands on his DNA.' Warned J' onn. Like many members, he knew that other organizations kept eyes on possible threats, metahumans that they seem like nothing more than a weapon or allies that they could benefit from. As for now, J'onn focussed back on the satellite images of the remaining threat to Earth.

Faora glanced around her, she was cornered by a group of young heroes. At first, she had thought that she would gain the upper hand. Mostly because of her new armor that would be amplified her already remarkable strength and speed that she gained from the yellow sun. However, now, her powers dwindled rapidly. This red barrier had the same effect like Red Kryptonite, and if that wasn't worst, her enemy, Supergirl was protected by a strange golden aura. "You got me, I will surrender … for now." She spat out. Faora could not believe that after all the training she had done, and especially this armor. She still lost against Earth.

"We accept your surrender, however, I hadn't expected this result with my Musekiyojin or what is in the Earth's language the Six Red Yang Formation. It seems that the blood transfer from Supergirl and I did much more than chance my Mokuton, but I could not be happier with these results." Susanoo spoke towards the female Kryptonian. "Before we deliver you to the Justice League, I have some questions for you."

"Speak your words, yet that doesn't mean I will answer them." Spat Faora.

"I do believe that however, it is more for you than for me. Shall we start?" Susanoo asked while keeping an eye on her. Seeing that she would not try anything, the Shinobi started his questions. "Why did General Zod and you come here to Earth? There must be a reason at why only you two came here. Did this technology confidence you two so much, or was someone else pulling the strings here?"

Faora let out a bark, laughing at the absurd of someone else pulling the strings. Her generals are the best! Someone who had bested everyone in the Krypton's army. Someone who had bested Jor-El, and survived the destruction of their home planet. Yet, here is someone that dares to question her General, her God! "Of course not. How dare you to question the great General Zod. He, who would be our king, our emperor once we had conquered Earth, and I would be his queen!"

"Do you really believe that you would rule at his side?" Questioned Susanoo, a small hint of disbelief in his voice. "This General of yours has no need of a Queen if he sees himself as someone above normal people. Especially when he plans of repopulation his kind, and you wonder how he will succeed in doing this."

For a moment, Faora fell silent. Wondering how her beloved General would repopulate Earth with her people. She would believe that there are some humans that they would deem worthy of carrying their offsprings. "...Concubines … Amazons."

"Indeed, and if this General of yours wanted a pureblood. Who would he chose?" Susanoo continued.

"Me and that bitch over there!" She inclined her head towards Supergirl who had taken her position next to Susanoo. A low growl crawled out of her throat, and her eyes flared crimson.

"You answered correctly. And if he felt himself above those he deemed not worthy because of his God complex, would he not do the same with you and Supergirl as he did with the Amazons?" Hearing this, Faora let out an angry roar. She launched herself towards the group of heroes, only to find herself intertwined in trees that quickly dwindled the remaining of her strength. "You are nothing more than a tool for him, but I believe that there is only one way of letting you see the truth … Tsukuyomi!"

Faora's world spiraled around her, changing colors and forms. Once the world stopped spinning. Her eyes widened at what her eyes witnessed. The world, this Earth burned like a certain planet. Volcanoes erupted in the distance while something akin to her people crawled on the dirty ground while a figure in dark shades floated above them. Someone that resemblance her beloved General. And in his hand, Zod held a woman's head by the long hair... a face that she recognize...


	14. Special: Christmas with the Joker!

A Merry Christmas to everyone! And a Healthy and Happy 2017! Here is a special, I had not so much time to actually write one. A busy day with boxing day and other things. But here it is. If you want to know the actually story. Look up Christmas with the Joker from the Animated serie of the Batman.

Ho Ho Ho, a Merry Christmas and a Healthy and Happy 2017

* * *

"Oh Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open slay, hey!" Choired the inmates of Gotham's prison … Arkham Asylum. These dangerous people each hold a music sheet while they sang. Around them, Guards were keeping a sharp eye on them, and ready to stop them if they planned something. However, they kept a sharp eye on one specific person, a clown who changed the song. "...Jingle Bells Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost a wheel..." He sang while he moved to the inmate that held the peak of the tree. Climbing the tree, this clown sang in a horrifying voice. "...And the Joker got awaaaay~"

Suddenly an explosion erupted from under the Christmas tree and the Joker held tightly the tip of the tree. The symbol of Christmas suddenly took air, flying up and through the ceiling. Glass shattered and rained down upon the ex-fellow inmates and guards who could only stare after the figure of Joker. "Crashing though the roof in a one horse open tree. Busting out I go, laughing all the weeee!" Laughed the infamous Joker, before he vanished in the dark night.

Somewhere else and far, far away from Arkham Asylum sits Naruto around a large round dinner table with his friends and family. The young man was talking with Kara who has invited her cousin, Clark Kent, her Aunt and Uncle, Martha and Jonathan Kent to this special day. "I still cannot believe that we spend Christmas together. Here with you and your parents, my family and Barbara."

"Believe it or not, but more soul make this day more joyful, don't you think? Do you want a Turkey wing, Kara?" Offered Naruto the part of the Turkey. The Turkey was roasted and filled with rice, vegetables and juice. The young man was in a neat costume, a black Armani suit. As for Kara, she wears a white dress that hugged her curves nicely, and her hair flowed freely around her face. "and what would you like, Barbara?"

Next to the young man, Barbara Gordon was seated next to Naruto. She instead of a white dress chose a pure crimson dress that just like that of her best female friend hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was done in a bun, and two streaks of her auburn hair framed her face. "I would like a leg, most of the meat is there."

"Of course, I would never forget how much you like Turkey." Commented Naruto while placing the Turkey wing on Kara's plate before starting cutting down a leg for Barbara. "Do you perhaps know when your uncle arrives here?"

"James told me that the Police Department will run today not so long, so I guess he comes over half an hour from now."Replied the auburn haired girl who glanced at the handsome boy next to her before she glanced at her best friend's cousin, Clark Kent. 'I wonder if Naruto knows that Clark is Superman. Especially when my Naruto hangs out a lot with two heroes, Kara who goes by the name of Supergirl and I by Batgirl.'

At the other side of the large dinner table, Clark Kent was wrapped in a conversation with Minato Namikaze. The man who the alien heard that the Dark Knight suspect of being this Susanoo person, however Batman is not here and secondly, it is a happy day. Christmas is a day that one of the most famous heroes take a break. "This view of all these food looks terrific the scent is off this world... "

"Oh stop, dear. You make me blush young man, and it wasn't I that only worked on all this goods. My son together with his friends did a lot this day. All we did is buying in the ingredients, but let us talk about my son and your cousin, Kara. Do you think those two will become an item?" She send a meaningful look between Kara and her son.

The Hero, Superman had just brought a cup of red wine to his lips when the Lady of the house commented about his cousin and friend becoming an item. The large man took a gulp of his drink and coughed heavily. "S..sorry … what do you mean about those two become an item?"

"I think that you can see that Kara and Naruto are pretty close to one another. Perhaps they need a little help, a push in the right direction. They will of course start with normal dating and then a few weeks later marriage and, oh then I will finally get grand children!" Kushina drawled drunkenly while eyeing the two persons. As for Clark, he felt a bit under the weather and turned his eyes to Minato, the husband of Kushina and father of Naruto. When the young man noticed that he too was drunk and spoke with a thick tongue with Jonathan Kent, Clark's uncle. The Man of Steel knew that there would come no help from them. It was then that the Gotham's News appeared on the television.

"Helloooo Gotham, I have no family to celebrate a hippies birth. But wait, I've found a lonely father... James Gordon! Police commissioner of the GPD or what normal citizens known them as the Gotham Police Department. Hello Gordon, welcome to Christmas with Joker!" Several pair of eyes turned to the television screen, and they saw Police Commissioner Gordon tight to a chair in front of a public who are bound with thick ropes to their own chairs. "However, Gordon is not alone... I've got the world well known art dealer, Selina Kyle! Perhaps she want to play the mother in my own comedian show?"

Barbara shot to her feet when she saw her uncle bound to a chair on the television screen. Her last remaining member of her family was captured by that freak of a Joker. "Oh my god, Joker have my uncle. I... I..." She didn't know what kind of action she would take. Barbara knows that Naruto's parents and that of Kara do not known about their double life.

"...I want to speak to you, Kara and Barbara. I know this might perhaps been hard for the two of you who know about James Gordon. Perhaps we can call the Police," Naruto recommended the last part while guiding the two girls out of the dinner room and out of sight. Once the door shut with a soft click, the young boy turned to the two girls and formed three clones. One looks like himself, the second looks like Kara and third looks like Barbara. "We can now sneak out without our secrets leaking out to our parents. C'mon, let us rescue your uncle from that crazy clown of a Joker."

Back in the dinner room, Kushina, Minato and their guests followed Joker's show. They could see air balloon figures floating through the narrow streets of Gotham. Large, gigantic snowmen, those of Santa Claus and other Christmas figures. "I would have known that some crazy lunatic would try to disturb such a day like Boxing day." Kushina commented with a sigh and worry clearly seen on her face.

"Joker, I have heard of him." Clark commented clueless and started to use his superhearing. The Man of Steel noticed that three figures left the mansion and where moving very quickly, much quicker than a normal human could move into the direction of where the music comes from. "Isn't he that arch enemy of this cities hero – the Batman?"

Minato turned his eyes to his guest. "Yes, something like that. It sickens me that someone like him keeps escaping the Asylum. He is a danger to our society, and doesn't deserve to being locked up. Perhaps they need to put an end to his life."

"You truly believes that?" Clark questioned in shock. The Man of Steel had heard about Susanoo or at least they suspect one of these members being Susanoo and that of murdering victims in Arkham Asylum.

"I do, this person, Joker has killed a large amount of innocents. Soon enough this madman will discover the identity of those who are protecting the innocents and then this Joker will take his revenge. Believe me, it will happen." Minato darkly shared his thoughts while turning back to the screen where we could see Susanoo, Supergirl and Batgirl take out the henchmen of the Joker. "Ah, son, welcome back. Did you call the police?" The tall blonde haired man asked his son when Naruto returned into the dinner room.

"I did. They moved a peloton towards Joker's position and they got many other warnings, and not only from me. It seems that I wasn't the only one that was concerned about this wonderful day being ruined by a madman. As for Kara and Barbara, they are using girl time or whatever that is in the bathroom. They will come down soon." Naruto explained the absence of his two friends while watching how Supergirl and Batgirl takes out the men of the Joker while Susanoo used a technique to destroy the balloon figures. "Those girls really know how to use a punch."

"They really do, poor boy for whoever will date one of them, or perhaps both?" Kushina suddenly sounded more cheerfully much to Clark's shock. A few minutes laters and all Joker's men were behind bars and the Joker was brought back to Arkham Asylum by teh Dark Knight himself.

The girls returned and took each a position next to Naruto on the comfy bank. Leaning against Naruto broad shoulders. Barbara and Kara leaned forwards and kissed the young man on the cheek. "A Merry Christmas to you Naruto, and to everyone else... A Merry Christmas!


	15. Tsukuyomi the World of the Truth!

Faora eyes widened when her vision adjusted to her surroundings. The sky, once clear blue with natural clouds. At night you could see billions of shining diamonds glow in the dark, but that is not what she now sees. Tilting her head to the night sky that was filled with deathly ash from the volcano's around her that spew lava into the air. She took a step back as horror filled her spirit. "What did you do? Where did you bring me ...Earthling!" Snarled the Kryptonian. Anger and rage banished her fear that had settled into her when she arrived in this strange place. "Show yourself so that I can strangle you to death!"

She was met with silence. No voice that rebuked to her with a sneer which she had expected to happen. The only sound that disturbed the silence were the eruptions from the volcanoes that spew out their deadly poisons into the atmosphere. "Fine! If you don't show your ugly mug, then I will hunt you down and force you to send me back." Her voice carried through the wasteland. She propelled herself into the air and flew in search for that masked hero that has brought her to this place. While Faora flew through the air, lightning flashed around her that blinded her for a moment. She brought her hand to her face to rub her eyes, only to blink when a shadow looking figure appeared in front of her and in which she crashed.

Faora blinked a few times with her eyes as she tried to dispel the illusion. She found herself in familiar surroundings that made her think back to happier times. Times where her General showed compassion and send her once in awhile a smile which she always appreciated. Suddenly someone moved through her as if she did not exist. Turning around, Faora's chest constricted when she noticed a younger Zod walking down the aisles with Jor-El and a younger version of herself.

"What is happening around here?" She murmured while turning her head to seek for that one person. Unconsciously her legs moved and followed the group, and her mind recognized a few things. "Why do I see a memory of my past ...and is this the moment before Zod's rebellion?"

"Zod, you can't be serious about that plan of yours to oppose the council with your men. That is madness, you will tarnish your families name. Your men that follow you will be punished in the worst way, and you, you will be banished to the Phantom Zone if you continue down this road!" Jor-El whispered loudly to his friend. Quickly Jor-El scanned his surrounding to check if they weren't overheard.

Zod suddenly stopped in the hallway and turned around to look his long time friend in the eyes. A hard light shone from his eyes and his hand shot out towards his friend. Fingers clamped around Jor-El's collar and pushed him roughly against the wall. "I had thought that you would support me, us, our people. You've multiple times showed your research to those bastards who are too blind to see the truth. Our planet is dying! If we don't stop them now ...our people will be wiped out!" Snarled the General of the Kryptonian Army to his foolish friend. "But now I can see with my own eyes that you too are blind. Blind in the belief that they will listen to you, however when they finally will do listen. Know that when my coup fails over a week, Planet Krypton will be no more." Muttered Zod angrily before roughly pushing Jor-El harder against the wall before the General left the hall.

The vision of her memories faded and Faora found herself back in the air, floating. Her mind was still back at the vision that she had seen. She knew for sure that this was the tragic ending of planet Krypton. It was also the start of the change of the General, once a beloved War Hero who held only the well-being of his people on the sleeve of his chest. Now... she quickly shook her head as she tried to dispel those treacherous thoughts. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes and her lips stretched to a snarl. "I know what you are doing! Trying to turn me against the General... HAAaaah!" She screamed when she let out a burst of heat vision that impacted with the ground and created a crater. When the beam of red light receded and her eyes now only held a burning crimson light, she snarled angrily. "Show yourself, coward! Am I so much stronger that you fear to show yourself in front of my might... aaagh!" Faora cried out when her head suddenly snapped back by something invisible, and the first things she sees is a new familiar scene from her memories.

Faora opened her eyes to a very familiar scene. She found herself in the parliament where the council held their meetings. "Step forward, Head Scientist Jor-El, and amuse us with your findings. Did Krypton's core settle itself or perhaps you've found in the data that you possess an error and that the planet's core is still strong and give no sign of dying, Jor-El." Head Council member Bas-Ar spoke with a mocking voice. Gray eyes that only shown contempt for the brilliant scientist locked on that of Jor-El. "Well, how do you plea this time?"

"Honorable Council, I stand here in your presence with absolute evidence that my work and that of my people is nothing more than the truth. Planet Krypton core is unstable," Several screens appeared in midair, each showed calculations, data and images of Jor-El's work. The scientist noticed with growing hope that now more council members took a more serious interest in his work. "As you can see, my calculations shows that we perhaps have a month before the core become too unstable and expands which will result in our planet ruins. I plea, in our people name... let built an ark and search for a new planet to continue."

A sudden sound of someone slamming a hand onto the surface of the desk caused Jor-El to look up and stop his plea of survival. The person who had interrupted him was no one else than Bas-Ar who looked at the scientist with disgust. "Leaving Krypton, Jor-El? Where is your pride of being of our kind? Us, the most advantaged and smartest species of the Universe. With our intellect, we can stabilize our planet's core, and it is You who will do the job as our Head Scientist."

"We can't! Our planet's core is too much unstable now! Our only chance at survival is building a ship and look for a new planet to live on..." Jor-El answered in a louder voice and the scientist would have continued if the strong voice of Bas-Ard didn't cut him off.

Bas-Ard rose to his full height and glared down at the scientist and with a voice full of loathing, he commanded. "Jor-El of the House of El and our Head Scientist, I command you to silence your tongue. I had enough of you if you don't listen to my command. I, Bas-Ard declare you the traitor of Krypton and strip you of your position. Your House will lay in shambles and the name dragged through the mud if you don't follow my order. Now, go! Do what I commanded you to do or you will undergo the consequences of defying me."

Jor-El turned his back to the council and made his way out of the room. The scientist knew what he must do. If the Council did not want to listen to him, then he will try to rescue those who believe in him. With those thoughts in his head and the shadows cast over his form when the door behind him closed with a sound thud. Jor-El of the House of El has plans, and he will succeed.

"Why did you show me this memory?" Faora shouted with a much calmer voice, which surprised her a bit. "This memory is only the cataclysm of my people who were fooled by the council and forsaken by Jor-El. The only person who has wanted to fight for Krypton was Zod, my General who is a hero. And anyone else who dares to claim difference will have a meeting with my fist."

"I will not deny that your General has good intentions, Faora." A disembodied voice suddenly graced her ears and she reacted instantly. Whirling around she smashed her fist through the mask of the person who had brought her here, but much to her ire the person blown up in a column of smoke. "But, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Shall we watch a new memory..?"

Sounds of shouts and weapons rebounding from one another echoed through the valley of which the scientist had built his Mansion. The sound of war has started three weeks ago when the Council had ordered him to find a way to stabilize the planet's core. Yes, he did try to find a way, but at the same time, Jor-El had his men work on Spaceships and shuttles that will send them to a new blue planet. The scientist paused at a door and knocked on it which was answered by a soft, womanly voice. "Enter,"

The door slid open and Jor-El entered the room. "Hello Kara, how are you?"

"Fine, I think, or that would be if we weren't in this civil war." The young girl, Kara Zor-El replied from her place next to the window that gave her view over the valley. She turned away from the window to face her uncle, Jor-El. "With this civil war between General Zod and the Council, what will happen to Krypton?"

Jor-El sighed and closed the distance between him and his niece. Coming to a stop next to her and looked out through the window. "Many things could happen. On one hand, Zod could win today or the next day. If that would happen we, our House of El will be seen as traitors because we didn't support him. On the other hand, if the Council wins, Zod will face the consequences and will be sent to the Phantom Zone while I fool the Council a bit longer until the ships are ready and we will leave with our people. On both sides, we will be seen and marked as traitors."

"And what if the worse happens?" Kara pushed the words through her throat the ask that question to her uncle. The image Jor-El had painted for the House of El or for anyone else that didn't side with Zod or that of the Council looks very grim. "What will happen to us when the war spread too fast to contain or worse when the core explodes sooner than expected."

Jor-El smiled a little at his niece. Turning his eyes at the horizon and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, and replied. "If the war spread too quick to contain, your father and I have decided to send my son, Kal-El and you, my niece to a new planet. This planet is called Earth and we have discovered that the yellow sun has a much different effect than our own red sun." He tightened his grip on the young girl's shoulder. "We don't know how much effect this will have on your psychic, but we are sure that the effects will be nothing negative."

"I do hope that you will finish the ships so we can all stay together," Kara whispered as she brought a hand to her shoulder and enveloped the hand of her uncle, and gave it a tight squeeze. Her eyes turned a bit moist while she kept gazing out of the window, and her uncle's voice who strained a bit under the emotions that hung in the air.

"I too hope that, Kara."

"Before you shout your question, yes the last scenes were not your memories but that of Kara." Faora was cut off before she could question the figure.A shadowy person appeared in front of her that slowly took the form of the person who has captured her into this illusion. First came the mask who has three rings and equal numbers of tomoe which two are used for eye holes. The rest of his attire is like that of the Dark Knight with the exception of a Bat symbol at the chest, this person has nine tomoe-like a necklace around his neck. "You wonder why I showed you these memories, well I want you to make a choice. You've known the General for a very long time, but you can see that Zod has slowly but surely slid down the wrong road. His hate for Jor-El's decision and his defeats at the hands of Supergirl and Superman has only fed those negative emotions."

"If you ask me to betray the General – then you can forget it! I will not betray him, no matter how sweet your voice is, even the illusions you show me will not waver me in supporting Zod!" Snarled Faora while her eyes flared crimson and warned Susanoo that she is ready to fire for any moment her heat vision. "Zod's way … his way is the only chance for us to survive, Haaaaaaah!" She fires her heat vision to the masked shinobi and she watched in satisfaction that it closed the distance quickly.

Snap!

The sound of fingers snapping resounded through the space between Faora and her opponent and her attack dispatched and fizzled out of existence. Her eyes widened at this impossible show of power and she backed away a bit. "H..How did you..."

"Willed away your attack with a snap of my finger. Easy, everything that happens here plays all in your head. With my special powers, I can take a peek in someone's mind and read their intention, memories and other things. If I really want, I can take control of your body and steer you like a puppet." Answered Susanoo with a lilt in his voice. "But lucky for you, I decided to use my powers to show you the memories of yourself and one of the Supergirl. Two different minds, yet they want the same result … so explain to me how Zod will bring back glory to his people while hating the Members of the House of El?"

"Kal-El and Kara Zor-El are traitors. If they only had supported Zod in his insurgency of taking control of the Council then we still could have live on Krypton. Yet, Jor-El did not help his longest friend and decided to betray the General. It is because of him that our people are almost wiped out of the Universe, so don't tell me what we must do!" She shouted and anger radiated from her eyes.

"Alright, a question. What will you do with Kal-El and Supergirl? Kill them, which will lower the numbers to only two or try to use Supergirl like a breeding machine and pop out babies. And who says when Kal-El is killed that Zod can impregnate you or Kara. If he sterile then all hope is lost, right?" Susanoo commented which made Faora widen her eyes. "Well, shall we look at what might possibly happen if you keep following General Zod?"

Her surroundings morphed and she sees that the air is azure blue that was disrupted by a blue red blur that flew at high speed towards the atmosphere. This blur is Superman who sped towards the Watchtower. Curiously Faora followed the Man of Steel, not that she had any other chose and she end up in the Hangar. There she sees Kal-El standing with someone in his arms while his comrades were standing around him. It seems that the Man of Steel was talking with someone and surprisingly she could not hear the conversation, so she stepped closer.

"It is all my fault. It was I that caused millions of death. Our comrades, my niece Kara and millions of innocents. If I could turn time back, I would have stopped Zod for good, and not place him into the Phantom zone from which he has escaped before." Kal-El spoke in a quiet voice that sounded hollow, and when Faora stepped closer she saw who it was that lay in the Kryptonians arms. It was Supergirl the niece of Superman, but more importantly, she was a pure Kryptonian. "It has been years that the Madman has escaped the Phantom Zone and in secret had made pacts with the Justice League enemies."

A tall dark figure stepped forward and softly placed a gloved hand on the Man of Steel's shoulder. "Kal, don't let Kara's sacrifice be in vain. She fought for Justice, for Freedom of the innocents that were oppressed by Zod and his men. There was no way of knowing that Luthor has completed his Kryptonian buster suit filled with Green Kryptonite to take out you."

"Kal, we feel your loss. Kara was an honest, sweet and strong girl who is worthy of being called Sister of the Amazons. Kara fought for what she believed in, and we will remember her, just like many other comrades who fell against them. Come Kal, take some rest while I place Kara somewhere comfortable and clean her from all wounds." Wonder Woman gently prayed the body of Supergirl out of the massive arms of Superman who slumped down to the floor. His strength seeped away from him, but there were some comrades who came to his aid. Green Lantern and Batman caught the man and led him towards his suite.

As Superman was led away, Faora turned to the masked shinobi. Her eyes glazed over for a second, yet she held strong. "That will not happen. Zod has never looked for any help of the Earthlings, especially when he sees them like nothing more than anything below him..." For a moment she thought about that comment. Somehow the images of Jor-El who thought about his people and tried warning them while in the meantime worked with his people to create a spaceship to use like an arc. On the other hand, she sees Zod in a darker light, fighting his own people, no matter how wrong that looks like. However before she could deepen herself in these new thoughts, voices of the League got her attention.

"It would not be long now that this war comes to an end," Flash commented who followed Superman with his eyes. This comment got many grunts from his comrades and he continued. "Many of us has lost someone close, and Superman has lost his wife and niece. The man will physically recover, however mentally is a whole other story."

"Indeed," a rough voice joined the conversation. The Dark Knight has rejoined them and took in his comrades with fatigued eyes. "The loss of his wife and niece will slam hard in his mentality, and so I have proposed to Kal to say goodbye to Kara and then retreat to the sun where he can absorb the sun's radiation."

Wonder Woman walked through the hangar entrance and joined the group with a question. "Why did you send Kal-El so quick away? Could you not let him mourn in peace for Kara! She is not an hour death and you already plans..."

"I got intel that Luthor, Zod and other high profiled criminals are gathering together to wipe us out. They expect with Kal emotional being weakened that they will have a chance of defeating us. Believe me that I would like to give him the time to mourn, but at the moment we don't have the luxury of mourning for our comrades." Finished the Dark Knight and closed the discussion. With his dark bat-like cape billowing in the nonexistence wind, Batman left the group to prepare himself for the upcoming ending of the war.

Several hours later, Faora found herself in the middle of the battlefield. She could not imagine that this city was once Metropolis. The city that Superman watch over and protects with Supergirl, and right now this city lay in ruins. Sky towers that once stood tall and proud are now nothing more than ruins, glasses shattered and she could see dead people laying around. When she focus her sight, she sees a white painted man with sickly green hair and a crazy smile plastered on his face standing on one of the buildings. A rocket launcher lay not so innocent on his shoulders while he aims at a familiar dark figure of Batman who was held up by the lasso of truth that belongs to Wonder Woman and is at the moment in the possession of Deathstroke the Terminator.

A rocket left the Joker's weapon and surged towards the Dark Knight and the Terminator at where it explodes. Not far from the position of Joker's archenemy and the Mercenary, Lex Luthor in his anti-Superman suit held Wonder Woman by her hair. "Call him! Call him to me, I want to see his eyes lose his spirit when he finds out that he did not only lose his slut of a wife or a whore like Supergirl but also you..." Crimson lasers surged through the air and hit Wonder Woman who let out an inhuman cry that traveled through space and reached Superman.

At the sun's core, Superman's eyes flashed open. Crimson light flared and within a blink of an eye, Superman vanished, only to reappear on Earth where he slammed two fists into Black Adam's abdomen. The Black version of Captain Marvel doubled over, only to roughly pulled up and black eyes met burning red before Superman finished the job by killing Black Adam with heat vision that burned through the eyes and cooked his brains. "Luthor! You will pay for what you have done..." The Man of Steel vanished and reappeared in front of Luthor and tore off the Kryptonite cannons from the suit. "You don't deserve to live – die!"

Lex Luthor was killed by Superman who let the corpse fall to the ground. Turning around, Superman floated towards Diane and kneeled next to her. "Diane... ugh...!" The Man of Steel's eyes widened when Kryptonite left Wonder Woman's lips which drained the last defender of Earth. "No! I must..."

"Die, just like her..." Zod appeared behind Superman with a spear in his hand. "But first," The former General of Krypton's army slashed down with Wonder Woman's sword and cut off the woman's head. Letting the sword fall from his fingers, Zod now reached out to the defeated Amazon and lifted her head up by her hair. "Look at this weakling, death. Just like you..." In a blur, Zod buried the spear which was specially made for Superman as it has a Kryptonite spear point. Superman fell to the ground, his eyes turned to Zod and widened. He could see that Zod wears a suit that protect himself from the Crystals radiation. "Goodbye, traitor." Were the last words that Kal-El heard before he fell lifeless to the ground.

Faora watched the whole vision with her eyes. Not believing of what has happened here, and so she turned to the person who has created this illusion. "That can't be possible the future. Zod had such grand ideas, dreams of how Krypton will come back. His hate..."

"...Is stronger than his dreams of forming a new Krypton. If there was a grain of that dreams in his mind, don't you think that Zod would choose a different planet instead of Earth. That your General would have lived with you somewhere with the dreams of starting a family and the start of rebuilding Krypton. Perhaps searching for possible other survivors instead of going after the children of the House of El, all in the name of revenge." Susanoo interrupted her while their surrounding now changed to a neutral white. "Revenge is like a seed. You can let the seed die by ignoring or forgiving the person. Or you could feed it by fueling more of your hate into the seed. What Zod did was misplacing his hate, anger, and feelings for Jor-El to Kal-El until it consumed his whole thoughts. Just like an old comrade of mine who could not let's go of his hate and caused my people's end."

"Zod and this person you know, they are not the same. My General had nobles thoughts of bringing our people glory back. We would bring the knowledge that our people possessed to good use..." Faora murmured quietly as she sunk through her legs and sat on the floor. "Did I grasp to the only hope that I knew. Will I see my people end like in your vision... if so, where was I?"

Susanoo calmly replied. "I don't know what has happened to you, Faora. Perhaps you has died or you could have been imprisoned. However, my intention was to show a possible future which is quite bad if you ask me. Don't you think that fighting for Justice and Freedom is a better goal than fighting against your own kind? You've seen Kal-El and Kara Zor-El fighting for a right cause which places them in a better light. They have a chance of finding love and perhaps start a new generation of Kryptonians, but only if the threat on their lives stop for a minimum. Meaning that you and Zod will be once again locked in the Phantom Zone or if you are unlucky – eternal sleep which won't help your cause of bringing Krypton back."

"Alright! I can see your point, bastard!" Shouted the Kryptonian annoyingly. "You want me to switch side, and what then? I will be locked in the Phantom zone or do you want to become a hero like you and your friends?!"

Susanoo let out a laugh for the first time when they entered Tsukuyomi which aggravated the women more. She so wants to slap that annoying person in the face, but she had calmed down immensely while he laughed and Faora could somehow see his point. From time to time she had wondered if her General did all these actions in the name of her people or only for himself. Perhaps the time has come to think for herself, and a start of something new. "Sorry about that, Faora. Yet it sounds like a fine idea to pick up a costume and become a symbol of Hope and Justice."

"A symbol of Hope and Justice," she whispered and the world changed around her. Faora found herself back in reality with Supergirl standing next to her. Blue eyes were watching her every move, and she could understand her reasons. Her trained eyes could see that Kara Zor-El was ready to pummel her enemy with a firm fist if she makes any movements. Seeing no other option, Faora loudly spoke. "I, Faora surrender myself to the Justice League and ask for amnesty with the masked man as my lawyer."

Supergirl blinked her eyes several times in surprise at the sudden turnaround of one of her archenemies. She knew that Faora already had lost the fight and was in custody with Shazam, Susanoo and her watching over her. Her eyes turned to Susanoo who was mentioned by her enemy and she addressed him. "Susanoo, do you perhaps know what she is talking about?"

"I do indeed, Supergirl. Let's say that I used one of my talents to convince her of her wrong doings and that she will start a new life – here on earth." Susanoo commented mysteriously which confused the Maiden of Steel more than she was before. "Don't worry Supergirl, Faora will not cause any more trouble and everything will be explained at the Watchtower."

Shaking her head, Supergirl said. "I hold you on that, Susanoo. And after this, I want a nice meal and a massage." Moving, Supergirl launched herself into the air and flew towards the Watchtower with Susanoo holding Faora in bindings that were made out of tree branches that are a part of him and followed her. As for Captain Marvel, the powerful champion of the Gods could only rub his neck in confusion. Shaking his head, Shazam too launched himself into the air and flew towards the Watchtower and hope to find the answers there.


	16. Faora's Second Chance!

"Welcome Young Justice Members and Shazam," The Martian Manhunter welcomed the three heroes who have fought Faora with a nod. His eyes then turned to the bound Kryptonian who stood calmly much to his surprise. "And I welcome you, Faora of Krypton. Let me introduce you to the core members of the Justice League. Hawkgirl," A women with a hawk mask inclined her head, her wings spread in a treating manner and the mace in her hand sparkled dangerously. "Green Lantern," A dark-skinned young man who has Green Lantern uniform with the symbol on his chest flaring up in green light. "The Flash," Seated next to Green Lantern, a man in a red high-tech uniform with lightning bolts on it waved his hand. "Wonder Woman," beautiful women with long dark hair, blue eyes and wearing an amazon armor that consist out of red-blue and white with a large eagle symbol adorning her chest. "Batman," A man in a dark uniform that resemblance a bat with the animal crest on his chest. "And lastly, Superman who is just like you is a Kryptonian." A tall man in a blue-red costume stared at her with narrowed eyes.

The soft sound of a mechanism of the chair being pulled back when Superman stood up sounded quietly through the meeting room. "Like J'onn said, we thank you for stopping them. Many innocent lives were saved thanks to you all. From here on the Justice League take this over and will place her in prison."

"The Phantom Zone if I understand your thought process, Superman?" Susanoo stepped forward while pulling Faora with him who was still wrapped in his Jutsu. "I can understand that you think putting her away in the Phantom Zone is the only way to secure Earth's safety."

"That is Earth's only option. You have seen how dangerous they are with those armor of them." Batman joined the conversation."I will not let them roam the earth or place them in prison where they easily can escape from. She must send to the Phantom Zone for Earth's safety!"

Susanoo glanced around, his eyes studying each member of the Justice League. "I can understand your thought process, Batman. Yet, you refuse to see any other option to secure our planet. Many in this room are dangerous for Earth and her population. One mistake of any of us will and can doom this planet. Some of the Justice League members were brainwashed by the League's enemies to use them against their own comrade, others will probably following orders of someone of a higher status like Green Lanterns who listens to the council of Oa. With this in mind, can we be sure that Faora did not just follow the command of General Zod who was her only light and salvation of saving her kind? She follows orders, and now you will give an order to send her to the Phantom Zone, a horrible place I'm sure of."

"Why do you speak on the behalf of a criminal? She has committed crimes that have endangered innocents!" Batman grunted. Eyes narrowed at the masked shinobi. "We cannot trust her to be placed into a normal Earth prison. Nor Belle Reve or any other prison on our planet can hold a criminal like her. Only the Phantom Zone can contain her, can you understand what I say?"

"Not at all, Batman. You and I do not see this image like one person. What you see is not what I see. Do you want to know what I see?" Susanoo question was not only aimed at the Dark Knight, but to all of them. "I see a desperate woman who grasps the closest light that could bring her out of this darkness. She had fought her own people with only one goal in mind, rescuing them. She fought with the belief that she did good, and she did, only for her to being betrayed and cast into the Phantom Zone. Floating through the prison with the knowledge you failed your people is a blow not many human or alien can or will survive. When she finally managed to escape and learned that others beside her had survived Krypton's explosion, she did what any sane people will do – namely searching."

"As that might be, she did endanger humans when she came to earth to look for Superman. She did not take well of Superman's decline of her offer, and started attacking Kal-El who only concern was Earth's safety." Batman retorted. "That violent action has started, and since then they continued to return to Earth with the intention of making this planet their own. I say that she must be sent to the Phantom Zone!"

Susanoo stepped forward. "I propose that Faora stays under the watchful eyes of the Justice League member Superman. A man like him should not have wanted to send someone of his own people back to the horrors of the Phantom zone. If we go through with Batman command, Faora will only resent us instead of trying to learn what Earth can mean for her." Pearl-white eyes gazed at all of them. "She has come to earth to start a new life. Perhaps we can give her that life. A different one where she can learn how to forgive and use her powers for good. Namely protecting the innocence! She can become someone who can support Superman, Wonder Woman and Supergirl if someone like Darkseid decided to return. Is this not more appealing of getting a new member and protector instead of someone who hate us with all her might? I say we vote!"

"You make a huge mistake, Susanoo. If Earth or innocent people lose their life because of our decision of keeping her here on Earth and she fooled us, I blame you!" Spat Batman, white eyes of his mask glared at the shinobi across of him. "If everyone wants to vote, very well – my vote is against this foolish idea."

J'onn surged to his feet. His gaze falling on Faora who had her face lowered and chin on her chest. "I can understand Batman worries, he fears that Faora cannot be trusted. However, if we do not give her a chance to prove herself to us. Are we any better than her former General? I vote for Susanoo's plan. We give her a chance to prove herself, and if she speaks the truth then not only her life will be improved but for Kal-El too."

Hawkgirl stands to her feet. "I will give this woman a chance. Just like me and anyone else, she has served in an army and learned to obey. She could have stayed with him, yet she chose her own path. But if she ever decides to turn against us – I promise this mace will smash her into the Phantom Zone before she can say, Superman."

"I vote, against his plan. Batman is right. She is a danger!" The stern voice of the Green Lantern was heard. "I will have no part in this."

"I can understand where she comes from. If I was her, I too would have looked space for any sign of survivors. I vote for his plan, Kal can teach her how the earth is and she comes to love it through time." Says Flash for once seriously. "If we don't give her a chance, who will?"

Superman decided to voice out his opinion. He stood up and glanced at Faora with a serious expression. "Faora is that really the truth. You want to change for the better. Stepping up for Justice, Truth and Freedom. My first question will be, why now? Why did you not take my offer when I asked you all those times back."

"I can understand your reluctance of voting for me. In that time I just escaped the Phantom Zone with Zod. We were angry at how the council decided to wrap things up and shove it under a table. We were mad that your father, Jor-El ignored our warning that the council would not listen to him. That anger lingered around us when we entered the Phantom Zone and there time is unending. There was no need for food, nor water or breathing. There in the Phantom Zone, we fought for our life, and the whole time Zod vowed to take revenge on your father for not backing him up." Faora told the group of heroes. "When we finally escaped the Phantom Zone we discovered that Krypton had not survived. Our place when we escaped the prison was your father's lab. There we built our own spaceship to travel space in search for survivors."

"How did you find us? A universe is a large place and I cannot believe that it was on luck that you found earth." Superman says at which the answer came from her.

"Partly luck I guess." She started, "When we appeared in your father laboratory, Zod and I first searched for edible products. We found some food and drinks which would help us through the time we were staying. It was then that I came with the idea to look through your father's data in the search for any news for survivors. There we found the data about you Kal-El, how your father has sent you away from Krypton and towards a new young planet called Earth. And that is how we found you."

Superman could understand her. The lack of help from his father and the ignorant of the council of their people fate should have him behave like that too if something like that ever happens. Kal-El could and still feels the emotions when he heard and discovered other fellow Kryptonians has survived the destruction of his birth planet. "Faora it is for me a difficult decision of exiling you to the Phantom Zone or keep you here on Earth and being a possible danger for innocents. I have given you so many chances to do the right thing, and now - I will ask you for the last time. Will you step out of the darkness and into the light and see the world through our eyes?"

Faora lips stretched out in a watery smile, relief filled her. "Thank you, Kal-El, I promise that you won't regret your decision." She then turned to the person who has actually opened her eyes. "Thank you! If you hadn't opened my eyes I would still be a revengeful woman who in the end cause the extinction of her own people. Thank you!"

"There is no need for that, Faora. If I was you and there was someone like me that would stop me, I would be relieved too. The only things that I can advise you are to win their trust in a slow pace. Take your time to accommodate to earth costumes and their lifestyle." Susanoo gave her some of his wisdom. "I'll let the Justice League handle the rest, but I will see you from time to time, and enjoy your new life." He departed with these words and left her in the capable hands of the Justice League.

Susanoo left the Justice League through the use of the boom tubes. Flashing away and arriving in the Main Hall of Mount Justice where his presence was announced by the computer. "Hi Susanoo, how was your mission for the Justice League?" A familiar voice rang through the air which brought a smile upon the masked shinobi.

"Difficult," came the short reply from the shinobi who walk towards the kitchen area. "The fight wasn't that hard because of our surrounding which I could use to my advantage. Capturing Faora was quickly done with Shazam and Supergirl help, but convincing the Krypton to take a new leaf was a bit harder."

Artemis the archer and apprentice of Green Arrow joined her friend and in her eyes most trusted member of the team on his walk to the kitchen. "What was the hard part then if it wasn't capturing a Superman level enemy?" She wondered aloud, letting him hearing her thoughts. "A new leaf, what do you mean with that?"

"Once we managed to capture her, I used one of my abilities to convince her to change her to get the Former Follower of Zod use her powers for protecting innocents, saving her own people by working together with Superman and Supergirl instead of trying to enslave them under her mad General's iron fist."

"And what are the results?" She questioned him, and the pair arrived at the kitchen island where they noticed that Megan was baking cookies. Artemis took a seat at the kitchen island and watched the Martian use her cooking skills.

Susanoo moved his hand to the rim of his mask and unlocked it. A hissing sound was heard when the oxygen left the confines of the mask. The rinnegan looking mask was then removed from Susanoo's face and neatly placed on the kitchen table. "Oh my," Susanoo arched a single brow at the comment that left Megan's lips. "...you look so hot. Uh...I didn't say that aloud, did I?"

"Of course not Megan, yet I think you just broadcasted your thoughts. I feel very flattered that you consider me handsome, Megan." Teased Susanoo who has shown his real form to the young Martian. His horns that resemblance the ears of rabbits and the third eye which stared at the young blushing Martian. "Did you hear her say something, Artemis?" He then turned to the archer next to him.

"That Megan called you hot and delicious, just like her cookies you mean?" Joined the archer in teasing the other girl who now turned a brighter red color. Artemis grinned at the blushing Martian and with a naughty look, she took a suggesting bite. "Her cookies taste great, if now I could take a bite out of you then I could compare them, isn't that right Megan?"

Megan had now an atomic blush and steam poured out of her ears. "Waaah! Artemis!" She suddenly screeched in embarrassing. "How could you compare my cookies with him, a sexy, handsome, white-hot-blooded...kya aa aah!" A trail of blood spurted out of her nose and she fainted, only to be captured in the arms of Susanoo who appeared behind her just in time...

Susanoo laughed loudly which sounds like a pair of bells. "Nicely done Artemis, we are a great team!" Exclaimed the shinobi while adjusting Megan in his arms before he walks around the kitchen island and towards the sofa. "I never knew that her skin could turn such a deep shade, or that she was so innocent."

Artemis lifted the plate of cookies and walk over to them. "Megan is mostly innocent, she lived on Mars and probably watched some romance that she has seen on their television." Shrugged the archer while taking a seat on a comfy sofa and placing the plate of cookies on a small table.

"Yeah, you might be right," Susanoo agreed with her. Laying Megan down and for anyone that enters the room would think - trouble. Which happened when a certain speedster sprinted into the kitchen area with a thundering look in his eyes.

Kid Flash's eyes landed on the hunched over Demon who towered over the unconscious Martian. Haven't seen this form of Susanoo, Kid Flash came to one conclusion. A snarl left his lips. "Demon! Sound the alarm, a demon has infiltrated the base!" Flash apprentice shout loudly and used his speed to close the distance between him and this demon.

Susanoo could only groan in response. Shaking his head at the stupidity of the speedster. Within a second the shinobi turn around and slapped the fist of Kid Flash out of its path. "Are you an idiot Kid? You cannot even recognize a fellow member of Young Justice?"

"How do I know who you are when you wears a complete face mask?" Kid Flash bite through clenched teeth. Dashing away to make some distance the young speedster then made some speed to hit Susanoo again.

"I have no time for this ...Sleep!" Susanoo muttered, his eyes turned crimson with three black tomoes that spun rapidly. A strong hypnotic caught Kid Flash and brought him to sleep. The shinobi let the speedster fall to the floor without any care. "Now that our troublesome teammate is asleep, I think that some more of Megan delicious cookies will cheer us up, cheers!"

Artemis and Susanoo both began eating, enjoying the cookies of Megan while they watch a movie on the big screen. For now, they deserved some rest, some peace and a good movie with good food.


End file.
